Realidad
by Eyiles Jack
Summary: (Secuela de Sueño) Todo es risa y diversión ¿verdad?, la respuesta es no, ahora todos deberán salir de su zona de confort y enfrentar lo cruel y cruda que es la realidad, lo engañosa y fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser la vida. Ahora todos deben de enfrentar esta realidad y sufrir por ella, aprenderán también como la vida puede dar un giro de 180.(En colaboración con Otro Loco Mas)
1. Prólogo: Cachorros

_Oscuridad, agonía, tristeza, llanto, desesperación, todo paso tan rápido, el tiempo se detuvo frente a sus hermosos ojos violetas y las llamas de aquel fuego no cesaban, varios pedazos de yeso y cemento caían del techo. Todo era confuso, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar desconocido y destrozado, pero estaba parada frente a un edificio hecho trizas, se sentía una amarga soledad que la inundaba completamente y la dejaba sin aliento, eso combinado con varios vapores peligrosos que extinguían el poco oxigeno que quedaba en el ambiente. Era una escena espeluznante el ver tanta destrucción en un solo sitio y era mucho el dolor que se centraba. ¿Por qué veía eso?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, todo era un misterio total que parecería no tener respuesta, quiso alejarse, pero algo la jalaba devuelta a ese lugar lleno de sufrimiento. De la nada había aparecido una cuerda color morado con una luz muy brillante y casi cegadora, pero esa luz se extinguía poco a poco, para volver las cosas más extrañas y confusas de lo que ya eran, esa cuerda, que ahora emanaba cada vez menos luz, estaba conectada directo a su pecho, como si su corazón y alma estuvieran enredados por esa luz. Se sorprendió mucho al ver como aquel lazo se había tensado por su intento de partida ya que el otro lado de esa cuerda morada estaba unida a ese edificio, estaba conectada de alguna forma con ese horrible accidente o con lo que estuviera dentro de él._

 _Era más que obvio que su opción era única, no podía irse de ese sitio, ni siquiera podía romper esa soga por más que ella lo quisiera, solo podía seguir el camino y esperar que nada malo le pasase. Armada de valor, tomo un suspiro inmenso y exhalo lentamente, camino paso a paso solo para ver como esa cuerda empezaba a aflojarse, continuo a un ritmo lento hasta entrar por lo que antes había sido una puerta, ahora hecha cenizas, una vez adentro se sorprendió pues las llamas del fuego que tocaban su pelaje no le causaban daño alguno, ni siquiera sentía el calor que estas deberían de provocar, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?, a pesar de esto aún continuo con su camino siguiendo aquel hilo brillante, que ahora estaba opaco perdiendo toda su luz, ¿Qué era eso?, siguió y siguió hasta llegar a una puerta nueva, ese hilo atravesaba esa puerta de madera sólida, ¿Esto realmente está pasando?, no lo pensó por segunda ocasión y empujo esa puerta, abriendo la entrada de una habitación casi oscura en totalidad. Parecía estar vacía e intacta aun con los daños del resto del lugar, ella entro y la puerta se cerró por sí sola, desapareciendo en un vacío negro e infinito, pese a estar sola no se sentía como si lo estuviera, miro nuevamente a la cuerda y está ahora era más corta de lo que originalmente era, cada vez más se acercaba a donde el destino la estaba guiando._

 _Camino por aquella sala oscura, teniendo como única guía aquella cuerda conectada a su corazón. Paso a paso se empezó a notar a lo lejos una mancha café, al verlo directamente noto que el otro lado del lazo estaba conectada a esa mancha, sorprendida miro de reojo lo esa cosa que sus ojos captaban, al no poder distinguir lo que realmente era opto por verlo más de cerca para determinar lo que era. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo captar que es mancha era el pelaje marrón de un cachorro, pero no de un cachorro normal, más bien de un pastor alemán y lo peor es que ese pastor alemán era Chase, quien estaba acostado de espaldas temblando, como si sintiera mucho dolor, corrió rápido para asistirle, logro voltearlo para mirarlo a la cara y lo que vio la estremeció, Chase estaba temblando, tenía sangre recorriendo por casi todo su cuerpo, su mirada estaba aturdida y perpleja, tenía mucho golpes y su pelaje estaba ensuciado por polvo y tierra, parecía como si todo el edificio le había caído encima. Lo miro una vez más asustada y nerviosa y logro captar que él también poseía el mismo lazo conectado a su pecho y ahí capto todo, ese hilo era lo que los unía como pareja y aquel brillo era la vida de Chase que conforme desaparecía el brillo también lo hacia su vida._

 _-Chase, vamos reacciona-Dijo moviendo de un lado a otro al cachorro con sus dos patas sacudiendo su cuerpo casi inerte sin recibir a cambio el más mínimo movimiento-Vamos, …-Las lágrimas emanaban sus ojos como gotas de rio-Vamos, aun tienes una promesa que cumplir-Se rindió._

 _Al terminar de sacudirlo, se acostó sobre el pecho de aquel cachorro llorando inconsolablemente mientras el brillo dejaba de existir y el lazo terminaba por desaparecer. Continuo sollozando, su garganta estaba seca y hundía aún más su cabeza en lo que ahora era un cadáver, ya no tenía razones para vivir, todo su mundo se había caído para romperse contra el fondo, como si de un plato de porcelana habláramos, destruyéndose en miles de pedazos irreparables, ya no había razones para amar a alguien de la misma manera en la que amo a ese pastor alemán, ya no había necesidades de ver la luz de sol, para oír los sonidos del mundo, ni siquiera había razones para respirar, NO HABIA NECESIDAD DE SOBREVIVIR. Todo estaba acabado y la muerte es de lo único de lo que no se puede salvar… o eso es lo que ella pensaba._

 _De la nada otro lazo apareció tomándola de sorpresa, haciendo que se levantara de su estado triste, tomando distancia entre el cuerpo sin vida de Chase, este nuevo lazo era algo idéntico al anterior, salvo por dos cosas, el brillo de este era mucho más luminoso y el grosor era mayor, como si este fuese más duro que su antecesor. Los ojos de ella se perdieron entre tanta luz que cubría sus ojos hasta que el brillo se apaciguo tomando una luz tenue, manteniéndose en un brillo único y regular. Se sorprendió al ver esta nueva conexión, pero ¿Con quién estaría destinada, si su mayor amor había fallecido?, y otra cosa más importante, ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?; cuando apareció esa luz cegadora, al mismo tiempo había desaparecido el cuerpo de Chase, no había pistas de donde se había podido meter o quien se lo había llevado. Más cosas extrañas empezaban a pasar pues aquel nuevo lazo la llevaba a una mancha grisácea mucha más alta que Chase u otro cachorro, por lo que no podía ser uno, se sorprendió aún más ya que se captó que era un perro adulto._

 _Tal vez podía ser Chase, pero eso era imposible pues el recién acaba de fallecer y ese perro ya era un adulto. Aquel perro alzo su pata delantera derecha y de sus ojos una luz azul marino comenzó a salir, como si tratara de decirle que podía acercársele, ella limpio sus ojos de las pocas lágrimas que habían permanecido en sus mejillas y muy nerviosa de acerco a aquel perro que estaba conectado con el mismo lazo que ella en su pecho, al principio tuvo miedo, pero como avanzaba pudo sentir un agradable calor, era un sensación relajante, fabulosa, única, una sensación que era casi imposible de describir por lo bien que era sentirla, ella se calmó y avanzo mucho más segura a aquel nuevo perro. La oscuridad ahora era luz, el miedo dejaba de existir, la tristeza era historia, era como si se sintiera segura con ese can enfrente suya, estando a tan pocos centímetros, elevo una de sus patas delanteras para sentir las de él, cuando ya todo estaba bien, cuando finalmente estaba tranquila, oyó como una voz la sacaba de ese sueño._

-Skye, Skye, tierra llamando a Skye, despierta-Llamaba una voz desde lo lejos de su ex -pesadilla y finalmente ella despertó.

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, la luz del sol la molestaba y una sombra estaba encima suya, bloqueando la mayor parte del sol.

-Ya era hora, Ryder dice que te apures a empacar que no tardaremos en irnos-Dijo Rocky al ver a la somnolienta de Skye.

\- ¿Ro-Rocky? -Pregunto un tanto confundida luego de oír la voz, aun con los ojos entre cerrados.

-El mismo, ahora arréglate y empaca, nos veremos en el Paw-Patroller-Dijo el cachorro mestizo saliendo de la casa cachorro de su amiga. Ella al instante se levantó, se froto uno de sus ojos para desaparecer su cansancio- ¿Tuviste una mala noche? -Pregunto.

\- Ahh, ¿Por qué lo dices? -Dijo ella soltando un breve bostezo, aun cansada.

-Te oí repetir el nombre de Chase varias veces y luego tus ojos comenzaron a llorar-Dijo Rocky describiendo lo que vio luego de irla a despertar.

-No es nada, solo una pesadilla, pero ahora estoy bien-Confeso.

-Si tú lo dices, ahora si me lo permites, terminare de empacar ya que nos espera un largo viaje-Rocky dio media vuelta y poco a poco comenzó a retirarse, hasta que Skye lo detuvo.

\- ¿Espera?, ¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Pues vamos a visitar a Chase, cielos-Se volteó para verla cara a cara con un rostro un tanto sorprendido y humorístico- Me sorprende que se te haya olvidado, si en los últimos días no dejabas de hablar de eso, hasta planeábamos como silenciarte, jeje-Dijo mientras soltaba una breve carcajada por el despiste de la cockapoo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso- Dijo Skye sarcásticamente con una sonrisa entre mejillas.

-Jaja, ¿Quieres que te ayude?, estoy a punto de terminar con mi equipaje-Dijo Rocky ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Tranquilo, yo lo hare, tu termina con lo tuyo-Respondió muy amablemente Skye.

-Está bien, si me necesitas, jaja, solo aúlla por ayuda-Rocky se reía por su irónica broma inspirada en la frase de Ryder al completar una misión, lo que también desato una corta risa con la cockapoo.

El cachorro mixto se alejó de la casa de Skye luego de completar la tarea que Ryder le había pedido realizar, puesto a que ella era la única que faltaba por despertar. Skye salió de su casa y realizo unos cuantos estiramientos y uno que otro bostezo.

-Bien, será mejor ver que me llevare-Dijo para sí misma mientras regresaba su vista al interior de casa.

Había transcurridos dos meses luego de la partida de Chase, los primeros días habían sido difíciles para todos sin el liderazgo de su líder y muchas misiones de rescate eran un tanto complicadas, pero al final lograron enderezarse nuevamente. A Ryder se le hacía imposible remplazar a su mejor cachorro con otro y aparte sabía que Chase seguía siendo miembro de los paw patrol y muy posiblemente regresaría a su hogar así que decidió por mantener el puesto de cachorro policía reservado para su llegada. A Marshall le habían otorgado el puesto de líder provisional, ya que él era el corazón del equipo y era casi un hermano para el pastor alemán recién retirado, claro que no era un gran líder como tal y había veces en que las opciones lo confundían y lo presionaban, pero siempre lograba tomar la decisión correcta aun con sus dificultades. Skye trataba de despejar su mente y calmarse un poco tras la salida de Chase, ella tomo su lugar como entrenadora para el yoga matutino y como despertador en las mañanas, cosa que agradecía Marshall pues él no era del tipo madrugador, también todos los cachorros tuvieron que aprender a utilizar los equipos y vehículos de policía y super espía pues se turnaban para realizar las misiones que Chase solía realizar, aparte de eso no hubo grandes cambios, las misiones eran casi iguales como la típica gallina a rescatar o la de ayudar a alguno de sus amigos.

Por otro lado, la relación de corta distancia entre Marshall y Everest era muy estable y perfecta, tanto que ya iban a cumplir los dos meses de novios y sin duda lo irían a festejar. En las misiones en donde se veía obligados a ayudar a su amigo Jake en la montaña, Marshall siempre sacaba una excusa para ir, aunque no lo necesitaran, con tal de ver a su linda novia husky. Tracker tuvo que ponerse un poco al corriente con la partida de Chase pues, aunque estuvo presente en su mini-celebración de despedida, este no tenía del todo claro el porqué de su ida.

Después del retiro de Chase, durante la primera semana para ser más específico, no sabían nada de él a tal punto de ser algo preocupante, un día después les llego una video llamada de Kyle, quien primero se disculpó por mantenerlos preocupados en esos primeros siete días y aclaro todo diciéndoles que fue una semana un tanto complicada para Chase, pues tardo un poco en encajar con quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros cachorros, pero al final resulto terminar bien y también les explico que el nuevo entrenamiento del cachorro lo había dejado demasiado exhausto como para hablarles personalmente hasta que logro acostumbrarse. Luego de esa explicación, un tanto larga, pasaron dos días para que los volvieran a llamar, esta vez era Chase en persona, este les conto un poco sobre su nuevo equipo, quienes eran en su mayoría pastores alemanes, y sobre como los entrenaban para obedecer órdenes, atacar, defenderse, esquivar ataques, desarmar y recientemente el nuevo implemento de utilización de armas básicas y sencillas sin riesgos de heridas, aún. En cada llamada que hacía se notaba feliz por su decisión, todos se alegraban por él y por como tomaba las cosas, pero al final dejaba lo mejor para él pues Skye era con quien terminaba sus video llamadas, hablaban de cosas un poco más personales, ella le contaba cómo le había ido en el día y él la escucha sin reclamación alguna, ambos eran una pareja oficial a larga oficial, pero eso no les impedía ser felices pues sabían que estaban juntos en espíritu.

Una semana atrás había recibido otra video llamada siendo Kyle nuevamente quien les conto muy alegre que había conseguido el permiso para que los amigos de Chase fueran a visitarlo cada dos meses, un poco largo la espera, pero valía la pena con tal de verlo. El permiso contaba con una espera de dos meses para una estadía de una semana en un hotel especial para familias con familiares reclutas en el mismo cuartel que Chase, durante ese tiempo podían hablar un poco, podían relajarse de todo el estrés y la fatiga de tanto trabajar.

Todos los cachorros estaban muy contentos y emocionados por ver a su amigo otra vez, dos meses para ellos se les había hecho una eternidad, mucho más tiempo aún para Skye quien solo quería volver a ver a su novio, ella por ahora se hallaba terminando de empacar su breve equipaje de mano o en este caso de pata, ya que un día antes había empezado por culpa de tanta emoción que apenas y podía contener.

-Muy bien, ya llevo mis cosas de viaje, tengo mis gafas, mi cepillo, mi toalla-Decía Skye para ella misma mientras daba una repasada al equipaje que había metido en una maleta rosa, típica de ella-Creo que es todo-Dijo muy satisfecha.

-Espero que también hayas empacado dos gorras de baño, no queremos que Chase se quede con otra-De repente una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ella.

Por cierto, Marshall no tardo mucho para decirle la verdad a Skye sobre el supuesto "extravió" de su antigua gorra rosada de baño, pero ella no le dio mucha importancia, hasta pensó que era algo lindo de parte de Chase, también fue cuestión de tiempo para qué Everest se enterara de esto por la misma parte de Marshall, sin duda un cachorro al que le puedes confiar cualquier secreto sí quieres que sea revelado a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡Everest! -Exclamo muy contenta Skye al ver a su amiga afuera de su casa cachorro.

-Que tal Skye-Respondió la cachorra de husky entrando para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí-Dijo Skye correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro-Después de esto Everest rompió el abrazo con Skye-No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó convencer a Jake para dejarme ir con ustedes, es la primera vez que viajare muy lejos sin él, pero le dije que no se preocupara que estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo-Agrego emocionada.

-Bueno entonces no tiene de que preocuparse, aparte me da gusto tener a una amiga chica con quien hablar-Estas palabras sacaron algunas risas de las dos amigas.

-Bueno, no será por mucho tiempo-Contradijo Everest.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo confundía Skye mientras sostenía una cara algo preocupada.

-Pensé que era obvio, a lo que me refiero es que cuando lleguemos al lugar ambas disfrutáramos de nuestras parejas. Marshall y yo tenemos planeado salir a pasear un poco una vez que lleguemos, tal vez jugar un poco en la piscina del hotel, no lo sé, aun no lo tenemos bien planeado -Interrumpió algunos momentos para rascarse la nuca pensando, hasta que recordó que Skye aún seguía junto a ella- ¿Tú y Chase tienen algo planeado cuando se vuelvan a ver? -Pregunto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no he planeado nada, ni siquiera sé cómo iniciar una conversación con él, no nos hemos visto cara a cara desde hace dos meses-Skye desde su punto se notaba preocupada, puesto que el día más esperado por ella se veía arruinado por simplemente no poder tener alguna forma para iniciar una conversación de algo que no se hayan dicho ya por sus video llamadas.

-Pensé que los dos se hablan bien-Everest ahora estaba un tanto preocupada y confusa por la forma de actuar de Skye.

-Y lo hacemos, pero ya nos hemos dicho todo por nuestras llamadas y ahora que lo veré de nuevo, siento como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos en toda nuestra vida, como si fuéramos totales desconocidos, es como si nos olvidáramos mutuamente-Skye se preocupaba y desanimaba, a pesar de ser un día de emoción y alegría, ella estaba totalmente nerviosa por esto.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que eso pase, Skye te prometo que te ayudare a acercarte a Chase, aun si tengo que sacrificar mi cita con Marshall-De la nada Everest tomo una actitud firme y seria, dispuesta a lo que sea por su mejor amiga.

-No, Everest de ninguna manera te pediría que sacrificaras algo que has estado planeado por mucho tiempo solo para ayudarme-Skye se rehusó ante tal idea.

-Skye, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, es por eso que te ayudare-Everest no aceptaría un no por respuesta, lo que había dicho era más una orden que una petición.

-Pero, ¿Qué dirá Marshall al oír que cancelaste sus planes por ayudarme? -Pregunto un tanto alterada.

-Relájate, apuesto que Marsh lo entenderá, haría cualquier cosa por su "hermano", a parte nosotros podemos salir cuando sea, pero tú solo podrás verlo siete días cada dos meses, no creo que sea justo para ustedes-Los ojos de Skye comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas de alegría que estarían por caer.

-Muchas gracias Everest, eres la mejor-Dijo Skye mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya lo sé, ahora vamos con los demás-Skye acepto, solo necesitaba meter su casa cachorro dentro del Paw Patroller para estar lista al cien.

Mientras esto pasaba con las chicas, con los cachorros machos era otra cosa. Rubble aun dormía y tenía un sueño muy pesado pues ni los sonidos que hacía cada cachorro al mover sus maletas lo despertaban, Zuma tenía unos cuantos problemas con su equipaje, básicamente no sabía si llevar comida de más o juguetes de más y Rocky paseaba de un sitio a otro esperando que alguien lo necesitara con tal de sentirse útil.

-Hola Zuma, ¿tienes problemas con tu maleta? -Pregunto Rocky entrando en escena nuevamente, esta vez junto al cachorro de labrador.

-No Rocky, solo tengo una pequeña disputa conmigo mismo con respecto a los bocadillos o a los juguetes, nada por lo que tengas de que preocuparte-Respondió Zuma mientras que dentro de su cabeza se hacían miles de cálculos sobre qué cosa seria más importante.

-Entiendo…-Rocky estaba decepcionado por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, al irse Chase al pequeño cachorro mixto se le había pegado su instinto de ayuda y de servicio, aunque a veces era un tanto molesto, pero nadie lo culpaba por tener tan buenas intenciones.

-Tranquilo hermano, de seguro habrá algún cachorro al que puedas ayudar, intenta con Rubble, tal vez puedas acomodar sus cosas mientas el sigue durmiendo, jajaja-Tras la pequeña broma ambos amigos rieron, pero esa risa se apagó al instante en el rostro de Rocky.

-Lo dudo, Rubble sabía que se quedaría dormido, es por eso que ayer termino de arreglar sus cosas…ahh-Suspiro en síntoma de decepción.

Zuma quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no se le ocurría nada para mejorar su estado emocional, en eso las ruedas de un auto empiezan a sonar desde lejos, acercándose a alta velocidad hasta llegar a las casitas de los cachorros disminuyendo su velocidad para estacionarse frente a Rocky y Zuma, era Tracker, aquel cachorro chihuahua bilingüe que conocieron en la selva junto a Carlos y era aquel que manejaba ese jeep a toda marcha.

-Hi Friends- Dijo Tracker feliz de ver a sus amigos.

\- ¡Tracker! -Las voces de Zuma y Rocky habían reaccionado al unísono muy contentos de ver a su amigo.

-Perdón si llegue tarde, hubo un pequeño problema con Mandy después de que me robo las llaves de mi jeep-Tracker bajo de su auto para saludar a sus amigos.

-Descuida aún faltan algunas cosas por empacar y por hacer-Dijo Rocky.

-Además llegas más temprano de lo acordado-Completo Zuma igual de alegre.

-Bien, entonces alguien podría ayudarme con mis maletas-Pregunto algo avergonzado el cachorro de chihuahua, pero a cierto cachorro mixto se le encendieron sus ojos como un niño al ver una cantidad extrema de dulces.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo- Dijo Rocky emocionado, mientras que Zuma lo veía con una sonrisa mientras giraba ambos ojos.

-Bien, thank you- Agradeció muy contento Tracker- Mis cosas están detrás de mi jeep, espero que no sean molestia.

-Tranquilo, nada es ninguna molestia para Rocky- El cachorro mixto corrió como un rayo detrás del vehículo de su amigo, pero al instante se arrepintió de ofrecer su ayuda al ver una cantidad exagerada de bolsas, maletas y mochilas detrás de un vehículo tan pequeño, literalmente era una gran pila que formaba una pequeña montaña que cayó toda encima del pobre Rocky.

-Amigo, no crees que son demasiadas cosas para un viaje de una semana-Pregunto Zuma sorprendido al ver tal cantidad de maletas enterrar a su amigo.

-Lo siento, es mi primer viaje y no sabía cómo empacar, jeje-Tracker estaba avergonzado por ser tan exagerado.

-No importa…- Rocky había logrado salir de la avalancha de cosas o solo asomar su cabeza-…podemos con todo esto, solo promete que la próxima vez tendrás un equipaje ligero jajaja.

-Espera, ¿podemos?, me suena a manada amigo-Zuma estaba un tanto molesto.

-Claro, Zuma tú me ayudaras a ayudar a Tracker-La cara que había puesto Rocky se transformó a una maliciosa y un poco burlona.

-Está bien, pero esto te costara algunas galletas-Zuma había aceptado un poco fastidiado hasta que se calmó al ver que Rocky había aceptado sus términos.

Los tres cachorros llevaban cada cosa dentro del Paw Patroller, era un completo desastre pues tenían que hacer más de dos viajes, incluso tenían que llevar más maletas de la que podían llevar. Durante ese proceso ninguno hablo demasiado salvo a quejarse de su arduo trabajo o soltar muchas arcadas a falta de aire, eso hasta que Zuma rompió el hielo.

-Les cuento algo-Dijo Zuma mientras llevaba en su espalda algunas de las maletas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto Tracker curioso mientras llevaba en su lomo algunas mochilas.

-Creo que es hora de conseguir pareja amigos- Al oír esto Rocky se tropezó muy torpemente, estilo Marshall, mientras rodaba directo a sus amigos con algunas bolsas encima suyo.

\- ¿Cómo que pareja? -Pregunto Rocky muy sorprendido y alarmado por este asunto.

-Ya sabes, tener una relación como la Marshall y Everest o Chase y Skye, tener una novia-Al tratarse de un tema algo íntimo y delicado Zuma hablaba con tranquilidad.

-No lo sé, nunca he tenido pareja-Dijo Tracker algo avergonzado.

-Ni yo, ni siquiera sé cómo hablar con una chica que no fuese Skye o Everest como amigas-Rocky era el más nervioso de los tres, tanto que sus mejillas se empezaron a colorar.

-Vamos amigos, es tiempo de que nos consigamos alguna pareja, salir, ser feliz y todas esas cosas cursis que hacen las parejas-Extrañamente Zuma habla normalmente, no había alguna señal de incomodidad con él.

-Lo haría, pero no conozco a alguien más que no fuesen Skye o Everest-Dijo Tracker.

-Vamos, hay muchas cachorras en bahía aventura, no creo que sea tan difícil-Zuma seguía en su estado normal y relajado.

-No sé, soy un tanto tímido para las citas-Rocky se avergonzaba mucho por no tener la confianza de Zuma.

-Tranquilo, si quieren les puedo ayudar a conseguir una-Dijo Zuma volviendo a su trabajo dejando las cosas que llevaba cargando dentro del enorme tráiler.

\- ¿Ehh? -Dijeron al unísono Tracker y Rocky muy confundidos a la par que sorprendidos.

-Bueno…yo…ah…-Finalmente Zuma se había puesto nervioso al revelar su secreto de forma inconsciente, mientras trataba de buscar una buena explicación-…las últimas semanas que he ido a nadar o a surfear he notado como algunas cachorras no dejaban de verme, al principio me sentí extraño, estaba nervioso y asustado, incluso caía de mi tabla varias veces por pensar en ello, hasta que un día me arme de valor para preguntarles el porque me estaban mirando de esa manera y me contestaron que me veía muy atractivo al montar esas olas, como sea hablamos un rato, jugamos y al final me dieron el número de los teléfonos de las casas de sus dueños para que las contactara, jeje.

Tracker y Rocky quedaron con las bocas bien abiertas al ver la suerte que tenía Zuma, no cualquiera consigue eso, menos en esta etapa. Al final los cachorros no volvieron a tomar esta charla solo para hacer como si no hubiese pasado, Zuma estaba nervioso por haberles contado algo que supuestamente era un secreto, Rocky se sentía un tanto fracasado por no tener la confianza de su amigo para hablar tan fácil con esas chicas y Tracker se sentía un poquitín celoso por no tener esa habilidad de conquista, en resumen, todos estuvieron callados y completaron su trabajo de meter hasta la última pertenencia de su amigo Chihuahua.

Dentro del Paw Patroller, Ryder estaba terminando de programar a Perrobot para llevarlos a las coordenadas que Kyle le había mandado para llegar a su destino, Marshall estaba a su lado salvo que el joven dálmata veía un poco la tele en la pantalla gigante del enorme tráiler. Había comenzado el día muy aburrido para nuestro pequeño cachorro manchado favorito, se había levantado muy temprano para moverse un poco, quiso tomar el ejemplo de su hermano al ejercitarse cada mañana, pero esto se le hacia un tanto difícil ya que con su problema de sonambulismo, este gastaba su energía al caminar dormido en mitad de la noche y se despertaba muy cansado, por suerte este problema se estaba resolviendo por si solo ya que en las últimas noches muy pocas veces se levantaba a caminar dormido en la oscuridad, regresando al tema original, Marshall había sido más prevenido que sus amigos pues ya estaban todas sus cosas abordo junto a su camión de bombero por lo que ya no tenía nada que hacer, solo le quedaba entrar a bordo del Paw Patroller y esperar a que todos estuvieran listos al igual que él, poco tiempo después llego Ryder quien le dio los buenos días a Marshall y el gentilmente regreso el gesto.

-Esto es un muy aburrido-Confeso Marshall ya estando harto de darle la vuelta a los canales de la tele.

-No te impacientes Marshall, los demás cachorros ya no tardan en llegar-Dijo Ryder sin apartar la vista de Perrobot.

-Lo sé, pero ya no aguanto más, quiero volver a ver a mi mejor amigo para jugar junto a él, solo tenemos una semana para hacerlo, después de eso tendremos que esperar dos meses más- Marshall estaba enfadado pues sentía que eso era una injusticia completa.

-Tranquilo, ayer hable con Kyle para preguntarle en donde sería nuestro encuentro.

\- ¿Yyyy? -Interrumpió Marshall confundido.

\- Y resulta que me dijo que, en días festivos como navidad, el día de amistad u otros, Chase podía venir aquí a festejar, así que no te enojes ya que a ese paso lo veremos más pronto de lo que piensas- Ryder había terminado de programar a su amigo mecánico para prestar su total atención a Marshall, quien se emocionó al oír esa noticia.

-Eso es fantástico, será como si nunca se hubiese apartado. Eres el mejor Ryder-Marshall estaba muy emocionado, después de mucho tiempo podría ver a su amigo otra vez y jugar con él como en los viejos tiempos.

-Jajaja, no hay de que…será mejor que llame a los demás cachorros, debemos partir de inmediato o puede que lleguemos más tarde de lo previsto-Ryder saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su comunicador y estaba a punto de llamar a los demás oprimiendo el botón que utiliza cuando tienen una emergencia, pero fue detenido por el dálmata.

-Espera Ryder-Dijo Marshall frenando al joven castaño-Mejor yo los llamo, así no se sentirán apresurados.

-Jaja, está bien, pero que entren pronto pues Perrobot ya está listo y programado.

Marshall salto de su asiento muy contento y camino directo a la salida del Paw-Patroller. Cuando salió se encontró con Rubble durmiendo profundamente, Zuma, Tracker y Rocky metiendo sus vehículos en él tráiler y a Skye junto Everest hablando un poco.

-Ahí está Everest, iré a saludarla-Dijo para sí mismo Marshall, pero como era de esperar, este tropezó con un juguete del suelo y salió rodando directo a la casa de Rubble cayendo sobre él y despertando al dormilón bulldog inglés.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Qué sucede?! -Dijo Rubble despertando muy brusca y espantadamente con Marshall sobre él.

-Fui yo, Rubble, lo lamento-Dijo Marshall avergonzado por su torpeza.

El escándalo que ellos hicieron llamo la atención de los demás cachorros quienes se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Está todo bien? -Pregunto Everest un poco preocupada.

-Jeje, claro, perdón si te preocupe cariño-Marshall ahora utilizaba apodos más cariñosos hacia Everest por el tiempo de novios que llevaban.

-Quien necesita una alarma cuando se tiene a Marshall como despertador, jajaja- Bromeo Zuma.

Todos se empezaron a reír al instante del chiste de Zuma, hasta Rubble y Marshall quienes se levantaban del piso.

-Miren esto amigos, todos los paw patrol unidos para una próxima aventura-Dijo Rubble al notar a todos los cachorros reunidos en un solo círculo.

-Dirás casi todos, pues falta Chase-Dijo Skye un tanto triste por la falta del cachorro de pastor alemán.

-Querrás decir que dentro de muy poco estaremos reunidos todos, incluyéndolo a él-Dijo Rocky colocando una de sus patas en el hombro de Skye como signo de consolación.

-Además apuesto a que Chase estará muy contento por volvernos a ver-Incluyo Tracker.

-Sí y eso no es todo, Kyle le conto a Ryder que durante épocas festivas Chase podrá volver a festejar con nosotros así que será como si nunca se hubiese alejado-Anunció Marshall alegrando a todos.

-Ves Skye, tal parece que tú y Chase están destinados a quedarse el uno con el otro-Dijo Everest.

Skye volvió a sentirse animada, pero no pudo evitar que la confusión y la melancolía llegara otra vez a ella pues recordó aquel sueño en el que Chase moría y un nuevo perro de ojos de color aparentemente azul marino tomaba su lugar, ¿realmente estaba destinada a pasar toda su vida con Chase?

-Cachorros, es hora de irnos, solo metan las casas cachorro que faltan y nos iremos-Dijo Ryder desde la puerta del Paw Patroller.

Skye salió de sus pensamientos al instante oír este anuncio de Ryder, todos los cachorros rompieron su círculo para terminar de meter sus casas cachorro al tráiler como Rubble, por ejemplo, los demás que ya tenían todo listo fueron entrando al enorme vehículo.

La pequeña cockapoo, a pesar de tener todo listo, fue directamente a las puertas del cuartel para tomar algo que le faltaba.

\- ¿Está todo bien Skye? -Pregunto Everest luego de notar que Skye iba del lado contrario del resto.

-Claro que sí, tu entra, yo necesito tomar una última cosa antes de partir-Respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus mejillas.

Everest hizo lo que le pidió Skye y entro al Paw Patroller sin preocupación alguna por lo que fuera a hacer su mejor amiga, todos los cachorros terminaban de meter todas sus cosas y estaban listos para irse, solo esperaban a Skye quien había entrado al mirador.

Ella buscaba por todas partes en la sala de misiones, pero no hallaba lo que buscaba por ninguna parte, dio mil vueltas por toda el área, pero nada, hasta que en un cojín rosado vio una gorra de color azul reposando encima de ella, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, la gorra de policía de Chase. Ella lo coloco sobre su cabeza y una vez puesto bajo a la planta baja y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para entrar en el enorme camión y sentarse junto a sus amigos quienes ya estaban listos.

\- ¿Por qué la tardanza? -Pregunto Rocky al ver a Skye.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podía ir sin esto-Dijo mientras resaltaba la gorra azul que llevaba puesta.

-Jaja, no crees que te queda un poco grande-Bromeo Rubble al ver aquel gorro cubría un poco más de la cabeza de Skye.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu ayer de la pusiste y literalmente te tapo toda tu cabeza-Contesto Skye con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos los cachorros y Ryder, se rieron de la broma de Skye mientras Rubble solo se sonrojo al sentirse avergonzado.

-Además no es si me queda o no, es lo que significa para mí por lo que la llevo puesta y por lo que la cuido-Continuo Skye.

-Lo sabemos, todos vimos ese momento-Dijo Zuma.

-También vimos como lloraba Rubble-Agrego Rocky.

Mas burlas y risas se empezaron a escuchar.

-Jaja, ¿Qué es esto, el día de molestar a Rubble? -Dijo el bulldog ingles sarcástica y molestamente.

-Relájate amigo, no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio-Dijo Marshall tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Además no estaba llorando, era una basura en mi ojo-Reclamo Rubble.

-Bueno cachorros, creo que ya nos hemos entretenido bastante, será mejor que nos apresuremos-Interrumpió Ryder para luego dar la orden a Perrobot de arrancar el vehículo.

Todos se emocionaron tanto que comenzaron a aullar de la alegría que les daba al ver a su amigo una vez más, Skye se había quitado el gorro azul para llevarlo abrazado entre sus patas que apretaban muy fuerte aquel objeto mientras se imaginaba el volver ver a su novio de larga distancia, todo esto mientras el camión avanzaba más y más, no sin antes hacer una parada rápida en la clínica de Katie quien esperaba pacientemente en la banqueta.

Las puertas del tráiler se abrieron y de ellas entro la joven rubia con una maleta y una mochila.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos-Dijo Katie al ver a todos.

\- ¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros? -Pregunto Skye emocionada al ver a la chica entrar, mientras aún sostenía entre sus patas aquella gorra.

-Por supuesta que iré, es mi deber como veterinaria el asegurarme que todos mis pacientes estén bien, aun después de que se hayan ido a otro lugar-Contesto Katie.

-Le pedí a Katie que nos acompañara pues es injusto que solo vengan dos chicas con nosotros-Explico Ryder refiriéndose a Skye y Everest.

\- ¿Seguro que es por eso o es acaso que tú y ella estén ocultando algo? -Everest les estaba jugando una pequeña broma a ellos mientras los veía con una mirada picara.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al oír esto y solo evitaban el cruce de miradas entre ellos dos.

-Jeje, creo que es mejor irnos-Dijo Ryder logrando evadir la pregunta sin dejar de estar rojo.

Nuevamente el vehículo comenzó a arrancar y Katie se había sentado en un espacio que los cachorros le habían hecho.

-Oye Katie, ¿Qué pasara con Callie? -Pregunto Marshall.

-Ella está con la alcaldesa, es la única que la pudo cuidar-Explico la chica rubia.

\- ¿Por qué el interés Marshall? -Pregunto Tracker con la misma mirada picara de Everest.

-Por nada, no es nada, jeje-Contesto el dálmata muy nervioso mientras podía sentir la mirada celosa de su novia.

Todos rieron por la actitud del cachorro después de la bromita de Tracker, y así se la pasaron casi todo el camino contando chistes y divirtiéndose un poco esperando llegar a su destino.

Todo es risa y diversión ¿verdad?, la respuesta es no, ahora todos deberán salir de su zona de confort y enfrentar lo cruel y cruda que es la realidad, lo engañosa y fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser la vida. Es muy graciosa la vida a veces, de pequeño te enseñan a hablar sobre lo que más quieres, pero pasan los años y ahora quieren que te calles y bajes de tu nube para que vivas en la "Realidad". Ahora todos deben de enfrentar esta realidad y sufrir por ella, aprenderán también como la vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados cuando menos te lo esperes y arruinarte todo de un golpe dejando cicatrices en todo el cuerpo.

 ** _Prólogo (Cachorros): Realidad._**

 **E: Finalmente la espera ha terminado, finalmente sabrán lo que ocurrió después de todo ante ustedes el nuevo fic llamado...**

 **O: CallAtte A la VrG, me caGAS.**

 **E: Ok ¬¬... Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aqui Eyiles Jack con el nuevo fic que todos ustedes tanto ansiaban, ahora con muchas mejoras y mas renovado. Como habrán notado ahora verán nuestros diálogos al final del fic y ya no al principio, también se cambiara la forma de escribir nuestros nuestros nombre, ahora sera así E=Eyiles Jack y O=Otro Loco Más, esto con tal de no escribir tanto, los capítulos no se van a llevar por días, se van a llevar por episodios ya que próximamente se dará un gran salto de tiempo, los episodios serán mas largos para que los disfruten un poco más porque debido a todo lo que tenemos planeado puede que nos lleve mucho mas tiempo en subirlo a fanfic.**

 **Abra algunos cambios, cambios menores en los personajes principales como el cambio de voz que verán en episodios futuros, también habrá la inclusión de Oc creados por sus servidores. También gracias a las personas que votaron por el último capitulo del anterior fic "Sueño" en esta nueva historia ahora se van a incluir escenas gores y un poco lemon, que pueden llegar a ser explicitas ya que adivinen quien las escribirá...**

 **O: YOOOOOOOOOOOO PRROS, YO escCribire ESAS ESCENAS DE SEXO Y TRIPAS POR DOQUIER JNDSJCNDAJIVNJINJIAVNJNCJNEONWJINCIOCDFMVIOFDMVONSFJVNEFUNVUEFNVIOEFNJINEJFNVJENRVUIENVINE PUTO EL QUE LO LEA CNDFIVNIONDSONSDCDCOSDJCSD.**

 **E: Si, ahora ya saben. De tal forma que espero que disfruten estos nuevos cambios y apoyen mucho mas a esta nueva historia, yo me despido hasta aquí, espero ver sus comentarios y favs y follows, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos luego Bye Bye. ;)**


	2. Prólogo: Chase

**_Prólogo (Chase): Realidad._**

A unas cuantas horas de Bahía Aventura, en un pueblo pequeño se hallaba una estación de entrenamiento del FBI, era un edificio mediano de ladrillos rojos y rodeado de mucha vegetación y naturaleza por todas partes tanto que pasaban de vez en cuando algunos animales silvestres de la región y caían cientos de hojas verdes en las aceras y en las calles limpias y arregladas. Detrás de aquel edificio se hallaba una cancha con cientos de hectáreas libres cubiertas por un hermoso y brillante césped, en esa cancha se encontraban entrenando lo mejor de lo mejor en agentes, había muchos hombres y mujeres corriendo por ese majestuoso pasto natural con shorts negros, tenis blancos y playeras grisáceas con el logo de "FBI" escritas con letras grandes y blancas, esos eran cabos recién llegados listos para entrenar pues el lugar era ,obviamente, un centro entrenamiento y disciplina, pero no solo trataban con humanos.

La enorme cancha estaba dividida a la mitad por una reja metálica y mediana de malla, por un lado trabajaban las personas, pero por el otro se disciplinaban perros de razas estrictamente específicas: algunos doberman, pocos pitbulls, un buen número de pastores belgas y los favoritos de todos, y en mayor cantidad, los pastores alemanes. Había muchos perros de diferentes tamaños, pesos, estaturas y edades, entre todos ellos se destacaba uno pues era el más nuevo en ingresar con ellos, un cachorro de pastor alemán llamado Chase estaba parado en una fila larga junto a sus compañeros esperando las instrucciones de su adiestrador canino.

-Bien reclutas, el siguiente ejercicio es de búsqueda y recolección, hay 3 bolsas con un contenido de drogas reales escondidas por todo el lugar, su deber será buscarlas y traérmelas en este mismo sitio, los ganadores podrán descansar el día de hoy y los perdedores darán quince vueltas por toda la cancha sin descanso y terminarán con sus ejercicios habituales, ¿Entendido? -Ordeno el adiestrador con voz gruesa, recta y seria.

-Si Señor-Todos los perros contestaron al unísono.

Se escuchó el sonido agudo del silbato sonar fuertemente lo que dio inicio en esta sencilla practica de búsqueda, todos salieron disparados a buscar las dichosas bolsas por toda su área ayudándose con ayuda de su poderoso olfato. Chase no tardo ni un segundo para encontrar la primera bolsa escondida en un bote de basura, pensó en dársela a su instructor, pero sabía que no podía salir con ella a la vista de todos puesto que el premio era el descanso de todo un día agobiante, una recompensa avariciada por todos que harían cualquier cosa por obtenerla, incluso pueden llegar a jugar sucio arrebatando el objeto de quien lo consiguió limpiamente, esto lo aprendió por las malas de un ejercicio anterior muy similar a este, solo que la diferencia era que lo que tenían que buscar era un cajón repleto de armas dentro del edificio; Chase lo había encontrado primero y cuando estuvo a punto de reportarse como el principal ganador, su logro se le fue arrebatado por un grupo de pastores alemanes más grandes que él quienes vieron que lo había encontrado, se lo arrebataron y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo perdiendo su gloria, ahora que Chase había vivido eso pudo aprender de ese error.

Chase quería obtener la victoria esta vez y no arriesgaría este paquete para nada, tenía un plan sencillo, esconder la bolsa original y crear una falsa con las cosas de la basura, así si se lo arrebatan se llevarían el señuelo y no el original, una vez que todo estaba listo solo espero a que los demás encontraran las otras dos bolsas para dar inicio, el silbato sonó una vez y todos se detuvieron para observar como el entrenador tenía dos de las tres bolsas en sus pies.

\- ¡ATENCION ¡-Grito aquel sujeto llamando la atención de todos- Dos de las tres bolsas ya fueron entregadas por la recluta Lila, ella entrego ambas bolsas con el contenido intacto, así que podrá reclamar su premio y descansará hasta el día de mañana. Solo queda una bolsa más y una oportunidad más para descansar-Al terminar su discurso sonó su silbato una vez más y ahora la situación había empeorado pues todos comenzaron a actuar como locos buscando con sus narices.

Lila era también una pastora alemana como Chase, solo que esta tenía el pelo más esponjoso, el pelo de su lomo, orejas y contorno de sus ojos era marrón, su abdomen, patas, pecho y hocico era de color caramelo, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, del mismo color que los de Chase y solo estaban a un año de diferencia siendo ella la menor.

-Muchas gracias señor-Contesto mientras hacia un saludo militar firme al entrenador para luego retirarse.

Ella desde pequeña había trabajado con los federales, de hecho, había nacido junto a ellos pues su madre dio a luz en una de sus veterinarias ya que ellos también era agente canino como su padre, por lo que sabía lo que hacía y el trabajar duro estaba en su sangre. Lila era muy buena con todo, siempre quedaba primero en cualquier ejercicio, nunca dejaba que nadie la rebasara y si lo hacían ella estaba preparada para destruir a su rival hasta vencerlo, sin duda era una cachorra con un carácter firme desde nacimiento, un hueso difícil de roer.

Chase sentía afición por ella pues creía que era la mejor de todos por lograr logros tan grandes ella sola a pesar de su edad joven de cachorra.

-Guau, sin duda es muy buena-Dijo para sí mismo Chase al asombrarse de las habilidades de Lila-Pero no hay tiempo, si logro que todo salga bien, podre quedar en segundo y descansar el día de hoy-Dijo Chase mientras preparaba su señuelo falso para irse, hasta que escucho unos llantos.

Trato y trato de ignorarlos, pero al final no pudo resistirse a sus instintos de ayudar y fue directamente a donde se originaban, a unos pocos kilómetros de su punto original encontró un cachorro de doberman, mucho más pequeño que él, llorando inconsolablemente, su pelaje estaba sucio y maltratado y tenía heridas en muchas partes de su cuerpo que aun sangraban.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Chase tomando desprevenido al doberman, dándole un susto.

-Por-por favor, no me hagas daño, ya no tengo nada-Dijo asustado mientras retrocedía en pánico total, hasta topar con una pared de concreto-No me lastimes-Comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, no soy un brabucón-Dijo Chase tratando de calmar al doberman.

-Eso es mentira, ustedes los pastores están aquí solo para molestar a los demás, tú, esa Lila y los demás pastores alemanes, solos nos quieren herir, todos son así, se creen especiales solo por ser la raza de preferencia-Lloraba y lloraba mientras temblaba como una gelatina, temiendo por completo por su vida.

-Espera, eso es una generalización injusta, yo no soy como los demás y nunca seré así pues me educaron para ayudar y servir a todos sin discriminación alguna, puedes confiar en mí-Chase no quería hacer nada malo y tenía la costumbre de ayudar a todos lo que necesitaran dándoles una pata, justamente como él había dicho.

-Eso es mentira, Lila dijo lo mismo y ve como termine-Agredió muy molesto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Dijo muy sorprendido Chase- ¡Ella te hizo eso!, pero ¿Por qué?

-Por qué es una mentirosa como tú, accidentalmente había encontrado una de las tres bolsas, estaba feliz pues desde que llegue no he podido dormir bien y estaba muy cansado y adolorido por todas las actividades, esa era mi oportunidad para descansar, estaba muy contento, pero nervioso a la vez pues sabía que si me descubrían me lo quitarían, no sabía que hacer exactamente hasta que me encontró Lila, ella me dijo que me ayudaría a llevarlo hasta la meta, confié en ella pues también tenía una bolsa y no había razones para quitármela, pero…cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar, ella me golpeo y me arrebato la bolsa, luego se fue con ambas y me dejo aquí tirado, es por eso que no confió en ti.

Chase no podía creer lo que había oído, hace tan solo cinco minutos él admiraba las habilidades de aquella cachorra, pero ahora solo quería decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella en su rostro, estaba muy molesto por lo que le había hecho al más débil con tan solo de presumir su superioridad.

-Eso no es justo, tú debes estar ahora descansando y no con el resto de nosotros, si ella se atreve a pasar junto a mi juro que…-Trato de terminar su frase, pero la violencia no era la respuesta a todo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras respiraba agitadamente, esto para relajarse-Tu debes ser el ganador y hare que reclames tu puesto.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso? y ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? -Pregunto aún asustado el doberman.

-Delataremos a Lila y ella tendrá un castigo-Chase estaba confiado, pero…

-Eso es imposible, ella es muy buena con las artes marciales y si la delatamos de seguro se querrá vengar de mí-Interrumpió el pequeño.

-Demonios, ella lo tiene bien planeado-Esta era la primera maldición de molestia total del pastor alemán-Entonces sígueme, tengo otro plan para que ganes.

-Lo siento, pero aún tengo mis sospechas.

-Entonces quédate aquí, volveré…espero-Chase había tragado un gran bulto de saliva pues tenía miedo por lo que estaba por hacer.

Unos segundos después de ida y de regreso, Chase había traído dos bolsas del cargamento ilegal que tenían que encontrar como parte del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tienes dos?, pero el adiestrador había dicho que solo eran tres-El doberman estaba muy sorprendido al ver las dos bolsas casi idénticas.

-Y lo son, solo que una es un señuelo que hice con basura y el otro es el cargamento original. Tú te llevaras el real, mientras yo distraigo a los demás con el falso para darte tiempo y llegar a la meta-Explico Chase algo nervioso.

-Es imposible, nadie sería tan tonto como para arriesgar su premio por otros-Dudo.

-Si lo sé, pero yo no lo arriesgo por otros, lo arriesgo por ti. Te ves muy cansado y aterrado, a ti te vendría mucho mejor el descanso que a mí, aparte de que estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida por un compañero-Chase estaba sonriendo, sabía lo que de seguro le iría a pasar al salir con una carga falsa y lo que le iba pasar al perder, pero prefirió arriesgarse en vez de no poder ayudar a alguien.

-Gra-gra-gracias-El pequeñín volvió a romper en llanto, pero ahora por felicidad pues le había dado su confianza a su primer amigo- ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Noodle-Pregunto tiernamente el doberman con los ojos cristalinos.

-Me llamo Chase, es un placer conocerte Noodle-Respondió cordialmente mientras tomaba la bolsa falsa en su hocico- Ahora vete, los distraeré mientras huyes.

Chase salió del escondite a pleno campo abierto tratando de llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor. Noodle lo veía no como un amigo, sino como un superhéroe que había llegado a rescatarlo, al verlo salir y arriesgarse de esa manera le dio la inspiración para no dejar que su sufrimiento sea en vano. Con la ayuda de su frágil hocico tomo aquella pesada bolsa y corrió directo a la meta una vez que Chase se había llevado la atención de medio mundo.

\- ¡Miren esto! -Grito Chase mientras resaltaba la bolsa falsa. En ese momento todos los perros lo voltearon a ver.

-Miren eso, el novato tiene la última bolsa-Dijo, de entre todos, un pastor belga.

-Así es, y si lo quieren tendrán que venir por mí-Chase comenzó a correr lejos de todo mientras los incitaban a reunir la atención en él.

\- ¡TRAS ÉL! -Grito un pitbull enfadado, dándoles la orden de capturarlo.

Un gran número de perros comenzaron a perseguirlo, varios le pisaban los talones, otros se golpeaban entre sí para deshacerse de la competencia y nadie se daba cuenta que Noodle corría a la meta con la bolsa real en su hocico.

Sus patas de por sí ya eran cortas y ahora con el peso extra de aquel paquete le impedían moverse con rapidez, más las heridas que tenía era casi imposible correr recto, tenía que aprovechar la gran ventaja que se le fue otorgada a cualquier segundo pues Chase no los podía contener por siempre ya que en cualquier momento lo atraparían y se darían cuenta del truco que había planeado.

Para Chase el tomar aire se le estaba complicando, sus patas estaban adoloridas, su oxigeno era poco por lo que su visión era borrosa, se empezaba a sentir mareado y casi sentía la respiración del perro que tenía tras suyo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente al límite y a punto de caer, todo termino cuando sus patas chocaron contra ellas mismas, ahí fue cuando cayó a lo que pensaba que era su final, su cuerpo rodo por el áspero pasto hasta arrastrarse varios centímetros lejos, pudo ver como los perros llegaban directo a él, vio sus rostros llenos de ira y furia esperando acabar con él, pero su vista llego más lejos para ver una cara llena de esperanza, felicidad y cansancio detrás de toda esa bola de canes, Noodle estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y terminar su castigo, era un rostro lleno de alegría total y confianza absoluta en Chase, si descubrían su plan ese rostro se transformaría en uno triste y decepcionado y él no iría a dejar que eso pasara, no permitiría que ese pequeñín volviera a desconfiar en él y que volviera a tener miedo.

Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad Chase logro levantarse como pudo, a tan solo uno centímetros del que el primer perro lo atrapara, se levantó y siguió corriendo aún con sus últimas energías continuo con su camino evitando ser capturado. Fatigado y tembloroso por la gran cantidad de agobio que tenía, aún seguía a pesar de apenas sentir sus patas, un silbato sonó de la nada y el castigo termino.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN! -Grito por segunda ocasión el entrenador- La última bolsa con el paquete real fue entregada por el recluta Noodle quién ahora podrá descansar todo el día, mientras que ustedes pulgosos me darán 15 vueltas por toda la cancha luego los esperare para su siguiente ejercicio, eso es todo.

Todos se vieron muy sorprendidos, detuvieron su persecución para reflexionar lo que había pasado, pero una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-Son un montón de perros lentos y torpes, ¿no se dieron cuenta que lo que cazaban era un señuelo? -De repente Lila apareció de la nada con cara de molestia.

Chase estaba tirado en el suelo muy agotado por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en esa carrera por su vida y la de la cría de doberman, estaba tan cansando que ni se dio cuenta cuando Lila se le acercó para quitarle la bolsa falsa que descansaba a un lado suyo.

Al arrebatársela, ella lo tiro frente a los demás perros mientras lo habría para demostrar su contenido.

-Lo ven, es solo basura, el nuevo les tendió una trampa-Decía Lila refiriéndose a Chase mientras sacaba varios botes vacíos y muchas bolsas de aquella falsificación.

Sin excepción alguna, todos voltearon a ver al pequeño cachorro que descansaba en el pasto, todos los perros del lugar lo miraban con odio y enojo en su cara.

-Nos la va a pagar-Dijo enojado uno doberman adolescente.

Todos se empezaban a retirar muy furiosos, llenos de venganza y amargura, eran malos perdedores y no dejarían que esto se quedara así como si nada, pero no era el momento de vengarse pues estaban en vista de todos, tendrían paciencia para lo que estuvieran planeando.

Al irse los demás Lila se acercó a Chase muy molesta, él ahora ya estaba un poco mejor como para sentir su presencia cerca suya.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Pregunto muy molesta Lila.

-No sé de que hablas-Contesto Chase de igual manera con el aliento recién recuperado.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, pude ver como tú le dabas el paquete original a ese debilucho, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Aquella cachorra estaba muy enojada con el acto que había hecho alguien de su misma especie -Pudiste haber ganado y descansar este día, pero quisiste sacrificar esa victoria por alguien que no vale la pena.

-Y qué me dices de ti, tú ya tenías la victoria y no te basto con eso, quisiste arruinar a otro, ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

-Lo hice porque es lo más lógico, se llama selección natural tonto y es cuando el más fuerte sobrevive-Lila enfadada da media vuelta y comienza a retirarse, su camino fue bloqueado por las simples palabras de Chase.

-Pero el fuerte debe proteger al débil, es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí, para proteger a los que no pueden y dar una pata a los que la necesitan y no para aprovecharnos de los demás solo para sentirnos superiores a ellos-Grito Chase enojado a la vez que se levantaba poco a poco pues sus extremidades aún temblaban.

-Puede que a ti te hayan educado de esa forma, pero la vida me ha enseñado a ser la mejor en todo y a mostrarles a los demás que no se metan conmigo y es por eso que ahora mismo tu eres una amenaza para mí pues fuiste el único que no necesito de suerte para este desafío y si hubieras utilizado bien el cerebro puede que incluso me hubieras ganado-La cachorra hembra no se limitó a voltear la mirada solo para sacar esas palabras-Considéralo como un halago o como un insulto, pero ten en cuenta que no dejare que me sobrepases-Se retira.

-Y yo te prometo que no dejare que humilles a alguien más-Susurro Chase para sí mismo mientras veía alejarse a esa pequeña cachorra.

-Hola Chase-Dijo una voz familiar a lo lejos.

-Kyle, me da gusto volverte a ver-Chase se alegró de ver finalmente un rostro amigo.

-Yo también me siento feliz de volverte a ver-Contesto Kyle respondiendo al saludo.

Kyle era de un rango elevado, eso explicaba sus ausencias en algunos o varios días pues tenía que ver cosas importantes y encargarse de mucho papeleo, pero se daba el tiempo libre de visitar al que esperaba que fuese su compañero después de graduarse. Gracias a su cargo elevado él se podía llevar a Chase sin problemas alguno y eso fue lo que hizo llevándoselo a una plaza en el pueblo para comer algo de helado y sentarse en una banca a platicar mientras veían la puesta de sol.

-Te está costando un poco hacer amigos, ¿verdad? -Pregunto Kyle mientras comía algo de su helado en cono.

-Un poco, pero creo que ya hice algunos-Respondió Chase mientras lamía un helado servido en un plato para perros solo para él.

-Pude ver como sacrificabas tu victoria para regalársela a otro más débil que tú, fue algo…-Chase lo interrumpió.

-Tonto, ya me lo han dicho, es que no podía soportar ver eso pues el también iría a ganar de no ser por esa Lila-Al decir su nombre, con tan solo de pronunciar la primera letra, su sangre hervía de enojo e ira.

-Iba decir que fue noble, alguien que se sacrifica por otros sin duda tiene un futuro lleno de amigos que confían en él.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor conmigo mismo.

Momento de silencio.

-He oído cosas sobre esa cachorra Lila; sus padres trabajaron en el grupo policial K-9 durante toda su vida que incluso la madre dio a luz con ellos, desde pequeña fue entrenada con la mentalidad de que nadie nunca debería vencerla, es por eso que tiene un carácter así, su vida no fue tan perfecta como la tuya en Bahía Aventura.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a tratar mal a los demás…

Chase genera un ambiente algo incómodo y molesto entre los dos pues el fruncía el ceño al recordarla y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo en silencio mirando los colores que se formaban en el cielo por la puesta del sol, eso hasta que Kyle rompió el hielo, como casi siempre.

-Estas puestas siempre me encantan, pero apuesto que no es nada comparado con las de Bahía aventura con el sol asomarse por el mar abierto-Dijo Kyle sin quitarle los ojos al atardecer.

\- ¿Perdón? -Chase estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que apenas y logro percatarse de la voz de su compañero-…es decir, yo eh…

-Jeje, preguntaba sobre los atardeceres en tu pueblo-Dijo Kyle riendo un poco por el despiste del can.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en todo lo que pasaba, ahh-Suspiro- La verdad era algo normal para mí ver como el sol se escondía entre el mar, pero si te soy sincero, en ese lugar los colores forman un cielo hermoso junto con el agua forman una vista que por más veces que la veas nunca te aburres de ella, no sé si me estoy dando a entender.

-Te entiendo muy bien, te preguntaba solo para saber si te acordabas de tu hogar pues yo he estado tanto tiempo fuera del mío que siempre olvido como era.

\- ¿Así de dura es la vida de un agente?

-Desgraciadamente sí, es por eso que me sentí algo mal al sacarte de tu hogar, no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase.

Otro silencio incomodo se formó, ahora nadie se miraba fijamente y solo se mantenían encerrados en su mente mientras sus ojos veían directo a la nada.

-Casi lo olvidaba-Kyle se levantó de la banca, se estiro y continúo hablando- He conseguido que tus amigos y familia vengan a visitarnos, se quedaran una semana en un hotel especial para familiares de agentes del FBI, vendrán mañana.

\- ¿Enserio? -Chase se levantó de un brinco tan emocionado que su cola no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero como tal parece que hoy no fue tu día pensé que una noticia buena funciona para casi todo.

-Y sí que lo ha hecho, te lo agradezco mucho, espero pagarte por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí-Sonríe.

-Solo procura no dejarte derrotar y dar lo mejor.

-Lo hare, lo prometo, le demostrare a Lila de lo que estoy hecho y de que se equivocó de cachorro-Chase soltaba un aura confiado y heroico, nadie lo rebasaría tan fácil a partir de ahora.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, pero será mejor que regresemos, no quiero meterte en problemas, vámonos.

Chase se levanta y va junto a Kyle al cuartel de entrenamiento. Tal vez no haya ganado el descanso que prometía el ganar el entrenamiento de hoy, pero era bueno tener un amigo de alto nivel pues logro relajarse por hoy. Ya dentro de las instalaciones, en una aérea especial de jaulas para los reclutas caninos, que a pesar de ser jaulas eran más cómodas de lo que parecían pues tenían calefacción, alimento, agua, baño, mantas e incluso una pequeña televisión, como un departamento para perros, cada quien tenía un cubículo propio y nadie compartía ninguno, Chase se sentía un poco solo al estar encerrado en cuatro paredes con solo su propia compañía, extraña el oír los ronquidos de Rubble, el despertar a media noche de Marshall y el estar cerca de su primer y único amor Skye, esa soledad inmensa que sentía la trato de recompensar viendo un poco de televisión, pese a tener un horario estricto a la hora de descanso y a la hora de dormir, simplemente no quiso seguirlo por hoy, quería olvidarse de su mal día y el dormir no lo relajaría para nada.

Pasaba y pasaba los canales y no encontraba nada bueno que ver, que sorpresa. Al no ver nada agradable apago aquel aparato después de unos pocos minutos de estar encendido. Volvió a sentirse solo, pero solo que estaba vez era como si de verdad lo estuviera, como si no existiera nadie en el mundo, solo él, empezó a sentirse triste, frustrado y olvidado. Pero, aun así, en medio de la oscuridad una luz azul empezó a parpadear debajo de su almohada, era su collar de Paw Patrol el que brillaba, lo saco de su escondite y lo miro sorprendido pues jamás había hecho eso antes, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintió como aún tenía amigos que lo esperaban.

-Muchas gracias muchachos-Susurro pese que ya era muy tarde.

Abrazo su collar y sintió el calor que este soltaba por la luz, era como si todos estuvieran a su lado abrazándolo grupalmente y decidiéndole de alguna forma con su sentido de tacto "No estás solo", lo dejo en su sitio otra vez y se recostó esperando a caer por la magia de Morfeo, que no tardó mucho en aparecer dejándolo muy profundamente dormido. Su collar junto a su placa permanecían escondidas debido a que ahora tenía una nueva que lo identificaba como un miembro cabo de FBI, pero eso no le impedía conservar el suyo, aunque ahora tenía que esconderlo ya que algunos perros venían de las calles u otros desde más cachorros han estado tanto tiempo en servicio que no sabían lo que era tener una familia verdadera y su collar original podía ser tomado como un insulto para ellos, por eso se aseguraba de mantenerlo en secreto y solo él y Kyle sabían de su existencia.

Mientras él dormía, un total de seis perros salían de sus jaulas y se reunían en un pasillo un poco alejado de la jaula de Chase, esto para planear un acto de venganza en contra del pequeño cachorro a causa de lo que les había hecho en el ejercicio.

-Parece que ya se durmió, en su jaula no se ven más luces-Susurraba uno de los seis perros a sus compañeros.

-Ese pequeño ahora se la pensara dos veces antes de jugar con nosotros, le demostraremos lo duro que es ser del FBI, mujaja-Rio macabramente uno de los perros en silencio ya que esto era clandestino y les podía causar problemas si eran descubiertos.

Con cautela y en silencio lograron engañar a las cámaras colgadas de las paredes, puestas en ese mismo lugar para impedir las agresiones entre compañeros, habían utilizado todo el sigilo que su cuerpo les permitía hacer para no ser vistos ni escuchados, pero siempre hay un error que por más mínimo que sea llega a arruinar todo un plan y el error era que no eran tan buenos ocultándose como creían que lo eran, habían hecho un pequeño ruido al chocar contras las rejas de una jaula, pero no una jaula cualquiera, era la de la talentosa pastora alemán Lila quién despertó al oír el estrago que hizo su puerta al chocar contra las paredes de su diminuta morada. Ella nunca fue de sueño ligero y siempre estuvo atenta al menor sonido que el insecto más pequeño podía hacer, esto no era nada normal y no podía ser el viento pues ese rara vez soplaba en esos lugares, abrió la reja de su jaula y con mucho silencio se asomó a las afueras del corredor, vio a seis perros correr velozmente, ocultándose de la vigilancia como si algo tramaran y a ella normalmente no le importaría este tipo de cosas, si ellos querían cometer alguna estupidez era culpa suya y ella no tenía él porque meter su nariz en su idiotez, pero algo era diferente esta vez y no sabía la razón, era como si un insecto llamado curiosidad la hubiera picado y obligado a tener esa sensación curiosa que nunca antes había tenido, ella cae ante este sentimiento y los sigue con mucha más cautela que ellos.

Al llegar logra ver como cuatro de ellos se hallaban parados de manera paralela a una jaula, como si se encargaran de vigilar, Lila se esconde en una esquina lejos de su vista y sigue observando como dos de ellos salen de la misma jaula que lo otros vigilan, pero esta vez llevan cargando un cachorro en sus lomos con la cabeza cubierta por una tela negra, luego de tomar a aquel cachorro los seis salen corriendo directo al exterior donde no había ninguna vigilancia.

\- ¿Qué están planeando esos tontos? -Susurro para si misma Lila. Luego de verificar que no había nadie, continuo con su vigilancia siguiendo aún más de cerca a esa jauría de perros.

Ya una vez afuera los perros que llevaban cargando al cachorro lo arrojaron brutalmente al césped como si fuera una bolsa inerte repleta de patatas, tenía algunos golpes en sus patas que se le complicaba pararse y varios rasguños en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-jajaja, oigan amigos, ya que él es nuevo, ¿Qué tal si le hacemos la novatada de los principiantes? -Sugirió un pastor alemán del grupo llamado Crock muy maliciosamente y en tono burlón.

-Mujaja, tienes razón, pero ahora hay que cambiar la reglas un poco-Dijo un doberman del grupo.

Los seis se empezaron a mirar entre si soltándose miradas diabólicas, era como si supieran que es lo que pensaba el otro con tal de hacer sufrir al cachorro. Con muy poco cuidado arrancaron la bolsa de tela negra de su cabeza y ahora veíamos muy claro que Chase era la victima de estos abusos.

-Cof, cof-Tosía secamente Chase por todo lo que le habían hecho, sus ojos estaban borrosos ya que recién se hallaba reposando, pero uno estaba un poco morado por un golpe que le habían dado- ¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunto muy confundido pues habían atacado tan rápido sus atacantes que apenas y pudo reaccionar.

-Estas en el mismo lugar donde nos humillaste-Dijo Crock quien parecía ser el líder de este plan.

\- ¿Qué?, yo-yo no hice nada-Respondió asustado, aún tirado en el suelo.

-Claro que sí, por tu culpa tuvimos que correr quince vueltas a este estúpido sitio, saltamos, hicimos flexiones y en ningún momento tuvimos descanso y para colmo tu desapareciste en vez de tomar el mismo castigo como nosotros, pero ya no nos importa porque es momento de nuestra venganza.

\- ¿Qué-que me-me van a-a hacer? -En este punto se encontraba tan asustado y tan nervioso que apenas y lograba formar sus frases puesto que en él le recorría un frio tan intenso que se comparaba a una hielera.

-Escucha, normalmente hacemos nuestras novatadas con huevos mientras los recién llegados se quedan parados en una pared, pero como tú eres un caso especial y somos más "piadosos" te dejaremos escapar con cinco segundos de ventaja, así que te recomiendo que logres hacer a esas patitas funcionar si quieres salir ileso, comienza la cuenta, uno…-Al oír el primer número, el primer chance que tenía para salir, hizo todo lo que pudo para que sus patas le respondieran aunque sea al cincuenta por ciento de su función, aunque terminaba por caer.

-Vamos, patitas no fallen ahora-Dijo al tambalearse y caer.

-Dos…-Continuaba Crock con la cuenta sin piedad a dejarlo levantarse.

-Por favor, no me dejen solo-Chase empezó a derramar lágrimas pues estaba muy desesperado, apenas y dio cuatro pasos antes pero hubo una tercera caída.

-Tres…-Siguió.

-Alguien que me ayude por favor…-Susurro pues temía por su seguridad si gritaba por auxilio.

Sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo, unas tras otra fueron cayendo para estamparse con el césped y humedeciéndolo un poco. Chase necesitaba un milagro urgente ya que le costaba pararse y ahora era una tarea difícil hacer lo que uno hace a diario, desgraciadamente la cosa no mejoro. Hace dos meses que no había tenido un accidente, desde hace dos meses no había tenido ataques de dolor, en dos meses podía respirar normalmente sin sentir como un peso enorme lo aplastaba asfixiándole y en el peor momento posible regreso.

Ese infernal dolor, ese estúpido castigo regreso, sintió esa taladradora invisible pasar por la piel de su cabeza, perforar sus músculos y cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro y detenerse justo ahí; un peso invisible excesivamente pesado para su cuerpo llego a él asfixiándolo y una descarga eléctrica recorría por su sistema nervioso, todo empeoraba para él. El dolor era tremendo que le costaba creer como aún no se desmayaba y como aún se encontraba de pie… un momento, ¿de pie?, sin haberse dado cuenta ahora estaba parado y sus cuatro patas funcionando perfectamente, como si el dolor las hubiera reiniciado para mantenerlas en función. Con el dolor fantasma presente todavía, se dispuso a correr con muchas dificultades físicas alejándose de poco de los perros.

-Se te olvido mencionar que en vez de utilizar huevos le arrojaremos piedras-Comento maquiavélicamente otro pastor al ver como sea iba Chase con una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Así que diversión hay? si sabe lo que realmente pasara no tiene sentido. ¡CUATRO! -Contesto antes de gritar a todo pulmón Crock.

-Vamos, alguien sálvenme-Susurro y suplico en agonía Chase.

-¡CINCO!-Los seis perros no vacilaron para nada y con las piedras entre sus patas comenzaron con su loca persecución.

Apretando el paso, tropezando al punto de casi caer y con su ataque de dolor, tenía las de perder Chase. Su fuerza de voluntad era muy grande ya que con todas sus adversidades siguió corriendo, tenía que pensar en un plan rápido para librarse de ellos, pero… sintió un golpe agudo en su frente, perdió su coordinación y su balance y termino por caer mientras rodaba a algunos centímetros en el piso y deslizarse hasta detenerse en él lodo, lo siguiente que sintió fue algo cálido y líquido derramarse por el lugar del golpe dado, su visión se volvió borrosa y su respiración acelerada, al final no pudo aguantar más y cayo rendido ante tanto dolor.

-Jajaja, le di-Festejo otro de los perros mientras se burlaba de su acto.

-Jajaja, bien hecho, pero aún no nos divertimos los demás-Felicito Crock.

Los seis se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente, y sucio por el barro, de Chase.

-Ahh, el pequeño está dormido, jajaja.

-Sera mejor que lo despertemos, no queremos que coja un resfriado, jajaja.

Un doberman del grupo coloco su pata en la cabeza de Chase hundiéndola más en el barro hasta acabar por llenarla toda de tierra mojada.

-Lo lamento chicos, el pequeño no quiere despertar, jajaja.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo pateamos hasta que recupere la conciencia?, eso le demostrare que ningún agente canino debe terminar en el barro, jajaja.

Los seis rodearon en círculo a Chase acorralándolo por si se le ocurría escapar, aunque en el estado en el que estaba era un acto casi imposible. Los ojos del cachorro se abrieron lentamente, no podía ver mucho salvo la luz de la luna y seis sombras que cubrían este resplandor, su visión estaba nublosa y fatigada, le costaba el tan solo hecho de mantener sus parpados abiertos, pero por momentos su vista volvió a ser la misma y lo primero que vio fue una pata acercándosele a toda velocidad a su cara.

Chase estaba siendo cruelmente atacado por perros frustrados quienes culpaban al inocente cachorro por sus fracasos, luego de ser golpeado en su jaula, herido, humillado y lanzado al barro, ahora le esperaban más heridas pues sus agresores querían más venganza esta vez golpeándolo en su estado débil y semi-inconsciente como viles cobardes. Con su visión apenas funcional, vio como una pata se le acercaba rápidamente preparada para herirlo, cerro sus ojos solo para esperar lo peor, derramo lo que pensó que sería su última lágrima y…

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz estúpidos! -Exigió una voz femenina desde una distancia algo corta.

\- ¿Lila? -Dijo Chase muy sorprendido con la poca voz que soltaba.

-Miren quien es, es la pequeña celebridad, ganadora del premio del mejor cachorro policía del año, jajaja, esto ahora es más divertido-Rio uno de los perros deteniendo su ataque.

-Ese premio lo gane por algo y estoy dispuesta a enseñarte porque- Toma posición defensiva Lila.

-Jaja, que buena broma pequeña, si no lo has notado somos seis perros, todos somos más grandes y mejores que tú, así que, si no quieres acabar como tu novio, será mejor que no te entrometas-Crock se le acerco con una postura amenazante y retadora.

-Cometiste dos errores, el primero fue llamarme débil y el segundo fue decir que era novia de un fracasado como él- Lila dejo a un lado su mente y su sentido del peligro, dejando solo el impulso salvaje y asesino en su cerebro.

Con furia en sus ojos se arrojó directo al rostro de aquel perro rasguñando su cara y con su hocico arrancando un pedazo grande de su oreja.

-¡Ahh!-Gritó adolorido mientras veía su oreja sangrar.

Los otros cinco fueron a rescatar a su compañero olvidándose de Chase, todos sujetaron a Lila quien intento zafarse de ellos con movimientos erráticos y desesperados, pero finalmente termino en el mismo lodo que Chase.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! -Dijo el Crock mientras que apretaba con su pata aquella única mitad que aún conservaba de su oreja derecha- ¡TE VAS A MORIR!

De la misma forma que Lila, Crock se guio por su instinto animal y corrió directo a ella repleto de enojo, sus compañeros no intentaron detenerlo o calmarlo pues irían a terminar la misma forma que aquellos cachorros. En una lluvia de golpes, Crock logro dar algunos al cuerpo pequeño de Lila quien trataba de esquivar la mayoría, pero al final termino junto a Chase, tirada y muy herida.

Al estar a tan solo centímetros, Crock alzo su pata con sus garras fuera preparado de dar un golpe más directo al rostro de la cachorra, quien termino aturdida por el último golpe y no podía reaccionar para defenderse. La pata cayo, Lila solo pudo observar y el golpe brutal fue lanzado directo a la cara descubierta de la cachorra, pero el impacto no cayó en ella. Segundos antes Chase había reaccionado, con todas sus heridas y traumas había logrado pararse en medio de Crock protegiendo a Lila y recibiendo todo el daño en su pecho, era increíble pues momentos antes apenas y podía moverse, pero ahora estaba protegiendo a aquella persona que lo había ofendido.

Lila miraba sorprendida al ver el acto heroico de Chase, pero lo que les sorprendía más, incluyendo Crock y a su banda de perros, era que él seguía parado aun después de la herida.

\- ¿Po-po-por que? -Pregunto Lila impresionada ante el acto de su salvador.

Chase se mantuvo así unos segundos más antes de caer desmayado dejando a todos boquiabiertos y algunos un poco asustados. Todos se quedaron quietos sin decir ninguna palabra más, su silencio era inquietante y a aterrador, Lila aún permanecía tirada en todo el barro húmedo, mucho más asombrada que todos.

\- ¿Qué mierda es tu novio? -Pregunto Crock pasmado, olvidando su herida.

Otros segundos después llegaron de sorpresa el entrenador de aquellos perros acompañado de ocho guardias de seguridad y Kyle. Todos actuaron rápidamente al ver dos cachorros tirados, un perro herido y cinco en perfectas condiciones, con ayuda de bastones con correas integradas, los guardias sujetaron a Crock y a los demás perros llevándolo a él al veterinario y a sus amigos a otro lugar. Kyle corrió muy preocupado al cuerpo desmayado y dañado de Chase, se aseguró que aún siguiera con vida colocando su oído en su pecho calmándose al segundo de escuchar un palpitar de su corazón aun funcionante, aun temía por su salud pues en el estado que se encontraba no era el mejor con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Lo levanto personalmente y entre brazos lo llevo corriendo al médico veterinario de su estación.

Lila seguía asombrada por ese acto, no le importaba mucho que él se haya levanto aun después de tantos golpes, le asombraba el hecho de que la haya salvado aun de haberse portado de esa forma ruin y descortés, con ayuda de otro guardia ella fue llevada al mismo veterinario que Chase sin quitar su cara de conmoción, su rostro refleja un impacto total con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si hubiese visto la muerte y haya vivido para contarlo, ya que casi fue así como sucedió.

Los demás perros eran llevados a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad pues de esta no se iban a librar ya que Lila, justo antes de todo esto, había ido a la oficina del entrenador a decirle todo acerca de lo que vio, como secuestraban a un cachorro y como evitaban la seguridad de las cámaras. El entrenador no le creyó al principio y solo le sugirió que se retirara devuelta a su jaula antes de tener problemas, ella muy furiosa desobedeció esta orden y fue por ella misma a encargarse de este asunto personalmente; luego de eso uno de los guardias vigilantes alerto por la falta de ocho perros en sus cubículos o jaulas, fue ahí donde se dio la alarma, Kyle era el director y encargado de lo que les pasara a esos perros por lo que fue normal que también le avisaran de ese peligro, lo único que no esperaba era que uno de esos perros era Chase.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, mientras los cachorros eran levantados y llevados dentro del lugar, en la distancia un perro adolescente veía todo, era un perro de raza pastor holandés con un pelaje oscuro que se confundía en las sombras, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, si mirada era penetradora y tan temible que podía convertir el ambiente en algo siniestro. Lo había visto todo desde lejos, hasta el último golpe y lo veía con una cara desigual, hasta que sintió un poco de impresión al ver como Chase sacaba esa fuerza para levantarse.

-Ese pequeño cachorro es muy interesante, jeje, me pregunto ¿Cómo será su sabor? -Sonrió de manera macabra aquel perro mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios superiores, empampándolos con saliva y regresaba a su boca.

Chase le había mentido a sus amigos y a Kyle durante estos dos meses sobre como aún tenía problemas para que los demás lo aceptaran, el tener amigos de su misma especie era una tarea complicada pues todos eran serios y en su mayoría fríos y secos, no quería preocupar a nadie sobre su estado social ni como era tratado realmente, la verdad era que su felicidad era nula en un lugar tan estricto como este, todos las mañanas antes de comenzar el día tenía que pararse junto a su espejo y ensayar una y otra vez esa mirada alegre que en realidad era solo una máscara ocultando su verdadero rostro deprimido y apagado, hubo días en los que quería tirar la toalla o salir huyendo de ese sitio, pero eso le era imperdonable para él ya que si se retiraba todo lo que le había pasado terminaría por ser en vano, el sufrimiento de sus amigos por él, las fracturas emocionales que le había ocasionado a Skye, las heridas y peleas que ocasiono, todo terminaría por ser inútil y además este era su sueño, un sueño que logro cumplir gracias a su valentía y espíritu del deber y ninguna persona o animal iría a arruinar algo que siempre quiso, el camino es duro y Chase lo sabe, es por eso que nunca se rinde o se marcha porque en el fondo sabe que estos simples obstáculos lo fortalecerán para transformarse en el mejor y no se rendiría hasta haber alcanzado su meta mayor y regresar con sus amigos y novia y cumplir sus promesas pendientes aunque sea lo último que eso haga, este y muchos más pensamientos lo inspiraban a seguir peleando y levantarse de sus caídas ya que él no es un cachorro común y ordinario, él es un Paw Patrol y próximamente sería el mejor perro SDP que el mundo haya visto…

Si tan solo supiera lo que el destino realmente le tiene planeado.

 _Final del prólogo de Chase_

 **O: OMFUKINGGGGGGGGGOD BITCHES; CHAN CHAN CHAN.**

 **E: ¿Ok?, wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de este fic el cual espero que apoyen mucho y comenten en él así como en el anterior...**

 **O: BLah BlAH Blah, cashate boludo Y DI LO QUE QUIERES DEECIR DE una VEz, JODER TIO, la weafon oadjfndsiufne ¿cuantas copas tenes boludo?**

 **E: ¿Ok? x2, antes de que se vayan tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes que leen este fic, es una idea la cual propuso un colega escritor y seguidor del fic llamado** Arcangelen **, la cual en lo personal se me hizo una idea muy buena e interesante.**

 **O: PERO a MI ME VALE MADRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS jejejejnjneifurbvyuefbvuebvneicnenejcnnoo.**

 **E: Continuo... la idea que propuso fue la de una pareja en apoyo a la comunidad LGBT para no sonar tan vulgar, o comunidad homosexual chicoxchico, en este fic y la pregunta es la siguiente:**

 **¿Les gustaría una pareja de este estilo?**

 **Me agradaría ver sus opiniones acerca de este tema (siempre y cuando no sean ofensivos) y que también respondieran a la pregunta. De ser apoyada esta idea los personajes a elegir serían o Rubble o Tracker, pues con ellos no tenemos mucho planeado y obviamente crearemos un Oc para ellos y en caso de no ser apoyada el fic seguirá su curso normal.**

 **O: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA TERMINA DE UNA VEZ JOderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRR MEVALESMADREssssssssssssyPURAVERGAIMportassssss.**

 **E: Esperamos ver sus comentarios los cuales siempre se agradecen y que apoyen este fic ya que nuestra una de nuestras metas es llegar a mas reviews que el anterior fic con menos capitulos y le agradeceremos su ayuda para cumplir el objetivo, yo me despido junto con Otro Loco Más y nos vemos en otro, bye :D.**

 **O: PD: NO tengo nada que decir, solo neCesitABA dejar mi PosData DIaria jjajajajaajjaa.**


	3. Episodio 1: Ocultando cicatrices

**_Episodio 1: Ocultando cicatrices._**

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol salía de entre las montañas y colinas e iluminaba a todos los lugares que alcanzaba con sus rayos majestuosos y esplendorosos, sin duda era el anuncio de un perfecto día para salir con amigos o parejas, pero eso no irían a hacer cierto grupo de cachorros, no por el momento. En una especie de camión llamado el Paw Patroller viajaban siete cachorros acompañados de su dueño, una amiga y un perro robot de camino a un pueblo muy distinto y distante al suyo, los paw patrol iban de camino a visitar a su amigo distante pues desde hace dos meses no lo veían personalmente, todos y cada uno de los cachorros estaban haciendo cosas diferentes, Rocky y Tracker hablaban un poco en los asientos de los pasajeros sobre cosas distintas, Rocky le explicaba los detalles sobre como ellos estuvieron a punto de dividirse a causa de Kyle y Chase, mientras el pequeño chihuahua oía a detalle, Zuma leía una revista sobre playas y lugares vacacionales con tal de ver en que lugar se hallaban las mejores olas para surfear, Skye dormía en su asiento abrazando la gorra de policía como si de un oso de peluche se tratase, Rubble veía un poco de "Apolo el super cachorro" en la pantalla grande del vehículo, Marshall y Everest jugaban un juego de mesa llamado "Monopoly", Perrobot conducía y Ryder hablaba con Katie acerca de sus cachorros y el nuevo rumbo que están tomando, todo tranquilo y relajado dentro del tráiler.

-No puedo creer lo difícil que ha sido para ustedes adaptarse sin Chase, debieron ser difíciles los primeros días-Dijo Katie al escuchar las anécdotas del joven castaño.

-Lo sé, la primera semana fue la más pesada de todas pues les costó a todos aprender a utilizar el equipo de policía y super espía, Marshall fue elegido por los cachorros como líder suplente, Skye trato de ayudar en lo más que pudo con las tareas de Chase, incluso trato de ayudar siendo una policía de tránsito, Rocky quiere ayudar a todos aun cuando no se le necesite y Everest ahora nos ayuda mucho más que antes-Explico Ryder.

\- ¿Entonces los únicos que no cambiaron fueron Rubble, Zuma y Tracker?

-Bueno, Rubble ahora es un poco más glotón que antes y Zuma aún más perezoso, jajaja-La pequeña broma de Ryder hizo reír a ambos mientras los cachorros no les prestaban mucha atención a ellos.

-Jajaja, es bueno saber que todo va bien con ustedes, pero que me dices de Chase, ¿tienen alguna noticia sobre él? -Pregunto Katie alejando el ambiente divertido que llevaban hace segundos atrás.

-Bueno, hemos tenido algunas videollamadas con él y siempre parece de buen humor, nos ha contado sobre sus nuevos compañeros y un poco sobre su entrenamiento, hablamos para ponernos al corriente uno del otro y al final de las llamadas Skye siempre se queda sola con él y ahí es cuando les damos un poco de privacidad, jejeje-Ryder ríe al recordar que ellos dos habían confirmado su relación como pareja.

-Jeje, creo que ambos están hechos el uno para el otro-Katie no soporta otra vez la risa y ríe junto al joven-El amor es fabuloso, me gusta oír cuando dos almas gemelas se juntan, es como una tierna historia de amor, espero algún día tener la misma suerte que Skye al encontrar a ese alguien especial-Las mejillas de la joven Rubia comienzan a tornarse un poco rojas.

-Je, je, bueno yo-yo te deseo suerte- A este punto Ryder comenzaba a tener un breve sonrojo y algunos nervios, todo esto mientras se desajustaba indiscriminadamente el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ryder? -Pregunto Katie preocupada al notar el color de su amigo.

-Si yo, bueno yo-yo, yo…-Sin tener algún buen argumento para defenderse o para decir algo, Ryder solo lo podía ser salvado por un milagro, lo bueno es que sus cachorros siempre lo ayudaran aún sin que ellos lo notaran.

\- ¡SI! -Grito felizmente Everest- Ahora Marshall me debes un total de $150,000 dólares al caer en mi propiedad.

-Demonios, odio este juego-Dijo derrotado el cachorro dálmata al no tener nada más que un billete de $500 y una sola propiedad en todo el juego mientras que Everest literalmente poseía casi todos los billetes y propiedades del monopoly de su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede cachorros? -Pregunto Katie ante la interrupción de la pareja de cachorros.

\- " _Fiuuu_ " - Soltó un suspiro de alivio Ryder al librarse de esta.

-No es nada, solo que esta es la tercera vez seguida que pierdo contra Everest-Explico muy deprimido Marshall- Soy un desastre, incluso para un juego tan simple de mesa.

-Eso no es cierto, tu eres el mejor cachorro de todos, eres único y especial, divertido, enérgico y siempre alegras a los demás, esas cosas y muchas más son las que amo de ti Marsh-Dijo Everest algo colorada al tratar de animar a su novio.

-Gracias Everest, te quiero mucho-Dijo mientras acercaba su cara para darle un beso a la cachorra husky quien gentilmente respondió al gesto de su pareja y lo beso en los labios mientras los dos cerraban los ojos con tal de profundizarlo.

Mientras se besaban, accidentalmente Marshall tiro un papel amarillo escondido en su asiento al piso sin darse cuenta de esto, el papel voló hasta caer en el lomo de Rubble quien estaba acostado de panza mirando hipnotizado la pantalla grande, el cachorro de bulldog sintió que algo cayo y aparto por minutos su vista de la tele con tal de quitar aquel objeto de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa? -Pregunto Rubble muy sorprendido al quitarse el objeto.

Al oír la voz del más pequeño de todos, Marshall y Everest regresaron al planeta mientras se separaban algo rojos, más Marshall por supuesto, quién al voltear su cabeza para ver de que hablaba el cachorro Bulldog, su preocupación y nervios aparecieron al notar la falta de unos papeles importante debajo de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente eso Marshall? -Pregunto curiosa Everest al ver como reaccionaba el dálmata al ver esos pedazos de papel.

-Yo-yo-yo-Balbuceaba un preocupado cachorro dálmata mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Everest junto con la Katie, Ryder y Rubble- " _Ahh"_ -Suspira- Se supone que era una sorpresa, pero debido a los hechos les diré la verdad, hace algunos días me enliste secretamente a un programa de cachorros bomberos.

\- ¿Cómo que un programa? -Pregunto Ryder confuso y muy sorprendido.

-Si, bueno verán, ya que Chase cumplió su sueño me estuve preguntado, si él puede cumplirlo ¿Por qué yo no?, así que estuve investigando un poco y encontré que el cuerpo de bomberos de Bahía Aventura está solicitando nuevos cachorros, así que quise unirme, ellos me aceptaron, pero me dijeron que tendría que hacer un examen para que ver mis habilidades, después me dieron esa hoja para que la llenara mi dueño actual para aceptar que me lo hicieran y bueno, ya que sabes de ella…jeje creo que es más que obvio que sabes lo que te voy a pedir ahora Ryder-Dijo nervioso Marshall.

-Marshall, sabes muy bien que debes preguntarme antes de hacer algo como esto-Dijo un poco molesto Ryder.

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho…-Se disculpo Marshall sintiéndose regañado.

-Pero, ya que tienes un buen argumento y este siempre ha sido tu sueño, creo que te podre ayudar-Dijo Ryder mientras agarraba la hoja y con ayuda de una pluma que tenía en sus bolsillos y con el panel de control como apoyo, firmo el papel en una línea en blanco.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?!, digo… yo, yo, muchas gracias Ryder-Agradeció Marshall muy alegre saltando a los brazos del joven castaño para llenarlo de lengüetadas en todo su rostro.

-Jeje, no hay de que Marshall-Respondió Ryder aun siendo atacado por la lengua de su cachorro.

-Siempre y cuando te quedes con nosotros, creo que está bien-Dijo feliz Rubble ante las expresiones de su amigo.

Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de Everest pues ella no se veía del total segura con esto.

-Everest, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Katie al ver la expresión insegura de la cachorra.

-No es nada, solo me alegra que Marshall haya conseguido la aprobación de Ryder-Sonrió falsamente.

\- ¿Segura?, no parecías nada feliz al oír esto-Cuestiono Katie insegura por la respuesta de Everest.

-Estoy bien, confía en mi-Nuevamente, esa sonrisa falsa que nadie se cree, para su suerte Rubble, Marshall y Ryder seguían distraídos con la celebración del dálmata que no prestaban atención a la plática de las chicas.

-Si tú lo dices-Katie dijo con desconfianza pues algo le molestaba a la husky.

Mientras esto sucedía por fuera, en el subconsciente de Skye pasaba otra cosa. Ella dormía plácidamente con aquella gorra de policía entre sus patas, debes en cuando sacaba algunos leves quejidos y otras veces se escuchaba que susurraba varias cosas inentendibles para los oídos de quienes la rodeaban.

 _Dentro de su sueño ella nuevamente se encontraba en un sitio oscuro y desolado, esta vez este era distinto al último ya que la oscuridad en la que se hallaba poco a poco se desvanecía, transformando lo oscuro y siniestro en una hermosa noche con luces de estrellas cubriendo el cielo casi en su totalidad, el piso ahora era el áspero y húmedo césped, fue una escena relajante y placentera donde los astros del espacio iluminaban todo y el viento era cálido y refrescante, ya no había dolor ni preocupaciones, ya no existía el odio ni la ira, solo era paz._

 _Skye recorría alegremente el enorme pastizal muy tranquila, caminaba con mucha serenidad y olía el bello olor a pasto recién cortado que dejaba el lugar, era muy bello. No pasaron ni treinta segundos para que esa calma desapareciera pues delante de ella nuevamente apareció de la nada ese perro de su sueño anterior, salvo que ahora era negro en su totalidad, era como una sombra parada delante de ella, donde lo único que brillaban eran sus ojos, esos ojos azul marino brillosos de nuevo eran lo que lo señalaban, de ahí en fuera era casi irreconocible y solo permanecía con una mirada seria y estática sin dejar de mirar a Skye._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Tomo mucho coraje y desde el fondo de ella Skye le pregunto, solo que no recibe respuestas solo una mirada estática- ¿De dónde eres? -Pregunto otra vez y sin respuestas aún- ¿Qué tienes conmigo y que paso con Chase?_

 _No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara estaba más que claro que ese perro no le iría a responder, de ahí le vino otra pregunta la cual pensó y mantuvo solo en su mente sin sacarla:_

 _\- "¿No puedes o no quieres contestarme?"-Pensó._

 _Aquel perro lo miraba con unos ojos serios y algo fríos, hasta que…_

-Skye, Skye, Skye-Decía Everest una y otra vez mientras movía el cuerpo de la cockapoo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó? -Dijo sorprendida luego de despertar de su sueño, aún despistada y somnolienta.

-Estabas agitándote bruscamente mientras dormías, básicamente hasta tiraste la gorra que Chase te dio al suelo-Explico Katie un poco preocupada del estado de la pequeña cachorra.

Durante ese momento la tensión rodeo todo el lugar, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se centraban en Skye quien sintió como todos los ojos la apuntaban a ella sola, los pocos segundos que esto duro se sintieron como horas que nunca paraban y ella básicamente se empezaba a sentir nerviosa y algo incomoda.

-Skye, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Ryder alarmado por Skye.

-Si, no se preocupen ya que solo fue un mal sueño-Dijo Skye tratando de calmar a todos mientras bajaba de su asiento con tal de recoger la gorra azul que ahora descansaba en el piso alfombrado del vehículo.

\- ¿Estás segura?, you 're ok -Pregunto Tracker igual de preocupado que sus amigos.

-Si, estoy bien no se preocupen-Nuevamente repitió Skye lanzando una sonrisa un poco intranquila, pero que ayudaba a calmar el ambiente. Ella tomo, con ayuda de su hocico, aquella gorra policiaca y la colocaba nuevamente arriba de su cabeza volviendo a su asiento.

\- " _Pss"_ , eso mismo paso esta mañana, ella se movía mucho, de sus ojos salían lágrimas y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Chase-Susurro Rocky al oído de Zuma tomando la atención del cachorro labrador quien había dejado a un lado su revista.

-Tal vez este omitiendo detalles que no nos quiere decir-Contesto Zuma de la misma manera que el cachorro mestizo.

-Talvez, pero ¿Por qué lo haría? -Susurro Rocky.

-No lo sé, las chicas en ese medio de los secretos son un gran misterio amigo, es por eso que es mejor no preguntarles mucho y solo lo necesario-Contesto Zuma.

-Creo que tienes razón… un momento-Se detuvo Rocky para mirar a Zuma muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que de pronto sabes tanto sobre chicas?

-Supuse que, si iría a salir con alguna, mínimo tendría que saber un poco sobre ellas, jeje-Zuma soltó una risilla algo nerviosa.

-Te juro que nunca sabré de donde sacas tanta confianza de ti mismo-Contesto Rocky después de mirarlo algunos segundos con una cara celosa.

Volviendo con Skye. Ella no salía de su mente ni de su memoria, quería recodar hasta al mínimo detalle de ese perro, pero sus recuerdos eran nublosos y lo poco que recordaba no le daba nada de información salvo esos ojos azules que era el único rasgo que tenía además de su complexión robusta y alta, aquel perro de sus sueños era un total enigma, con el simple hecho de pensar en él le hacía dudar mucho acerca de Chase y su relación actual, ¿podrán y deberán quedarse juntos, o algún otro azar del destino los separaría mucho más?, sea lo que sea no tenía respuesta.

El tiempo pasaba, el viaje era cada vez más corto, pero el tiempo aún era mucho y los cachorros junto a su dueño y Katie, estaban muy impacientes de volver a ver a un viejo compañero y muy leal amigo.

 ** _Lugar: Centro de entrenamiento del FBI._**

 ** _A cinco horas de Bahía Aventura_**.

Dentro de aquel edificio de ladrillos y repleto de varia vegetación, un cachorro pastor alemán muy malherido, con muchos vendajes en sus patas y uno que le rodeaba todo su pecho, se hallaba durmiendo en una camilla que se centraba en lo que era un cuarto totalmente blanco con mesas llenas de utensilios médicos, maquinaria clínica, estantes con medicamentos y una sola ventana que daba el paso a los primeros rayos de sol que daban luz a ese lugar. Aquel pequeño cachorro parecía dormir sin ninguna clase de malestares hasta que de repente su actitud tranquila se volvió inquieta y preocupado, sus patas empezaron a moverse ferozmente como si tratare de huir de alguien o de algo, soltaba varios quejidos pequeños, se movía muy preocupado y nervioso mientras aún dormía y en eso toda esa amargura que estaba viviendo dentro de su subconsciente desapareció. El pequeño cachorro despertó de un salto muy alterado y preocupado por su pesadilla.

-¡SKYE! -Dijo Chase al despertar de golpe-Solo, solo fue un sueño-Exclamo para si mismo aun temblando del susto y luego de percatarse de que todo había sido una cruel ilusión. Volteo hacia todos lados muy confundido al notar que no se encontraba en su dormitorio- ¿Do-donde estoy? -Pregunto para si mismo sin la espera de alguna respuesta.

-Estas en la clínica veterinaria del centro, tonto-Contesto seria una voz femenina a un lado suyo.

\- ¿Lila? ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto asombrado al ver el primer rostro del día.

-O eres más tonto de lo que pensaba o después de la paliza que te dieron ayer tus ojos no ven bien-Lila estaba sentada en un sillón a unos centímetros de la camilla de Chase, cubierta con algunas vendas en pocas partes de su cuerpo.

-Perdón, no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió ayer-Chase se disculpó enojado y casi sarcástico al ver las heridas de Lila sin notar las suyas-Pero, aun así, porque estás sentada en ese sillón, ¿no deberías estar descansando como yo?

-Lo estaba, hasta que me harté de estar acostada y decidí sentarme luego de que vi que estabas al lado mío.

\- ¿Estabas esperando a que me despertara?

\- Si, si así quieres llamarle, pero eso no significa que ya soy tu amiga o mucho menos una conocida, de hecho, aún creo que eres un tarado y muy torpe-Contesto Lila en otro nivel de amargura y molestia pues no le importaba del todo Chase.

-Puedes llegar al grano, sinceramente la forma en la que te comportaste ayer no me dio una buena impresión de ti y ahora mismo eres la chica con la que menos quiero estar y tu actitud de ahora no te ayuda en nada-Interrumpió Chase muy molesto recordando la forma en la que se comportó la cachorra el día anterior.

-Entonces si te caigo tan mal, ¿Por qué demonios me salvaste ayer? -Contesto Lila cambiando su tono a unos más enfadado, si es que todavía se podía más- Pudiste haber dejado que me golpearan, pudiste haberte quedado en el lodo, pudiste haber utilizado esas energías para salir huyendo, pero te quedaste y me protegiste, ¿Por qué te molestarías en salvar a alguien que simplemente te odia?

-Tu misma lo dijiste ayer, nos educaron de maneras distintas, puede que tú nunca salves a alguien que fue malo contigo, pero yo sí porque me enseñaron que así puede y debe ser, antes de llegar a este lugar, en mi ciudad natal varias veces tuve que rescatar a una persona que sabía era mala conmigo y con mi hogar y que siempre lo sería, pero aun así continúe rescatándola de sus problemas, porque ese era mi trabajo.

-Y a esa persona, nunca te dieron ganas de no ayudarla, no te llego ese pensamiento de que es lo que se merece y mucho más-Pregunto Lila ya mucho más calmada y un tanto arrepentida, pero su orgullo le decía que Chase no tenía que verla así que trato de ocultar su rostro mirando al lado contrario.

-Siempre pensaba en eso, pero aun así lo seguí salvando, porque me enseñaron a nunca guardar rencor contra alguien y hablando de eso…-Chase se pauso levemente para levantarse como pudo de su cama, caminar y sentarse junto a Lila aún con todas sus heridas-Puede que me arrepienta de esto, pero creo que comenzamos con la pata equivocada-Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lila, Chase alzo su pata derecha en signo de saludo-Mucho gusto, me llamo Chase.

Lila un tanto nerviosa, sorprendida e indecisa levanto su misma pata derecha muy lentamente hasta que toma confianza y la junta con la de Chase para corresponder el saludo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Chase, mi nombre es Lila-Saludo con una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara lentamente.

-Vaya-Dijo asombrado Chase.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿mi cara tiene algo? -Pregunto Lila muy preocupada ante la reacción de su nuevo amigo.

-No, es solo que es la primera vez que veo que sonríes desde que llegue aquí y sabes algo, te queda muy bien-Dijo Chase muy feliz de la reacción de su nueva amiga.

-Gracias, eso creo-Dijo Lila muy apenada luego de ese alago-Entonces, esto significa que somos amigos.

-Claro, siempre y cuando me prometas que dejaras de ser abusiva con todos y que le ofrezcas una disculpa personal a Noodle-Dijo Chase aclarando sus exigencias.

-Está bien, pero tu prométeme que dejaras de buscar problemas con perros como los de anoche y que no dejaras que nadie te pisotee, no te estaré salvando el cuello por siempre -Dijo bromeando un poco Lila, lo que hizo que los dos rieran temporalmente mientras Chase aceptaba sus términos-Sabes algo, desde que tengo memoria tú eres mi primer amigo.

\- ¿Nunca antes tuviste alguno? -Pregunto muy sorprendido Chase.

-No, toda mi vida siempre fue una competición contras mis hermanos mayores o contra cualquiera que representara un peligro para mí, mis padres me metieron la idea de siempre ser la mejor en todo y nunca dejar que nadie me sobrepase, es por eso que te odie desde un principio, supuse que eras mejor que yo y que llegarías a pisarme, por eso te odie, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error-Lila le sonríe a Chase como señal de disculpa.

-Lamento que tu vida haya tenido que ser así, pero por lo menos tu si llegaste a conocer a tus padres.

\- ¿Nunca viste a los tuyos?

-No, bueno tal vez sí, no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho sobre mi infancia-Contesto algo melancólico Chase.

-Entonces creo que los dos somos igual de tontos-Dijo Lila tratando de calmar la situación.

-Yo creo que tienes razón, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, jeje-Contesto Chase algo nervioso para luego soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, ahora el silencio reinaba después de esto, extrañamente este silencio era reconfortante y calmado no como los que habitualmente se formaban- ¿Qué crees que les pasara a los seis perros de ayer? -Pregunto Chase terminando con el silencio.

-Infringieron las reglas de la unidad canina Chase, el reglamento dicta que deben ser transferidos a una perrera del FBI donde se les dará un adiestramiento severo y serán castigados-Explico Lila sonando cada vez más apagada y bajando su cabeza junto a sus orejas- Eso me incluye a mí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Intervino muy impactado Chase-Pero tú no hiciste nada malo Lila.

-El reglamento dice que cualquier daño grave intencional a un compañero canino será castigado con adiestramiento severo en un centro especial para perros agresivos. Ayer le arranque la mitad de oreja a uno, es por eso que estoy incluida para ir junto a ellos-Lila estaba desanimada al decir esas palabras.

-Pero, ellos empezaron el ataque y tu solo tratabas de salvarme, ¿no pueden hacer algún trato contigo?

-Eso es lo que van averiguar, el creador del programa SDP, el director Kyle, tratara de abogar por mí, pero hasta que se resuelva tendré que viajar con ellos.

-No creo que sea justo, pero no te preocupes ya que Kyle y yo somos buenos amigos y sé que te ayudara, tu solo confía en él, vas a estar bien-Calmando poco a poco a la cachorra, Chase logra relajar la situación.

-Muchas gracias Chase, si que eres un buen amigo-Lila suelta una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa- Por cierto, antes que te despertabas no dejabas de moverte y justo cuando lo hiciste gritaste el nombre de Skye, ¿quién es Skye? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Es mi novia, ella junto a mis amigos me esperan en mi ciudad-Contesto Chase poniéndose alegre y algo colorado al recordar a la chica de sus sueños.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo desilusionada Lila-Sabes, creo que será mejor que pregunte acerca de mi traslado, no quiero meterme en más problemas- Lila cabizbaja baje del sillón del que estaba sentada de un brinco y algo deprimida camina directo a la puerta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, no creo que sea una buena idea que te vayas ya que todavía estas herida-Dijo Chase algo preocupado.

-Descuida, estoy bien ya que a mí no me dieron una paliza como la tuya y tampoco me puse a proteger a una tonta que merecía sin duda el golpe-Contesto Lila bromeando un poco con una sonrisa falsa- Cuídate Chase.

-Hasta luego Lila-Contesta Chase mientras observa como la cachorra de pastor alemán sale de la habitación como si nada le hubiera pasado, quedándose Chase completamente solo.

En los pasillos Lila caminaba un poco lento, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, hace unos minutos ella era ruda, fuerte y seria, pero de un momento a otro ella cambio gravemente por culpa de otro cachorro igual a ella, en raza claro, ¿Qué es esto que sentía en su pecho?, ¿Por qué en su estómago siente un cosquilleo?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?, no dejaba de pensar en el nombre de Chase, el rostro de ese cachorro daba vueltas por toda su mente. Sin duda algo raro le pasaba pues solo pensaba en la ternura, la compasión y la primera amistad que este le habría brindado, era más que obvio, ella pensaba en Chase como más que un amigo.

 _\- Sin duda esa tal Skye tiene suerte al tener un novio como Chase-_ Pensó mientras aceptaba su derrota ante una cachorra totalmente desconocida para ella, mientras seguía caminando muy decepcionada y triste.

 ** _Lugar: Carretera._**

 ** _A media hora del centro de entrenamiento canino del FBI_**

En la entrada de lo que era un pueblo un poco más pequeño que Bahía Aventura, un gran vehículo de la Paw Patrol pasaba al lado de un gran letrero que daba la bienvenida a turistas junto al nombre del lugar. Luego de varias horas de viaje, el trayecto estaba por terminar y los cachorros estaban a punto de volver a reencontrarse con su amigo.

\- ¿En dónde estamos Ryder? -Pregunto Zuma mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana junto a sus demás amigos caninos al ver que todo había cambiado radicalmente.

-Según los datos que Kyle nos dio estamos en lugar llamado "Pueblo Viejo" ( _PD: Lugar inventado por sus servilletas)_ , un pequeño pueblito nombrado así por el tiempo que lleva existiendo-Ryder saco de su bolsillo su comunicador y con su ayuda busco por internet un poco más de información- Según este pueblo es uno de los primeros fundados en el país, siendo un pequeño campamento de paso donde los pueblerinos descansaban antes de continuar su camino al otro lado, el campamento se empezó a llenar cada vez más que se transformó en el pueblo que ahora es, aquí se encuentran unas las principales zonas de entrenamiento del FBI junto a varios sitios turísticos, también es conocido por su enorme cantidad de plantas y animales silvestres.

-Guau-Dijeron al unísono todos los cachorros al oír la cantidad de información que Ryder les había leído.

-Me muero por conocer aún más sobre su historia-Dijo Rocky maravillado por todo lo que veía pasar por la ventana.

-Yo me muero por ver a los animales-Dijo Tracker impaciente de ver nueva fauna distinta a la que está acostumbrado a ver en la selva.

-Yo espero conocer las tiendas de comida y probar platillos distintos-Dijo Rubble luego de que su estomago gruñera al imaginarse la comida.

-Yo me muero por pasear por los bosques… y tal vez conocer algunas chicas-Dijo Zuma susurrando lo último mientras que Rocky solo lo veía y rodaba sus ojos ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Chicos, no olviden él porque estamos aquí, Chase hace mucho que no nos ve y estará esperando para vernos todos juntos y no en diferentes lugares-Interrumpió Skye recordando el verdadero motivo de su visita con la gorra azul puesta.

-Skye tiene razón chicos, estamos aquí para reencontrarnos con un amigo y pasar todo este tiempo junto a él antes de nuestro regreso a casa-Dijo Katie dándole la razón a la cachorra de cockapoo.

-A mí no me importa mucho el lugar, siempre y cuando vea a mi mejor amigo estoy bien y siempre y cuando pase tiempo de caridad con mi dulce novia-Dijo Marshall muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Si, bueno Marsh…sobre eso te quería hablar-Dijo Everest muy apenada tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir ni desilusionar a su novio al cancelar su cita- La verdad es que creo que debemos cancelar nuestros planes.

\- ¡QUEEEEE! -Grito muy impactado Marshall llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-Auch, amigo nos vas a dejar sordos a todos-Exigió Zuma tapando sus orejas con sus patas.

-Dilo por ti pues para mi es peor con mis enormes orejas-Dijo muy adolorido Tracker a su compañero de raza labrador.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?, por favor no lo hagas, si falle en algo perdóname, te prometo que cambiare solo no me dejes-Replico Marshall a punto de estallar en lágrimas, haciendo un mini berrinche mientras abrazaba una pata de Everest.

-Marshall, por favor estás haciendo una escena-Susurro Everest al dálmata, muy apenada al sentir todos los ojos sobre ella-No estoy terminando contigo, es solo que quiero ayudar a Skye con Chase a tener una cita perfecta y de paso pedir tú ayuda.

\- ¿Entonces no estas terminando conmigo? -Pregunto Marshall limpiándose las pocas lágrimas-Es decir… ya lo sabía-Mintió muy rojo por la vergüenza, ya que desde el fondo deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

-No, pero gracias por dejarme en ridículo, mph-Contesto Everest enojada mientras volteaba su cara a otro lado con tal de no ver a su novio.

-Creo que la arruine-Dijo para si mismo Marshall.

-Y bien arruinado-Contesto Zuma al escuchar a su amigo.

Marshall se puso nervioso y rojo al darse cuenta de su error y que también había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Pss, Skye-Susurro Marshall llamando la atención de la cockapoo- ¿Cómo cuanto crees que dure así?

-No lo sé, creo que tardara un poco, nunca la he visto tan enojado-Respondió Skye al oído de su amigo dálmata.

-Cielos, crees que si la ayudo con ustedes ella me perdone-Pregunto Marshall.

-Te digo que no lo sé, pero no hace daño que lo intentes.

-Está bien, lo hare por ti, por Chase y por Everest.

En el tiempo que les faltaba para llegar, Everest le aplico la ley de hielo a Marshall ignorándolo al cien, Skye se sentía algo incomoda al estar en medio de esta abochornante telenovela que sus amigos habían formado, Katie y Ryder continuaran hablando, Rocky veía la tele junto a Rubble y Zuma hablaba con Tracker.

 ** _Lugar: Centro de entrenamiento del FBI._**

 ** _A media hora la ubicación actual de la Paw Patrol_**

Chase continuaba sentado en aquel frio asiento de cuero dentro de aquella clínica veterinaria, al notar aquella soledad que lo invadía se sintió algo asustado puesto que era la primera vez que sentía tan solo, ni siquiera tenía su placa con la que se sentía mucho más acompañado, aquel era un miedo muy inquietante que poco a poco se transformaba en terror, su mente comenzó a jugarle muchos disparates y veía cosas sin sentido, las paredes cada vez se hacían mucho más pequeñas, el calor comenzaba a subir hasta el punto de sentirse en llamas, el aire era poco y la presión era mucha, ¿estos eran otros de sus ataques de dolor?, desgraciadamente no era así, su mente ahora se había vuelto su peor enemigo ya que lo que sentían era un ataque de angustia, se estaba ahogando imaginariamente pues no había nada que obstruyera el paso de oxígeno aparte de que era algo imposible pues el lugar estaba muy bien ventilado con la ventana bien abiertas.

Esto le era demasiado, mucha presión, poco oxígeno y cada vez más encerrado en un espejismo tortuoso. Su cuerpo no soporto esta falta de oxígeno imaginario y cayó desde el mueble al frio piso blanco, esto no detuvo nada y Chase no aguantaba más y cubrió sus ojos con sus patas creyendo que desaparecería si dejaba de ver, aunque esto no fue de gran ayuda y su respiración se volvía más pesada.

-Ya basta por favor basta-Susurro Chase con sus lágrimas bajando de su cara-Basta, basta, basta ya…¡BASTAA!-Grito muy devastado y harto de todo esto.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de ese grito. Las paredes dejaron de cerrarse, el aire volvió a ser el de antes y la temperatura era fresca y ambientada al lugar, adolorido pudo levantarse del suelo y caminar un poco dentro del mismo lugar con tal de verificar que estaba aún en el mundo real. Caminaba y caminaba hasta toparse frente a frente con el mismo, se había topado cara a cara con él reflejado en un espejo enorme y lo que vio lo impacto.

Su frente estaba rodeada con una venda que le daba varias vueltas a su cabeza con una gasa cubriendo aquella herida causada por el proyectil que lo había impactado anoche, su ojo derecho estaba morado, pero gracias a su pelaje este no se notaba mucho, su pecho tenía una herida roja con sangre coagulada y su pelaje esta maltratado y sucio.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ah, ah, ah, ¿Chase te encuentras bien? -Dijo un preocupado y cansado Kyle entrando repentinamente a la habitación.

Kyle desde su oficina había oído el grito de Chase y como si fuese su legítimo dueño este corrió para asistirlo en caso de que este lo necesitara.

En pocos minutos ambos se encontraban sentados hablando, Chase le comenzó explicar a Kyle sobre su ataque repentino de ansiedad, en cómo se sintió al sentirse abandonado y su miedo, no solo de sentir ese nuevo ataque, sino el que sintió al verse tan herido en el espejo, recordó que sus amigos llegarían en algunos momentos y le daba pavor el pensar cómo reaccionarían ellos al verlo de esa manera.

-Kyle, quiero que canceles la visita de mis amigo-Exigió Chase con una mirada triste y miedosa.

\- ¿Qué?, por favor dime que estas bromeando-Dijo Kyle asombrado ante la petición de su amigo canino.

-No quiero que me ven de esta manera, no quiero preocuparlos ni mucho menos hacerles pensar que soy infeliz y que tome una mala decisión, ellos no se merecen esto, no después de todo lo que sufrieron por mi culpa-Chase comenzó a entrar en lágrimas, su voz se volvió desanimada y se confirmaba que sentía ese famoso nudo en la garganta por su forma de hablar.

-Chase, tu no tomaste una decisión equivocada, los perros que te atacaron anoche si lo hicieron, pero fuiste valiente para defender a Lila, esto es lo que nos hace fuertes, el quitar del camino esas piedras que nos estorban y enfrentarte a los problemas es lo que se diferencian a los verdaderos héroes…no te mentiré y te diré que este solo va a ser el primer paso de la dura vida de un agente como nosotros, a veces somos espectadores de los más horribles escenarios y otras veces nos dará miedo el solo salir de casa, pero si dejas de ver esas escenas con miedo y horror, te aseguro que te volverás fuerte y veras lo que en verdad significa vivir, tu no tomaste una mala decisión, seguiste a tu corazón y es por eso que estas con nosotros, eres un cachorro especial y sé que harás un gran cambio en este mundo-Al final Kyle vio a Chase con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo y le recupero el valor que hace momento había perdido.

-Muchas gracias Kyle, de verdad necesitaba la ayuda de un amigo, pero de todas maneras no quiero que me vean así, no les podría hacer esto-Dijo Chase llorando de alegría después del sermón de Kyle.

-Muy bien, tal vez un poco de maquillaje pueda ayudar con esto, jeje-Dijo Kyle un tanto apenado.

\- ¿Tu sabes maquillar? -Pregunto Chase en tono asombrado y burlón.

-Tú no eres el único que quiere ocultar heridas, pero si dices alguna palabra sobre esto te aseguro que mi venganza será fatal-Advirtió Kyle serio, aunque se le notaba el tono burlón-Puede que seamos amigos, pero recuerda quien es tu superior.

-Jajaja, está bien, siempre y cuando no se me note tan golpeado estoy feliz-Acepto Chase soltando una carcajada corta.

Los dos se retiran a la oficina de Kyle, donde él lo ayudaría a cubrir un poco las heridas que tenía Chase por el cuerpo, aunque había algunos arañazos, raspones y cortes que ni la mejor cubierta lo pudiese ayudar, además de que en si el desaparecer de estos golpes iría a ser un trabajo difícil pues nunca había maquillado a un cachorro, aunque su pelo ayudaría de gran forma a tapar muchos golpes.

Ahora los amigos de Chase están a nada de llegar, Skye aún mantiene su duda si Chase será el perro con el que de verdad se quedara, Marshall aun trataba de conseguir algo de atención de su enfadada novia Everest y los demás cachorros, Zuma, Tracker, Rocky y Rubble disfrutaban de esta función como si estuvieran viendo una caricatura o telenovela, Ryder ya no aguantaba las ansias de ver a su amigo y Katie compartía esta misma emoción. Todos dentro del Paw Patroller morían de ganas por llegar, pero Chase deseaba con todo el corazón que ellos no noten o pregunten acerca de su mal estado pues tenía el presentimiento de que no les haría feliz saber cómo era maltratado por sus compañeros.

 _Final del episodio 1._

Lejos de todo este alboroto, a uno larga distancia de Pueblo Viejo, en medio del bosque una casa de madera hecha trizas por la edad, tres hombres totalmente desconocidos trabajaban con un artefacto sospechoso.

\- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esta mierda? -Pregunto uno de los tres hombres.

-Ya te dije que del mercado negro y no es una mierda cualquiera, es un nuevo tipo de explosivo experimental, con ella podemos hacer desaparecer cinco calles enteras de un solo golpe-Contesto enojado el segundo hombre.

\- ¿Y que carajos hacemos con ella?, nos puede explotar en cualquier momento-Agrego el tercer sujeto molesto y asustado.

-Eso ya lo sé y es por eso que tengo que manejarla con extrema delicadeza-Dijo el primer hombre manipulando aquel artefacto con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Y que haremos con un arma tan letal? -Pregunto otra vez el segundo sujeto.

-Nuestros jefes nos la han enviado para que la probemos contra la policía, si resulta ser tan efectiva la bomba, entonces reuniremos varias y con ellas podemos dar un golpe mucho más fuerte-Respondió el primer sujeto tomando con extrema delicadeza aquel pequeño pero poderoso explosivo.

-Muy buen plan, exceptuando que estamos en medio de la nada y no hay ningún jodido policía para probar esta cosa-Ya muy molesto el segundo sujeto, comienza a golpear todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-Bueno… la verdad hay una estación del FBI en un pueblo llamado Pueblo Viejo que está a alguno minutos de nosotros, jeje sería un buen lugar para probar esta belleza-Sugirió en tono malévolo el tercer sujeto preparado para su atentado.

 **O: CHAN CHAN CHAN, QUE SINIESTROOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MADAFAKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NIGGASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BITCHSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **E: Ok... wazzup gente del fanfic, espero que les haya gustado este episodio o que por lo menos les haya hecho pasar un buen rato, pero...**

 **O: OMFG HAY UN PEROOOOOOOOOOOO:  
**

 **E: Les diré la verdad y es que este episodio no me convenció del todo y hasta tenía ganas de borrarlo y obligar a Otro Loco Más a ayudarme a reescribirlo, desgraciadamente me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos teníamos el tiempo suficiente para volver a reescribir este capitulo ya que acabo de entrar a mi ultimo año de preparatoria y se me esta haciendo algo pesado el poco tiempo que llevo en la escuela, además sentí que sería muy injusto para ustedes pues los tendríamos en espera por mucho mas tiempo, aunque de algún modo se les comunicaría ya que prefiero tardarme para entregarles un trabajo bien hecho. Este episodio para mi fue algo muy flojo de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrado a darles y fue también por que estamos muy apresurados en nuestras propias vidas fuera del internet, o eso es lo que yo sentí, no se si a ustedes les gusto este capitulo mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pero yo sentí que les podíamos haber dado mucho mas, ya que sentí este capitulo insuficiente les prometo recompensarselos entregándoles el siguiente episodio lo mas pronto posible ya que falta poco para que lo acabemos y les aseguro que sera mucho mejor que este.**

 **O: A NADIE Le IMpoRTAN tUS J0d1da5 De5gr4cias prroooo.**

 **E: ¬¬ , dejando afuera las desgracia les tengo una noticia buena y mala.**

 **Una de las buenas es que veo que apoyaron mucho la idea de la pareja en apoyo a la comunidad LGBT y es por ese motivo que implementaremos una pareja homosexual al fic y el cachorro que yo creo que es el mas indicado para esto es Tracker.**

 **La mala noticia es que sería la primera vez que trabajo con este tipo de pareja, por lo que estaría muy agradecido si me dieran algunas ideas para poder trabajar en los comentarios, también quisiera saber su opinión al poner a Tracker con una pareja de su mismo genero. Agradezco otra vez a** Arcangelen **por ofrecer su apoyo y darnos esta idea.**

 **Para terminar quiero agradecerles por todo y les pediría de favor que dejaran su review que siempre se agradece e inspira a escribir mucho mas, les mando un saludo y yo me despido, hasta la próxima bye :D**

 **O: EL DE 4rr1Ba es Pvto jajajaj**


	4. Episodio 2: Secretos revelados

**_Episodio 2: Secretos revelados._**

Dentro del cuartel de entrenamiento del FBI en una oficina de gran espacio con varios estantes llenos de libros, carpetas, archivos entre más pápelo y artefactos, se encontraba Kyle junto con Chase a quien le trataba de cubrir sus heridas y golpes. El cachorro estaba sentado en un rustico y elegante sofá de cuero negro, mientras Kyle movía su mano a distintas partes del rostro de Chase con una especie de brocha de maquillaje, tratando de borrar con aquel polvo algún rastro de fisura, moretón y herida en el cuerpo de su amigo peludo.

-Puede que no sepa mucho de esto, pero la experiencia hace al maestro-Dijo Kyle mientras trabajaba en su amigo.

-Jamás pensé que utilizaría esta cosa, he visto mucho a Skye y Everest maquillándose con Katie y creía que un chico se vería ridículo al ponerse cosas de chicas, pero ahora doy las gracias de su existencia-Dijo Chase agradeciendo de cierta manera que Kyle pudiera ayudarlo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ya que hablas de tus amigos, ¿Tienes planeado algo para ellos cuando lleguen a aquí? -Kyle pregunto sin quitar su mirada de su trabajo.

-No, de hecho, aún no tengo un horario para ellos, con los entrenamientos y ejercicios apenas y tengo tiempo libre-Dijo Chase pensando en cómo arreglaría las cosas.

-Creo que me toca a mí, como casi siempre desde que llegaste, salvarte el pellejo; convenceré a los adiestradores para darte un tiempo libre-Dijo Kyle a la vez que se apartaba de Chase habiendo terminado su trabajo con él maquillado-Ya estás listo, traté de cubrir lo más que pude, pero aún hay zonas en las que se notan tus heridas.

-Muchas gracias Kyle, de verdad que eres un gran amigo-Dijo Chase bastante alegre.

-Siempre estoy para ayudarte cuando me necesites, ahora será mejor irnos para que saludes a toda tu familia-Kyle se apartó del cachorro y guardo sus cosas en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Está bien-Chase le hiso caso y se bajó de aquel mueble y camino hasta la puerta donde estaba esperando a su amigo humano, quien seguía acomodando algunas cosas

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, Kyle se juntó a Chase, abrió la puerta y los dos salieron de aquella pequeña habitación, la cual era muy cómoda pese a su reducido tamaño y bastante ordena y limpia. Al salir ambos caminaron tranquilamente por el largo pasillo en las enormes instalaciones del lugar, se hallaban en la segunda planta del lugar donde estaban las oficinas y demás cosas donde se ubican el papeleo, cosas legales, cuentas y un sin fin de más cosas aburridas, las escaleras estaban algo alejadas de las oficinas y el único elevador que estaba literalmente enfrente de ellos estaba descompuesto, como en casi todos las construcciones de este tipo, para evitar un momento silencioso a Chase se le ocurrió otro tema del que hablar.

-Kyle, ya sé que has hecho bastante por mi hoy y eso que apenas es la mañana, pero quiero pedirte otro favor-Dijo Chase un tanto apenado por todo lo que Kyle había hecho por él.

-Jaja, ahora que deseas-Contesto Kyle con un tono molesto a signo de broma.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Lila?

-Claro que sí, ahora que me lo recuerdas creo que ella será enviada a un centro especial junto con los perros que te atacaron ayer-Dijo algo confuso puesto que lo último que sabía sobre la relación de Chase con Lila no era nada amigable.

\- ¿No puedes evitar que eso suceda?, ella solo se defendía de sus ataques y lo hizo solo para protegerme, por favor te lo suplico-Suplico Chase.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo, un día ella era la chica que más odiabas en todo el ancho mundo y al día siguiente abogas por ella para que se quede-Pregunto Kyle ahora tan confundido que casi le dolía la cabeza.

-Es que descubrí que ella no mala, solo necesita otra forma de ver el mundo, tuvo una infancia pesada como me contaste y pensé que nunca me llevaría bien, pero anoche, cuando solo ella llego a salvarme, yo sabía que todavía podía haber alguna esperanza de hacer que ella cambie…-Se pauso Chase tras recordar esa escena donde pudo sentir por primera vez lo que era el verdadero miedo.

-Creo que te estoy entendiendo, pero no sé si pueda hacer algo al respecto, la camioneta que los recogería para llevárselos partió hace más de cinco minutos, creo que ya es tarde para eso-Dijo Kyle un tanto triste al decepcionar a Chase.

-Por favor, debe haber algo que puedas hacer para que ella vuelva, puede que no lo parezca, pero es una buena cachorra y una gran amiga, de hecho, fue la primera que tuve en este lugar luego de ti-Finalmente confeso.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Kyle sorprendido ante la verdad que Chase había ocultado.

\- * _Ahh*_ -Suspiro- Te diré la verdad y la verdad es que yo jamás pude encontrar a alguien en este sitio al que pueda llamar amigo, desde que llegue pude sentir como los otros me rechazaban, me daban la espalda o como lanzaban miradas indiferentes ante mí, nunca pude encajar con los otros cachorros o perros y como no quería preocuparte a ti o mis amigos en Bahía Aventura decidí mejor guardar esto en secreto y mentirles al no decirles nada-Chase bajo su mirada ante la depresión mientras aun caminaba directo a la escaleras junto a Kyle.

-Es difícil ser aceptado desde un principio y lo entiendo, aún recuerdo mis primeros meses viviendo en este lugar mientras aun entrenaba como cadete, era apartado por mis demás compañeros y siempre el maltratado al igual que tú, pero eso jamás me tuvo, seguí adelante y mírame ahora, soy el director de este centro de entrenamiento y logre crear mi propio grupo de perros llamados SDP. A lo que quiero llegar es que no dejes que esas situaciones de alteren, tu eres tal y como eres y puedes dar más, ser el mejor y cuando eso pase será cuando todos te sigan como un líder.

-Muchas gracias Kyle, siempre tienes algo que decir para motivarme-Dijo Chase con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-No hay de que-Contesto Kyle.

Durante toda su conversación no dejaban de moverse y era tan profunda su charla que ni se dieron cuenta cuando habían llegado a las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja o recepción. Al llegar vieron una bajada bastante larga, pesada y por lo visto muy cansada, pero no les quedaba de otra así que simplemente siguieron a su paso hasta llegar al final de todo, donde se terminaban las escaleras se encontraba una puerta de emergencias que llevaba a la recepción, era el lugar más amplio de todo el centro y el más grande de todos, Kyle jalo la puerta de emergencias y ambos entraron, caminaron un tramo muy corto hasta estar parados en medio de todo.

-Quédate aquí un momento Chase-Dijo Kyle mientras empezaba a caminar lejos.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kyle? -Pregunto Chase al ver la inesperada partida de Kyle.

-Haré algunas llamadas para ver si puedo ayudar a tu nueva amiga Lila, no tardo mucho, de acuerdo-Explico.

-De acuerdo- Acepto Chase mientras veía como Kyle entraba por otra puerta a otra habitación y desaparecía de su vista.

Chase como todo perro obediente se sentó en su lugar a esperar. El sitio estaba vacío con la mínima presencia de aquel único cachorro sentado, pero extrañamente no se sentía como tal, como era de muy de madruga no había mucho movimiento como es que siempre había en ese sitio y el policía que se supone que debería estar de recepcionista en la entrada aún no llegaba a su turno matutino, la única luz que brillaba era la de sol que se reflejaba en las puertas hechas de cristal que daban un linda vista a las afueras del sitio, donde se veía algunos autos pasar y mucha gente caminar en las calles, obviamente cadetes y entrenadores humanos. Las hermosas vistas no pudieron calmar la sensación que en ese momento sentía Chase, aunque no lo pareciese no estaba solo, algo más esta con él en ese sitio.

\- ¿Hola?, hay alguien-Dijo Chase al sentirse incomodo, este no recibió respuesta alguna más la de su propio eco que rebotaba entre las enormes paredes.

-Jaja-Se empezó a escuchar una risilla leve que rebotaba por todo el sitio.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -Pregunto por segunda ocasión Chase sintiéndose aterrado.

Se escucho otra vez la risa y por el enorme miedo que sentía Chase este comenzó a caminar agachado de espaldas muy lentamente mientras sus orejas bajaban. El miedo era enorme, el espacio también lo era y pese a estar todo bien iluminado todavía había algunas zonas donde la luz no llegaba del todo y estaban completamente en las sombras.

Sin fijarse por donde iba y con el temor brotando por todo su cuerpo, sin saberlo Chase se estaba acercando a uno de esas zonas casi negras en su totalidad, mientras él estaba esperando chocar contra la pared y no fue hasta que finalmente que se metió mucho en las sombras que su espalda choca con algo, pero no era el frio y duro ladrillo del que estaba hecho el lugar, si no era algo más cálido y peludo. Al sentir esto el pequeño cachorro comienza a temblar aterrado por el miedo a lo desconocido que todos tenemos al introducirnos a un lugar oscuro, el miedo era mucho y Chase ahora mismo sentía pánico al no saber que era lo que estaba exactamente tras de él, lo que si podía asegurar era de que un ser viviente ya que sintió su pelo ser movido por una respiración profunda y fría, esto se había acabado y entrando en total terror Chase sale corriendo espantado de esa oscura.

\- ¡Ahh! -Grito aterrado mientras salía corriendo a la luz otra vez.

-Jaja, dios sin duda ustedes los nuevos son muy torpes-Dijo de la nada una voz dentro de las mismas sombras de las que había salido Chase.

\- ¿Qu-quién eres? -Balbuceo Chase aún con temor

De la oscuridad un perro adolescente comenzó a salir lentamente, su raza era la de un pastor holandés, entre cada paso que salía a luz se veía como su pelaje era café muy oscuro, el pelo de su rostro era un azul casi negro y tenía el casi el mismo patrón de pelo que Chase, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros con una mirada seria y a la vez penetrante que esto no ayudo a relajar la situación que se había formado y en su cuello tenía un collar con una placa especial conmemorada del ejército.

-Tú debes ser Chase, ¿verdad? -Pregunto dando una sonrisa siniestra y astuta.

\- * _Glup*_ -Chase trago un buen bulto de saliva antes de hablar-Si, soy yo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Argos -Dijo aquel perro dando a conocer su nombre- Se que ahora mismo estas aterrado, pero tranquilo pronto vendrán experiencias peores para ti y también quiero disculparme por hacerte eso, pero es que me encanta jugar con la mente de los demás, jaja.

Chase no dijo nada y solo se mantuvo como estaba antes, agachado y con las orejas bajas sin responder a nada.

-Iré al grano, te vi anoche cuando estabas con esos otros perros y esa cachorra, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue como te levantaste aun después de no tener energías y…

\- ¿Tú estabas ahí? -Pregunto Chase interrumpiendo a Argos-Tal vez puedas ayudarme, veras mi amiga Lila ataco a un perro en defensa propia y…

Chase no logro terminar pues Argos lo había tomado del pecho y con su fuerza lo había levantado con solo una pata.

-Hay que aclarar algunas cosas-Dijo muy molesto mientras aun sostenía al cachorro en su pata-Primero; no me gusta que me interrumpan, segundo; no soy tu amigo y nunca quiero serlo así que no vengas a pedirme ayuda nunca; tercero, soy un perro de poca paciencia y tus necesidades me dan igual y cuarto; solo he venido a advertirte que no te cruces nunca conmigo, el director Kyle vio algo especial en ti por lo que te transforma en alguien en mi lista negra y te quiero decir que los que están ahí no terminan con vida , pero te daré la oportunidad de que renuncies y te largues de este sitio o de lo contrario terminare por devorar hasta el último pedazo de carne de tu cuerpo, solo puede existir un perro realmente fuerte y ese seré yo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto aún asustado Chase mientras trataba de salir del agarre de fuerte de Argos.

-Creo que no me entendiste en la parte de que no me gusta que me interrumpan-Argos camina directo a una pared donde estrella a Chase de espaldas mientras aun lo sostiene- Quizá esto te ayude a recordar-Argos saca sus garras de la otra pata y lentamente las acerca al ojo de Chase para poder arrancárselo.

Esto era mucho peor que el enredo que había tenido anoche Chase, estaba literalmente paralizado del miedo, pánico y horror brotaban de su piel, sus pupilas se dilataban mientras veía esas afiladas garras acercarse a su ojo derecho, el miedo era tanto que dejo de luchar para soltarse, su respiración era rápida y agitada, el miedo era mucho y cuando estuvo a punto de sentir el peor dolor del mundo una voz lo salvo.

-Suéltalo ahora-Dijo Kyle detrás de Argos.

-Mmm- Se quejo Argos al oír la voz tras de él -Tienes suerte así que te dejare vivir por ahora y recuerda o renuncias o mueres, tú decides-Esto último se lo susurro a su oreja mientras lo soltaba dejándolo caer bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Ahora retírese soldado o tendrá severa consecuencias-Dijo Kyle muy estricto y molesto.

\- ¿Crees que lo deje ir por seguir tus ordenes?, ahora mismo tu estas por debajo de mi viejo tonto y no sigo ordenas de nadie, la única razón por la que lo solté fue porque no me gusta que me interrumpan y de eso hablaba con tu nuevo cadete.

-Puede que, si o no tengas razón en algo, pero sigo siendo quien te educo antes y eso me hace mucho alto que tú, así que ahora vete-Contesto Kyle.

-Si eso quieres-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en él- Solo te tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que yo tarde en volver?

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo confundido Kyle.

-No puedes proteger para siempre a ese cachorro, él y ese estúpido programa de los SDP nunca lograran superarme, admítelo viejo, criaste al diablo todo este tiempo y ahora tu creación ira en contra tuya-Fueron las últimas palabras de Argos antes de retirarse por la puerta principal e irse ¿por siempre?

\- ¿Quién era ese perro? -Pregunto Chase muy anonadado mientras seguía tirado en el piso.

-Ese era Argos, un error que yo mismo cometí-Contesto Kyle mientras a la vez apretaba su puño con recelo al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo por lo molesto que estaba, contraria cada musculo con tanta rabia que sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle.

 ** _Lugar: "Pueblo Viejo"_**

 ** _A diez minutos del centro de entrenamiento en vehículo._**

Los cachorros miraban por las ventanas lo hermoso que era aquel pueblo, calles limpias, ciudadanos amistosos y muchos locales modernos con una decoración muy rustica, todo esto sin dañar en gran medida a la madre naturaleza y respetando a los animales que habitan en la zona del bosque.

-Guau-Dijo Rubble muy sorprendido al mirar tan bello lugar-Sin duda alguna Chase tiene mucha suerte al estar en un sitio muy bonito como este.

-Si, ¿Te gustaría salir, aunque sea a pasear un rato Everest? -Pregunto Marshall tratando de conseguir la atención de su novia quien aún seguía molesta con el dálmata y por ende aún le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo. Al no tener respuesta de ella, ni siquiera para voltear a verlo, Marshall se deprimió un poco.

-Tranquilo, pronto olvidara todo esto-Dijo Skye consolando a su amigo manchado.

-Ojalá-Respondió Marshall dando un leve suspiro.

-Muy bien cachorros, lo primero en la agenda será llegar a la dirección del hotel-Interrumpió Ryder mientras veía en su comunicador una aplicación especial para ordenar las actividades.

\- ¿No iremos a ver primero a Chase? -Pregunto Skye muy decepcionada.

-Claro que sí, el problema es que tenemos que dejar todo el equipaje antes de continuar-Contesto Ryder.

-Muy bien, pero que quede claro que Tracker bajara todas sus cosas el solo-Interrumpió Zuma al recordar el mal momento que vivió con las cosas de cachorro de chihuahua.

-Por favor amigo, no seas tan malo, please-Suplico Tracker un tanto preocupado por llevar muchas cosas el solo.

-No te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudo-Dijo Rocky ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Muchas gracias amigo, te debo una-Agradeció Tracker muy feliz.

 _(Nota: Debido a que nos da mucha pereza describir a detalle su llegada al hotel trataremos de resumirlo jejeje Atte. Otro Loco Más)._

Momentos después Perrobot aparco el enorme tráiler en un estacionamiento bastante grande y se detuvo por completo, los cachorros, Ryder y Katie, bajaron muy felices por estirar las piernas después de un largo rato en carretera, bajaron cada uno sus maletas mientras Ryder iba a la recepción para preguntar sobre su habitación mientras los demás seguían bajando maleta tras maleta, Rocky y Tracker solo bajaron el equipaje más importante del chihuahua para evitar el hacer varios viajes.

El hotel no era el más lujoso de todos, pero era muy acogedor, en su mayoría estaba hecha de madera con muchos detalles de los típicos ladrillos rojos. La recepción también estaba muy bien decorada con muchos detalles que la hacían parecer un lugar de primera clase. Después de que Ryder verificara todo, los cachorros subieron al segundo piso, donde se supone que estaría su alcoba y dejaron todas sus cosas tiradas por toda la habitación, era mucha la emoción que tenía para ver a su colega y no querían perder ni un segundo más, solo dejaron sus maletas y tan pronto como salieron del hotel regresaron muy apurados al Paw Patroller y se pusieron en marcha a siguiente destino que era el centro de entrenamiento.

-Espero que todo esté bien con Chase, ya quiero ver su rostro cuando nos vea-Dijo muy entusiasta el cachorro mixto Rocky.

-Yo igual-Siguió Zuma

-También yo-Y termino Tracker.

-Yo estoy muy contenta y emocionada por todo esto, quiero agradecerte Ryder por invitarme a este viaje junto s ti y a tus cachorros-Dijo Katie mirando a Ryder muy coqueta.

-No hay de que Katie, jeje-Contesto muy rojo Ryder.

-Huu -Dijeron todos los cachorros al unísono lanzándoles miradas picaras burlándose un poco de ellos, todos los cachorros menos Skye quien miraba el suelo un tanto distraída.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Skye? -Pregunto Everest al notar el estado un tanto deprimente de su amiga.

-Que, es decir… no, tranquila Everest estoy bien-Dijo Skye soltando una sonrisa falsa.

-Skye-Dijo Everest pues conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y sabía que ocultaba algo.

-Está bien, te lo diré-La cachorra de cockapoo se detiene unos segundos para fijarse en su alrededor y asegurarse de que ninguno de sus demás amigos la escucharan. Una vez asegurada la zona, ella le pidió a Everest que se acercara un poco y en comenzó a hablar en susurros-No estoy muy segura sobre mi relación con Chase.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Grito muy impactada Everest, esto llamo la atención de todos que pausaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese instante.

-Skye, Everest, ¿sucede algo? -Pregunto Ryder al escuchar el grito de Everest.

-No, no, no es nada Ryder-Tartamudeaba Skye por los nervios-Solo necesito que Everest me ayude con algunas cosas en mi helicóptero ahora mismo.

\- ¿Seguras?, el Paw Patroller aún sigue en movimiento y puede ser peligroso-Dijo Ryder un muy curioso tras la extraña actitud de sus cachorras.

-Si quieres puedo ir con ellas Ryder, de esa forma estarán un poco más seguras-Sugirió Katie.

-No hace falta, yo y Everest estaremos bien-Pidió Skye aún nerviosa, más todavía por la inclusión inesperada de la joven humana.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Katie ira con ustedes para verificar que estén bien o si no tendrán que esperar hasta que el vehículo se detenga-Dijo Ryder con su acuerdo.

-Está bien, puede ir con nosotras Katie-Dijo Skye derrotada, solo porque ya no aguantaba más guardar su secreto.

-Será rápido, no nos tardaremos mucho-Dijo Katie quitándose el cinturón y acompañaba a Everest y a Skye quienes segundos antes ya estaba listas para irse a la parte trasera.

Ryder abrió las puertas y las tres chicas salieron del centro de mando, afortunadamente Perrobot mantenía una velocidad constante y segura para que se pudieran mover de un lado a otro sin problemas. Al instante en el que las tres salieron, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas dejando a todos los chicos confundidos.

-Hay algo raro con Skye y Everest-Dijo Rubble diciendo lo que todos pensaban.

-Definitivamente es cierto, pero porque no mejor no le preguntas a nuestro experto en chicas-Dijo Rocky a tono de burla contra Zuma.

-Oye, se supone que es un secreto-Exclamo el labrador chocolate alterado y muy enojado-No puedes mantener tu hocico cerrado.

-Quiet friends, no queremos discusiones-Intervino Tracker alarmado.

-Cachorros por favor tranquilícense, no queremos que digan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir-Continuo Ryder apoyando al cachorro chihuahua.

-Si, tranquilo Zuma, solo era una broma-Dijo Rocky muy preocupado y arrepentido por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

\- ¿Sabes que más es broma?, tu amor platónico secreto por Everest, eso si es gracioso-Dijo Zuma furioso. Desgraciadamente lo que dijo fue sin pensar y de un momento a otro este se cubrió el hocico con su pata al decir algo mucho más íntimo.

-Zuma, eso no esta correcto-Regaño Ryder molesto por la pelea entre sus cachorros, quienes mantenían su mirada fija a un dálmata el cual estaba muy boquiabierto ante tal revelación.

\- ¿Rocky?, ¿Por qué no me los dijiste antes? -Pregunto Marshall aún sorprendido.

-No es lo que crees, bueno si lo es, pero no de la manera que piensas, veras Everest era nueva y fue antes de que tú nos confesaras tu amor por ella, era temporal y fue entonces…-Trato de explicar Rocky antes de ser interrumpido.

-Creo que Zuma ya dijo lo que necesitaba saber-Interrumpió molesto Marshall volteando su cabeza.

-Si me dejaras explicarte, tal vez podamos llegar a un arreglo-Dijo Rocky tratando de llamar la atención a su amigo dálmata.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, me enfade y hable si hablar y, y …-Dijo Zuma tratando de disculparse, pero solo fue ignorado.

-NO ME DIGAS NADA MAS OK, mejor lárgate ahora-Dijo Rocky enojado y alterado.

-Rocky-Grito Ryder molesto.

-No, déjalo que hable, si es para lo único que es bueno, además de recoger basura y querer quitarle la chica a uno de sus amigos-Contesto Zuma irritado.

-No hablemos de eso, si no mal recuerdo tu tenías algunos planes para Skye-A diferencia de Zuma, Rocky sabía perfectamente lo que decía y este secreto era uno de los más grandes del labrador de chocolate, mientras que todos quedaban boquiabiertos ante estas revelaciones sorpresivas.

Los dos se miraban con cara de odio uno con el otro, la armonía y serenidad se había desvanecido por completo dejando paso solo al odio.

-Ya basta los dos, ¿está claro?, quiero que ambos se separen-Grito muy impetuoso Ryder separando a los dos ya que se habían sentado el uno junto al otro- Escuchen, se supone que este sería un gran día ya que veríamos a Chase después de mucho, así que quiero que los dos se comporten y hagan las pases, junto con Marshall, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada después de eso y solo Zuma se cambió de sitio para colocarse junto a Rubble quien estaba al lado de Marshall. Dentro de la cabina de control todos estaban enojados con todos, menos Rocky y Tracker quienes mantuvieron su boca cerrada para evitar empeorar la situación con sus colegas, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo por las riña de palabras entre los tres cachorros, hasta Ryder tenía ganas de detener el vehículo con tal de regañar a los tres examigos y obligarlos a hacer las paces, pero eso sería peligros ya que Katie, Everest y Skye seguían en la parte trasera sin protección alguna contra un frenado repentino.

Segundos antes de que eso pasara, las tres chicas recientemente habían salido y la puerta se había cerrado tras de ellas impidiéndoles oír lo que pasaba del otro lado y viceversa. Al asegurarse de que estuvieran solas las tres se acercaron a los vehículos de los cachorros.

-Muy bien Skye, ¿que es lo que quieres decir? -Pregunto Katie adivinando exactamente la razón verdadera del porque estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué?, yo… no se a los que te refieres-Dijo Skye nervios mintiéndole a su amiga humana tratando de sonar indiferente a la pregunta.

-Vamos Skye, te conozco desde que eras mucho más pequeña y sé cuando algo te incomoda o tienes problemas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte ya que puedo guardar muy bien tus secretos-Dijo Katie ante la negativa de Skye.

-Vamos Skye, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras-Dijo Everest en apoyo a la joven humana.

\- * _Haa*_ -Suspiro la cachorra de cockapoo-Ya no sé si yo y Chase de verdad estemos destinados a estar juntos-Dijo Skye algo triste.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Skye? -Pregunto muy alarmada Katie.

-Puede que suene ridículo o sinceramente puede que incluso no signifique nada, pero durante estos últimos días he tenido el mismo sueño en el que yo pierdo a Chase para siempre, no sé cómo llegaría a pasar, pero en mis sueños siempre lo veo tirado en el piso muy adolorido y agoniza de una forma terrible, cuando me acerco a ayudarlo él no logra resistir más y siempre termina muriendo en mis patas y yo, yo yo…-Skye ya no podía seguir contando más ya que partió en lágrimas que desparramaban sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta le impedían terminar aquella oración.

-Skye, solo son solamente unas pesadillas, nada de eso es real-Dijo Katie poniéndose a la altura la cockapoo para abrazarla e intentar consolarla.

-Pero se siente como si lo fueran, cada sentimiento, las sensaciones y todo, tengo miedo de que signifiquen algo más que unas simples ilusiones-Dijo Skye muy asustada y aun gimoteando, apartando su cabeza un poco de Katie.

-Skye, todo este tema de Chase te afecto mucho más que a todos nosotros, es normal que tengas ese tipo de pesadillas pues te preocupas mucho por él y temes de su seguridad, pero te aseguro que esas cosas van a terminar luego de que los dos se vean frente a frente otra vez- Aseguro Katie parando las lágrimas de la cachorra que rodeaba aun en sus brazos.

-Todo va salir bien, confía en nosotras y sobre todo confía en Chase, ya que sabemos perfectamente que él hará todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que te hizo-Dijo Everest acercándose a Skye y Katie.

-Y ya que hablamos de eso…-Dijo Katie evitando el tema anterior para no hacer sentir peor a Skye- Everest, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente castigo para el pobre Marshall?, realmente se nota que está arrepentido.

-Yo diré hasta cuando lo perdono, me dejo en ridículo frente a todos-Respondió Everest molesta.

-Por favor Everest, sabes que Marshall puede que llegue a ser torpe y todo eso, pero sabes bien que te quiere-Respondió Katie.

-Ya lo sé y es por eso que lo amo, pero debe aprender que si se mete con el toro le tocan los cuernos, además creo que es tierno todo lo que hace para que le vuelva a hablar-Everest ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona y malévola por todo lo que le hacía al pobre dálmata.

-Si que eres muy cruel Everest-Dijo Skye parando de llorar a reír por la pequeña broma pesada que hacia la husky a su novio.

La risa de la cockapoo se contagió entre las tres quienes de igual forma comenzaron a reírse ante los comentarios de cada una. Terminando las risas y con los ánimos mejores, las tres volvieron a levantarse para regresar junto a los chicos.

Skye aún no estaba convencida al cien por ciento de lo que le habían dicho pues había omitido un detalle muy importante a las dos y era el de aquel perro con el único rasgo de esos brillantes ojos color azul marino, esto le hacía dudar mucho más, aunque prefirió guardase eso para ella misma, por el momento.

Las tres entraron a la zona de control y se sentía un cambio radical en la atmosfera, de lo que antes era un ambiente feliz lleno de compañerismo y diversión a uno que era serio, incómodo y molesto, ninguno de los chicos se volteaba mirar al otro, hasta Ryder tenía su vista concentrada en el camino con una cara seria, los únicos que se veían preocupados eran Tracker y Rubble, también estaba el hecho de que Zuma había cambiado de lugar. Las chicas se miraron confundidas y sintiéndose un poco avergonzadas se sentaron es sus lugares.

-Oye Rubble, ¿que paso aquí? -Pregunto en susurro Everest.

-Zuma y Rocky discutieron, Ryder se enojó con ellos y Marshall termino enojado con Rocky-Contesto Rubble en la oreja de Everest.

\- ¿Y porque discutieron? -Pregunto Skye ya que estaba en medio de ellos y los podía oír susurrar.

-Es un tema delicado, que será mejor que eso yo no sé los diga-Contesto Rubble.

Katie volvió a sentarse junto a Ryder como estaba antes de macharse a la parte de atrás junto a las cachorras, abrocho su cinturón y muy incómoda le pregunto el porqué del cambio de emociones.

-Oye Ryder, ¿Está todo bien por aquí? ¿ocurrió algo? -Pregunto la joven humana.

\- ¿Ehh?... -Dijo Ryder saliendo desde sus pensamientos-Perdón me quede pensando. Lo único que paso fue una discusión con Rocky y Zuma que espero que ya se haya solucionado.

\- ¿Por qué?, ocurrió algo que les haya molestado-Dijo Katie muy preocupada.

-Te diré los detalles después, por ahora no es buen momento-Dijo Ryder cerrando su conversación con Katie.

Pese a estar la situación tensa no dejaron de continuar con su trayecto estando tan solo a menos de cinco minutos de su recuentro tan esperado en estos últimos dos meses.

 ** _Lugar: "Cuartel de entrenamiento del FBI"_**

 ** _Entrada principal._**

Después de la primera mala impresión con Argos, Chase y Kyle salen del edificio por la puerta de vidrio de la entrada principal, bajan por una escalinata pequeña y se sientan en los últimos peldaños de la escalera de concreto para esperar a la familia de Chase, todo esto sin decir alguna palabra y solo con sentimientos neutros con Kyle pues no refleja alguna sonrisa, enojo, molestia ni nada por estilo, como si estuviera peleando dentro de su cabeza.

-Kyle, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto Chase preocupado por el silencio inusual en su amigo.

\- * _Haa*_ -Suspiro Kyle después de la pregunta solo mirando a Chase con sus ojos sin necesidad de mover su cabeza- Si Chase, estoy bien, solo recordaba el pasado.

-Adivino, tiene que ver con ese tal Argos-Dijo Chase como si hubiese leído la mente de Kyle- Perdón si te incomoda la pregunta, pero…

\- ¿Quieres saber que paso con él y conmigo? -Interrumpió Kyle mirando al suelo con su mano derecha pegada en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

-Así es, como fue que tú, un agente de la FBI que busca hacer lo correcto, se encontró con un perro que es cien veces peor que la Lila del pasado y casi todo lo contrario a tí-Dijo Chase aún más curioso.

-Básicamente llego a mí de la misma forma en la que tú lo hiciste, salvo mi vida, aunque no lo hizo de la misma manera. Fue hace dos años, Argos era un cachorro como de tu edad…-Kyle comienza a contar.

 ** _[Inicio de Flashback]_**

Era una noche muy oscura y tormentosa en Pueblo Viejo, las fuerte lluvias azotaban contra el pacífico pueblo y las únicas luces que estaban encendidas eran las de los carteles brillantes de algunos locales como hoteles, bares, tiendas de 24 horas, etc. No había nadie en las calles y los pocos autos que pasaban iban a una velocidad super moderada pues muchas calles estaban inundadas por el aguacero. Cuatro agentes del FBI, entre ellos Kyle, recorrían empapados hasta los pies el pasillo de un edificio departamental de muy mala muerte y de un muy desagradable aroma, subiendo por escaleras y encontrándose con gente de muchos tipos. Aquellos agentes investigaban un caso de narcotráfico, varios de los sospechosos se ocultaban en aquel lugar y según las fuentes confiable de los oficiales, se alojaban en el tercer piso.

Con sus armas y dos perros de búsqueda, lograron dar con el departamento exacto donde se ocultaban aquellas ratas callejeras. Uno de los agentes, armado con un ariete policial, derrumba la puerta con ayuda de la herramienta, destruyéndola casi por completa dejando un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que entraran sin la necesidad de agacharse.

\- ¡FBI, TODOS LAS MANOS ARRIBA! -Grito otro oficial.

Había en total unos cuatro sujetos, uno para cada oficial, todos en su mayoría tatuados con ropa sucia, su departamento estaba totalmente hecho un basurero con comida por todas partes, cigarros, botellas de alcohol vacías y mucha, pero mucha mercancía del polvo blanco tan cotizado por la gente. Los oficiales tenían sus armas apuntando y con sus dedos en el gatillo, al principio se veía que los criminales irían a cooperar ya que todos levantaron sus manos vacías, hasta que uno de ellos, en un movimiento rápido, saca su pistola de bolsilla y comienza a disparar contra ellos, los otros tres hacen lo mismo que su camarada y en eso comienza una red de tiroteos a todas partes, los cuatro agentes lograron protegerse por los pelos, agachándose en muebles y correspondiendo a los ataques enemigos. Entre fuego cruzado, uno de los agentes suelta a ambos perros quienes van directamente contra los narcotraficantes, quienes desgraciadamente fueron más rápidos que los perros y estos dos pastores alemanes terminaron en el suelo con más de seis balas alojadas en sus cuerpos y con mucha sangre derramada por el suelo.

Estas dos bajas le pegaron más a Kyle que a cualquier otro de sus compañeros, eran dos de los perros más leales que cualquier agente pueda pedir, bondadosos, protectores y obedientes, pero ahora sus cadáveres se encontraban regados en el suelo con algunas tripas y órganos saliendo de ellos. Esto a Kyle le enojo mucho y actuando por instinto se mete entre el fuego cruzado a toda velocidad, logra dispararles a dos de ellos en las manos que sostenían su arma y a otro en el pie derecho, el cuarto logro esquivar la última bala de Kyle y termina por saltar por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio con su cuerpo. Por azares del destino o como si todo estuviera fríamente calculado para un escape improvisado, el sospechoso cae en el bote de basura abierto, repleto de bolsas de basura suaves que amortiguan su caída.

\- ¿Es enserio? -Dice Kyle muy fastidiado tras ver el milagroso escape de este criminal mientras este se levantaba del contenedor y salía corriendo lejos de la escena del crimen. Era muy arriesgado el tratar de dispararle con su arma pues todo estaba oscuro y era muy difícil ver con la feroz tormenta y la noche sobre ellos, si trataba de darle con su pistola existía la probabilidad de que iría a dañar a algún civil, aunque con este clima era casi imposible que alguien saliese y más a estas horas, pero por más pequeña que fuera la probabilidad Kyle no se iría a arriesgar.

-Se me escapo uno-Dijo Kyle a sus compañeros mientras veía al sospechoso huir.

-Déjalo ir, que disfrute su libertad mientras pueda pues tarde o temprana será nuestro- Contesto un compañero suyo.

-De momento hay que encargarnos de la escoria que recién atrapaste y de limpiar este lugar antes que los cuerpos de lo perros empiecen a apestar el lugar-Dijo otro se sus compañeros.

-Para ti eran solo perros, pero para mí eran amigos y compañeros fieles que siempre estuvieron con nosotros y mientras aun este libre uno de los sujetos que mato a uno de mis amigos, nunca lo dejare escapar-Dicho esto Kyle salto del mismo lugar que el criminal esperando tener su misma suerte y caer intacto como él.

Su suerte fue distinta ya que una de sus manos se golpeó con la tapa de metal del contenedor, quedando fracturado y con algo de sangre escurriendo por ella, esto no fue impedimento para él ya que decidió seguir a aquel narcotraficante.

-Kyle es un imbécil, para que preocuparse por unos perros-Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Ya lo conoces, pero de todas formas envía refuerzos a su dirección, nosotros nos encargaremos de los imbéciles que ya que tenemos atrapados- Ordeno otro agente, mientras que los otros dos lo obedecían sacando sus esposas y otro su radio para llamar a los refuerzos.

Mientras tanto Kyle recorría las calles más oscuras tenebrosas de toda la zona. Con su mano sangrando y con algunos arañazos y moretones, continúo corriendo buscando en cada callejón donde se podía esconder fácilmente, en donde la luz era prácticamente inexistente y las sombras reinaban, esto no era un trabajo tan difícil ya que, gracias a una linterna en su posesión, podía ver hasta en la esquina más negra, pero era un trabajo difícil el alumbrar su camino con la luz y mantener su pistola apuntando pues necesitaba las dos manos para agarrar tanto aquel aparato como su arma, la cual mantenía apuntando hacia la nada. Con su mano herida y temblando, sostuvo su linterna y con la otra su pistola pues era la que más le daba seguridad.

Seguía y seguía recorriendo cada rincón y todavía no hallaba nada, en un último intento para encontrar al criminal, Kyle se adentró en un último callejón igual de oscuro que los otros. Con mucho cuidado, extrema precaución y con la ayuda de su luz, poco a poco entraba cada vez más, su luz alumbraba un callejón sucio repleto de cientos de bolsas de basura, cajas de cartón, ropa sucia y muebles viejos y destruidos, él olor era repugnante y muy penetrador, el olor a podrido estaba en todas parte y toda esa pestilencia se debía a cinco cuerpos de perros callejeros en estado de putrefacción, algunos hasta en los huesos, había sangre y algunas tripas por doquier, el escenario y el ambiente cambio mucho con esa horrible escena de esos cadáveres. Kyle se impactó demasiado que empezó a retroceder de poco a poco sintiéndose aterrado, a sus espaldas un brazo se alzó sujetando un pedazo de madera enorme, el brazo cayo golpeando a Kyle en su espalda, este golpe le hizo caer de rodillas mientras tiraba su arma y linterna del dolor; muy lastimado, pudo voltear su cara para mirarle el rostro a su atacante, era aquel sujeto que estaba persiguiendo.

\- ¿Quién se ríe ahora estúpido? -Dijo el sujeto mientras tomaba la pistola del suelo y apuntaba en la frente a Kyle con ella.

Aún no había disparado y Kyle ya podía sentir aquella pieza de metal alojada en su cráneo, el temor inundo su cuerpo y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, el sudor recorrió su cara y el miedo lo obligaba a temblar, su fin estaba cerca y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, todo esto por una estúpida decisión. Cerro sus ojos y solo esperaba oír el sonido del arma abriendo fuego, pasaron los segundos y estaba aún con vida, pero algo pasaba con el criminal pues se oía como se quejaba y como intentaba golpear a algo o alguien, luego se escucharon varios gritos y finalmente se escucharon las balas salir de esa pistola, extrañamente de todos los disparos que se escuchaba ninguna era para Kyle. Muy confundido y asustado, lentamente abrió los ojos y noto como su atacante era atacado por un cachorro de pastor holandés de la edad de Chase, este iba directamente a la garganta, para ser más específico a la tráquea. El cachorrito logro morderlo directamente en el punto que esperaba, perforo con sus colmillos la piel hasta llegar a la laringe, a causa del dolor, el narcotraficante sujeto al cachorro y bruscamente lo arrojó al suelo, pero el perrito había sujetado tan fuerte su cuello que se llevó una gran parte de su carne y músculos. El sujeto comenzó a desangrarse hasta caer muerto regando su sangre por el suelo, el cachorro aún tenía el trozo de carne en su mandíbula y rápidamente comenzó a comérselo, Kyle estaba muy sorprendido y sin habla, no solo por la escena de terror que presencio, si no por el cachorro que había acabado de una manera muy sádica con aquella persona, todo esto aun con la lluvia.

Preocupado por su vida, Kyle muy espantado volteo su mirada a ese cachorro, quien también le echaba el ojo, ambos se miraron fijamente conectando vistas, hasta que ese perrito de pastor holandés decidió dar un segundo ataque contra el agente de FBI, pretendiendo acabar con él de la misma forma que el otro, pero su patita se había roto por la pelea que tuvo y estaba malherido, no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su fractura y golpes hasta que intento moverse, que fue cuando soltó un quejido muy adolorido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Kyle dejando de sentir miedo.

El cachorro solo le gruño sacando sus dientes y retrocediendo paso a paso en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Estas solo? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?, yo me llamo Kyle-Siguió preguntando.

\- * _Grr*_ -Gruño el cachorro hasta que respondió con una voz molesta, pero que no dejaba de ser un tanto tierna por su edad- Soy Argos y ahora mismo acabare contigo-Dijo Argos cachorro mientras trataba de dar un salto, pero caía de pansa en el intento.

-Está tu pata rota, no podrás hacer nada con ese estado…dime Argos, ¿estás solo o vives con alguien más como por ejemplo tu mamá? -Pregunto Kyle curioso.

-Yo no tengo mamá, ella me abandono junto a mis hermanos hace tiempo-Explico Argos muy molesto al recordar su pasado.

-Entiendo, entonces vives en las calles, ¿puedo ver a tus hermanos?

-No puedes, ellos murieron hace un año por culpa de un pitbull, quien los mato y se comió sus cuerpos-Dijo Argos notándose cabizbajo sin quitar su mirada asesina- Pero a ti que te importa, solo eres un humano, un torpe, infeliz y estúpido humano más del montón que ahora mismo está en mi territorio.

-Un segundo… ¿tú eres el responsable de tantos cuerpos de perros? -Pregunto Kyle muy impactado.

-Solo de dos, los demás los encuentre arrollados en las carreteras o simplemente estaban tirados en las calles, los arrastro y los dejo aquí.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- ¡PORQUE QUIERO Y PUEDO ESTUPIDO! -Grito Argos bastante harto de las preguntas-En las calles la comida es escaza y mucho más en este pueblo, estos cuerpos me brindan alimento y protección al hacer pensar a perros de barrio de que aquí vive una bestia que los puede matar, me agrada que me teman y si alguien se acerca a mi zona terminaran como aquel sujeto y si no fuera por mi estúpida pata rota tu estarías como él.

-Entonces toda la fortaleza que construiste, terminaría rota conmigo muerto-Dijo Kyle tranquilizándose después de un rato.

-NO, eso no es cierto, eres un mentiroso ya que los muertos no hablan-Reprocho en negativa Argos.

-Puede que no, pero sería buscado por todas partes ya que no soy un civil como los otros, soy un agente del FBI y eso me da más importancia, me buscarían hasta en la última casa del pueblo y no tardarían mucho en dar con este callejón, después de encontrar y llevarse mi cadáver llegarían los de limpieza y salud a levantar cada cuerpo de estos perros ya que es un sitio insalubre y cuando esté limpio sería cuando tu salieras de tu escondite a buscar comida, la gente llamaría a control de animales y te llevaría a una perrera donde muy probablemente termines por ser la cena de otro perro, así que ahora tu contéstame ¿Cuánto crees poder sobrevivir antes de eso.

-Yo, pues yo-Balbuceaba el cachorro sin dar respuestas-De todas formas, puedo cometer o huiría lejos antes de eso.

-Pero sin la seguridad de tu escondite serías una presa fácil para perros rudos-Protesto Kyle con la misma razón de antes-Argos, eres un cachorro con una habilidad especial y con mucha valentía, ninguno perro de tu edad hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste, tienes un don que se puede mejorar y usarse para lago mejor que matar solo por matar.

-Se refiere a que puedo ser mejor de lo que ya soy-Dijo Argos interesándose.

-Claro, pero nunca si sigues viviendo de esta manera y puedes hacer algo útil con esas habilidades como por ejemplo atrapar a aquel pitbull que te hizo sufrir y llevarlo ante la justicia, puedes ser un perro del FBI-Kyle cada vez más atrajo su atención.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para volverme más fuerte? -Pregunto muy excitado Argos por la oferta, tanto que comenzó a mover su colita de la emoción.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es, primero, tienes que dejar esas actitudes caníbales pues no son aceptadas en un perro del FBI, después tienes que dejar que te atengamos tus heridas y tu pata lastimada, de acuerdo, al final tendrás que quedarte a vivir con nosotros y te entrenaremos para ser un perro de bien.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando salga de este basurero, supongo que está bien ser un perro que ayude a los demás-Dijo Argos cambiando su gesto a uno más gentil y no tan amenazante.

Tiempo después comenzaron a llegar varias patrullas de policías, junto a ellos también estaban vehículos propios de los compañeros de Kyle, ellos lo subieron a uno de sus autos y partieron al hospital para atenderle su mano, en cuanto a Argos, Kyle lo llevaba en todo momento es sus manos, quería que enviaran primero al perrito al veterinario antes que a él al médico, por supuesto que esta petición no lo fue concedida, pero lo que podían hacer era llevárselos por separado a las distintas clínicas.

Y así fue como Kyle conoció a Argos, como lo salvo y como se hicieron compañeros. Pero desafortunadamente el cachorro nunca sintió afecto por quien lo salvo de su miserable vida, solo se aprovechó de él para caer cada vez más bajo en la crueldad y la maldad, desde pequeño Argos había engañado a Kyle y ese solo sería el inicio de una carrera manchada con sangre, llena de odio y desprecio.

 ** _[Fin del Flashback]_**

-Tiempo después había descubierto que tiempo atrás Argos ya había tomado venganza contra aquel pitbull matándolo y devorándose su carne, lo descubrí porqué fue primer cadáver que retiraron y que más tiempo llevaba de muerto, toda esa maldad concentrada en un ser tan pequeño era difícil de describir, te cuento todo esto para que tengas cuidado con él y te alejas ya que si Lila tenía delirios de grandeza, Argos es un demente mil veces peor ya que llegara a hacer cualquier con tal de evitar que alguien sea mejor que él-Advirtió Kyle luego de haber contado su pasado con el pastor holandés.

\- * _Glup* -_ Chase trago saliva luego de haber oído tal aterradora historia- Y si era tan peligroso, ¿Por qué no hicieron algo con él?

\- ¿Tú crees que no lo hicimos?, paso por muchos adiestramientos severos, castigos fuertes y severos regaños, ninguno funciono y solo alimentamos a la bestia, se volvió tan bueno en su trabajo de asesinato que fue llevado con la milicia y ahora está en un escuadrón especial, se ha vuelto un diamante en bruto para el gobierno- Kyle se notaba arrepentido y preocupado por las acciones del perro que vio crecer, alimento y entreno con él para que al final este lo apuñalara por la espalda y lo dejara olvidado como si no hubiese hecho algo por él.

-No te culpes Kyle, tu tratabas de ayudar, pero Argos no se dio cuenta de tu sacrificio y solo te dejo olvidado-Dijo Chase ahora con él papel de tranquilizar a su amigo cuando usualmente era al revés.

-Gracias Chase, pero creo que es la hora para que sepas una de las verdaderas razones por la que funde los SDP, no fue solamente el detener a los nuevos criminales que están apareciendo, sino también para corregir mi error.

-Fundaste los SDP por si Agros se va contra nosotros, ¿verdad? -Pregunto Chase sorprendido.

-Así es y lo lamento si no te lo dije antes, pero también quería fundarlos para encontrar un cachorro estrella como Argos y fue ahí donde entras tú.

\- ¿Yo?

-Chase, tu eres más especial que Argos y tal vez esa fue la razón por la que vino aquí y por la que yo te lleve conmigo, ambos sabemos que tú eres más de lo que aparentas, tu eres el cachorro ideal para este nuevo equipo y a diferencia suya, sé que tu harás lo correcto y superaras a todos aquellos que te amenacen sin la necesidad de exterminarlos, serás el líder de este grupo y brillaras más que el resto dándoles esperanza a todos los que te necesiten.

-Gracias Kyle, te prometo dar lo mejor de mí por si Argos se vuelve malo yo estaré ahí para detenerlo- Dentro de Chase ardía una llama incapaz de extinguir, este brillaba mucho y era muy feroz, era su coraje y determinación para estar ahí cuando se le necesite-Pero, ¿Por qué Argos es así de cruel?

-Bueno, no es básicamente fácil vivir sabiendo que tu madre te abandono en las calles a cargo de tus hermanos pequeños, a quienes les brindas protección y cuidados solo para que al final venga un perro más grande que tú y te obligue a mirar como los come vivos, creo que después de tantas experiencias tan traumáticas es difícil que alguien recupere su bondad e inocencia y más si las perdió a una edad tan joven, esa fue otra de las razones por la que lo traje, de algún modo sentí lastima y empatía por tan pequeño animal que fatídicamente se fue transformando en la criatura que vimos hoy-Dijo un Kyle deprimido al recordar esos tristes recuerdos que le fueron revelados.

Tras esta charla, Chase y Kyle se levantan del peldaño en el que estaban reposados luego de ver un camión brillante con franjas azules y rojas pintadas en él, finalmente sus amigos habían llegado y después de una larga espera los volvería a ver, pero sinceramente Chase solo esperaba por ver a cierta cachorra de cockapoo y besarla otra vez.

Las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas luego de esa visita…

 _Final del episodio 2._

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pero ahora...poniéndonos un poco serios.**

 **O: Ami NO me IMPORTAAS NADDAAA ASI quE Lo DEJARe Hab4r s0L0 4l pvT0 3ste**

 **E: Gracias...creo . Como algunos se han de haber enterado hubo un terrible sismo que afecto a todo mis país, este martes 19 de septiembre se conmemoraba otro sismo que había ocurrido en 1985, pero lo que nadie de nosotros pensaba era que ese mismo acontecimiento se volviese a repetir de cierto modo en el mismo día. Fue una experiencia muy impactante que me dejo asustado ya que en mi ciudad se caían partes de edificios, otros se derrumbaron por completo y obviamente hubieron muchos afectados que se quedaron sin hogar o que sufrieron perdidas mas importante mas haya de lo material.**

 **A tan solo unos pocos días después de eso, todo México sigue siendo un caos total y aun gente lastimada por ello, por obra del destino o de Dios, como le quieran decir, mi familia y yo no sufrimos nada junto con mucha mas gente y es por eso que aún me tienen con ustedes y por supuesto que Otro Loco Más esta igual de bien, ahora todos nosotros nos estamos solidarizando con la gente que si tuvo una enorme perdida enviándoles bienes y toda esas cosas, como aun hay daños en varias estructuras se suspendieron las clases hasta el 5 de Octubre como tengo entendido.**

 **Al punto en el que quiero llegar es que este terrible sismo nos marco a cada uno de nosotros e hicimos cosas que jamas pensamos hacer, como el de ayudar a una persona que te caía mal, esto es algo que jamas le deseare a ninguno y si les llegara a suceder quiero que sepan que cuentan con nuestro apoyo y con el de México, quiero que aprendan que no se necesita un caos como ese para estar unidos, para que trabajen en comunidad y para que olviden sus diferencias con tal de ayudar en un bien común, este es un mensaje de animo y de aliento para un mundo mejor donde todos trabajemos como uno solo y todo ese racismo, odio, homofobia, entre otras cosas se extingan completamente y vivamos en un mundo en calma donde todos contemos con todos y que sepamos que siempre nos extenderán una mano amiga en situaciones de peligro.**

 **De parte de todos los mexicanos agradezco a todos esos países como España, Perú, Venezuela, Japón, entre otros, que nos ayudaron en estos difíciles momentos para rescatar a nuestra gente, desde el fondo de mi corazón se los agradecemos, espero que esto haya dejado en claro el mensaje de paz que quiero dar a todos ustedes y tomemos su ejemplo para seguir ayudando. México cayo una vez y se levanto con ayuda de todos, ahora que nos volvimos a caer solo nos queda levantarnos una vez más y es por eso que me alegra decir "estoy orgulloso de ser mexicano" :'D.**

 **O: PArale we... me haces llorar T-T**

 **E: je je, bueno... regresando un poco al tema del fic, quiero decirles que oficialmente tenemos un candidato ganador al apoyo de la cultura LGBT, el personaje se Tracker pues lo creo y sinceramente pienso que un personaje creado oficialmente para tener este tipo de pareja, también espero que les haya gustado el nuevo personaje creado originalmente por nosotros el que es Argos, el mismo perro que apareció en el prologo de Chase y que ahora sabemos un poco mas sobre él.**

 **Como detalle especial quise que Argos tuviera su propia voz, una que le diera caracterización como el malo, pero no al punto sonar tan espeluznante y con un detalle juvenil (no se si me di a entender pero bueno), el actor de doblaje que decidí para mi personaje es el de "José Gilberto Vilchis", para quienes no lo conozcan y son de américa latina, ha doblado las voces de: Locki (en el universo Marvel), Kristoff ( en Frozen), Kevin (en ben 10), entre otros, si no les suena todavía recomiendo que vean sus doblajes pues creo que es la voz perfecta para Argos y para lo que son de otros países, como por ejemplo España, igual recomiendo que busquen en youtube a este tipo :)**

 **O: Es mi turno de Hablar ASI que CALLATE MADAFACKA.**

 **E: ok**

 **O: ...NO t3ngo0 ndaa que dcier, seugis tu.**

 **E: Ok x2, a medida que avance el fic vendrán mas Oc y nuevos cosas así que espérenlo con ansias, espero que comenten y sigan este fic pues cada comentario se agradece y anima mucho a seguir, espero que los demás escritores de México se encuentren bien y que nada les haya pasado, esperen el siguiente capitulo que espero no tardar en subir y cuídense mucho, me despido y les agradezco de nuevo a todos los que ayudaron a mi país con sus deseos de buena suerte y con todo lo demás, nos vemos pronto, bye bye.**

 **O: ADIOS MADAFACKERS**

 **PDO: ME COMÍ UNA SALCHIPAPA Y QUE RICA ESTABA**


	5. Episodio 3: Reencuentro

**_Episodio 3: Reencuentro_**

Después de un viaje largo, agotador y tedioso finalmente estaba enfrente de los Paw Patrol su destino final. Supuestamente este iría a ser un viaje alegre y calmado con tal de volver a ver a su amigo, pero la tensión rodeaba el centro de mando del enorme camión, la mayoría de cachorros machos estaban enojados con sus mismos compañeros por una disputa verbal, Ryder estaba incluido con ellos ya que fue el que los obligo a detenerse parando esta locura innecesaria, mientras que las tres únicas chicas permanecían en silencio pues temían que si decían la más mínima palabra otra discusión se ocasionase por equivocación pues estaba muy sensible la situación. Mientras el enorme vehículo avanzaba, poco a poco su velocidad disminuía puesto que aún tenían que pasar por la verificación de seguridad del centro de entrenamiento, este fue rápido y calmado, solo era una inspección general realizada por los guardias de seguridad que mantenían a salvo el centro, una vez pasada la inspección, los cachorros continuaron con su rumbo en completo silencio.

-Vaya, este lugar exagera un poco con la seguridad, ¿Verdad amigos? -Pregunto Rubble algo nervioso ya que simplemente quería relajar las cosas con sus amigos.

-La verdad creo que tienen buenos motivos para poner todos eso-Respondió Katie para que, al igual que Rubble, la tensión bajara lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué un lugar como este tendría tanta protección?, es decir, son agentes entrenándose, se supone que estarían a salvo -Pregunto repentinamente Tracker.

-Tal vez porque aún no son agentes del todo y son más vulnerables a un ataque, ya que entre menos oficiales haya, más fácil será cometer un crimen-Dijo Zuma uniéndose a la plática, todavía un poco furioso.

\- ¿Ataque? -Dijo Skye repentinamente muy impactada, espantada y nerviosa ya que temía por Chase.

Al escuchar estas palabras aterradas de la cockapoo, su mejor amiga reacciono dándole un golpe rápido en la espalda a Zuma por mencionar este tema.

\- ¡Auch!, ¿Por qué el golpe? -Se quejo Zuma un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso estas olvidando que nuestro amigo está aquí y que su novia está muy preocupada por él? -Dijo Everest recordándole a Zuma todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ups, lo siento-Se disculpo Zuma al darse cuenta de su error.

-No me sorprende que seas tan tonto- "Susurro", entre comillas, Rocky puesto que los cachorros lograron oírlo entre ellos el labrador chocolate, pero este decidió guardar sus comentarios ya que estaba vigilado por Ryder.

-Como sea, Skye, eso no pasara con ese tipo de seguridad Chase está en muy buenas manos-Continuó la cachorra husky tratando de aliviar los nervios de su amiga.

-Eso espero-Contesto la cockapoo mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la gorra de policía recordando la pesadilla con la que se vio obligada a vivir.

El camión avanzaba lento y seguro ya que no había necesidad de aumentar su velocidad puesto que la distancia era insignificante y habían entrado a una zona muy vigilada y estricta por varios elementos de seguridad. Mientras en los escalones de la entrada del centro, Chase y Kyle se mantenían sentados esperando a los amigos del cachorro, ambos estaban totalmente en silencio pues la plática de hace rato los había dejado sin palabras y con una sensación extraña de inconformidad a ambos, luego de que Argos casi haya herido a Chase ellos solo querían olvidar el mal rato de ese momento y no fue hasta que un camión metálico de franjas azules y rojas se veía a la distancia, era el Paw Patroller que se acercaba a ellos y al notar esto, Chase se levantó de su lugar muy emocionado de ver sus amigos frente a frente otra vez, su emoción llegaba al punto de que su colita no dejaba de menearse y mantenía su lengua afuera con una posición juguetona y emocionada, era como si nunca hubiese pasado su encuentro con el perro adolescente de pastor holandés, su actitud tranquilizo a Kyle quien se puso contento al ver a su amigo canino tan feliz.

\- ¡Ya llegaron Kyle!, ¡ya llegaron! -Dijo muy emocionado Chase manteniendo su pose emocionada y dando algunos saltos de felicidad-Un momento… ¡ya llegaron!, Skye ya llego-Dijo Chase apagando su emoción poniéndose más nervioso y preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? -Pregunto Kyle al ver nuevo rasgo facial de Chase de preocupación- Pensé que te alegraría ver a tus amigos y a tu novia.

-Y estoy alegre, el problema es que no tengo nada planeado para mí y para Skye, no sé dónde ir con ella o de que hablar, ni si quiera sé si ella querrá ir salir a pasear por un lugar que apenas conozco, maldición…apuesto que ella ahora mismo tiene un plan y yo no-Dijo Chase muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo Chase, todo va a salir bien-Dijo Kyle poniéndose a la altura del cachorro para acariciar su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el Paw Patroller.

-Apuesto que él ahora mismo tiene un plan y yo no-Dijo Skye muy preocupada viendo por la ventana como se acercaban a la puerta principal del edificio del centro.

-Tranquila amiga, todo va a salir bien, recuerda que estoy yo aquí para ayudarte a ti y a Chase-Dijo Everest tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- ¿No eras tú y Marshall? -Pregunto Skye juguetona.

-Jeje, recuerda que Marshall sigue castigado-Contesto Everest después de asegurarse que el dálmata no estuviera escuchando.

-Jaja, eres muy cruel Everest-Dijo bromeando Skye.

-Lo sé, jaja-Respondió de la misma forma la cachorra de husky.

Todos estaban nerviosos, aunque algunos lo aparentaban más que otros, como Marshall quién movía ferozmente su cola ya que estaba emocionado de ver otra vez a su hermano y su emoción la compartía Ryder aunque este estaba un poco nublado por la tensión de la pelea entre Rocky y Zuma, Rocky era el segundo que estaba emocionado de ver a su amigo, tanta era su alegría que por momentos logro olvidar su pleito con Zuma y Katie también estaba alegre de ver a uno de sus mejores pacientes, les seguían Tracker y Rubble, que a pesar de no mostrar el mismo gran entusiasmo, se veía alegres por este momento tan emotivo de reencuentro, al último estaba Zuma quién estaba más preocupado por su pelea con Rocky, pero este trataría de olvidar esto por ahora solo por no romper la felicidad y alegría que se creaba a su alrededor aun después del mal rato.

 _\- "No puedo creer que después de dos largos meses, finalmente pueda volver a ver a Chase" -_ Pensaba Marshall mientras esperaba muy emocionado e impaciente- " _También espero resolver mis problemas con Everest y que ella logre perdonarme"_.

-Marshall, con respecto a lo de hace algunos minutos, yo…-Dijo Rocky repentinamente, tomando de sorpresa al cachorro dálmata.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ahora no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso, tal vez en otro rato-Interrumpió Marshall algo desinteresado e indiferente ante el cachorro de raza mestiza.

-Entiendo-Fue lo último que dijo Rocky un tanto deprimido, antes de ser ignorado por Marshall.

Ryder había notado esto y sintió algo de empatía por Rocky y Marshall, a pesar de que él nunca había estado en una situación como esa, logro ponerse en el lugar de ambos, en el de Marshall podía sentir ese sentimiento de traición y esa desconfianza al oír que un amigo tuyo pudo haberte quitado al amor de tu vida, con el de Rocky podía sentir esa sensación de arrepentimiento y el dolor de haber perdido la confianza de un amigo al no hablar con él de este tema tan delicado del amor en el pasado.

La hora había llegado, el enorme camión de la paw patrol se había detenido enfrente de la puerta principal, se escucharon como los cachorros bajaban emocionados de sus asientos y se dirigían a la puerta del gran camión, todos ansiosos y felices por el gran reencuentro, todos menos una cachorrita cockapoo quien permaneció sentada en su lugar.

-Sucede algo Skye-Pregunto Ryder algo preocupado quien era uno de los último junto a Katie y evidentemente Skye.

-Estoy nerviosa eso es todo-Respondió Skye mirando a sus propias patas sin dirigirle la mirada a su dueño-Estos dos meses no han sido fáciles y ahora me siento extraña, la verdad es que creo que tengo miedo por lo que suceda si bajo, tal vez Chase ya no sienta lo mismo por mí y haya encontrado a alguien más, tal vez y el haya cambiado más de lo que pensé y haya dejado de ser el cachorro del que yo me enamore, la verdad ya no se ni que pensar y eso me aterra.

-Skye, a veces puede que uno tenga ese miedo por no ver demasiado tiempo a alguien y temerle al futuro, yo lo he sentido varias veces, ese miedo a lo desconocido y la única forma de quitártelo es enfrentándote a él como cualquiera y seguir avanzado-Dijo Katie sentándose a un lado de la cachorra.

-Además no hay motivos por los cuales Chase haya cambiado, el siempre será el mismo y siempre se preocupará por sus amigos y familia, en especial tu Skye, él jamás te cambiaría por nada-Continuo Ryder alentando a la cachorrita cockapoo.

- _*Ahh* -_ Suspira Skye más calmada- Muchas gracias amigos, creo que tienen razón, debo ir-Skye salta de su lugar con una cara de determinación muy inspirante, se coloca la gorra de policía en su cabeza y camino donde están el resto de los cachorros, quienes estaban muy impacientes de que abriera la puerta para salir del vehículo.

-Jajaja, Skye sí que necesitaba aliento-Dijo Katie contenta al ver a su amiga canina muy determina-Antes que salgamos, no crees que deberías contarme lo que sucedía mientras no estábamos con ustedes, tal vez pueda ayudarte-Pregunto la chica al joven castaño preocupada.

-Te lo contare, lo prometo, pero aún no es el momento, disfrutemos nuestro tiempo con los demás cachorros y con Chase mientras estemos aquí ya que no quiero que estos días se arruinen por más peleas entre nosotros-Contesto Ryder.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero procura contármelo pronto ya que entre más tiempo tardes en resolver un problema, este puede ir empeorando-Acepto Katie sin nada más que agregar retirándose con los demás.

Afuera sucedía otra cosa, después del que enorme autobús de detuviera en frente de Chase y Kyle, el cachorro trago saliva muy nervioso mientras bajaba sus orejas algo preocupado.

-Deja de estar nervioso Chase-Dijo Kyle notando el estado de su amigo-Es solo tu familia, no hay motivo para estar en estado.

-Intentare relajarme, pero todavía sigo nevioso-Dijo Chase tomando una postura normal y confiada-Por fin veré a mi familia.

La compuerta principal comenzaba a bajar lentamente, lo que eran unos simple segundos parecían varias horas para el entusiasta cachorro quién cedió a la emoción y no dejaba de saltar alegre. Cuando la enorme puerta bajo por completo, lo primero que noto el pastor alemán fueron seis cachorros quienes los reconoció a simple vista, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, Everest y Rubble, todos ellos vieron a Chase y de la alegría todos saltaron a la vez sobre el cachorro policía y comenzaron a abrazarlo y gritar su nombre por completo, era un momento de diversión y felicidad para todos donde las emociones se desbordaban.

-Hola a todos, Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Zuma, Rubble y Tracker, que bueno es verlos a todos de nuevo-Dijo Chase derramando lágrimas de alegría, matando los nerviosos y levantando la alegría, el miedo y los nervios se extinguieron por completo en él.

-Tú los has dicho ami-es decir hermano-Dijo Marshall casi llorando al igual que Chase, con todas fuerzas trataba de evitar esa cara larga o emocionada que estaba apareciendo en él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos cruzaron miradas y las lágrimas cayeron, ninguno resistió la emoción y terminaron por abrazarse mientras ambos lloraban en el hombro del otro, su hermandad era muy dura y su amistad estaba forjada como el acero lo que la hacía más dura que el diamante, hasta era más valiosa que esa piedra hermosa, hoy era un día para sonreír donde las cosas malas no afectarían a nadie aun ante los malos ratos.

-Chase-Sollozaba Marshall.

-Marshall-Sollozaba igual Chase.

-Que alguien los detenga antes de que devuelva mi desayuno-Interrumpió Zuma un tanto asqueado.

La interrupción de Zuma había molestado a Rocky, quien estaba a punto de olvidar su pelea con él con tal de no destruir su buena convivencia, y estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba de la intervención de Zuma, pero por milagro otro cachorro o cachorra evito esto al hablar primero.

-Basta Chase o vas a ser que todos lloremos-Interrumpió Everest limpiándose un lagrima escurridiza.

-Está bien, que gusto es verte otra vez Marshall-Dijo Chase rompiendo el abrazo cariñosamente, ambos aun con unas cuantas lágrimas, al terminar esto inmediatamente el pastor alemán directamente se fue con el segundo cachorro que tenía enfrente, Rubble.

-Chase, no sabes lo alegre que estoy al volverte a ver amigo-Dijo Rubble terminando por llorar y abrazar sorpresivamente al pastor alemán, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los Paw Patrol era uno de los más sentimentales.

-Ohhh Rubble, yo también te extrañe amigo-Dijo Chase conmovido por la reacción del bulldog inglés. Con un tanto de dificultad y delicadeza, pudo despegarse del agarre de su compañero para saludar a sus demás camaradas.

-Hola Chase, yo-yo prometí no llorar-Saludo Rocky moqueando un poco al resistir el llanto, ya que él era el siguiente.

-Yo también te extrañe Rocky-Chase alzo su pata como si fuera un puño y Rocky hizo lo mismo chocando suavemente sus nudillos con los suyos, pero sin duda esto termino en otro abrazo entre colegas y con un cachorro de raza mixta derramando toda su emoción en el hombro de su amigo. Chase continúo saludando a los demás, esta vez le tocaba a un cachorro chihuahua.

-Chase, my friend, que gusto es volverte a ver-Dijo Tracker resaltando su habilidad bilingüe como casi siempre y saltando a abrazar Chase.

-Tracker yo también estoy contento-Dijo Chase devolviéndole el abrazo al cachorro chihuahua.

Por alguna extraña razón esta respuesta del abrazo del pastor alemán provoco un leve sonrojo al chihuahua, quien al sentir el calor de sus mejillas comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo y separo lo más rápido que pudo el abrazo al sentirse de esa forma.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez Chase jeje-Dijo Tracker muy nervioso luego de romper ese abrazo tan bruscamente, tratando de ocultar su rubor leve- _"¿Que me paso?" -_ Se pregunto mentalmente, para su suerte nadie noto este detalle, pero raramente estaba desarrollando algún tipo extraño de cariño y no de ese tipo de cariño de hermandad o de amistad, sino algo más profundo.

-Amigo, me alegra verte en una sola pieza-Dijo Zuma abrazando por sorpresa a Chase.

-Jeje, yo también estoy alegre Zuma-Dijo Chase luego del abrazo del labrador chocolate quien fue el que intervino el saludo de Chase y Tracker.

Aunque supuestamente este fuese un abrazo de amor, de cariño y de amistad, este abrazo de Zuma se sentía un poco más seco pues no hubo mucho sentimiento a diferencia de los demás, tal vez era el hecho de que ellos dos no eran tan apegados uno con el otro pues muy pocas veces se les veía juntos o por el odio que había sentido hace dos meses el labrador chocolate contra el pastor alemán que llego tan lejos como para hablarle a sus espaldas o por recién hallazgo de que Zuma alguna vez había querido algo con Skye, alias la novia de Chase, fuese cual fuese la situación había gato encerrado. Al separar el abrazo, Everest se acercó a Chase para abrazarlo y chocar su pata con la suya en símbolo de amistad, al vivir casi toda su infancia en un lugar abandonado y lejos de toda civilización, aquella cachorra de Husky había desarrollado un carácter fuerte, pero a la vez muy dulce, tierno y cálido y, siendo sinceros, no era lo único fuerte en ella pues el abrazo había sido el más fuerte de todos los cachorros, pero no al punto de causar incomodidad a Chase.

-Me agrada verte de nuevo Chase-Dijo Everest correspondiendo el saludo de su amigo.

-Igualmente Everest, es un gusto verte de nuevo-Respondió contento.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pata?, me refiero a la mordida que te hizo luego que nos separaras a mí y a Skye antes de nuestra pelea-Pregunto la cachorra de husky un poco incomoda e inquieta por sus recuerdos.

-Tranquila, jaja, incluso se me había olvidado ese momento, pero estoy bien y no pasa nada malo, ni siquiera me dejaste marca-Dijo muy amablemente Chase.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, estoy muy feliz por que hayas hecho realidad tu fantasía-Dijo Everest muy contenta echando un último vistazo a Chase- Por cierto, se nota que has hecho ejercicio-Decía esto mientras lo miraba coquetamente con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, es decir, yo-yo…-Tartamudeaba muy incómodo Chase por la insinuación de Everest.

-Jajaja, es solo una broma, te ves muy bien Chase, apuesto que a Skye le gustara verte en ese estado-Dijo en broma la cachorra husky al darse cuenta de que su broma había dado resultado.

-Oye, acaso olvidas que yo estoy aquí-Interrumpía un celoso dálmata a la conversación.

-Hpmh-Fue lo único sonido que emitió la cachorra de su boca en desagrado, luego de darse la vuelta e ignorar completamente a Marshall.

-Oh diablos, lo había olvidado-Dijo un triste y decepcionado el dálmata.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? -Pregunto muy curioso Chase al ver como la husky ignoraba a su novio.

-Está molesta conmigo porque la deje en ridículo a causa de una de mis torpezas-Contesto muy triste el cachorro dálmata.

-Luego hablamos Chase-Dijo la aún presente Everest quien se mantuvo de espaldas ante ellos para luego irse sin nada más que decir.

-Pensaba que le daba risa tu torpeza-Dijo Chase algo extrañado por la razón de la ley de hielo de Everest a Marshall.

-Si, pero esta vez creo que me pase un poco-Contesto aún descontento el cachorro.

-Tranquilo, conociendo a Everest se le va a olvidar todo eso, tu solo confía en tu mejor amigo-Chase había tomado un hombro de su hermano para abrazarlo con una sola pata.

-Eso es lo que más deseo-Dijo el dálmata antes de dar un suspiro largo.

Chase deseaba ayudarlo, pero por ahora tenía muchos problemas en su mente como el de ayudar a Lila a regresar, su entrenamiento, su vida social en el centro y no olvidemos el de aquel intimidante perro adolescente Argos, además de que entre más vaya creciendo más conflictos tendrá que resolver, por ahora como solo era un problema amoroso que se resolvería fácilmente con el tiempo, solo lo dejo pasar y hablando de parejas, Chase aún no veía a aquella cachorra especial que no podía sacar de su mente durante su tiempo como de residente en el cuartel.

El cachorro volteo a mirar la puerta aún abierta del gigantesco camión y en cuestión de segundos una linda cachorra de cockapoo apareció, Chase la miro con sus ojos que brillaban como una estrella, era como si la hubiese visto por primera vez, como si se volviese a enamorar de la belleza de esa linda chica, sin duda se había quedado atontado mirando fijamente a la cachorra, grabándose en su mente cada centímetro de esa cara que amaba. Skye, que recientemente se había asomado, buscaba entre los demás cachorros uno en general, un pastor alemán que extrañaba, en su cabeza estaba descansando una gorra azul de policía con una placa del logo de la paw patrol en el medio, ella giraba la cabeza a todos lados buscando y buscando, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que buscaba estaba justo delante de ella unos centímetros, mirándola con una cara de tonto enamorado.

Ambos chocaron miradas y se quedaron viendo fijamente, Chase cayo en esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco completamente y Skye veía aquellos ojos ámbar que hacía que su corazón palpitara al doble de su capacidad, juntaban tanto sus miradas que entre ellos se volvían uno solo por la eternidad. La cachorra no aguanto la emoción y la alegría lo que hizo que no lo pensara dos veces para saltar sobre Chase y cayera sobre su pecho, el pastor alemán salió de su mundo al sentir su lomo chocar con el pavimento con un peso extra sobre su él, un recuerdo les surgió a ambos, uno que no se podía describir como alegre o triste puesto que así fue su primer y último beso después de dos meses, aunque definitivamente lo irían a tomar como un recuerdo hermoso ya que fue el día en el que ambos iniciaron su relación, ese día se dieron cuenta que los dos se necesitaban del uno al otro para vivir, ambos vivían del calor que ambos se daban y que solo era exclusivamente de su amor, el tiempo se paraba cuando se tenían frente a frente y no existía nadie más que solo ellos, como una luz que los tocaba en un cielo eterno, ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro, es que simplemente no podían.

-Chase, no sabes lo que te extrañe-Decía Skye en lágrimas mientras pegaba su rostro en el pecho del pastor alemán, como si necesitara que la mirara a la cara y le dijera lo mismo o si no ella se moriría ahí mismo.

-Yo también te extrañe Skye y mu…-Un beso sorpresivo tomo desprevenido al cachorro, Skye, aún en lágrimas, silencio a su novio con ese beso y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar ese beso juntando sus lenguas y cerrando sus parpados.

Sus lenguas volvieron a chocar dentro de sus hocicos moviéndose según las manecillas del reloj, ambos disfrutaban el sabor del otro a la vez que sentían como sus cabezas aumentaban su temperatura por la sangre que iba directo a su rostro y los dejaba tan rojos que, pese a tener pelaje, el sonrojo se notaba bastante en sus cabezas, Chase jalaba la nuca con delicadeza de Skye con su pata, juntando más su cara en señal de no querer despegarse a ella nunca más. Lentamente ambos separaron sus cabezas y como la última vez, una línea de saliva salía de sus bocas conectándolas una con la otra, y al igual que separaron sus cabezas abrieron sus ojos para ver sus caras rojas por completo y sintieron que su calor corporal aumentaba tanto como una tetera con agua hirviendo.

-Aww-De repente se escuchó como todos los de alrededor decían esto al unísono.

Los dos se levantaron al instante de sentir las miradas de casi todo el mundo viéndolos, aún seguían muy rojos y más ahora al darse cuenta de que se habían besado públicamente, pero para ser sinceros durante lo que duro ese beso no les importaba si alguien los veía o no.

-Jeje, es bueno verte de nuevo amor-Dijo Skye tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Si, igual es bueno verte de nuevo… ¿Amor? -Pregunto Chase algo confundido.

-Jeje, es un apodo, así como con cariño, pues es lo que hacen las parejas o te molesta-Explico Skye a su novio.

-No, no, de hecho, es muy lindo, gracias eh… ¿lindura? -Dijo Chase nervioso y colorado.

-Jajaja, eres muy tierno al tratar de ponerme un apodo-Skye se fue acercando poco a Chase solo para lamerle una de sus mejillas con mucho cariño y amor, ambos se sonrojaron por esa muestra de amor sincero y hermoso, que ardía tan fuerte que jamás se extinguiría o eso es lo que quería hacerse creer Skye. De momento Skye había pegado su cabeza con el hombro de su amor mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía el calor que aún existía en él.

-Sabía que su reencuentro iría a ser romántico, pero jamás pensé que iría a ser tanto-Interrumpió la voz de un joven tras de ellos, que era muy difícil de no reconocer.

-Esa voz-Dijo Chase emocionándose al punto de agitar exageradamente su cola. Skye noto la emoción de su amado y solo aparto su cabeza para reírse gentil y levemente por la emoción de Chase. Sin perder ni un segundo más el pastor alemán volteo su mirada para ver detrás de él ha aquel chico que lo había criado, ayudado y amado desde la primera vez que se conocieron- ¡RYDER! -Grito muy contento al ver a su verdadero dueño.

\- ¡Hola Chase! -Saludo muy contento desde la puerta del camión Ryder al ver a su cachorro más leal.

El cachorro salió corrió tan rápido como un rayo para ir directamente a los brazos del joven castaño quien lo recibió con los brazos bien abiertos y con todo el amor que un humano le pudiese dar a una mascota, la felicidad los inundaba, era como si fuera la primera vez de un niño al recibir a su primer perro, ese amor que se sabe que es leal y siempre los será hasta el final de los tiempos. Chase al estar en brazos de su dueño lo abrazo instantáneamente luego de recibirlo con unas buenas lamidas en el rostro de Ryder claro.

-Jaja Chase-Dijo muy feliz Ryder al sentir la lengua húmeda de su cachorro pastor alemán.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar-Se disculpo Chase un poco apenado, pero no se le quitaba su sonrisa de la cara.

-No te preocupes Chase, yo también te extrañe bastante-Dijo Ryder envolviendo nuevamente a Chase en sus brazos para abrazarlo con delicadeza y firmeza.

En los ojos de ambos les comenzaron a escurrirles las lágrimas de tanta felicidad.

-Ojalá hayas guardado un poco de amor para mí-Dijo sarcásticamente una chica rubia que bajaba del autobús y se colocaba a un lado de Ryder. Al ver a Katie tan cerca, Ryder bajo a Chase con cuidado para saludar a la joven chica.

-Por supuesto que no, me da gusto volver a verte Katie-Dijo Chase corriendo a abrazar a la chica rubia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-Katie se había encogido a la altura de Chase para poder recibir el abrazo y devolvérselo.

Ahora sí que sí, la banda estaba completa una vez más, aunque sea por un tiempo muy limitado, la emoción y la felicidad eran sentimientos que se hallaban regados por todas partes, la vida era un chiste para ellos en ese momento pues se les notaba tan alegres y vivos por ese tan placido y contento momento, el mundo no les hubieses parado por nada en su reunión, ni la pelea que habían tenido hace minutos les quitaría sus lindas y magnificas sonrisas de ninguno de ellos, las cosas malas no irían a afectar a nadie, por el momento.

-Bueno, parece que aquí yo sobro-Dijo Kyle al sentirse de más, sintiéndose no solo apartado si no que apenado por interrumpirlos- Quiero agradecerles por poder llegar aquí pese a la distancia, sé que no fue fácil apartarse de un amigo, pero de parte de ambos les agradezco de fondo, fueron unos meses bastantes pesados, duros y cansados para Chase, pero ahora podrá relajarse con ustedes por un rato

-Para nada Kyle, gracias a ti nos pudimos reunir con Chase hoy y tú también fuiste el responsable de lograr que él cumpliera su sueño, te debemos mucho más a ti que tú a nosotros y jamaras estarás de más, te agradezco por cuidarlo muy bien durante este tiempo-Dijo Ryder agradeciendo por todo a aquel agente de FBI.

-No hay de que, es hora de que me retire, como director hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer así que los dejara solos, sé que Chase está en buenas manos.

-Entendido Kyle, nos vemos luego-Dijo Chase asiendo un porte muy al estilo de un verdadero perro policía.

Kyle le había devuelto ese saludo con su mano abierta en la frente con una postura recta, como militar antes de entrar a las instalaciones y desaparecer.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de que Chase nos muestre un poco el pueblo, ¿no lo creen amigos? -Dijo Rubble muy emocionado por su nueva aventura junto a sus amigos reunidos de vuelta.

-Ehh, la verdad aun no conozco bien el lugar, pero si conozco muchos lugares donde podemos pasear, jugar un rato e incluso almorzar, ¿Qué dicen? -Dijo Chase apenado por no saber bien sobre el sitio.

-Yo estoy bien siempre y cuando este junto a ti-Dijo Skye juntándose con Chase otra vez.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-Dijo Marshall contento por pasar el rato junto a su casi hermano.

-Y yo igual-Continuo Tracker.

-Muy bien, entonces subamos al Paw Patroller, conozco un lugar donde venden unos deliciosos helados-Dijo Chase.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pastor alemán y subieron al gran camión para recorrer todo Pueblo Viejo en un paseo turístico. Mientras iban entrando todos al vehículo no se percataban que Chase y Skye se habían quedado al último al caminar lentamente por estar hablando entre ellos.

-Te cuento algo Skye-Dijo Chase un poco apenado-Te ves muy bien con mi gorra, te ves muy…* _Glup*_ -Trago saliva-Sexy.

-Jeje, muchas gracias Chase tú también te ves sexy, se nota que has hecho ejercicio-Dijo Skye sonrojada por el halago.

Chase, si antes estaba colorado ahora estaba el doble de rojo, tal parece que Everest no estaba tan equivocada del todo con respecto al estado físico de él, claro no era un gran cambio, pero lo poco se notaba.

-Sabes, desde que he estado aquí todo se ha sentido muy distinto, nuevos compañeros, nuevas herramientas y un nuevo lugar para defender, es muy difícil adaptarse a un nuevo lugar-Dijo Chase ya calmado entrando a un estado de ánimo bajo bajo-Pero ahora que llegaste, siento como toda mi confianza regresa conmigo.

-Eres muy dulce por decir esas palabras, pero…-Dijo Skye tratando de no sonar tan pesimista-Me preocupa nuestra relación, he escuchado que las relaciones a distancia fallan, también qué pasa si tienes alejarte aun más de mi o si yo me alejo o de ti o qué pasa si nosotros…-Las palabras de Skye y su largo, pero realmente largo discurso fue detenido por Chase quien lamio su mejilla suavemente.

-Skye, eso es casi imposible de que pase, recuerda que aun tienes mi gorra y mientras la tengas puesta siempre estaré contigo y yo todavía tengo una promesa que cumplir ¿recuerdas? -Dijo Chase luego de interrumpirla.

-Como no olvidarla, no hay un día en el que no piense en ella-Dijo Skye dejando su lado negativo y soltando un sonrisa-Siempre haces que me sienta mejor, te amo-Agradeció la cockapoo frotando su cabeza con el pecho de él- Por cierto, ya que hablamos de tu promesa…

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿ocurre algo con ella? -Pregunto Chase curioso.

-No, solo que lo estuve pensando y ya que tu dijiste que todos los que yo quiera, bueno la verdad quiero doce-Dijo muy directamente Skye.

\- ¿Doce qué? -Pregunto inocente Chase.

-Jajaja, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero tontito-Terminado esto Skye toma la delantera al caminar más rápido.

-Oh * _Glup*-_ Dijo Chase pasando un gran bulto desaliva luego de entender esa referencia-Todos los que tú quieres, yo y mi bocotá-Finalmente termina por recordar la parte en la que él le promete descendencia a ella, momento en el que se arrepiente por dejarse llevar tanto por el momento antes de su partida. Tratando de evitar otro momento como esos el cachorro corre lo más pronto posible para sentarse en su asiento habitual.

(OPD: EL QUE ENtendio enteNDIO Este momento JODIDAMENTE cursi y RIDICULO de EJ :P )

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del autobús este cerró sus puertas y arranco de regreso al pueblo, el camión no había cambiado para nada, básicamente estaba justo y como lo recordaba Chase ya que otro de sus temores era el de ver un cambio notorio y muy distinto al de su mente, le gustaba volver a sentir aquellos cómodos, azules y enormes asientos, el olor a carro nueva aún seguía marcado en el lugar aun después de mucho tiempo, claro está que era casi imperceptible para todos los demás, pero no era problema alguno para su desarrollada nariz que podía detectar aquellos bocadillos para perro que Rubble y Zuma habían devorado y los perfumes variado de las chicas. Skye, antes de sentarse junto a su novio, se quedó momentáneamente quieta con la mirada completamente en blanco, el ver a Chase sentado y alegre le recordó a su sueño donde lo encontraba tirado y muerto, aún quería resolver esa incógnita sobre si realmente sería un sueño o una premonición de algo oscuro y horrible.

-Skye, Skye-Grito Rocky, sacando una vez más a Skye de su mundo.

-Skye, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Chase alarmado por el modo tardío de reaccionar de ella.

-Lo lamento, me quede pensando en algunas cosas-Contesto la cockapoo muy pensativa.

\- ¿Sobre qué realmente? -Pregunto Rubble metiéndose en la plática.

-Sobre cosas de chicas, nada que tenga mucha importancia-Dijo Skye clara y obviamente mintiendo. Everest y Katie sabían su secreto y lo que de verdad tenía en su mente ahora, pero ahora solo se limitaron a verse entre ellas con una cara de angustia.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…oye hay un parque y me pensaba en, bueno ya sabes, yo…-Comenzaba a balbucear Chase después de todo eso.

-Hoy al atardecer, quisiera ver como oscurece todo-Dijo Skye sonriente, interrumpiendo a Chase sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que le iría a pedir.

-Es una cita-Contesto Chase con la misma cara de alegría.

-Oye Chase-Interrumpió Rocky- ¿Dónde está tu placa de los paw patrol? ¿la perdiste?

-No, de hecho, la tengo guardada entre mis cosas-Contesto un poco triste Chase.

-Pensé que te gustaba o ¿acaso te avergüenzas de nosotros? -Dijo Zuma un tanto molesto, casi provocando inconscientemente otro pleito.

-Tranquilo Zuma, apuesto que Chase tiene un buena explicación-Al instante que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, despertaron un sistema de alerta de Ryder que presentía que debía hacer algo para evitar otra separación en su equipo, por fortuna logro intervenir y a tiempo y también fue un golpe de suerte que Chase fuese de actitud tranquila y evitara problemas de ese tipo casi todo el tiempo.

-No Zuma, estoy orgulloso de decir que soy parte de ustedes él único problema son mis demás compañeros-Chase comenzaba a entrar en un ambiente más serio y un muy apático- La gran mayoría de mis compañeros no tienen un familia como tal, casi todos son propiedad del estado y del FBI, muchos puede que nunca lleguen a tener familia, incluso conocí a una cachorra que toda su vida ha sido criada por ellos, desde sus padres hasta sus hermanos y el amor es algo que carece ahí, Kyle me dijo que escondiera bien mi placa pues puede que lo tomen como un insulto para ellos pues hasta donde yo sé, soy el único que de verdad tuvo amistad, amor y una familia.

-Yo…lo lamento mucho no sabía que…-Dijo Zuma avergonzado por sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, incluso yo me enojé al oír que tenía que fingir que nunca los había conocido, se supone que estas dos semanas todos los perros podrían irse con sus familias, pero la verdad yo fui el único que en verdad salió, ahora me siento obligado en ayudarlos-Chase se sentía muy triste al enterarse que es el único con una verdadera familia, con verdaderos amigos y con mucho amor de todos quienes lo conocen, quería ayudar a todos de verdad que lo deseaba, pero hasta él sabía sus verdaderos límites de hacer el bien.

-Es una situación de verdad horrible Chase, desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada por ellos, sé que suena feo, pero ahora mismo hay que centrarnos en otras cosas, lo siento-Dijo Ryder sintiendo la tristeza de Chase.

-Sabía muy bien que dirías eso, solo desearía que todos fueran felices-Contesto el cachorro de pastor alemán.

-Chase, me encanta esa actitud que tienes de hacer lo posible para hacer felices a otros, confío en que encontraras la respuesta para ayudarlos-Dijo Skye colocando su pata sobre la de él para hacerle saber que no estará solo.

-Gracias, tratare de hacerlo-Agradeció con una sonrisa leve.

Mientras ellos hablaban de esto, al lado suyo Tracker, Everest, Marshall y Rubble tenían un platica totalmente diferente.

-Oye Everest…-Dijo nervioso Tracker llamando la atención de la cachorrita.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tracker? -Pregunto curiosa Everest. Sin darse cuenta ella había atraído la atención de su novio Marshall y también de un cachorro de bulldog que estaba junto a él, quienes trataban de escuchar la charla lo más "discreto" que podían.

-Well… la verdad es que solo quería preguntarte ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Marshall?, a lo que me refiero es ¿cómo sabes que te está empezando a gustar alguien? -Pregunto Tracker muy avergonzado y rojo.

-Ohhh, creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa…-Dijo Everest guiñando un ojo al chihuahua muy pícara.

\- ¡¿En serio?!, entonces puedes ayudarme ya que creo que no es normal lo que me pasa-Explico aún mucho más nervioso.

-Es normal lo que te sucede, Tracker es una experiencia muy linda y maravillosa el sentir eso, no tienes que sentirte extraño, pero ahora dime, ¿Quién es la suertuda? -Dijo Everest muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno… ciertamente no es lo que piensas de hecho, creo que es anormal pues estoy sintiendo algo por alguien de mí mismo gene…-Trataba de explicar el chihuahua, pero se vio interrumpido antes de terminar la frase por dos cachorros que entraron por sorpresa a la plática. Marshall accidentalmente había sido empujado por Rubble quien al intentar escuchar más de cerca lo que era una charla privada, ambos terminaron por caer uno sobre el otro cayendo en medio de Everest y Tracker.

-Ups, quiero decir… jeje hola Ev, jeje…-Dijo Marshall, con Rubble encima, muy avergonzado por su interrupción.

-Hablaremos luego Tracker, creo que alguien llego a molestar-Dijo indiferente Everest volteando su cara a otro lado.

-Lo lamentamos Tracker, solo queríamos saber de qué hablaban-Se disculpo el muy inocente de Rubble, Marshall no contesto nada pues se había puesto triste por la reacción de su novia.

-Los perdono chicos, de todas formas, creo que ella no me hubiese dado la respuesta indicada-Dijo Tracker muy decepcionado, cabizbajo y con las orejas caídas.

\- Tracker, sé que puede ser algo confuso y aterrador, más a nuestra edad, pero tienes que tener calma en el amor, tarde o temprano las respuestas vendrán a ti solo tienes que ser paciente, eres un gran cachorro, un leal amigo, además de que eres magnifico y de buen corazón, las respuestas pueden que lleguen a ti muy pronto-Dijo Marshall aun tirado.

\- ¿Enserio piensas todo es o de mí? ...es decir-Dijo Tracker con una ligera sonrisa y con las mejillas rosas por las dulces palabras del dálmata, justamente la misma reacción que había tenido con Chase y como aquella vez luego de sentir que la temperatura de su cara había subido, este volteo la cara con tal de que no vieran su reacción-Quiero decir muchas gracias amigo-Respondió dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos muy asustado y nervioso- " _Maldición, primero Chase y ahora Marshall, ¿Qué me está pasando?"-_ Pensó.

Además de eso, no ocurrió nada mas de gran importancia dentro del Paw Patroller que seguía marchando sin problema alguno, Chase y Skye se habían acomodado uno junto al otro y de vez en cuando se soltaban algunos chistes entre ellos, como la gorra de Chase que le quedaba muy grande a Skye o como ella le coqueteaba a él a tal punto de volverlo tan rojo como un jitomate; Rubble y Rocky hablaban un poco sobre construcción o comida, como su trabajo era casi el mismo era normal que hablaran sobre ello y también amaban la misma comida; Zuma se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla del carro como pasaban los autos y recodaba la playa que estaba acostumbrado a ver, era de las cosas que más extrañaba de todas; Marshall solo veía a Everest con esperanzas de que ella prontamente le hablaría de nuevo y ella solo trataba de ignorarlo aunque, el interior de Everest, ella no soportaba más tiempo estar enojada con Marshall, no podía con esa dulce y tierna mirada de tristeza que tenía él en su cara, pero al mismo tiempo tenía su orgullo y desafortunadamente este le estaba ganando; Tracker por suerte se había sacado de su mente a Chase y a Marshall, pero eso no le quitaba el sonrojo que aún tenía en sus cachetes así que simplemente se ocultó debajo de su sombrero de safari de su equipo y Ryder hablaba un poco con Katie sobre los cachorros y otras cosas, finalmente se había recuperado la paz y la convivencia sana dentro del lugar, pero las cosas eran distintas fuera de ahí.

-He aquí Aquiles y su talón-Dijo para sí mismo Argos momento antes de la partida de ella y luego de mirar a distancia muy oculto el dulce encuentro entre Chase y sus amigos- ¿Así que los Paw Patrol eh…? , este será un banquete digno de dioses, pero por ahora no es el momento Chase, soy un perro paciente y esperare el momento justo cuando seas vulnerable para demostrarle al mundo y a Kyle que realmente era un patético debilucho y en ese momento devoraré hasta el último de tus huesos-La mirada macabra de ese pastor holandés era muy fría y siniestra, sonriera de una manera que se veían sus colmillos y helaba todo el lugar pese estar al exterior, sin nada más que agregar Argos solo camina lentamente al bosque y desaparece entre la maleza y los grandes árboles y los frondosos arbustos.

Dentro del edificio de entrenamiento, Kyle regresaba a su oficina ahora actuando muy sospechosamente como si estuviese ocultando algo, al ingresar al cuarto cerro con cerradura la puerta del lugar, bajo las persianas de las ventanas quedando casi completamente a oscuras, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a un número extraño luego de asegurarse de estar solo. Espero hasta que su llamada fuera contestada.

-Diga-Se escucho del otro lado de la línea la voz de un hombre.

-Soy yo de nuevo-Contesto Kyle logrando haberse comunicado.

-Que sorpresa, no sabía nada de ti luego de tus vacaciones donde me llamaste por última vez y en donde no dejabas de hablar de tu ridículo programa de los SDP, ¿ahora qué quieres? Y más vale que sea importante pues tengo mejores cosas por hacer-Dijo la voz misteriosa molesta.

-Lo sé y lo lamento, solo quiero saber si tu enviaste a Argos a este sitio-Pregunto curioso y molesto Kyle, vigilando por la una abertura de sus persianas que estuviera despejado afuera.

-No lo sé, desde que me ascendieron a general de armada me cuesta mucho saber el movimiento exacto de unidades individuales ya que hay mucho que tengo que hacer, pero…-Se detuvo pues trataba de pensar si era buena idea o no decirle la verdad.

-Que sucede, ¿pasa algo malo? -Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-Mira… _*Ahh*_ -Suspira-Te diré la verdad solo por nuestra amistad, pero lo que escucharas será información ultra secreta y deberás ser cuidadoso… nos ha llegado información sobre nuevos tipos de armamento sumamente peligrosos, aún desconocemos si los datos son verídicos o no, pero hay varias pruebas que confirman que están en uso y se venden en el mercado negro, hasta donde sabemos hay una nueva especie de bomba que se dice que es capaz de reducir un edificio a escombros y cenizas, ahora mismo los criminales que la tienen posiblemente estén cerca de Pueblo Viejo.

-Es por eso que enviaron a Argos, un cuerpo canino sería más útil en la búsqueda de un artefacto totalmente desconocido para los detectores de bombas ya que con su nariz pude detectar olores raros-Dijo sumamente impactado Kyle.

-Puede ser una opción, pero como te lo dije antes lo desconozco, por ahora solo te puedo decir que te cuides y tengas suma precaución, no sabes en qué momento aparezcan, cuando ataquen o si solo es un mito, como sea cúbrete las espaldas.

-Lo hare, cuídese mucho General de Armada John Walker-Se despidió Kyle revelando así el nombre de su amigo.

-Usted también director Kyle-Finalizo la llamado.

John y Kyle habían sido grandes amigos desde que se conocieron por medio del FBI, ambos eran tan inseparables como la suciedad y la uña, hasta compartían el mismo cumpleaños y eso ya era mucha coincidencia, los dos se graduaron y siguieron trabajando juntos en sus días como simples agentes, pero un día le ofrecieron a John una oportunidad imposible de negar, lo que los llevo a separarse y a llevar a John al alto grado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo, junto con sus habilidades e inteligencia había logrado llegar a ser general de la armada, eso y con ayuda de algunos amigos de poder político que también tenía, Kyle siguió con el FBI hasta conseguir el puesto más alto, con eso y con la ayuda de su amigo logro que el proyecto de los SDP diera luz verde también le ayudaba a tener bien vigilado a ese perro pastor holandés, sin duda eran casi tan unidos como Marshall y Chase.

Ahora se supone que todos deben de estar tranquilos ¿Verdad?, pues se supone que Argos estaba en ese sitio para detener a los malhechores, se supone que ahora Chase puede estar tranquilo una vez más a juntarse de regreso con sus camaradas y novia ¿no es así?, digo, para que preocuparse si todo está bien y ya nada malo puede pasar o… ¿Qué será lo que el futuro les prepara?

 _Final del episodio 3_

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aquí Eyiles Jack de regreso esperando que hayan tenido una feliz y divertida lectura, espero que todo vaya bien con ustedes pues mi vida ahora es un relajo, la escuela, mi familia y amigos y ahora que estoy apunto de realizar mi servicio militar ha sido un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero ahora he logrado reunirme con Otro Loco Mas, del que no se mucho sobre su vida fuera del Internet...**

 **O: MI VIDA ES SANGRRE, SEXXO, DRROGAS Y ROCKK ANDD ROLLL BITTCHES HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **E: :I .-. O_O , ignorando eso espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si es así agradecería de toda corazón que comentaran, compartieran y agreguen a favoritos este fic pues cuesta mucho escribirlo, además de que tenemos la meta de superar al otro fic con el doble de todo, de seguidores, de favoritos y de comentarios ya que nos animarían como escritores y los que también escriben saben perfectamente como se siente el ver que tu fic es apoyado.**

 **O: ME ABURRROoooooooooooo prrooooooooooooo, saka las panochas en coRTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **E: ¬¬, fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado el como estamos tratando de integrar el estilo LGBT con Tracker, incluso tuve que informarme un poco sobre estas parejas, ya que Otro Loco Más solo quiere las partes donde hayan escenas +18 o donde haya misterio y cosas así, pero ya que. Ahora Tracker esta experimentando cierto afecto sobre Chase y Marshall, pero como es buen amigo no se los quitara ni a Everest ni a Skye, jejeje.**

 **O: Neta que mal chiste.**

 **E: :( , espero que les haya gustado, espero que nos ayuden a cumplir nuestra meta y nos vemos luego, bye bye.**


	6. Episodio 4: Final de la fantasía parte 1

**_Episodio 4.1: Final de la fantasía (1era Parte)_**

A lo lejos, dentro del profundo y muy profundo bosque, donde reina la naturaleza y las obras del paso del hombre por esos sitios sigue siendo muy rara, luego en el que los árboles y toda flora en general cubren la mayor parte del habitad ocultando a casi todo ser vivo, un grupo de criminales se preparaba para dar lo que iría a ser el mayor golpe en la historia del FBI al destruir por completo el centro de entrenamiento, ocultos en una cabaña vieja de madera. Los tres hombres preparaban una extraña y potente bomba nueva en una especie de prueba de armamento, ya que esa bomba era un simple prototipo de lo que pronto sería un arsenal capaz de alcanzar un nivel de destrucción masiva, el trio de malhechores le colocaba a uno de los suyos una especie de chaleco que conectaba a través de varios cables a aquel dispositivo detonante, esto era una misión kamikaze donde el éxito no era una opción más bien era una obligación.

\- ¿Por qué carajos soy yo el que debe morir por algo tan estúpido? -Se quejaba muy asustado el criminal elegido a estallar.

-Porque nosotros armamos y conseguimos el explosivo, lo único que hacías tu era quejarte todo el puto tiempo, además de que eres el único sin un cartel de se busca con tu cara pegada en ella-Respondió muy molesto uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¡YO AUN NO QUIERO MORIR, MIERDA! -El temor del criminal escogido para morir se transformó a nervios y los nervios en ira.

-Nosotros menos, pero somos más importantes que tú, así que no tienes alternativa-Interrumpió el segundo sujeto que los acompañaba-Además no olvides que tenemos a tu familia en nuestras manos, un movimiento en falso que hagas y ellos morirán.

-Yo, yo-yo…-Tartamudeaba espantado el maleante obligado a kamikaze, hasta que sucumbió y dejo de replicar-lo hare, solo prométanme que nuestra oferta seguirá en pie y mi familia seguirá siendo protegida por ustedes.

-Por supuesto, podremos jugar sucio, podremos matar, robar, mutilar y hacer varios crimines más, pero somos hombres de palabra-Contesto muy tranquilo uno de ellos-Recuerda el plan, finges necesitar su ayuda, ganas su confianza y cuando menos se lo esperen, BOOM, adiós centro de entrenamiento, tienes que llegar aproximadamente a las 11:30 de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué a esa hora? -Pregunta nervioso.

-Porque a esa hora hay menos actividad y menos guardias, de esa forma entrar con ese explosivo será más fácil, ¿entendido?

Obligado y sin más opciones para retirarse, lo único que le queda hacer al hombre a morir es asentar la cabeza en signo de aceptación de su horrible destino, con una cara cabizbaja a punto de estallar en lágrimas y temblando como gelatina se retira nervioso por su decisión de aquella antigua cabaña. Detrás de uno de los árboles que estaban solo a centímetros de ese viejo lugar, oculto entre las hojas y las sombras, Argos escuchaba con mucha atención el plan de esos sujetos pues había sido enviado para detenerlo y confiscar su artefacto tal y como había predicho Kyle, pero ahora que había escuchado sus intenciones, el plan de aquel perro había cambiado.

- _"Conque esas tenemos, un plan muy astuto y a la par de estúpido, son un montón de idiotas si creen que pueden contra la seguridad del centro, en el momento en el que ponga un solo pie en el área será atrapado, está subestimando a su enemigo y ese es un error fatal, aunque… talvez pueda darles un poco de ayuda, así ellos se desharán de ese estúpido de Kyle y ese inútil cachorro Chase, y así no me mancharía las patas, jajaja, comprometería mi misión, pero es un precio razonable a cambio de eliminar a los SDP y su creador, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-_ Reía dementemente Argos en lo profundo y retorcido cerebro, la torcedura de su mente era de causar terror a todo aquel que estaba a su lado y su aura negra era tan fuerte que esta el ser más malvado se quedaba corto con él.

El terrible plan daría inicio alrededor de las 11:30 pm, los terroristas darían un golpe duro y aunque ellos no lo saben, también contarían con la ayuda del pastor holandés con el único plan de destruir a los únicos que serían capaz de detenerlo de su macabra ambición de volverse el mejor de los mejores, Argos estaría dispuesto a escupirle en la cara a la única persona que lo salvo de entre las calles y a su única familia.

Mientras tanto, y alejándonos a varios metros de distancia, en las calles de Pueblo Viejo se sentía la emoción de tranquilidad y la atmosfera era muy pasiva entre los habitantes que salían de sus casas a pasear un rato, los locales comerciales recién habían abierto sus puertas al público pues aún era algo temprano, había que admitir que era un pueblo un poco más grande que Bahía Aventura y mucho más rustico que este por los detalles de varias casas, tiendas y parques que le daban un detalle de pleno siglo XVIII. Nuestros queridos cachorros paw patrol recientemente habían aparcado su enorme camión en el hotel, con Perrobot de guardia dentro de este, y ahora andaban paseando por las hermosas calles del bello lugar viendo como la obra del ser humano y la obra de la madre naturaleza se fusionaban para crear un lugar tan hermoso como ese y ni hablar de sus habitantes pues cada quien te trataba dignamente con respeto y como tenía que ser, en ese aspecto era un poco igual a Bahía Aventura.

-Guau, todo es tan bello-Dijo Rubble muy feliz al caminar en una calle que estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por árboles que los protegían del sol.

-Es como estar en una bella postal de verano-Dijo Katie igual de maravillada que casi todos.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que dije yo al ver esta calle por primera vez, disfruten las vistas-Dijo Chase muy feliz al ver la reacción de todos mientras aun guiaba a sus amigos.

-Si le agregas a este lugar una playa, te estoy casi seguro que empaco mis cosas y me mudo aquí-Dijo Zuma, con su típico asentó relajado, muy encantado por ver algunas hojas caer de las copas de los árboles.

Los miembros del equipo pasaban por esa calle que daba un toque de paz a todo el lugar, pero como siempre todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y llego el punto en el que terminaban los árboles de ese bello y casi perfecto túnel de árboles y comenzaban nuevamente las obras humanas.

-Como es posible que un sitio tan bello como este, sea la cede de un cuartel del FBI-Dijo Skye impresionada.

-Bueno…Kyle me dijo que hay una muy pequeña área en todo Pueblo Viejo donde la poca actividad criminal se concentra, es una pequeña calle que está del otro lado del pueblo-Explico Chase a sus amigos.

-Ahora que lo dices tiene un poco de sentido que un centro de entrenamiento este en un pueblo tan pacifico como este-Dijo Ryder logrando entender un poco el concepto.

-Quisieras explicarte, yo apenas y puedo hacerlo-Interrumpió Marshall con ese tono torpe e inocente que casi siempre muestra al no entender las palabras más básicas como, por ejemplo: Bahía.

-Al concentrarse todo el crimen en una sola área remota y pequeña, es perfecta para la práctica de algunos agentes del FBI al capturar criminales y también ayuda a que todo se siga concentrando en esa área para mantener la paz y la belleza de todo el lugar-Explico Ryder a todas sus mascotas y amiga.

-Ohhh…-Exclamo Marshall sorprendido. A simple vista parecía que todo le había quedado claro al pequeño dálmata, hasta que…- Sigo sin entender.

Esta pequeña acción torpe de Marshall hizo hacer reír a cierta novia suya, Everest tapo su sonrisa al instante al darse cuenta que la estaba viendo su pareja, ella aún estaba molesta por los actos humillantes de novio, pero era inevitable reírse de sus tonterías y mucho más si ella amaba eso de él.

-Jajaja, hay Marshall-Dijo entre risas Chase.

-Y… ¿Cuál va hacer nuestro plan Chase? -Dijo muy entusiasmada Skye pegándose al hombro de su novio causando rubor en ambos.

-Bueno, este… ¿Qué tal si comemos un helado primero? Luego les enseñare los pocos lugares que he visitado-Respondió muy nervioso y colorado Chase al sentir como la hermosa y delicada cabeza de Skye recaía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Para mí está bien, siempre y cuando pasemos un tiempo contigo hasta que inicie tu cita con Skye-Dijo feliz Rocky por la relación de su amigo.

-Muy bien entonces luego de los helados les enseñare varios sitios que les puede interesar a cada uno-Dijo Chase muy animado por la visita de sus camaradas.

Estas irían a hacer unas verdaderas vacaciones del trabajo en Bahía Aventura y del entrenamiento en el centro del FBI, no como las últimas que se vieron interrumpidas por el accidente de Perrobot y su fallo mecánico. Gracias a un nuevo programa de cuerpos de rescate de Bahía Aventura que la alcaldesa recién había implementado que incluían más bomberos, salvavidas, policías, entre otros, los cachorros tenían mucha más ayuda y ahora no tenían que preocuparse por quien protege y ayuda Bahía Aventura, aunque esto generaba dudas entre los cachorros y Ryder pues los nuevos rescatistas hacían muy bien su trabajo, tal vez demasiado bien pues desde que el programa comenzó las llamadas de emergencia para los Paw Patrol habían disminuido en un número significativo, pero, aun con la ayuda de los nuevos cuerpos de rescate la gente casi siempre prefería la ayuda de sus cachorros más leales y preferidos pues les otorgaba una vista mucho más simple y más amigable.

El paseo por todo Pueblo Viejo había comenzado, al terminar su primera parada Chase les guiaba por mucho lados de todo el lugar, desde ese momento el grupo se empezaba a hacer más pequeño pues conforme pasaban por lugares distintos surgían interés para cada quien, el primer lado donde los llevo fue una calle abarrotada de gente pues habían muchos comerciales y tiendas donde la gente compraba cosas variadas, pero lo que atrajo la atención fue que en ese sitio habían muchas estéticas que trabajaban tanto como para perros como para gente normal.

-Guau-Dijo Katie sorprendida por la cantidad de locales, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza-Oye Ryder, que tal si ustedes y los cachorros siguen explorando el lugar, yo, Skye y Everest iremos de compras.

\- ¿Ehh? -Dijeron ambas cachorras en unísono por la ocurrente idea de la chica rubia, aunque estuvieran sorprendidas por esto las dos mostraban emociones diferentes, Skye se notaba feliz y emocionada y Everest confundida e insegura.

-Está bien, eso creo- Acepto Ryder un poco inseguro por su decisión- ¿Dónde quieren que sea el punto de reencuentro?

-Nos veremos en hotel, antes del atardecer-Dijo Katie emocionada.

-Muy bien, mientras seguiremos explorando-Dijo Ryder preparándose para seguir su visita, pero su guía canino se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Están seguras?, iremos a ver las vistas desde las alturas de unas montañas cercanas-Dijo Chase acercándose a ellas.

\- ¡Montañas!-Dijo sorprendido y asustado Marshall.

-Pensé que ya no le tenías miedo a las alturas-Dijo Rubble un poco confundido por la expresión del dálmata.

-No es por la altura, es que he escuchado que en las montañas habitan muchos osos-Respondió asustado Marshall

-Jeje, tranquilo Chase, tenemos dos semanas antes de regresar, así que es tiempo suficiente-Respondió Skye alegre por la preocupación de su novio.

-Esta bien, solo tengan cuidado por donde pasan-Dijo Chase muy feliz.

-Y si nos encontramos con cualquier chico malo, sabemos que podemos contar con la ayuda del oficial Chase-Agrego en broma Everest al oír la advertencia del pastor alemán.

El chiste de la husky hizo reír a todos sus amigos, después todos se despidieron para continuar con su recorrido, los chicos continuaron caminando, pero a Marshall le incomodaba cierta promesa que le había hecho a su novia, quien aún seguía enojada con él. El cachorro dálmata comenzaba a alentar sus pasos hasta detenerse y esto sorprendió a todos.

-Marshall, ¿está todo bien, hermano? -Pregunto Chase al ver a su amigo detenerse.

-Chicos creo que lo mejor sea que ustedes sigan sin mí-Contesto sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y desilusionante ante dejar a sus amigos.

-Vamos amigo, estoy seguro de que casi no hay osos en las montañas-Dijo Zuma tratando de calmar al dálmata burlándose de su miedo, esto volvía a molestar a Rocky, quien solo canalizo su ira y enojo en apretar sus dientes y dedos de sus patas, el oír a Zuma burlándose de sus propios amigos, aunque solo fuese por simple broma, le molestaba al cachorro mestizo pues pensaba que demostraba desinterés en los verdaderos sentimientos de quienes lo rodeaban.

-No es por eso, la verdad es que le prometí a Everest ayudarla a ella y a Skye, y pienso cumplir con mi palabra, aunque de momento no me quiera cerca, lo siento mucho Chase, sé que querías que pasáramos tiempo como hermanos, pero que clase de cachorro sería si no cumplo mis promesas y en qué clase de perro me convertiría-Dijo Marshall sintiéndose apenado al creer que había destruido la emoción de su mejor amigo.

-Marshall, tienes mucha razón en todo, estaba muy emocionado de pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amigo, pero creo que estas escogiendo una decisión correcta muy adulta-Dijo Chase sorprendiendo al dálmata-Es como lo dijo Skye, tenemos dos semanas para divertirnos como lo hacíamos antes de que me mudara y una promesa es una promesa, como la que yo les hice a ustedes de volver, aparte de que creo que en otro momento podremos ir todos juntos a hacer más cosas en grupo, así que ¿Qué estas esperando?, tu chica te espera-Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de aceptación hacia el dálmata.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Marshall muy feliz por la actitud de su amigo-Te prometo que hare muchas más cosas divertidas junto a ti-Prometiendo esto el cachorro dálmata prosigue a dar media vuelta y correr para alcanzar a las chicas tan contento que su cola no dejaba de moverse.

-Me siento un poco mal por Marshall-Dice de la nada Zuma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunta Tracker confundido.

-Me refiero a que tendrá que escuchar conversaciones aburridas sobre moda, chicos, maquillarse y las cosas que normalmente hablan las chicas-Dijo Zuma un poco preocupado, pero también algo desinteresado.

-Maquillarse, no es tan malo, bueno eso me han dicho-Interrumpió Chase un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, no le avergonzaba el hecho de decirle a los chicos que él estaba usando maquillaje en ese mismo instante, lo que le preocupaba era que le preguntaran el por qué pues temía que se preocuparan si les decía sobre sus heridas y el ataque que había sufrido.

Los chicos, por suerte, ignoraron el comentario de Chase y continuaron su caminar casi luego de que su amigo manchado se haya retirado a acompañar a sus amigas, quien por cierto logro alcanzarlas antes de perderlas de vista.

 _\- "Ahh-Ahh"_ , hola amigas, " _Ahh-Ahh"_ -Saludo Marshall arqueando después de correr y tomar por sorpresa a Katie, Skye y Everest.

\- ¿Marshall? -Dijo sorprendida Katie.

\- ¿Pensé que irías con los demás a recorrer el lugar? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo igual de asombrada Skye.

-Bueno, la verdad estoy aquí porque le prometí a cierta chica que la ayudaría y estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa, aunque ella no me quiera cerca suyo-Dijo Marshall contento y confiando, refiriéndose a Everest claro está.

Everest al ver a Marshall instantáneamente volteo la mirada para fingir que no existía, pero al escuchar que la ayudaría a pesar de que ella este molesta con él para cumplir promesa, le toco un poco su corazón y se sintió mal tras ignorar a ese cachorro por tanto tiempo.

-Jeje, está bien, si así lo quieres, solo procura no decirle nada a Chase cuando lleguemos-Dijo Katie aceptando en el grupo al único cachorro macho.

-Por cierto, Katie, que haremos en este lugar-Pregunto Skye emocionada.

-Es muy obvio, vamos a hacer que te veas radiante para tu cita con Chase-Contesto Katie alegre- Vamos a pasar a comprar algunas cosas después iremos a la estética para darte un baño, maquillarte y prepararte-Esto emociono mucho a ambas, un poco a Everest y Marshall, bueno de hecho él comenzó a dudar si realmente necesitaban su ayuda en esos momentos.

Mientras los chicos seguían paseando un poco más por cada lugar de todo el sitio, desde aquí cada quien empezó a dividirse, Rubble quedo encantado por ver muchas tiendas de golosinas y comida y se quedó en el área donde habían muchos bocadillos, Zuma quería empezar a sentar cabeza con algunas chicas así que se quedó en un parque, Tracker se quedó con él pues pensaba que sería de ayuda para saber qué es lo que realmente siente y aclarar sus dudas sobre si estaba bien sentir algo por su mismo género, al final solo quedaban Rocky, Chase y Ryder quienes seguían con su camino.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a esas montañas? -Pregunto cansando Rocky después de haber recorrido un gran tramo de un gran bosque, sacando su lengua para demostrar su falta de energía.

-No falta mucho, pero créeme que todo ese cansancio valdrá la pena, las vistas son casi tan espectaculares como el sendero "Vista hermosa" en Bahía Aventura-Dijo Chase muy emocionado y esperanzado de que su amigo tuviera la misma sensación de emoción que él.

-Jaja, debe ser un sitio muy lindo si lo comparas a Bahía Aventura-Dijo Ryder muy contento de ver feliz a su mejor amigo.

-Hablando de eso, Chase ¿no extrañas Bahía Aventura, a nosotros, a la gente? -Pregunto Rocky curioso.

-Siempre-Respondió Chase poniendo una cara un poco más sentimental-Cada vez que me levanto pienso que al salir de mi casa para perro los veré a todos y también al hermoso mar que tenemos cerca del cuartel, pero ahora cada vez que me levanto veo las jaulas en las que tenemos que vivir, una pared de ladrillo y me levanto a la fuerza junto con otros cientos de perros de distintas edades-Chase empezaba a sonar más melancólico conforme explicaba su situación actual, el cambiar de vida de manera radical le había hecho deprimirse de cierta manera pues ahora no solo no podía estar junto a sus amigos y familia, ahora vivía casi todo lo contrario, del salir al aire fresco a tener que vivir dentro de lo que él llamaba caja de concreto, de salir a la hora que él quisiera y vivir como él quisiera a tener un horario estricto incluso en los fines de semana, una vida dura que el decidió vivir y lo peor era la falta de amigos y de convivencia lo que hacía un lugar mucha más deprimente y oscuro, ligado a puras reglas, normas y restricciones acompañado de ejercicios que te hacían derramar un buen chorro de sudor y saliva-Pero, supongo que es algo que debió pasar, es como dice Kyle, "No hay logro si no hay sacrificio"-Dijo Chase terminando su habla y regresando a su actitud emocionada de antes, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

Ni Ryder y Rocky pudieron evitar sentirse mal, Chase está pasando por un momento muy duro en su vida al sentir ese cambio en su forma de vivir e incluso de pensar, pero tenía razón en lo del sacrificio, un ejemplo bastante obvio era Ryder; quién tuvo que sacrificar varias cosas para formar la Paw Patrol y tuvo que soportar mucho, pero todo valió la pena para ver el fantástico logro que el mismo había hecho con sus propias manos y sudor, y si Ryder lo había logrado ¿quién decía que Chase no pudiese hacerlo y ahora más que tiene mucho apoyo de parte de todos?

Después de mucho recorrido y mucho tiempo al final lograron llegar a las montañas de la que Chase había hablado tanto y vaya que fue un sitio muy bello, un deleite para sus ojos de cierta forma, Ryder no se resistió al tomar algunas fotos capturando el hermoso paisaje, un bosque lindo en donde volaban cientos de aves de diferentes especies y a un lado el pueblo que casi se mezclaba al bosque haciéndolo casi invisible y lo mejor no eran solo las vistas, lo mejor era un puesto de tirolesa y rapel que se hallaban en la misma locación que ellos y como era de esperarse, ellos no eran los únicos interesados en estas atracciones pues un enorme grupo de turistas estaban delante de ellos formados en una gran fila casi interminable, pero como tenían tiempo de sobra quisieron esperar hasta que les llegara el turno.

Al cabo de unas horas. Regresando con las chicas y Marshall, quienes habían recorrido un sinfín de numerosas tiendas en donde compraron varios artículos de belleza, ropa, accesorios, entre otras muchas cosas, estaban teniendo un día divertido de chicas, pero para Marshall era un tanto difícil seguir su ritmo pues como todo buen caballero cargaba cientos de bolsas ayudando a las damas, aunque este sufriera por el peso de algunas, pero la verdad es que solo él tenía la culpa pues se ofreció en llevar tal cantidad aun conociendo su propio límite.

-Enserio no puedo creer que se emocionen por un montón de cosas-Dijo Everest algo confundida por la cantidad exagerada de artículos comprados.

-Sigo sin entender el cómo no te emociones por todo esto-Dijo Skye extasiada por las compras.

-Bueno, la verdad la gran parte de mi vida estuve viviendo en lugar donde solo habitaban pingüinos y focas, así que sigo sin entender el porqué de su emoción-Respondió desentendida la cachorra husky.

-Jaja, bueno pues creo que yo y Skye te tendremos que explicar la emoción de las compras-Dijo Katie.

-* _Hpmh, mph_ *-Trataba de hablar Marshall, pero le era imposible por la cantidad de bolsas que también cargaba en su hocico.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Marshall? -Pregunto Katie al oír los sonidos que salían de Marshall.

-Lo que dije fue si podemos descansar un poco, estoy cansando y necesito un trago de agua-Dijo Marshall soltando las bolsas finalmente.

-Jeje, por supuesto, si quieres ve a tomar agua de los bebederos nosotras te esperamos aquí-Contesto Skye gentilmente a la pregunta del dálmata.

-Gracias, no se muevan ya que no tardo mucho-Dicho esto el cachorro de dálmata deja las demás bolsas en el suelo y va corriendo a rehidratarse.

-Ahora yo soy la que te pregunta; ¿Cómo es posible que aún no perdones a Marshall?, se ve que enserio quiere que le perdones-Pregunto Katie señalando a Everest.

-Creo que tienes un poco de razón, creo que es hora de levantarle su castigo, en cuanto regrese le diré que lo perdono-Dijo Everest aceptando la razón de sus amigas.

-Muy bien, ahora ustedes dos quédense aquí, iré al baño por unos momentos-Dijo Katie comenzando a retirarse, dejando a las dos cachorras totalmente solas en una banca de parque cerca con todas sus compras a un lado suyo.

-Está bien-Dijeron las dos cachorras mientras observaban a su amiga humana irse a unos baños a pocos metros de ellas.

Ambas cachorras se quedaron en silencio sentadas en aquella simple banca de madera con detalles mínimos de metal a esperar a que Katie regresare, mientras permanecían casi inmóviles y cada una pensando en sus propias cosas. Mientras, unos cachorros, ambos de la misma raza bull terrier, iban pasando de camino, resultaba que los dos tenía unos dueños de cierta clase social y económica alta por lo que se sentían superiores solo por ser perros adinerados, ambos hermanos caminando tranquila y seguramente por la calles, luciendo sus collares de marca hasta que uno de los hermanos se detuvo al avistar a dos lindas cachorras, Skye y Everest.

-Psst, oye hermano-Llamo uno de los bull terrier con un acento arrogante y simple.

\- ¿Que ocurre hermano? -Pregunta el otro casi con el mismo acento.

-Creo que es hora de ir a cazar, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Responde cambiando su acento a uno más lujurioso, haciéndole un pequeño guiño a su hermano con el ojo dando a entender sus intenciones, todo eso sin quitar de su vista a las dos chicas.

-Ohhh, ya veo, buen ojo hermano Barry- Respondió el cachorro al ver a las dos bellezas que tenían en frente.

Ambos cachorros empezaron a caminar directamente a ambas chicas con un porte seguro y seductor, todo esto mientras aun presumían su alto estatus social gracias a sus collares. Entre más se acercaban más llamaban la atención de algunas cachorras locales que quedaron fascinadas por estos cachorros seductores, aunque ellos en verdad solo tenían la mira en dos objetivos, Skye y Everest notaron como los dos bull terrier se acercaban muy presuntuosamente a ellas, esto las dejo confundidas y nerviosas por como llamaban la atención esos simples cachorros.

-Muy buenas queridas damas, yo soy Barry y el es mi hermano Waldo, es un gusto conocer a semejantes bellezas-Presento Barry, uno de los dos bull terrier, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Skye y Everest.

-Es un gusto-Dijo insegura y desconfiada Everest, de parte de las dos, devolviéndoles el saludo solo por simple cortesía.

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad? -Pregunto Waldo tomando asiento junto a Skye y pegándose mucho a ella sin pedir permiso antes.

-No de hecho nosotras somos de Bahía Aventura-Respondió Skye molestándose por el apegue del cachorro.

-Ya oíste eso hermano son foráneas- Interrumpió descortésmente Barry apegándose de la misma forma a Everest- ¿Qué hacen dos lindas cachorritas en Pueblo Viejo?

-Venimos a ver a alguien-Dijo Skye molestándose aún mucho más.

-Quizá mi hermano y yo podemos darles un pequeño tour por el pueblo y las podemos llevar a nuestra casa en donde hay una piscina muy grande, podremos nadar un buen rato si saben a lo que me refiero-Indirectamente Waldo les había dicho sus reales intenciones a las chicas, aunque estas les tomara un rato entenderlos.

-No gracias-Dijo Everest muy molesta al entenderlos tratando de alejarlos, ya que la trataban a ella y a Skye como unas cualquiera.

-* _Pst_ *- Hizo un sonido molesto con su hocico Barry al ser alejado- Por favor chicas, ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿su dueño les pega? - Pregunto ya mucho más grosero en una forma burlona y algo cruel.

-Iremos a nadar, pero con nuestros novios y no en su fea casa-Dijo Skye ya bastante enojada por la forma de actuar de estos perros, tanto era su molestia que empujo a uno de ellos, haciéndolo caer de la banca.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa maldita perra?, ¿acaso no sabes quiénes somos? -Dijo Waldo, tirado en suelo y muy enfadado, sintiéndose humillado pues todos alrededor se le quedaron viendo.

-Jaja, creo que mi hermano tiene problemas amorosos-Dijo Barry burlándose de su hermano, mientras el se apegaba cada vez a Everest, cerraba sus ojos y preparaba su hocico para robarle un beso a Everest, literalmente encimándosele a la husky, y ella solo fue empujada hasta quedar boca arriba con las patas delanteras agarradas duramente por las de él.

-Ya te dije que tengo novio-Dijo Everest muy asustado tratando de separarse de él, pero le era inútil pues el nivel de fuerza era distinto.

\- ¿Con que te gusta rudo? -Dijo eróticamente Barry encima de Everest al sentir el absurdo intento por escapar que ella hacía- Creo que los dos nos llevaremos muy bien, tanto que te olvidaras de ese novio tuyo.

Everest estaba muy desesperada tratando de hacer lo posible para zafarse de las garras de aquel sucio y arrogante perro, incluso de su ojo comenzaron a escurrirle lágrimas de su desesperación, aunque fuese solo un simple beso se sentía realmente como un violación pues no había consentimiento y la pobre esta indefensa, ni siquiera Skye la podía ayudar pues estaba apunto de sufrir casi el mismo destino con el segundo perro que recién se había levantado y este no estaría dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta y menos a ser humillado por una chica de menor tamaño que él, ambas estaban en un cruel predicamento donde todos los que pasaban hacían ojos ciegos para no meterse en el asunto por miedo de empeorar la cosas o porque simplemente los veían como simples perros en su acto carnal a plena vista, ambas tenían miedo y rezaban mentalmente por ayuda para salvarse de ese cruel acto.

-¡SUELTEN A MI NOVIA! -Grito desde la distancia un molesto dálmata que corría directamente a envestir a aquel perro que atrapaba a Everest.

En seguida lo último que pudo sentir Barry fue un golpe en su costillar izquierda para luego acabar tirado a un lado de su hermano, Everest aun seguía en el mismo estado de shock pues todo había pasado muy rápido para ella y aun temblaba del miedo que seguía pegada a su piel pues estaba a tan solo centímetros de besar o la fuerza aquel sucio y horrible hocico de bull terrier, Skye estaba sorprendida y contenta por la aparición de Marshall pues había un poco de esperanza para ellas, y Marshall estaba muy enojado y molesto por el casi beso la chica que siempre había amado con alguien que la estaba forzando cruelmente a esto.

El joven dálmata recientemente se había ido a tomar algo de agua pues su agotamiento era mucho y un poco de agua fresca le sentiría de los mas maravilloso, había dejado a sus amigas solas creyendo que estarían completamente a salvo pues Chase había dicho que el crimen era muy extraño en la zona de comerciales y que todo estaría tranquilo, confiando en eso y en que además estarían bien Everest y Skye pues Katie estaba con ellas, se alejo esperando no ver algún problema. Luego de refrescarse su garganta con aquella agua de los bebederos, volteo para buscar a sus amigas, pero el sitio se había llenado inesperadamente de mas gente y tenía que pasar entre las piernas de todos buscándolas, luego de unos pocos minutos diviso a cuatro cachorros, dos de ellos eran Skye y Everest, pero los otros dos eran totalmente desconocidos y lo peor era que su amada estaba siendo abusada a plena luz del día por ese perro o eso es lo que parecía, lleno de pánico, enojo y furia al ver a Everest con esa cara de pánico, Marshall no lo pensó y su rabia hizo que corriera a toda velocidad y lo embistió brutalmente golpeando su cabeza contra las costillas de aquel perro, tirándolo de la banca y totalmente adolorido.

-¡ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ O SUFRIRAN MAS! -Grito Marshall lleno de odio, era algo nuevo y totalmente raro ver esa fase agresiva y enojada de Marshall, era muy raro verlo sacar sus colmillos y tener esa pose intimidante, Marshall había cambiado.

-No sabes en la que te has mentido pequeño idiota- Replico adolorido y molesto el perro que recién había golpeado poniéndose en pose de pelea, la cosa solo empeoro para Marshall pues el segundo cachorro bull terrier se había unido junto a su hermano para acabar con todo esto de una manera agresiva.

Skye quería ayudar al dálmata, pero ahora estaba mas preocupada por su amiga que permanecía aun en estado de shock y terror total, aunque también quería ayudar a su amigo varón, fue un problema total de sentimientos y racionalidad para la pequeña cockapoo, quería ayudar a ambos, pero si ayuda a uno dejaba indefenso al otro, no sabía qué hacer y se quedó petrificada en total miedo. Lo peor sucedió, ambos bull terrier fueron contra Marshall y este, a pesar de su conocimiento en cachorro-fu, tenía todas de perder, aun así, este siguió en su pose, esta vez temblando por todo lo que iría a sufrir.

Por segundos todo el mundo se detuvo para los cachorros paw patrol, aterrados y en pánico vieron como poco a poco se acercaba el posible final del cachorro bombero, hasta que otra cachorra, totalmente ajeno a ellos, apareció tacleando en un solo y audaz movimiento a ambos bull terrier.

-Aléjense de ellos malditos idiotas-Grito la cachorra de pastor alemán, un tanto parecida a Chase, solo que con algunos cambios en el patrón de pelaje.

-* _Auch*_ -Se quejaron ambos bull terrier adoloridos en unísono. Totalmente vencidos y con golpes en su cuerpo, ambos se levantaron y salieron como pudieron de esa zona muy enfadados.

-No saben en lo que se han metido tarados-Fue lo último que dijo Waldo para retirarse junto a su hermano.

\- ¡CACHORROS! -Grito corriendo Katie muy preocupada al ver el final del pleito- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Están todos bien? -Pregunto muy alarmada.

-Yo y Marshall estamos bien, el problema es Everest-Dijo Skye apuntando a una cachorra husky asustada.

Katie corrió directamente hacia ella y Everest al ver finalmente a su amiga humana la abrazó de sorpresa y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, el horror que había sentido en ese momento fue algo muy brutal, aunque fuese solo un simple beso, ella se sentía como si hubiese sido algo peor pues era un miedo desconocido por ella.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -Pregunto la cachorra de pastor alemán que había acudido a su rescate.

-Si, muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti no se que hubiese sido de mí-Agradeció Marshall quién aún se veía asustado y preocupado por Everest.

-No hay de que, de hecho, ustedes tienen suerte de que pasara por aquí, estoy buscando a un amigo mío-Contesto aquella cachorra.

-Tal vez si no los describes podremos ayudarte-Dijo Skye metiéndose en la plática-Saludos, soy Skye y él es Marshall, muchas gracias por ayudarnos-Saludo presentado a los dos.

-Mucho gusto soy Lila y agradezco su ayuda, pero dudo mucho que lo hayan visto ya que no creo que él se encuentre en lugares como estos-Dijo Lila cortésmente, muy a diferencia de como era hace algunas horas- ¿Están ustedes bien?

-Creo que sí, aunque me preocupa mucho Everest, parece que esto le afecto más a ella-Dijo Skye mirando detenidamente como Katie trataba de dar consuelo a la cachorra.

\- ¿Te refieres a la cachorra husky? -Pregunta Lila curiosa- Espero que todo este bien con ustedes, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero ahora mismo hay alguien a quien debo buscar, cuídense y si ellos dos regresen llámenme, nos vemos-Luego de despedirse Lila se marcha con mucha prisa sin nada más que poner- _"Cielos, esto de ayudar a los demás de cierta manera se siente bien, Chase tenía mucha razón, es mejor proteger al más débil que abusar de él, ya quiero ver su rostro cuando descubra que estoy aquí, aunque ahora que lo pienso, el nombre de esa cachorra Skye me suena"_ -Pensó Lila muy emocionada después de marcharse.

Puede que algunos la llamen loca u obsesionada con un cachorro que apenas acaba de conocer, pero era algo totalmente normal pues era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía su amistad a ella, finalmente pudo sentir ese cariño del compañerismo y compasión de alguien ajeno a su lazo sanguíneo, quienes tampoco le mostraban ese amor y esa preocupación que tanto necesitaba, ese calor de amistad era nuevo para ella y es muy normal que actué así por alguien quien le mostro aprecio y cariño finalmente. Y en cuanto a su regreso, Kyle había logrado hacer que Lila volviese, aunque sea por un tiempo, en el FBI trabajaban muy enserio en todos sus casos de todos sus miembros, fuesen de humanos o animales, los tomaban con mucha seriedad y con la equidad e igualdad que se merecen ambas especies vivientes, el caso de Lila al atacar a uno de sus compañeros caninos, había pasado a un jurado especial para este tipo de casos con canes, su caso iría a ser investigado y hasta entonces ella podría regresar a Pueblo Viejo por unas horas hasta ser reubicada en un nuevo centro, Kyle le había cumplido la promesa a Chase, de cierto modo.

El tiempo paso rápido luego de esos acontecimientos, luego del ataque Katie, Everest, Marshall y Skye fueron los primeros en regresar al hotel, sus compras fueron interrumpidas y Katie tuvo que improvisar una especie de clínica en el cuarto para asegurarse de que sus tres amigos estuvieron en buenas condiciones, con ayuda de Marshall y su equipo médico claro. Luego de un chequeo a los tres Katie finalmente pudo suspirar aliviada al ver que se encontraban en perfecto estado, pero seguía preocupada por Everest quien, al final de tanto estrés, quedo plenamente dormida en una de las camas del dormitorio.

-Pobre Everest, al final fue ella quien sufrió lo peor-Dijo Skye lamentando el miedo que debió haber sufrido su mejor amiga.

-Yo lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa, si me hubiese quedado con ustedes talvez ella no estaría así y…-Dijo Marshall mordiendo su labio inferior con mucho coraje y dolor, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a formarse ríos de lágrimas.

-No te culpes de todo, yo también tuve la culpa, si le hubiese quitado a ese tonto cachorro-Dijo Skye apretando sus dientes, pero con mucha furia y odio.

-Nadie tiene la culpa aquí chicos, al final nadie sabe que es lo que el futuro le tiene preparado y pasan estas cosas, ahora lo hecho está hecho, él hubiese no existe y solo nos queda aprender y superar del pasado-Dijo Katie calmando a sus dos amigos.

-Si, pero ahora estas bellas vacaciones terminaron hechas una tragedia-Dijo Marshall, lamentándose de nuevo, pero ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-Se que puede sonar horrible y egoísta, pero creo que es mejor que ni Ryder ni los demás sepan esto-Dijo Katie sorprendiendo mucho a los dos cachorros-

-Pero Katie-Dijo Skye muy estupefacta-Es nuestro deber como Paw Patrol informarle a Ryder sobre estas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero Chase esta muy contento de volver a ver a sus amigos, una noticia como esta le rompería su entusiasmo y acabaría con la alegría del grupo. Ustedes y Chase solo se podrán ver cada dos meses y esto no es justo para nadie, apuesto que Everest lo quisiese así-Dijo Katie sintiéndose mal por las duras palabras que acaba decir.

-Creo que tienes razón-Dijo Skye aceptando la realidad.

-Yo, aun sigo sin poder creer esto, no creo poder ocultarle esto a Ryder-Dijo Marshall sintiendo muy mal.

-Por favor Marshall, trata de dejar oculto esto, hazlo por Everest-Dijo Skye poniendo su pata sobre la del cachorro dálmata.

- _*Ahh*_ \- Suspira- Lo hare por solo por Everest-Acepto Marshall mientras observaba a su linda cachorra dormida plácidamente en la cama como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

Al final todo se calmó en ese cuarto, ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que los demás llegasen, aunque ellos aún tenían otro problema…

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo Skye de sorpresa- Mi cita con Chase, ya casi es la hora y no estoy arreglada, no creo que podamos salir hoy.

-Tranquila Skye, deja todo en manos de Katie y su ayudante Marshall-Dijo Katie mientras sacaba de las bolsas de sus compras varios cosméticos especiales para la cachorrita.

-Pero, pero… yo no se nada sobre estas cosas-Dijo Marshall nervioso y confundido sobre esto.

-Tu tranquilo, lo único que quiero que hagas es que me vayas pasando las cosas y yo hare el resto, sin la ayuda de Everest será un poco mas complicado, pero te apuesto que terminaremos a tiempo-Dijo Katie poniendo manos a la obra- ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Marshall se hará cargo-Dijo el dálmata imitando a la perfección la voz de Chase junto a su típica frase, esto levanto aún mucho más el ánimo en el lugar.

Y así fue como los tres comenzaron a ayudar a Skye para este atardecer, se habían propuesto hacer babear a Chase con tan solo observarla a Skye a simple vista y es una meta que sin duda irían a cumplir.

Al paso de tan solo de unas pocas horas, se veía como dos cachorros caminaban en dirección al hotel, un labrador chocolate y un chihuahua venían luego una caminata muy larga en el bosque, donde, casi siempre y sin querer, Zuma se llevaba la atención de varias cachorras que lo veían con unos ojos que casi formaban un corazón como en las caricaturas, mientras que Tracker trataba de entender el porque no se sacaba de la cabeza a Chase y Marshall, ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿algo andaba mal con él? ¿Qué son esas mariposas en el estomago que siente?, todo era muy confuso y le resultaba aterrador el no sentirse como su amigo Zuma, todo esto no dejaba de flotar en su mente mientras aun seguían en su camino.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que tantas chicas se me hayan acercado, ¿puedes creer eso amigo? -Dijo Zuma algo emocionado por toda la atención que había tomado hoy, caminando muy seguro de él y feliz por este día.

-Yes…oye Zuma-Dijo Tracker cabizbajo y deteniendo su caminar.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo?, ¿te sucede algo? -Pregunto Zuma preocupado por su amigo.

-No es nada malo, o no se si deba serlo-Dijo Tracker poniéndose algo triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo Zuma intrigado por el estado de ánimo de Tracker.

-Es solo que creo que…creo que…I think I'm falling in love with Chase or Marshall-Confeso Tracker muy nervioso y rápido que apenas se alcanzó a entender algo de lo que había dicho.

-Ehh, oye si sabes que no entiendo muy bien el inglés-Dijo Zuma confundido ya que no pudo entender bien lo que acaba de decir su colega bilingüe.

-Dije que…que…que creo que me esta gustando Chase o Marshall-Dijo Tracker apenado y muy rojo, ocultándose tras sus orejas, que gracias a su tamaño podían tapar sus ojos, o al menos una parte de ellos, mientras de agachaba muy nervioso.

-Bueno, yo…-Dijo Zuma muy sorprendido por tal confesión inesperada.

-Por eso fui contigo, pensé que si te acompañaba podría responder el porque me siento de esa manera, no se si este bien o no ya que te veo a ti, a Chase y a Marshall muy felices saliendo con chicas, pero simplemente siento algo diferente hacia ellas, no puedo sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto y eso me aterra, no se lo que me esta pasando y yo…y yo solo * _Snift, Snift*_ …solamente necesito respuestas, tengo miedo de ser raro-Dijo Tracker rompiendo en llanto por tanto confusión y preguntas, no sabia a quien preguntarle o quien confesarle todo esto, se sentía completamente solo y olvidado en este mundo.

-Bueno yo… _*Ahh*_ -Suspira Zuma luego de exhalar profundamente para calmar sus nervios-Yo no creo que seas raro, al contrario, te veo como uno de nosotros.

-E-eso lo di-dice para que me siento mucho mejor-Dijo sollozando Tracker.

-No, bueno de cierta forma si, pero eres nuestro amigo y si los demás no te aceptan como eres pues simplemente ignóralos o recházalos, tu eres quien quieras ser, aparte el amor es bueno, siempre y cuando no sea algo malo, lo que sientes es magnífico y se que talvez no pueda ayudarte mucho pues la verdad nunca he pensando en Chase o Marshall de esa forma, pero creo que es bueno que existan cachorros diferente como tú-Dijo Zuma logrando levantar el animo a su amigo Tracker, quien se secaba las lágrimas luego de llorar bastante.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? -Pregunta aún entre sollozos Tracker.

-Muy enserio-Responde alegre Zuma

-Muchas gracias friend-Dijo Tracker aun secándose las lágrimas ya contento.

-Hey para eso somos los "friends"-Dijo Zuma haciendo usando el poco vocabulario en ingles que sabía.

-Solo prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nadie, quiero decírselos en el momento correcto o cuando ya me sienta listo-Dijo Tracker ya mucho mejor.

-Jeje, mi hocico esta cerrado como una caja fuerte, solo prométeme no quitarles el novio a Skye ni a Everest-Dijo en broma Zuma.

-Jeje, I promise you-Dijo Tracker ya calmado y contento luego de quitarse todo este peso que sentía y lo sofocaba.

Y así nuestros colegas continuaron su caminar contentos y muy felices, esperando llegar a su último destino en donde esperarían ver de nuevo a sus demás amigos.

En el cuartel del FBI, Kyle, quien había logrado hacer que Lila regresara, estaba sentado en su oficina, es su escritorio descansaban miles de colas de cigarrillos que en sí algunas aun despedían algo de humo y una botella de licor no era de extrañar, junto a ellos miles de archivos y fotos de Argos que había recolectado gracias a su amigo John Walker y algunos expedientes que aun se almacenaban en los archivos del FBI, en ellos pudo darse cuenta de cómo la locura de aquel pastor holandés comenzaba crecer y en los últimos archivos de la milicia estaban casos, que no se había dado a luz, de terribles actos cometidos por aquel simple perro. En algunas fotos se veían cadáveres despedazados de sospechosos y criminales, y algunos adiestradores y compañeros heridos de gravedad todo a causa de aquel perro, fue en ese momento donde se pregunto si realmente había hecho lo correcto en entrenarlo y adoptarlo en vez de dejarlo en ese frio y solitario callejón, quiso ser misericordioso en ese entonces, pero desgraciadamente supo la realidad de la frase: _"Cría cuervos y estos se sacaran los ojos";_ Argos era su cuervo, pero este no fue solo a sus ojos, el iría hasta la última entraña y hueso de él con tal demostrar…¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo realmente motiva a Argos de tales cosas?, ¿Será realmente el de demostrar su superioridad o era algo peor?, de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que muchas cosas terribles irían a pasar y desgraciadamente ya había metido al pobre de Chase en esto.

 _Continuara…_

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jacky con un nuevo capitulo y lo lamento mucho si tardamos mucho en subirlo, pero la cosa no ha ido nada fácil en mi escuela y Otro Loco Mas cada día esta mas loco.**

 **O: Jyfdvyuegfvigbtvv hbvyerbvyueryg8vbery8v8yrebv uyvber7bfvygbi845g 7 CERVEZA irenvonseb7gyv5y DROGAS; SECCO Y ROCK AND ROLL ijnvrevn ijniw h vvw f n734734h7h3784h83 so son 6 fvfvneruvnsejnvjfd vjks dsdjk.**

 **E: Se los dije. Como sea espero realmente que este capitulo les haya gustado pues realmente iría a ser mas largo de que acaban de leer y es por eso que mejor decidimos dividirlo en dos parte porque además...**

 **O: SPOILERT ALERT NENES INOINIHB)/Y/Y78yrgebfcc63467yYG &/VV%%V%FVf.**

 **E: Se van a tornar las cosas mucho mas interesante en el próximo capitulo y ahora finalmente el sumary de esta historia cobrara sentido, muajajaja, jaaaa, como sea espero que les haya encantado este capitulo, espero ver sus comentarios y opiniones pronto ya que anima mucho a que sigamos escribiendo y por cada comentario, follower y favorito hacer que Otro Loco mas se vuelva un poco mas cuerdo, por favor ayúdenme con eso :( , sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra, bye.**

 **PDE: Olvide mencionar que si todo se calma trataremos de compensarles por nuestra tardanza con otro capitulo, aunque los que me conocen sabes que al final eso no es cierto, pero tratare de que cumplirles esta vez, chao ;)**


	7. Episodio 4: Final de la fantasía parte 2

**_Episodio 4.2: Final de la fantasía (2da Parte)_**

El día estaba por terminar, poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color dando bellos tonos anaranjados y amarillos que resaltaba el comienza del atardecer, había sido un día bastante agotador para nuestros cachorros quienes esperaban volver a reencontrarse después de dividirse a explorar el pequeño poblado, cada uno tenía una anécdota distinta que contar para que sus demás amigos se emocionaran por el fantástico día que habían tenido. En la calle Zuma y Tracker jugaban un rato a perseguirse mientras seguían su camino para llegar al hotel donde se había acordado era su punto de reunión, ambos amigos se divertían un rato jugando muy alegres y emocionados creyendo ser los primeros en llegar como si de una carrera se tratase, pero esa emoción se desvaneció al notar a un cachorro bulldog ingles durmiendo boca arriba a un lado de la puerta de su respectivo cuarto de hotel, el pobre de Rubble estaba muy agotado y la razón era muy notoria puesto que su panza había crecido notoriamente a como era hace unas horas.

\- ¿Rubble? -Pregunto muy sorprendido Zuma al ver a su amigo en ese estado (similar cuando estas TOMADO ATTE: OTRO LOCO MAS BABYSSSSSSSS)

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Dijo Rubble despertándose forzosamente de su sueño y con un poco de dolor de cabeza -Oh, hola Zuma, hola Tracker, ¿Qué tal su día? -Pregunto Rubble aun somnoliento.

-Good, de hecho, very good-Dijo Tracker ya mucho más calmado y tranquilo luego de soltar su secreto a un amigo de confianza.

-Jeje, muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?, veo que te la pasaste muy bien comiendo medio Pueblo Viejo-Dijo Zuma sacando su tono de burla y un chiste para alegrar la situación.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso-Dijo sarcásticamente Rubble-De hecho, fui probando cada bocadillo uno por uno de distintos restaurantes y ahora, me duele mucho el estómago y necesito usar con urgencia el baño-Rubble mostraba su gran necesidad para usar el sanitario, cruzando sus patitas traseras en señal de desesperación y urgencia máxima.

\- ¿Y porque no entras? -Pregunto Tracker confuso y curioso.

-No puedo, de hecho, nadie de nosotros puede-Respondió Rubble calmando un poco sus urgencias-Al parecer Everest, Katie y Marshall están ayudando a Skye a arreglarse para su cita con Chase y no quiere que nadie de nosotros entre hasta nuevo aviso.

-Eso es injusto, estamos cansados de tanto caminar y pasear, se supone que venimos a relajarnos, no a pasar el resto del día esperando a que unas tontas chicas se arreglen para algo tan tonto, venimos aquí a descansar de todo el trabajo, pero ahora resulta que no podemos entrar ni nuestro propio cuarto solo porque la pequeña cockapoo quiere lucir bien para un chico que no va a ver en dos meses, eso no es justo para Katie tampoco, se supone que ella también viene con nosotros para descansar de su trabajo, pero lo único que recibe es más trabajo-Respondió molesto y bastante enojado Zuma ante esta "injusticia".

-Relax yourself Zuma, no es para tanto-Dijo Tracker intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Zuma, por favor ya no te enojes-Dijo Rubble apoyando a su amigo chihuahua.

-Pss, como sea, no estaré aguantando estas estupideces, iré a dormir al Paw Patroller y si alguien quiere ir conmigo está invitado-Zuma logro tranquilizarse por momentos mientras iba caminando al camión de los paw patrol y alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? -Pregunto Rubble confundido ante lo sucedido.

-No lo sé, hace algunos minutos estábamos bien, pero ahora no se lo que le ocurrió- Respondió Tracker igual de desorientado que el bulldog inglés.

\- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con que Zuma alguna vez sintió algo por Skye? -Pregunto Rubble en voz baja tratando de evitar que los malos oídos escucharan.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo Tracker mucho más confundido todavía.

-Bueno, después de la pelea en el Paw Patroller esta mañana, me acerque con Rocky para preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba, resulta que Zuma también le gustaba Skye, pero desde que Chase y ella se hicieron novios, bueno…solo digamos que Zuma no lo tomo muy bien y es por eso que es el más alejado de Chase y no le habla mucho a Skye-Dijo Rubble contando la verdad sobre su amigo labrador.

-Cielos, se ve que enserio Zuma está molesto-Dijo atónito Tracker.

-Lo sé-Contesto Rubble dejando un leve momento de silencio e inseguridad entre ambos-Tracker, hay que prometer que ninguna cachorra hará que nos enojemos con nuestros amigos de esa forma, de acuerdo-Dijo Rubble, ya que era el más pequeño en edad también era el más inocente de todos por lo que estos temas de relaciones entre chicos y chicas le resultaban un tanto asquerosos y confuso.

-Jeje, creo que eso no será ningún problema para mí-Dijo Tracker encogiéndose y sonrojándose al recordar sus verdaderos gustos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Pregunto Rubble.

-A NADA-Respondió de golpe Tracker con sorpresa y muchos nerviosos luego de eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que se calmó el asunto y todo se fue tranquilizando, la manija de la puerta de su cuarto comenzó a girar, ambos cachorros miraron contentos ya que creyeron que finalmente podían entrar a descansar en las cómodas y suaves camas de su habitación, la puerta de abrió por momentos y de ella salió un dálmata despeinado y muy cansado, luego de salir la puerta se cerró de vuelta y ahora había tres cachorros fuera.

-Oh, hola Tracker, veo que ya llegaste-Saludo Marshall al ver a su amigo chihuahua, pero sin saberlo, Marshall tenía algo muy diferente en su cabeza-Aun no pueden entrar, Katie está terminando de arreglar a Skye, de hecho, creo que aún le queda muchas cosas que hacer ya que me pidió que saliera-Explico él porque estaba ahí ahora.

-Marshall, ¿Qué le paso a tu cabeza? -Pregunto Rubble tratando de aguantar la risa ante el nuevo look de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi cabeza? -Pregunto Marshall confuso.

-Tienes que verte urgente en un espejo-Dijo Tracker en las mismas que Rubble.

Al no contar con tal artículo, Marshall salió corriendo a una fuente que se hallaba en el lobby del hotel que estaba muy cerca pues su habitación estaba en la planta baja. Al ver su reflejo pudo notar como en medio de su cabeza se formaban tres mechas de pelo pequeñas en su cabeza como un fleco, un tanto similar a las de Skye o a las de Rocky, solo que mucho más cortas.

El poco pelo que tenía en la frente era suficiente para formar tal peinado que de cierta forma lo hacía verse bien, tanto trabajo como ayudante de Katie habían logrado tal resultado de peinado en unas cuantas horas.

-Demonios, tienen razón me veo ridículo-Dijo Marshall sintiéndose apenado y ridículo, cubriendo su cabeza con una de sus patas salió disparado de regreso a su recamara- Katie es la única que puede ayudarme-Gritó desesperado.

\- ¿A dónde vas Marshall? -Dijo Rubble deteniendo a su amigo.

-Voy con Katie es urgente que arregle esto-Dijo muy nervioso y alterado Marshall, apuntando a su cabeza.

-Jaja, tranquilo amigo, solo fue una broma de mí y Tracker, creo que te ves bien con ese nuevo corte-Dijo Rubble ya un poco más serio, relajando a su amigo.

-Eso lo dices solo para que me lo deje y los demás vean lo ridículo que es-Dijo Marshall aún más nervioso.

-Eso no es cierto Marshall, de hecho, ese nuevo corte te hace ver un poco más-más… _*Glup*_ -Tracker traga un buen bulto de saliva por los nervios y termina sonrojándose- Te ves más guapo-Tracker no pudo mirar a los ojos Marshall para decirle esto y solo bajo la mirada un tanto espantado y nervioso.

\- ¿En serio creen eso? -Pregunto Marshall ya mucho calmado a lo cual su única respuesta fue que ambos, Rubble y Tracker, asentaran con la cabeza en señal de aprobación- Gracias, saben algo, creo que me lo voy a dejar así, muchas gracias.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y no había noticias nuevas sobre las chicas ni sobre si ya estaba todo listo o no. Del otro lado de la cuadra, dos cachorros y un joven castaño caminaban con rumbo al mismo hotel de nuestros amigos, Chase, Rocky y Ryder habían terminado su propio paseo y ahora iban de regreso a su cuarto a descansar, mientras caminaban estos venían hablando.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo en la fila de la tirolesa, esperando varias horas, al final te acobardaras Rocky-Dijo Chase un poco molesto con su amigo mestizo Rocky.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que la cuerda pasara sobre un lago lleno de rápidos y ya sabes que los rápidos son de lagos y lagos tienen agua y el agua no me gusta-Dijo Rocky temeroso al recordar esto.

-Lo sabemos-Respondieron Chase y Ryder al unísono.

-Ya es suficiente con ir al mar en una misión de los Sea Patrol, ahora con ríos y lagos, un paso a la vez ok-Dijo Rocky ya calmado.

-Si, pero en todo ese tiempo en el que estuvimos formados pudimos haber alcanzado a los otros y disfrutar como era antes-Regaño Chase molesto, pero luego logro calmarse al ver que había hecho sentir mal a Rocky pues tenía razón-Yo lo siento, no quise desquitarme contigo, es solo que tenemos pocos días y quiero disfrutar con ustedes hasta el último momento-Se disculpo el pastor alemán sintiéndose culpable.

-Tranquilo Chase, de una u otra forma tienes razón, desperdiciamos mucho tiempo para nada, fue mi culpa el ser tan cobarde, a veces quisiera tener tu valor-Dijo Rocky sintiendo igual de mal como su amigo.

-Cachorros, ambos tienen que calmarse. Sí, perdimos algunas horas, pero al final nos dio tiempo para relajarnos, convivir más y conocer al nuevo policía Chase, así que tal vez no fue tiempo perdido del todo-Agrego Ryder, salvando como siempre la amistad de sus cachorros.

-Gracias Ryder, siempre sabes que decir-Dijo Chase mucho más relajado junto a Rocky volviendo a su estado alegre.

-No hay de que, ahora solo tenemos que ir a nuestro a cuarto a descansar un poco-Dijo Ryder mientras ya estaban a unos pocos metros de su hotel.

Al llegar los tres al cuarto se dieron una buena sorpresa al ver a dos cachorros sentados al lado de la puerta como si estuvieran esperando algo, el tercer cachorro, que era Marshall, andaba caminando de un lado a otro muy aburrido en el mismo lugar que sus otros amigos Rubble y Tracker.

-Ryder, Chase, Rocky, ya están llegaron-Aviso muy emocionado el dálmata al ver a sus amigos y dueño cerca de ellos, mientras corría muy emocionado a saludarlos.

-Ehh…Marshall, ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo? -Dijo Rocky confundido, a la par de sorprendido, por el despeinado de Marshall.

-Oh…perdonen, estuve ayudando a las chicas para la cita de Chase y Skye y creo que se me alboroto un poco el pelo-Dijo Marshall un poco avergonzado.

\- ¡CIELOS SANTOS! -Grito de sorpresa Chase asustando a todos- ¡La cita con Skye!, la olvide por completo y no hay tiempo, tengo que darme una ducha, tengo que cepillarme, tengo que estar arreglado, rayos, rayos, rayos, no tengo tiempo-Chase se empezó a alarma demasiado y empezó a correr en círculos tan desesperadamente que casi creaba un agujero en el piso al correr de esa forma.

-Chase-Dijo Rocky muy serio tratando de obtener la atención del pastor alemán.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos- Repetía Chase mientras seguía con su ritual de nervios.

-Chase-Continuo Marshall tratando de obtener mejores resultados que su amigo mestizo.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos-Chase continuaba igual.

-Chase-Le siguió Ryder.

-Rayosrayosrayos- Continuaba Chase mucho peor que antes.

\- CHASE -Grito Rubble ya desesperado y muy harto por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Finalmente, Chase se detuvo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que seguía casi en las mismas.

-Relájate, a Skye no le importa si vas bien arreglado, ella te quiere tal y como eres-Dijo Ryder ya con el pastor alemán más tranquilo.

-Si, pero…ella está ahí adentro tratando de lucir bien para un cachorro que a duras penas y puede ducharse en un centro de entrenamiento en donde estoy casi todo el día ensuciándome, es un poco estilo Rocky…sin ofender-Dijo Chase volteando su mirada a su amigo mixto.

-Oye, yo no huelo mal…-Rocky se detiene a oler su lomo, recordando que al ser can su anotomía permitía este movimiento si ninguna dificultad-Esta bien tal vez puede que apeste un poco.

-Como sea, no es justo para ella que la vean salir con alguien como yo-Regresando con Chase-Alguna vez has visto la bella y la bestia, pues es algo así-Chase cayo rendido y muy triste.

-Bueno…-Interrumpió Marshall- Puede que Skye sea la bella y tú la bestia-Dijo sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras de consuelo.

-Muchas gracias, eso sí que me levanto el ánimo-Dijo Chase sarcásticamente.

-Pero recuerdo muy bien que, a pesar de ser una bestia la bella lo amaba con todo su corazón y la bestia se termina convirtiendo en un príncipe azul-Logro terminar de decir Marshall aun pese a ser interrumpido.

-Pero ¿cómo convertiremos a Chase en un príncipe azul en tan poco tiempo? -Pregunto inocente Rubble sin entender muy bien.

-No entiendes, a lo que quiere llegar Marshall es casi lo mismo que dijo Ryder, no importan las apariencias, solo importa lo que ocultes dentro de ti como lo quiso decir el cuento-Dijo Rocky explicándole mejor al cachorro menor.

-Y que también no importa si eres feo, solo importa que seas multimillonario y le puedas regalar una biblioteca entera a la dama-Agrego Tracker sin haber pensado, este solo recibió algunas caras molestas de casi todos- ¿Qué?, yo vi la película y es lo que entendí de la historia…-Silencio incomodo mientras aun observaban a Tracker-Esta bien, está bien, mejor me callo.

-Chase, pase lo que pase solo recuerda que ella siempre te ama y siempre lo hará-Dijo esto Ryder arrodillándose para ponerse maso menos a la altura de Chase y reconfortarlo.

-* _Ahh*_ -Suspira el pastor alemán como si tratase de eliminar todos sus miedos, para tratar de calmarse y borrar sus malos pensamientos, de una manera u otra esto, más la ayuda de sus amigos, dieron un resultado positivo en él, calmando todo temor por un futuro inexistente y alocado-Confiare en ustedes chicos, iré a esa puerta y esperaré a mi dama para recibirla como un buen caballero-Chase sorprendentemente había tomado el valor y las agallas que necesitaba.

-Muy bien. Así se habla amigo. Muestrales al nuevo agente canino del FBI-Animaban sus compañeros mientras lo veían caminar con la frente en alto a aquella puerta.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Zuma? -Pregunto Ryder, deteniendo sus porras al darse cuenta de la ausencia del labrador de chocolate.

-Apuesto que el pequeño llorón está lamentándose por no tener a la chica que quería-Dijo Rocky burlándose de Zuma al perder a Skye.

-ROCKY-Grito Ryder como si de un regaño se tratara- ¿Qué te dije sobre ustedes dos?

-Lo lamento, pero me da coraje el que él no pueda aceptar que Skye ama a Chase-Respondió Rocky un tanto molesto.

-Pero esas no son excusas para decir eso a espaldas suyas-Continuo Ryder con el regaño.

-Bueno…-Interrumpió Rubble- La verdad creo que Rocky no está del todo mal, antes de que ustedes llegaran yo estaba durmiendo en la puerta y me desperté y al abrir mis ojos estaban Tracker y Zuma, fue ahí cuando me preguntaron porque esta acostado enfrente de la puerta y yo les respondí que Katie estaba arreglando a Skye y fue cuando…

-Rubble, no quiero ser grosero, pero puedes llegar al punto-Interrumpió Rocky.

-A eso iba-Ahora Tracker era quien se había metido- Al decirle que Katie estaba con las chicas aún estaba bien, hasta que menciono la cita de Chase y Skye que fue cuando se notó más molesto, me temo que si esta algo celoso.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ryder? -Pregunto Rubble muy preocupado por la integridad del equipo.

-Creo que esto es algo que Zuma tendrá que hablar personalmente con ellos dos, este asunto de las parejas es muy complicado y se vuelve más complicado cuando alguien ajeno se mete-Dijo Ryder, aunque no sonaba igual, a diferencia de muchas veces Ryder sonaba un poco inseguro por la respuesta que les había dado a los cachorros pues él nunca ha estado en alguna relación, de momento.

Chase no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado sus amigos pues su mirada y atención solo se concentraba en aquella puerta, la cual miraba con mucha seriedad y algunos nervios pues detrás de ella estaba su novia, aquella chica de la que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio, la llamada "Amor a primera vista".

Después de que pasaron poco menos de cinco minutos, los cuales fueron como años a los ojos del pastor alemán, aquella puerta finalmente se abrio y de ella salió una reluciente y hermosa cachorra de cockapoo, Skye estaba mas hermosa que nunca, tenía un perfecto y bello delineado en sus ojos, su pelaje, además de estar muy bien cepillado, brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero lo que realmente atraía la atención total del macho era su olor, un cautivante y dulce olor que penetro en lo mas profundo de las fosas nasales del pastor alemán, gracias a su mayor capacidad olfativa, Chase quedo atrapado por esto último, haciendo que recordara los mejores momentos que tuvo al lado de ella y que perdiera total noción del tiempo y el espacio perdido en aquel aroma.

Al salir Skye no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo avergonzada ya que Chase no la dejaba de mirar con un rostro de idiotez e impresión absoluta, esto le coloro las mejilla por completo al sentir esa mirada de tonto que le había causado a su novio, cabe decir que también atrajo las miradas de algunos cachorros que no la dejaban de ver casi de la misma forma, Rubble, Rocky y Marshall la veían igual de impactados y boquiabiertos ante tal hermosa cachorra, y Tracker…bueno, solo digamos que su reacción no fue la misma que los otros _(E: jeje, todavía se nota que aún somos novatos en esto del LGBT)._

-Y, ¿Qué opinas? -Pregunto Skye a su novio aun sonrojada, por las reacciones de más que había recibido.

-Yo, yo…-Tartamudeaba Chase aun perplejo- Yo pienso que te ves radiante-Contesto Chase ahora con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, todavía atontado por la vista de primera fila que tenía de Skye y sonrojado por lo mismo.

-Guau-Exclamo muy sorprendido Rocky ante el cambio tan significativo de Skye y con el hocico bien abierto-Tengo que admitir que Chase tiene muy buena suerte al tener a Skye de pareja.

-Admito que se ve bien, pero prefiriendo mil veces a mi Everest-Dijo Marshall admitiendo lo bien que se veía la cockapoo.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está ella? -Pregunto muy curioso Tracker.

-Bueno ella está, em…-Respondió el dálmata tratando de buscar una buena excusa ya que en su mente resonaban las palabras de Katie sobre el decir la verdad de lo que les había ocurrido, su accidente con aquellos cachorros desconocidos y como Everest cayo inconsciente ante el horror, por más que trataba y quería decir la verdad sabía que no debía por el bien de los demás, pero ¿que hay con el bien de Everest?, si les decía la verdad ella tendría la ayuda de sus amigos para seguir adelante y olvidar todo esto mas rápido, pero al coste de que se olvidaran de el verdadero motivo de su viaje y olvidarse de Chase, y por otro lado podía mentirles para seguir disfrutando mas aventuras con su hermano Chase antes de partir y que no existiese mas preocupaciones ni dolor en esta visita, pero el costo era de que Everest siguiera sufriendo con aquel horrible recuerdo y de que se enfadara mucho mas con él. La moneda se lanzó y el resultado había caído, ahora todo dependía de que Marshall hablara sobre dar la verdad o una fea mentira, se la pensó dos veces y dio su respuesta- Ella…ella esta durmiendo, resulta que el paseo y las compras la agoto mucho, no creo que despierte en un buen rato-Mintió Marshall mientras lanzaba una falsa sonrisa sintiéndose muy mal al no decir lo realmente sucedido.

-Jamás entenderé a las chicas, siempre dan varios giros hasta encontrar lo que quieres-Dijo Rubble como broma.

Su pequeño chistorete había sacado risas a todos sus amigos, o casi a todos pues Marshall seguía fingiendo una falsa risa ya que aun no dejaba de pensar en su elección.

Regresando con los cachorros principales, Chase al salir finalmente de su trance se había colocado al lado de Skye para sostener su pata, y como todo buen caballero, sujetarla para llevársela a su cita por Pueblo Viejo. Antes siquiera de que dieran sus primeros pasos, Katie salió detrás de ellos, la joven rubia no andaba muy bien arreglada y su cabello estaba muy esponjado por el arduo trabajo que había hecho.

-Tengo que decir que te superaste a ti misma Katie-Dijo Ryder acercándose a ella después de verla salir del cuarto.

-Jajaja, muchas gracias, aunque estoy algo desarreglada quiero decir que todo este trabajo valió la pena-Agradeció la joven veterinaria muy agobiada.

-Ryder, ehh, es decir, Señor-Dijo Chase volteando a ver a su dueño original-Ya podemos salir a pasear-Pidió Chase como si de un pequeño niño se tratase.

-Esta bien, solo procura no llegar después de la media noche-Dijo Ryder.

-Lo prometo-Acepto el pastor alemán.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no les pasara nada? -Pregunto Katie algo preocupada después de lo de esta mañana.

-Jeje, tú tranquila Katie, nada me puede pasar teniendo a mi propio oficial cerca, ¿verdad Chase? -Respondió Skye rozando su nariz con la de su novio de una manera muy dulce.

-Muy bien, pásenla muy bien chicos-Accedió Katie un tanto más relajada.

Ambos pusieron patas en marcha y comenzaron su retirada del hotel.

\- ¡CUIDENSE MUCHO ¡-Grito Marshall preocupado, mientras los veía alejarse cada vez más-Por favor…Chase has lo que yo no pude-Susurro para si mismo tras recordar el como no pudo estar ahí para Everest cuando más lo necesita.

Mientras Marshall gritaba, los demás cachorros se despedían con su pata moviéndola de un lado a otro en el aire. La pareja de cachorros vio el apoyo de sus amigos y continuaron con su camino hasta encontrarse ya fuera del hotel.

\- ¿Y? …-Dijo Skye muy emocionada por su primera cita con Chase.

\- ¿y qué? -Pregunto Chase un poco confundido ante la simple letra que había salido de los labios de Skye.

-Jeje, no me digas que no estas emocionado, después de todo es la primera vez que salimos a algún lado solo nosotros dos como pareja-Dijo Skye cada vez más extasiada y más pegada a Chase como si fuese un chicle.

-Bueno, yo, jeje… ¿hace calor es mi imaginación? -Pregunto Chase con nervios tan al limite que su sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior.

-Jaja-Rio Skye dulcemente ante los nervios de él- ¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- _"Rayos, no tengo planeado nada, no quiero quedar como un idiota en frente de ella, pero tampoco es que conozca muchos lugares por aquí para nuestra cita, estoy perdido, vamos Chase piensa a donde será un buen lugar"-_ Pensaba Chase muy preocupado.

-Hola, tierra llamando a Chase-Dijo Skye al verlo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente una bombilla encendió sobre la cabeza del pastor alemán, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Te llevare a un lugar maravilloso Skye, así que sígueme-Dijo Chase formando un plan estratégico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mostrando el liderazgo con el que había nacido dirigió a su dama a su lugar preferido en todo el pueblo.

Skye no pudo dar objeción alguna ya que este sería un momento especial e inolvidable para ambos cachorros, los dos caminaron un largo tramo hasta un lugar secreto y realmente especial para Chase, durante su caminata iban contando unas cuantas anécdotas y muchos chistes, recordando el pasado y anhelando el futuro donde los dos irían a vivir felices por siempre, o por lo menos eso pensaban.

-Y después de ese rescate tuvimos que sacar a Marshall de tu red-Dijo Skye terminando de contar otra historia de las misiones que habían tenido después de la partida de Chase-Es algo difícil de trabajar si un miembro tan importante como tú Chase-Dijo Skye un poco melancólica.

-Lo lamento mucho Skye-Dijo Chase un tanto deprimido ante las palabras de Skye-Hubiese deseado que todo esto fuese distinto.

-No tienes por que lamentarte, Chase me hace muy feliz verte vivir tu vida como tu quieres vivirla, es solo que me sigue costando un poco aceptar que estés tan lejos de nosotros y hasta he tenido muchas pesadillas que me dan mucho miedo…-Dijo Skye un tanto temerosa al recodar los malos ratos que había vivido en su mente.

-Pesadillas, tu nunca me has hablado sobre ellas-Dijo Chase algo extrañado por la falta de información de su novia.

-No quería decírtelo, pero…-Hace una pequeña pausa para tomar valor-He tenido muchas pesadillas, en casi todas veo lo mismo y el final siempre es muy trágico-Skye apretaba sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior al recordar tanto dolor y tanto miedo.

-Skye, ¿en que terminan tus sueños? -Pregunto Chase al ver como ella reaccionaba tras haber dicho todo eso.

-El edificio en el que vives ahora se destruía y parecía que tu no lograste escapar, termina mi pesadilla contigo acostado en un quirófano repleto de sangre con miles de doctores, pero al final no soportabas y tu mo-mo…morías-Skye estallo a lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Chase de forma repentina y pegaba su cara a su pecho mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Skye, eso fue solo un mal sueño-Dijo Chase respondiendo al abrazo y pegando mas a Skye hacia él.

-Pero todo se sentía tan real-Dijo sollozando Skye.

-Skye, los edificios del FBI son los más seguros, están preparados para todo y dudo mucho que algo así pase-Dijo Chase tratando de consolar a Skye.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que tu termines en esa mesa-Respondió Skye sin despegar su cara su pecho.

-Yo…-Trataba de decir Chase buscando las palabras adecuadas-Eso no va a pasar, ya que no me iré de este mundo, no sin antes cumplir mis promesas, te juro que, si muero, pasaría dos vidas solo contigo y sin nadie más y lo haría solamente por ti, nunca estarás sola.

Skye había dejado de llorar y sintiéndose ya mucho mas reconfortada se aparto lentamente de Chase hasta casi separar el abrazo.

-Por eso y mas te quiero, siempre sabes que decir-Dijo Skye pegando su nariz con la de él de una manera cariñosa y calmada-Eres como mi pequeña galleta de la fortuna, oye creo que ese será tu nuevo apodo, jeje-Dijo Skye bromeando tras haber borrado las cosas malas de su mente.

-Jaja, que graciosa-Dijo Chase sarcástico, pero mostrando una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos o se acabara el poco tiempo que tenemos-Dijo Skye, y sin nada más que agregar los dos continuaron con su camino.

Mientras tanto en el centro del FBI, Kyle seguía investigando algunas cosas en su computadora, la cual desprendía la única luz en todo un cuarto repleto de total oscuridad. Su escritorio era un desastre, hojas regadas por todas partes, archivos desorganizados y algunos libros tirados por el lugar, en el cenicero ya no cabían mas cigarros y la taza de café contenía las últimas gotas de aquel líquido marrón sabor amargo, y Kyle tampoco se veía bien del todo, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos hablaban por si solas las horas y horas en la que estaba investigado, pero ¿qué?. Todo ese caos tenido un solo objetivo y ese objetivo esta escrito en casi todos los documentos que había revisado aquel pobre hombre. Argos tenía algo que ver con su insomnio pues había algo que no encajaba bien, las pistas eran pobres y el rompecabezas estaba muy incompleto para un caso que parecía casi imposibles de resolver.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Qué es lo que busco realmente? -Pregunto Kyle para si mismo mientras terminaba su café-Nada tiene sentido, lo único que tengo son casos de agresión excesiva, ataques a adiestradores y compañeros propios, y muchos cadáveres devorados por el mismo can, Argos, ¿porque sigues sin pagar por tus pecados? -Pregunto Kyle tirando su taza vacía muy desesperado contra una pila de papeles, provocando que cayeran y que se rompiera aquella pieza de porcelana en miles de pedazos.

Todos esos papeles eran ideas confusas, casos sin resolver y muchas imágenes aterradoras de los cadáveres de las víctimas, todas menos una. Un documente traía la imagen de un buque de guerra con el nombre de _"Informe de misión: Robo del S.S. María"_ que había caído enfrente de su escritorio _._ Tal vez no era nada importante y solo era un documento que tomo de más sin darse cuenta, o eso pensó Kyle antes de levantarse de su asiento para tomarlo y leer su contenido.

-" _Hace algunas horas el S.S María fue tomada por una organización de nuevos terroristas peligrosamente armados, el ataque tomo de sorpresa a mí y a mis camaradas, cada uno dio lo mejor, pero al final el 75% de ellos murieron en combate, el 15% fue tomado de rehén, y el resto de nosotros apenas y pudo huir gravemente heridos, pienso que lo que murieron tuvieron mas suerte pues temo por mi compañeros secuestrados, apenas y logre salir junto a mi compañero Can-119_ (Nombre clave de Argos) _, pero algo que me extraño de él fue su forma de actuar, cuando nos invadieron no movió ni un solo musculo, pienso que había sido victima del pánico, los dos corrimos asustados y logramos escapar con muchas heridas. Lo terroristas poseían una mejor habilidad que nosotros y fue por eso que perdimos el buque, gracias a Dios este no contenía algún armamento peligroso y solo era utilizado como un transporte para soldados heridos" …-_ Leyó Kyle quedándose atónito ante tal lectura- Esto esta mal, hay algo que no nos están contando-Dijo sorprendido e indignado ante eso.

-Hasta cuando dejaras de meterte en los asuntos de los demás-Dijo una voz detrás de él una voz muy, pero muy familiar.

-Argos, como carajos lograste entrar-Dijo Kyle asustado, nervioso y furioso al ver a aquel pastor holandés parado sobre su escritorio.

-Nunca subestimes el entrenamiento ni la tecnología militar Kyle-Dijo Argos con una vestimenta y con una mochila un tanto parecido a los de la Paw Patrol, salvo que esta estaba diseñada con fines militares y su chaleco era anti balas. De su mochila salía una especia de pistola que apunto a Kyle, justamente a su cabeza.

Sin poder hacer nada, Kyle subió sus manos y se arrodillo sucumbiendo ante aquel cachorro.

-No se si me das mas asco o pena, es decir solo mírate, un simple cachorro ha logrado hacer arrodillar a un hombre mucho más grande que él, eso me causa repudio-Dijo Argos muy enojado, soltando todo su asco y odio ante el tipo que lo había mantenido durante casi toda su vida.

-Yo me siento igual, solo que mi asco va dirigido al alto mando que supuestamente te controla-Respondió Kyle logrando permanecer tranquilo- Como es posible que un simple cachorro haya tomado un buque de guerra.

\- ¿Qué?, crees que yo tome ese estúpido y tonto barco…jajaja jajaja-Dijo Argos cayendo a carcajadas mientras seguía apuntando a Kyle con su arma-Jajajaja, si tan solo hubieses sido así de cómico antes, no estaría pensando en asesinarte.

\- Pero el informe dice que actuaste de manera rara, eso debe significar que…-Trato de hablar Kyle antes de ser interrumpido.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo tu ignorancia, tu mismo acabas de darte la respuesta-Dijo Argos retomando su actitud sería-Es cierto, yo fui parte importante de ese robo, el informe es el que miente casi en su totalidad, de hecho, ese es un documento falso, el verdadero fue borrado de la historia y de los expedientes oficiales.

-Eso es imposible, ningún miembro del alto mando dejaría manipular un archivo de tal importancia a nadie y mucho menos a can con demencia y tendencias psicópatas y carnívoras -Dijo Kyle enfadado.

-A no ser que uno de los mismos miembros lo modificase-Dijo Argos-Te contare la verdad y es que uno de ellos es un asqueroso traidor, y ese traidor me busco a mí para ayudarlo a apoderarse de ese buque ya que mi equipo sería uno de los encargados de cuidar el barco y su contenido que realmente eran ojivas nucleares, solo que esa información no se había revelado hasta ahora, yo no quería ser parte de eso y la verdad no me importaba en absoluto como para delatarlo, pero el hombre me amenazo con matarme y blah, blah, en fin, el punto es que hizo un oferta muy tentadora, me prometió el acceso a un nuevo proyecto que estaban apunto de realizar, un proyecto que me ayudaría a ser mucho mejor de lo que soy ahora y fue ahí donde capto mi atención, él y yo cerramos el pacto, él ataco la nave y yo solo tuve que mover algunos cables y matar a algunos cuantos para evitar la detección del grupo enemigo, luego fingí mis heridas para evitar sospechas, pero…-Explico Argos, pero ahora él fue el interrumpido.

-Pero un miembro del equipo vio tu actitud sospechosa, lo reporto y lo escribió en su informe de misión, pero el traidor se dio cuenta de esto y modifico todo a su favor-Interrumpió Kyle, pero desgraciadamente esto solo lo perjudico ya que Argos le disparo en una se sus piernas haciendo que este cayese de dolor, su arma contenía un silenciador por lo que el ruido fue casi nulo para los oídos.

Sangrando y tirado en el suelo, Kyle intento ser rápido para tomar su pistola de la funda de su cinturón y comenzar a responder al fuego enemigo, si al menos no lograba darle, el ruido provocado de su pistola al disparar alertaría a los guardias y llegarían al rescate, por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Argos había logrado desarmarlo en muy pocos movimientos.

-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que no me gusta que me interrumpan -mientras hablo-Dijo Argos tomando el control de la situación-Por cierto, se nota que estas perdiendo mucha práctica, hace algunos años mínimo me lograrías apuntar.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?, vas a matarme y deshacerte de mí cadáver o, conociéndote, vas a comerme, si es así quiero que sepas que, aunque yo muera todavía queda una minúscula oportunidad de detenerte-Dijo Kyle en el suelo, tratando de no pensar en el terrible dolor que sufría de aquella pequeña bala incrustada en su pierna.

-Ese era el plan original, pero resulta que me encontré con unos sujetos que harán mi trabajo mucho más fácil y me ayudarán a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Morirás justamente en este sitio y no solo eso, tu nuevo cachorro maravilla morirá contigo y con ello su sueño de creer a los SDP, jaja. Vaya locura la tuya, un equipo de perros que serían capaces de detenerme, soy indetenible y todo gracias a ti, en solo pocas horas este sitio será tu tumba-Argos termina su discurso con una fuerte patada que deja inconsciente a Kyle-No te preocupes, tu muerte será rápida e indolora, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de que me ayudaras, jaja, para que veas que no soy tan egoísta después de todo, jajaja.

Después de dejar el cuerpo desmayado de Kyle y asegurarse de que este no interrumpa sus planes por si se despierta antes de lo planeado, Argos se arroja por misma ventana por la que se infiltro y segundos antes de tocar el suelo de su mochila salió un gancho que evito una caída mortal para él. Al caer sin ningún rasguño este continuo con su proceso de huida evitando la seguridad del centro del FBI, desde ese momento las horas de varios hombres y mascotas que vivían en aquel lugar estaban contadas.

A unos pocos kilómetros del sitio, Chase y Skye seguían en su caminata la cual se había alargado de cierto modo y estaba preocupando un poco a Skye pues poco a poco se adentraban más al bosque.

-Ese lugar del que hablas, ¿aún queda lejos? -Pregunto Skye sintiéndose nerviosa al estar casi adentro del oscuro y profundo bosque.

-No te preocupes solo debemos pasar por unos charcos de agua que se forman por él rio y habremos llegado-Dijo Chase muy confiado por su sentido de orientación-Por cierto, creo que es mejor que a partir de este punto cierres tus ojos-Dijo Chase deteniéndose antes de seguir avanzando.

\- ¿Porque tanto misterio? -Pregunto Skye burlonamente ante la petición de su novio.

-Créeme, así la sorpresa será mucho mejor-Pidió Chase un poco más insistente.

-Esta bien, confiare plenamente en ti-Skye cerro sus ojos firmemente tratando de no ver ni siquiera la luz de luna que atravesaba sus parpados.

-Perfecto, ahora sostén mi lomo y sigue mi voz, te iré guiando-Pidió Chase acercándose mucho más a ella.

Skye, aun sin la posibilidad de ver algo, logro sentir el lomo de Chase a la primera y con total seguridad y mucha confianza se dejó guiar por él mientras que ella hacía todo lo posible por no dejar de sentir el suave y cómodo pelaje de Chase, era algo raro ya que era una de las cosas que le encantaban a ella, el sentir ese abrigo de pelo que cubría a su pastor alemán le hacia sentirse segura y protegida, y el calor que desprendía la tranquilizaba de todos los males. Ambos continuaron andando, Chase guiaba a Skye por el poco camino que les faltaba, hasta que una sensación húmeda y fría invadió sus patas, habían llegado a rio que había mencionado, la poca agua que había en esos charcos fluía a través de sus patas y el sonido de una cascada hizo mas emocionante y mucho más romántico el asunto, aunque hubiese deseado que el agua no estuviese tan fría. Segundos después el terreno volvió a sentirse seco y lizo, un poco áspero hasta sentir el blando pasto en las almohadillas de sus patas, pero aun después de haber salido de ese pequeño manantial de agua se escuchaba una cascada un poco más lejos ahora y finalmente se detuvieron.

-Ya hemos llegado-Dijo Chase muy feliz al detener sus pasos.

\- ¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos? -Pregunto Skye un poco juguetona.

-Aun no, todavía quiero darte un regalo-Dicho esto Chase, un tanto inseguro y nervioso, acercó lentamente su hocico al de ella para robarle un beso en los labios rápido, dulce y cálido-Listo ya puedes abrirlos-Dijo Chase terminando su beso y quedar enfrente de ella.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio Skye fue aun colorado pastor alemán quien le sonreía un poco tímido ante su acto.

-Jeje, no tienes que ponerte así Chase, somos pareja y es normal que hagamos este tipo de co…-Justo antes de terminar Skye había volteado su cabeza para ver unas vistas fenomenales de todo el pueblo y no solo eso, sino que la misma cascada de antes también alimentaba a un pequeño canal de agua natural que pasaba enfrente de ellos-No lo puedo creer, es bellísimo-Dijo Skye un poco boquiabierta y maravillada.

-Sabía que te encantaría, de hecho este lugar me lo tope por accidente-Dijo Chase comenzando a relatar su primer encuentro con este sitio-Estaba huyendo de unos abusones que molestaban a un gatito y yo salí a defenderlo, a ellos no les gusto y me persiguieron, salí corriendo a esconderme, después del alboroto me había perdido en el bosque y estaba preocupado, hasta que encontré este lugar y no solo me salve, sino que también había encontrado un nuevo escondite secreto para pasar el rato y relajarme del duro entrenamiento.

-Me enorgulleces, siempre me gusta oír tus historias en donde salvas a los inocentes-Dijo Skye apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Chase-Sabes, yo no creo que hayas encontrado este lugar por accidente, mas bien creo que estabas destino a encontrarlo, porque si no fuese así nuestra cita no sería tan mágica como lo es ahora.

-Si y yo lo siento mucho, quiero decir, tu te arreglaste y preparaste solo por mí, pero yo no pude hacer los mismo y siendo sinceros, ni siquiera había planeado nada para esta noche-Confeso Chase algo apenado por como se había presentado ante su chica.

-A mi no me importa si estas bien arreglado o si improvisaste esto en el último momento, yo te amo por que has demostrado que tienes un corazón puro, lleno de bondad y pasión-Dijo Skye disfrutando aún de las vistas con Chase.

-Muchas gracias Skye, te amo-Dijo Chase.

Y así los dos continuaron observando aquel luminoso pueblo rodeado de millones de estrellas que iluminaban en cielo con su brillo y esplendor y una luna que se veía mucho mas grande desde aquel lugar, desafortunadamente no estarían tan solos pues cierta cachorra estaba siguiendo el rastro de un cachorro en especial para ella. Aquella cachorra era Lila quien gracias a su olfato pudo seguir el rastro de Chase y ese rastro la guiaba directamente a ese supuesto "lugar secreto".

-Aja, te encontré-Dijo emocionada la cachorra pastor alemán luego de divisar dos cachorros, uno era totalmente desconocida para ella y el otro era nada más ni nada menos que Chase.

\- ¿Lila? -Dijo Chase un poco confundido ante la presencia de tal cachorra, tardo un poco, pero al final pudo recordar lo que le había pasado a su amiga-Lila, me alegra verte-Repitió cambiando su actitud a una más emocionada y alegre.

-A mi igual, me costo mucho trabajo buscarte, ni siquiera Kyle me ayudó mucho cuando pidió que me regresaran-Dijo Lila abrazando amistosamente a Chase, quien correspondió el abrazo casi olvidándose de Skye.

-Tenía que haberlo sospechado, él jamás no falla-Dijo Chase al saber que Kyle le había hecho otro gran favor-Oh, ante que se me olvide, quiero presentarte a Skye-Dijo Chase presentando a su novia.

-Un gusto saludar…-Dijo Skye un poco celosa y un poco furiosa por la nueva cachorra, hasta que un flashback recorrió por su mente-A ti ya te había visto antes, eres la cachorra de esta mañana.

-Si es cierto tu eres la cachorra que salve de esos dos perros-Dijo Lila recordando esta mañana y diciendo algo que supuestamente tenía que ser secreto.

\- ¿Ataque? -Interrumpió Chase un poco alarmado- Skye, nunca mencionaste algún ataque.

-Chase, yo lo siento, pero temía preocuparte si te decía la verdad-Dijo Skye lamentándose de haberle escondido información a su novio.

-No preocuparme, como no voy a estar preocupado cuando hay dos perros peligrosos que te atacaron-Dijo Chase un tanto molesto.

-En primer lugar, no eran perros, eran cachorros y segundo lugar, solo eran cachorros bobos con mucho dinero que se creían los dueños del mundo-Respondió Skye con el mismo enfado de Chase.

-Pero eso no quitan que sean peligrosos-Respondió aún más molesto Chase, casi gritando.

-Yo me puedo defender sola Chase, además Marshall me estaba ayudando-Dijo Skye con más enfado.

\- ¡HASTA MARSHALL ESTUVO INVOLUCRADO! -Grito muy molesto Chase al oír que su mejor amigo, su hermano, le había ocultado todo esto.

- _*Ejem*_ -Se seco la garganta Lila sintiéndose un poquitín incomoda ante esto-Perdón si interrumpo su paseo de amigos y perdón por haber ocasionada todo este problema, yo solo quería saludar a Chase.

-Si, muchas gracias por arruinar nuestra cita-Dijo Skye volteando para ignorar a los dos pastores alemanes, soltando su enojo esta vez contra Lila.

\- ¡¿Cita?!-Dijo muy sorprendida Lila al escuchar tal palabra-Chase, ¿ella es tu novia?

-Si, bueno hasta donde yo sé-Respondió Chase aun enojado mientras Skye seguía ignorándolo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas? -Pidió Lila aun sorprendida por tal noticia.

-Claro-Acepto Chase de mala gana.

Lila y Chase se alejaron un poco de aquel sitio dejando sola y enfurecida a Skye por la charla de hace rato.

-Sabes Chase, cuando me dijiste que tenías novia, nunca pensé que fuese un cocker spaniel-Dijo Lila una vez asegurada de que Skye no los escuchara.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?, es por nuestra pelea ¿no es cierto? -Dijo Chase contestándole un poco grosero.

-No, de hecho… _*Ahh*-_ Hace una pequeña pausa para suspirar-Chase eres un buen amigo y un cachorro maravilloso, pero tú y ella no pueden estar juntos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? -Dijo Chase sorprendido.

-Entiendo que no te hayas enterado de esto por que no conociste a tus padres, pero nosotros somos pastores alemanes y somos conocidos como la raza de perros mas grande de todo y debemos seguir siendo así, debemos permanecer con nuestros genes limpios, no estoy diciendo que no puedan ser amigos, pero es que solo nosotros debemos procrear con nuestra misma especie-Dijo Lila resaltando una actitud un poco nerviosa y a la vez seria.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que debemos ser siempre puros?, que solo porque estamos catalogados como la mejor raza ¿debemos ser y sentirnos superiores a los demás? -Respondió Chase molesto ante tal confesión.

-No, bueno…antes de que te conociera yo pensaba eso, pero me enseñaste a respetar y ser amiga de otras razas, pero aún así debemos transmitir solo genes buenos a la siguiente generación para que ellos sean mejores y construyan un mundo mejor-Lila trataba de tranquilizar la situación, pero lo único que logro fue echarle más leña al fuego.

\- ¿Un mundo mejor donde nuestra raza sea racista?, ¿un mundo mejor donde al creernos mejores que el resto, podamos actuar de la forma en la que tu actuaste desde el principio, egocéntrica y violentamente contra otros? -Dijo Chase un tanto amenazante.

-Me estas mal entendiendo, yo quiero decir…-Lila ya no pudo seguir hablando pues fue interrumpido por Chase muy enojado.

-Ya dijiste suficiente, será mejor que te vayas-Dijo Chase dando media vuelta para regresar con Skye e ignorar la voz de Lila.

-Solo decía la verdad-Susurro Lila para ella misma antes de retirarse y desaparecer entre los arboles con una cara cabizbaja.

Chase caminaba de regreso con la esperanza de olvidar aquellas palabras de Lila o tan solo fingir que nunca paso dicha conversación y tratar de reparar su ya arruinada cita con Skye, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver como tal cachorra iba caminando tranquilamente de regreso al pueblo, esto no era nada bueno así que el cachorro pastor alemán corrió tras ella.

-Skye, ¿A dónde vas?, no sabes ni siquiera el camino-Grito Chase mientras trataba de alcanzar a Skye, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo continúo caminando fingiendo la inexistencia de cachorro-Skye, perdón por enojarme contigo es solo que…

-Ya no necesito que me digas nada mas Chase, escuche lo que esa tal Lila tenía que decir-Dijo Skye un tanto apática.

\- ¿Nos escuchaste? -Pregunto Chase preocupado por las palabras hirientes de Lila.

-Solo lo que necesitaba oír, * _Ahh_ *-Suspira Skye deteniéndose unos instantes-Chase se que me amas y yo te amo, pero desde que te fuiste han surgido varias cosas en mi cabeza, muchas dudas sin respuestas y ahora esto, la verdad es que ya no se ni que pensar sobre ti, no he podido dormir por culpa de mis pesadillas, cada día temo más por tu seguridad y la verdad es que quiero volver a esos tiempos en donde no pasaba nada de esto.

-Creo que te entiendo… pero esto que significa, ¿Qué hemos terminado? -Pregunto Chase sintiendo casi lo mismo que Skye, lleno de miles de pensamientos y miles de cargas emocionales que no se iría a resolver tan sencillamente como el pensaba, y ahora tendría que sufrir con el dolor de haber terminado una relación casi perfecta.

-Ni yo lo sé, creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana, los dos tenemos que meditarlo bien esta noche-Dijo Skye más deprimida que antes.

-Si así lo quieres-Dijo Chase aceptando el esperar con mucho nerviosismo la respuesta del día siguiente-Te acompañare al hotel.

Al final del todo Chase acompaño a Skye y durante el largo el camino de regreso a su hotel o mejor dicho hasta la cuadra en donde se encontraba este, puesto que el cachorro macho aún seguía emocionalmente inestable como para convivir con sus amigos. Al llegar solo se despidieron uno al otro con un simple y muy seco "Adiós" mientras que Skye se alejaba de Chase y este solo la veía llegar al establecimiento y entrar a este para que después se retirara cabizbajo de regreso al centro de entrenamiento donde actualmente vivía.

La hora actual eran 11:30 y con treinta minutos de anticipación comenzaron a llegar aquellos hombres que pondrían aprueba aquella arma de destrucción, para su suerte toda la vigilancia había sido eliminada por un golpe de suerte o mejor llamado Argos, quien se había hecho cargo de todos los guardias, cámaras de vigilancia, entre varios sistemas de seguridad más dejándolos al descubierto a todo tipo de ataques, literalmente los tres criminales podrían pasar caminando y nadie los detendría.

-Muy bien, son las 11:32, recuerda que solo tienes que presionar el botón justo a las 12 y todo el edificio se convertirá a puros escombros-Dijo uno de los hombres dando instrucciones al detonante de la bomba cuando ya habían logrado infiltrarse dentro del edificio.

-Si lo sé-Respondió el tipo kamikaze con desinterés y triste a la vez.

-No es un poco raro, logramos llegar hasta aquí y no hemos encontrado a ningún guardia, cadete o algún perro-Dijo el tercer hombre algo extrañado ante la falta de protección.

-Eso que importa, al fin y al cabo, nada los salvara del final que tendrán todos ellos-Dijo desigual el hombre al mando de este operativo-Ahora solo falta que te escondas hasta la hora indicada, para que nos de tiempo a estar en un sitio seguro, de acuerdo.

-Ok-Dijo el obligado hombre a morir muy deprimido.

-Recuerda que, si no vemos este sitio ser destruido, tu familia la pasara muy mal-Intimido uno de ellos.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado, no había nadie que supiese de este ataque o alguien para impedirlo y en el peor de los momentos Chase regresaba muy triste de su cita con Skye, por desgracia los otros dos hombres ya habían escapado siendo las 11:45 y otro ya estaba escondido esperando a estallar el lugar y a el mismo, y esto evito su detección por parte de Chase, claro que podría oler su rastro, pero su mente divaga en un mar profundo de decepciones y tristezas.

Mientras que desde lo alto de una colina un pastor holandés disfrutaba sentado un pedazo de carne humana de unos de los saldados que había asesinado con tal de ayudar a los terroristas.

-Que suerte tengo al encontrar un asiento de primera fila para observar el final de Kyle y de todos aquellos bobos y lo mejor de todo es que traje bocadillos-Dijo para sí mismo Argos ya que desde donde se hallaba se veía perfectamente los últimos momentos del centro de entrenamiento.

 _Continuara…_

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, pero antes quiero pedir disculpas por...**

 **O:NO t3 pERDONO PRRO.**

 **E: ¬_¬ , como decía, quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subir este cap y por estar tanto tiempo inactivo, han sido días difíciles pues estoy a casi nada de entrar en la universidad y no se que le paso a Otro Loco Más pues no pude comunicarme con él.**

 **O: ME voY A la GUERRA PERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, BUEno NO, solo ME Fui A LA 6DimenSION en DOnde peleé con un uniCORNIO MORADO de 90 MetroS.**

 **E: Ok?... como muchos me conocen, soy algo sincero con respecto a los episodios que subo y la verdad es que este episodio, en el inicio, no convenció del todo y fue cambiado miles de veces, pero siguió sin convencerme, pero no fue hasta de la mitad hacia abajo de este fic que me empezó a gustar lo que habíamos hecho y pues nada mas.**

 **O: ME ABURRRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **E: ¬¬ , como sea y sin nada mas que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y nos vemos en la próxima, adiós.**

 **O: PD: PENMELACHU**


	8. AVISO: Explicación de demora

**E: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack con una triste noticia :(**

 **Antes que nada, no se espanten, no voy a cancelar este fic ni nada malo le va a ocurrir :)**

 **Es solo que estos últimos días han sido pesados, tanto para mí como para Otro Loco Mas (con quien misteriosamente no he tenido contacto, pero conociéndolo ya volverá así que tampoco se espanten por eso ). Tengo miles de dudas en mi cabeza y miles de trabajos pendientes que ni siquiera he podido pensar claramente, ni siquiera tengo tiempo como para actualizar este fic, y tanto yo como Otro Loco Más estamos a nada de salir de preparatoria y es mucho estrés el que estamos manejando, aunque lo dudo mucho en él :/ , como sea he tenido días muy pesados y muy desesperantes como para conectarme a Fanfic, lo cuál también aclara el porque ya no participo tanto en dejar mis comentarios en otros fics como antes, tengo pendientes por hacer, algunos problemas personales y también tengo lo de mi servicio militar y ahora mi vida es un desastre :'( .**

 **Pero eso no evitara que me detenga con este fic, cueste lo que me cueste tratare de mantenerlo actualizado aunque sea una vez por mes ya que me hice un compromiso muy especial con ustedes y esta es una de las historias, junto a "Realidad", a la que mas le tengo cariño así que no quiero que se preocupen por que tratare de seguir :').**

 **Y pues...bueno, creo que es todo lo que quería decirles, personalmente sentía que me debía disculpar por tardar en actualizar y también pensé que les debía una explicación por esta tardanza, ustedes manténganse tranquilos y nosotros nerviosos, seguiré tratando de comunicarme con Otro Loco Más y de parte de los dos, de verdad, pero de verdad trataremos de actualizar lo mas antes posible. Espero que tengan un buen día y nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	9. Episodio 4: Final de la fantasía parte 3

**_Episodio 4.3: Final de la fantasía (3era Parte)_**

La noche era muy oscura, mucho más de lo usual, el ambiente era triste y apagado, la pocas luces que se encontraban a esas horas eran los faros de las calles que iluminaban el camino para quitar aquel sentimiento de miedo a la oscuridad y a lo desconocido, la gran mayoría de locales había cerrado y los pocos que se encontraban abiertas eran las usuales tiendas de veinticuatro horas, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y algunas estrellas tapizaban el cielo, pero todo esto estaba siendo opacado por nubes negras que poco a poco ocultaban el bello cielo nocturno. El ambiente triste y desanimado invadía al cien por ciento a una cachorra que caminaba sola por aquellas calles solitarias en donde la única compañía era aquella luna que desaparecía por dichas nubes, la pobre de Skye no había tenido una buena primera cita con aquel chico con que había soñado desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Lentamente caminaba mientras su mente poco a poco iba desgastándose al pensar en el futuro y así como era su presente ella creía que sería igual de duro y doloroso al no entender la situación y al vivir con el miedo que ella misma se había implantado de perder a alguien muy querido por ella, pensaba que, si terminaba con Chase y su cruel profecía se cumplía, el golpe emocional no iría a ser tan devastador, aunque el dolor de haber terminado con su amor sería igual de doloroso.

Después de entrar a aquel hotel en el que se hospedaba junto a sus compañeros, ella llego a la puerta de su habitación, la toco tres veces y solo se sentó a esperar una respuesta que no tardo más de cinco segundos.

\- ¿Quién es? -Pregunto un cachorro desde dentro del cuarto.

-Soy yo-Fue lo único que contesto Skye con una voz desalentada y un poco entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de caer en lágrimas.

No fue necesario decir nada más pues la voz de Skye era bien conocida entre los huéspedes de aquella habitación. Sin nada más que hacer o decir la perilla de puerta giro, la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta se veía a Ryder.

-Hola Skye, dime ¿Qué tal tu cita con Chase? -Pregunto el joven castaño muy alegre por su cachorra, no hubo contestación ya que ella entro sin decir nada y bastante cabizbaja, fue ahí cuando detecto que algo malo había sucedido- Skye, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto nuevamente, pero ahora más apagado.

-Oh, hola Skye, cuéntanos todos sobre tu cita-Dijo Rubble emocionado al ver entrar a la cachorra cockapoo junto a otro tres cachorros varones quienes veían la televisión.

-Of course, dinos como estuvo-Añadió el cachorro chihuahua con una sonrisa de emoción la cuál fue apagándose al ver la triste realidad de Skye quien solo se acostó en la cama y hundió su cabeza sobre su almohada.

\- ¿Paso algo malo? -Pregunto Rocky al notar esta fuerte depresión que invadía a su amiga- ¿creen que Chase le hizo algo malo? -Susurro asegurándose que su voz no viajara más haya de él y sus amigos.

-Es imposible, Chase es un gran y lindo cachorro, dudo que le haya hecho algo-Contesto de igual forma Tracker tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Ustedes sí que saben murmurar-Dijo sarcásticamente Skye con la voz entrecorta y con la cabeza totalmente hundida en aquella almohadilla.

-Skye, ¿ocurrió algo malo contigo y con Chase? -Pregunto Ryder acercándose a ella y sentarse a un lado suyo en la cama.

-No es nada, es solo que yo…bueno * _Ahh*-_ Suspira-Es complicado-Dijo sin despegar aún su cabeza de la almohada y solo hundiéndola más.

Ryder se acercó lentamente a la cachorra para acariciar su nuca en forma de consuelo. La calidez con el contacto con la mano de Ryder, de alguna forma detono los sentimientos de Skye y de sus ojos las lágrimas empezaron a brotar empapando lentamente la almohada, se escuchaba como empezaba a sollozar y de la nada la pequeña cockapoo salto al regazo de Ryder para llorar inconsolablemente, al final de todo no soporto mucho más.

-Ryder, yo solo quiero dejar de sufrir-Fue lo único que alcanzo decir Skye antes de pegar su rostro a la chamarra de Ryder y empezar a sollozar-Amo mucho a Chase, pero creo que será imposible que permanezcamos juntos, tengo…tengo miedo de perderlo.

El joven castaño solo pudo abrazarla para consolarla, las palabras no irían a servir demasiado en este momento y las acciones apenas servían para algo.

-Skye…-Dijo Ryder despegando lentamente a la cachorra de él- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

Antes de comenzar a hablar, la cockapoo se secó algunas lágrimas que aún escurrían de sus ojos.

-Nada, solo me di cuenta de que tengo miedo de estar junto a él, desde que iniciamos nuestra relación no he dormido bien, siempre despierto con ese temor de no volver a verlo y de que no pueda despedirme de él y siempre me duele el saber que él se está alejando de nosotros cada vez más, además me entere de que no podemos estar juntos, Chase debe estar con otros pastores alemanes-Esto último lo dijo con un tanto de odio ya que la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue aquella cachorra Lila que inicio todo este embrollo-Lo mejor sería que deje de pensar en él ya que tarde o temprano el dejara de pensar en mí.

-Skye, por favor no digas eso, lo único que tuvieron fue una pelea típica de parejas, es muy usual como lo vimos con Marshall y Everest, solo necesitan un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien-Dijo Ryder abrazando a su pequeña cachorra.

\- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo? No quiero perderlo, pero los dos sufrimos demasiado con esta relación-Dudo Skye tratando de aliviarse.

-Tu tranquila, el tiempo lo arregla todo-Dijo repentinamente Rocky acercándose a su dueño y a su amiga-Solo es cuestión de que todo fluya y siga su curso.

-Guau, Rocky no sabía que dabas bueno consejos-Dijo Rubble sorprendido por la sabiduría de su amigo.

-La verdad, lo leí de una galleta de la fortuna, jeje-Confeso el cachorro mixto apenado y algo avergonzado.

Fuese o no apropósito, la pequeña confesión de Rocky saco unas buenas carcajadas de los presentes y logro motivar a Skye a tal punto de sonreír.

-Lo ves Skye, todos sabemos, y a pesar de que ya lo hemos repetido muchas veces, que tú y Chase nacieron para estar unidos, ambos se aman y es la única prueba necesaria para decirte que estarán juntos de por vida-Dijo Ryder ya mejor.

Skye solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tranquila y dejando las lágrimas en el pasado, volteo a todos los lugares de la habitación buscando con su mirada un objeto en específico, cuando finalmente lo avisto, se paró y salió corriendo tras de él. Lo que buscaba era aquella gorra azul de policía que reposaba arriba de una de las docenas de maletas que estaban regadas por toda la alcoba, al hallarla fue por ella para ponérsela y aliviar todas sus penas.

-Ahora sé que pase lo que pase, sé que él y yo siempre estaremos juntos, no importa si somos de razas distintas o si estamos lejos o no, solo importa que nos queramos-Dijo Skye sintiéndose más segura de sí misma y más confiada en lograr que esta relación funcionase.

Todos se alegraron por esta actitud tan repentina que había cambiado a Skye. Finalmente, después de dos meses de duras pesadillas, insomnios frecuentes y demasiado miedo, sentía que esta noche podría dormir tranquila, que su horrible pesadilla solo sería solo eso y al final el sueño de ella, de vivir finalmente en paz y felicidad, se haría realidad. Vaya lo equivocada que estaba.

-Apropósito ¿Dónde están Marshall, Everest, Katie y Zuma? -Pregunto más tranquila la cockapoo.

-Después de que te fuiste Everest despertó un poco alterada, así que Marshall pensó en llevarla a la piscina y Katie fue con ellos-Dijo Rocky confuso al recordar la actitud de espanto que tuvo la husky al despertar y lo agitada que se encontraba.

\- ¿Y Zuma? -Volvió a preguntar Skye. Estaba vez Rocky no contesto nada y se apartó de ella con una cara de odio y gruñendo al recordar a ese labrador que hacía hervir su sangre de furia.

-Solo sabemos que esta noche dormirá en el Paw Patroller-Contesto Tracker un tanto apenado por la actitud grosera de Zuma.

Skye ya no pregunto nada más pues sabía que había gato encerrado entre Rocky y Zuma y el seguir con esta conversación empeoraría la noche…de una u otra forma todo esto empeoraría, aunque no lo supieran.

A algunos kilómetros de donde ellos reposaban, un cabizbajo pastor alemán caminaba muy triste para regresar a lo que ahora era su "casa", la verdad era que se sentía como una prisión, cada quien dormía en un cubículo, encerrado por cuatro paredes de ladrillo y un ambiente tenso y triste, aunque tuviese estas dos semanas libres, eso no lo libraba de seguir obedeciendo un estricto reglamento del cual el mismo se había atado, lo que empezó por un sueño termino como una pesadilla y el arrepentimiento era un sentimiento fuerte, ahora sabía que la realidad era otra.

Para Chase lo único que lo mantenía de pie en ese cruel lugar era la esperanza de reencontrarse con aquella cachorra llamada Skye, pero ahora que ya no sabía si seguirían juntos o no, lo quería más que nada era escapar, olvidarse de todo y de todos, solo quería desaparecer y ya no sufrir más, ese era su único deseo, ya no le importaba nada ni siquiera por todo lo que paso, había recibido muchas patadas de la vida y cada uno lo dejaba más aturdido, ya no quería más sufrimiento en su vida. Debió pensárselo dos veces antes de pedir esto.

-Porque yo…-Dijo para sí mismo Chase mientras seguía su andar-Solo quería que ambos fuéramos felices, solo quería estar a su lado, ¿acaso eso es un pecado?, ¡¿ACASO ESTA MAL QUE YO AME?!-Grito Chase a los cuatro vientos con un voz desgarradora, triste, furiosa y confusa mientras esperaba la respuesta de alguien-Solo quería que funcionase lo nuestro, ¿hice algo malo? ¡¿ES ESO ALGO MALO?! …por favor, respóndanme ya que yo no puedo hacerlo-Chase se echó a llorar, era en esos momentos en los que necesitaba a sus amigos, él no podía hacerlo solo, no podía hacer nada solo aprender de lo que había hecho, mirar hacia adelante, aunque le doliese el pecho por esas cicatrices y es que era todo tan perfecto antes de este estúpido sueño, pero ahora lo más perfecto era su fallo sin retroceso.

Su mente divagaba en el infinito y sus patas se movían por si solas como si estuviera en piloto automático acercándose al centro de entrenamiento del FBI y aun solo paso de entrar a los límites divididos por rejas metálicas, de este. Algo que noto, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, pues caminaba mientras a su vez se lamentaba por todo, fue que las puertas estaban abiertas y no había guardias, sencillamente alguien podía colarse como si nada y lo demostró entrando limpiamente al recinto. Detrás de los arbustos, donde los ojos del pastor alemán no alcanzaban a ver, había ocurrido algo que era digno de una película de horror, los dos guardias, que se suponía que tenían que vigilar la entrada, estaban cruelmente destripados, sus caras mutiladas y horriblemente deformadas, sus entrañas y algunos huesos se asomaban por su piel la cual estaba infestadas por horribles mordidas de un perro joven, o adolescente, la sangre regada por los sitios y a ambos cuerpos les faltaba alguna extremidad la cual se notaba que había sido arrancada fríamente y eso que solo eran solo dos de la docena de cuerpos que estaban ocultos en todo el lugar.

Chase siguió avanzando con la mirada muy triste y fijada en el suelo, el césped en el que caminaba dejo de existir y las almohadillas de sus patas empezaron a sentir un suelo áspero, duro y frío, el cemento se hizo presente. Camino hasta llegar a los escalones, los cuales eran con los que se había reencontrado con sus amigos esta mañana, cuando todavía existía una miga de felicidad. Subió esos escalones y entro por la puerta principal y desde ahí continuó en su andar para llegar a su cama tan dura como el piso y tan fría como el hielo en aquella perrera que ahora llamaba casa, antes de seguir, algo le pico en su lomo, una extraña sensación que le decía que debía de decirle a Kyle sobre esto, tal vez él tenga la respuesta para un momento como este, es decir, siempre tenía una respuesta hasta para los más duros momentos acompañado de un buen consejo.

-Kyle, espero que me tú me ayudes-Dijo Chase antes de cambiar su rumbo, ahora se dirigía a las nuevas escaleras para subirlas hasta el segundo piso _-*Maldición, yo jamás pensé que el camino tuviera tantos valles, ya estoy harto de siempre chocar con ellos y la verdad ya perdí la fe, la toalla yo ya la tire…Lo siento Kyle, sé que dije que jamás me rendiré, lo siento mucho, ya estoy hasta el cuello de este tormento*_ -Pensaba y solo eso, el lamento era infinito y no cabía en ese cuerpo que era realmente el de un cachorro, un niño que apenas y ha conocido una mínima parte del mundo.

Al llegar, él se quedó sentado un rato por un tiempo, estaba recapacitando las cosas no una ni dos veces, sino cientos de veces sobre si era bueno retirarse al haber avanzado tanto. No se preguntó si Kyle estaría en su oficina, pues detrás de la puerta de su oficina se veía una leve luz azul y pues era obvio que él tendría que estar ahí ya que solo él tenía acceso a su oficina. Chase toco la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-Kyle, soy yo Chase, yo-yo tengo algo que decirte…abandono al FBI, abandono a los SDP, abandono todo e incluso a mis amigos y a la Paw Patrol, ellos no se merecen a un cobarde como yo que abandona todo por lo que lucho y sinceramente ya no quiero sentirme miserable, el mundo merece algo mejor, algo que jamás le podre dar, lo siento mucho, me temo que te equivocaste conmigo Kyle… ¿Kyle? -Pregunto Chase muy sorprendido y confundido al no obtener respuesta del otro lado, en un acto por saber si una había quien estuviera adentro de la oficina, el pequeño cachorro toco la puerta y se sorprendió al ver como esta se abrió un poco de una forma muy fácil-Esto es muy raro, Kyle siempre se asegura de tener la puerta bien cerrada-Susurro extrañado Chase, abrió la puerta completamente y se llevó un buen susto al ver lo que estaba dentro de la oficina- ¡KYLE!-Grito sumamente espantando y preocupado al ver a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo con manos y pies atados.

Con una pierna sangrando y un enorme moretón debajo de su pómulo derecho, Kyle a duras penas logro despertar.

-Cha-Chas-Chase-Dijo Kyle muy adolorido al avistar una mancha borrosa con la voz de su amigo canino.

-Kyle ¿Quién te hizo esto?, sabes que, eso no importa ahora, te ayudara a ir a la enfermería-Dijo Chase muy nervioso mientras corría muy asustado para asistir a su amigo humano quitándole aquellas sogas que lo mantenían inmóvil y tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No Chase, tu huye…suena la alarma, todos ustedes están en grave peligro-Dijo Kyle muy a duras penas mientras poco su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer nuevamente tanto como por la herida de bala, lo que causaba una gran pérdida de sangre, como por el tremendo golpe que tenía.

\- ¿De quién Kyle? ¿Qué está sucediendo? -Pregunto Chase tan exaltado que sus latidos cardiacos irían a explotar su corazón prontamente.

En otro lugar en la planta baja, un criminal, o en este caso, una víctima más obligada a realizar un acto tan bélico y monstruoso que hasta cobraría su vida y le condenaría de por vida en las tinieblas en lo más profundo del infierno con un castigo eterno, aunque eso es lo que pensaba aquel sujeto que estaba invadido por él pánico.

-Lle-lleg-lleg-llego la hora-Tartamudeaba por los nervios y por el terror aquel sujeto kamikaze, su miedo llego a angustiarlo y temblaba tanto como una gelatina y sudaba un gran charco, aun así, mostró su lado humano en sus últimos momentos de vida-Lo siento mucho, hija mía, esto lo hago por ti y por tu mamá-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su mano temblorosa pulsara el botón de detonación.

El reloj de la oficina de Kyle sonó, las doce habían llegado y el último sonido que escucho Chase fue una explosión, segundos después el fuego apareció y el techo empezó a caer, las paredes se colapsaban, en todos los pasillos una bola enorme de fuego se esparció a una velocidad monstruosa y a todos aquellos que habitaban el lugar vieron solo un destello y escucharon un punzante sonido demasiado agudo que lastimo sus tímpanos, todo fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y en un instante lo que antes era un edificio, se había convertido en un montón de escombros repletos de fuego, humo y polvo, algunos cadáveres regados, perros y personas agonizando debajo de los restos o siendo carbonizados por aquella brasas tan calientes como el sol. Los cabos, policías, perros, Kyle y posiblemente hasta Chase ya no existían.

A pocos metros del lugar, Argos veía con un gran orgullo aquel acto tan cruel, su cara soltaba maldad retorcida y una sonrisa enfermiza apareció en su hocico la cual tenía manchada de sangre humana.

-Ahora seré el único perro más fuerte de todo el mundo, ya nadie podrá jamás igualarme, ni tu Kyle con tu proyecto de los SDP, ni mucho menos tu patético intento de cachorro policía, Jajajaja, Jajajaja, seré el único can al que todos temerán-Agros comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras disfruta la vista de aquellas ruinas en llamas.

Para ese pastor alemán, esta era su quinta sinfonía, la cúspide de sus actos, lo mejor que jamás había hecho, su emoción era mucha ya que había logrado lo que se podía decir era un acto legendario y una gran obra maligna, lo que Argos no sabía es que había hecho algo mucho mas grande, esto solo era el primer paso para una aterradora etapa para la humanidad.

Retornando unos cuantos minutos atrás, en el hotel con nuestros cachorros. Marshall, Everest y Katie trataban de relajarse un rato en la piscina, pese a ser una noche nublada, la joven rubia junto el cachorro dálmata disfrutaban nadando un rato en aquella cristalina agua y la pequeña husky se mantenía acostada en uno de los bordes de la piscina, observando su reflejo y como esta fluía por las ondas que generaba el agua en movimiento muy deprimida por lo que había vivido.

-Jaja, entra Everest, el agua se siente bien-Dijo Katie tratando de convencer a la cachorra.

-Gracias Katie, pero por el momento no tengo ganas-Respondió Everest con una falsa sonrisa antes de seguir a lo suyo.

-Anda Ev-Dijo Marshall llamándola con uno de los apodos que él le había puesto-Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Claro, como lo hiciste esta mañana ¿no? -Contesto sarcástica Everest con enfado y desinterés ante el pequeño cachorro.

\- ¡Everest! -Exclamo en tono de regaño e irritada Katie, al ver como el dálmata se deprimía-Marshall no tuvo la culpa, ni yo, ni Skye, ni mucho menos tú, no está bien que descargues toda tu ira en él.

-Déjala, ella tiene razón, como quiero llamarme un cachorro de rescate si no pude salvar a la chica más importante para mí-Dijo Marshall culpándose por todo.

-Pero Marshall, tú…-Trato de hablar Katie, antes de ser silenciada por el mismo cachorro.

-Pero aún con eso…yo te prometo, a ti y a todos quienes son importantes para mí, que jamás pasara de nuevo, aprenderé de este error, me volveré más rápido, más ágil y más fuerte para retener esos actos-Marshall a medida que iba hablando, se acercaba nadando hacia la cachorra al punto de salir del agua-Everest yo te amo y me siento mal por todo lo que estuviste a punto de pasar, de alguna forma sentía que lo que te ocurría, también me ocurría a mí. La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo Ev, estoy tan aterrado como tú en estos momentos, hace algunos días rescatábamos todos juntos a una gallina, pero uno crece y se da cuenta de muchas cosas que jamás experimento antes como amor, miedo y tristeza a un nuevo nivel. La única razón por la que no pierda la cabeza es porque ahora estoy contigo y eso me encanta, te amo, soy afortunado, pero linda yo no consigo dormir, tu estas con Jake durmiendo plácidamente y yo no dejo de pensar el miedo que tengo del mañana, no consigo liderar a un grupo tan bien como lo hacía Chase, no soy tan inteligente como Rocky, no tengo las agallas de Skye ni de Zuma, ni siquiera soy tan audaz como tú, y ahora solo pienso en proteger en lo que le da sentido a mi vida, esa eres tú, ahora ya sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi que no pude salvarte.

-Tú no eres el único con miedo al mañana Marshall, ni tu ni mucho menos yo-Fue lo último que dijo Everest para después retirarse.

-Guau, Marshall, enserio sí que me sorprendiste-Dijo Katie aún en el agua mientras nadaba para acercarse a él.

-Muchas gracias, pero algunas partes de lo que dije las saque de Iron Man 3-Confeso el pequeño cachorro un tanto apenado _(E: Es enserio, lo sacamos de esa película XD)_

-Jeje, será mejor que regresemos, ya es muy noche-Dijo Katie saliendo de la piscina y poniéndose una toalla.

Antes de que regresaran a la habitación con los otros, un tremendo estruendo los alarmo, este fuerte sonido vino acompañado de un ligero temblor que hizo sacudir a todo el lugar, el agua de la piscina se movía demasiado al punto de desparramarse fuera de ella, algunas lamparas que colgaban del techo no paraban de menearse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Dijo muy asustado Marshall mientras trataba de seguir en pie ya que todo el piso temblaba.

-Tal vez solo sea un temblor-Contesto Katie tratando de no caer.

En casi todo Pueblo Viejo se sintió este pequeño sismo que no era mucho de qué preocuparse ya que como apareció, rápidamente se calmó y todos lograron volver a la normalidad, pero era extraño, no solo quedaba el sentimiento de miedo ni de angustia, el ambiente se puso tétrico y oscuro, era como si esto no hubiese sido un simple temblor, esto se sentía como si hubiese pasado algo mucho peor y devastador.

Tanto como Katie y Marshall se apresuraron a regresar a su cuarto y durante su carrera en el pasillo vieron como los demás huéspedes desalojaban sus habitaciones para ponerse a salvo solo por si este siniestro se volvía a repetir; los pasillos estaban repletos por personas invadidas por el pánico y miedo que trataban de ponerse en un sitio seguro. El pasillo era algo estrecho y literalmente Katie y Marshall iban contra la corriente, mientras los demás iban a la salida, la joven y el cachorro trataban a toda costa de asegurarse de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, durante su difícil caminata pues había veces que eran empujados hacia atrás, Marshall distinguió, entre todos, a una cachorra que trataba a todas costas de llegar a la misma habitación que ellos, era Everest.

\- ¡Everest! -Grito Marshall muy preocupado al ver a la cachorra tratar de avanzar entre los pies de las personas.

Llego un punto en el que Everest ya no podía avanzar más y se sentía acorralada por tanta multitud, asustada y confundida empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a una esquina de uno de los pasillos, empezó a sentir como su oxigeno empezaba a disminuir hasta respirar ferozmente, se estaba hiperventilando a sentirse atrapada entre muchas personas, temblando muy aterrada cerro los ojos deseando que todo terminase.

-Everest, ¡EVEREST! -Grito muy preocupado Marshall al llegar junto a ella y ver en esas condiciones a la cachorra- ¿Qué te ocurre? -Pregunto muy asustado sin recibir respuesta, para su fortuna Katie no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Everest? -Dijo sorprendida la joven veterinaria ante la conducta preocupante de la husky, no tardo ni medio segundo para tener un diagnostico-Everest, por favor cálmate, estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, por favor respira lentamente-Ordeno Katie.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿Es grave?, ¿Estará bien? -Dijo Marshall muy nervioso a punto de tener un ataque muy parecido al de la cachorra.

-Marshall, por favor relájate, no ayudas en nada entrando en pánico-Dijo Katie un tanto harta del pobre cachorro.

-Lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupado, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-De momento quiero que vayas a ver si Ryder y los demás se encuentran bien, yo me encargare de atender a Everest.

-Entendido-Marshall no estaba del todo convencido de esta orden, pero su entrenamiento como cachorro médico no estaba tan completo como para ayudar y de momento era una molestia para Katie, sin nada que decir, y aprovechando que ahora todo se había calmado en el lugar, Marshall salió como una bala directo a su cuarto a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

En el interior de la habitación de los Paw Patrol, quienes seguían dentro de esta pues la enorme cantidad de gente no los dejaba ni salir de esta. Los cachorros estaban muy asustados por el estado de sus amigos quienes se habían quedado en el exterior y de los cuales no tenían alguna manera de contactarlos puesto que Katie había dejado su teléfono y tanto Marshall como Everest habían dejado sus collares con sus placas también, el único con el que podían establecer algún contacto fue con Zuma, pero debido a tantas emociones y a muchos hecho esto les fue imposible, pero ellos confiaban plenamente que estaría bien, de lo único que se preocupaba Ryder ahora era el estado desconocido para el de su amiga y cachorros.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso Ryder? -Pregunto Rocky muy preocupado.

-Creo que solo fue un pequeño temblor, pero de todas formas hay que evacuar rápidamente el lugar-Dijo Ryder muy asustado de que algo malo volviese a ocurrir.

-Pero aún no sabemos nada de Marshall o las chicas-Dijo Rubble nervioso.

\- ¿Y si les paso algo malo? -Tracker solo empeora la situación.

-Cálmense, apuesto a que ellos están ahora mismo en el punto de reunión y deben de estar preocupados por nosotros-Dijo Ryder aun tratando de calmar la situación-Recuerden que somos Paw Patrol y que estamos entrenados para este tipo de situaciones.

Finalmente, el joven castaño había controlado la situación y todos los cachorros machos ahora estaban mucho más calmados, pero no todos estaban bien en ese lugar. Skye se notaba muy mareada, empezaba a tambalearse y las náuseas eran muchas, luego una terrible migraña invadió su cabeza, de la cual aun reposaba la gorra de policía de Chase.

\- ¿Skye estas bien? -Pregunto Rocky acercándose inquieto a ella.

La cachorra cockapoo no respondió y termino por caer al suelo.

\- ¡SKYE! -Gritaron todos los presentes en el cuarto al ver a su amiga casi inconsciente en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, Rocky la levanto evitando algún problema peor.

-Skye estas bien, por favor contesta-Dijo Rocky aun con ella en sus patas.

-Yo-yo no lo sé, es como si algo realmente malo hubiese ocurrido, es como si, como si… ¡CHASE! -Grito Skye muy alarmada recuperando su salud de golpe.

-Skye, cálmate, el edificio donde él esta es mucho más seguro que el nuestro así que dudo que algo malo le haya pasado-Dijo Ryder poniéndose a la altura de su amiga.

-No es eso, Ryder enserio siento que algo realmente horrible sucedió, necesito asegurarme de que él realmente esté bien, por favor puedes asegurarte-Pidió la cachorra mirando al joven con sus ojos violetas y cristalinos los cuales reflejaban mucha ansiedad e incertidumbre, miedo y preocupación.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo voy a llamar a Kyle-Dijo aceptando la petición de la cockapoo tomando su comunicador y buscando entre su enorme lista de contactos el numeró del agente Kyle-De momento hay que salir lo más apresuradamente posible-Ordeno.

Pese a hacer la promesa de verificar el estado actual del pastor alemán, el miedo que sentía Skye era mucho y su cara decía lo realmente aterrada que estaba.

-Tranquila, él estará bien-Dijo Rocky consolando a la cachorra.

-No sé si creer esas palabras, algo en mi me dice que esto no fue solo un simple temblor-Aseguro muy inquieta la cachorra.

Ryder mientras aún buscaba en número de Kyle, camino directo a la puerta para quitar la cerradura y abrirla al instante. Al abrir tan solo unos centímetros aquella puerta de madera, un dálmata verdaderamente agitado cayo y entro en la alcoba girando y chocando contra las maletas.

-Marshall-Dijo Tracker alarmado.

-Auch-Se quejo Marshall debajo de todas las mochilas, bolsas, entre otras cosas-Me alegra ver que todos estén bien.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de que estés a salvo, pero donde están Katie y Everest-Pregunto Rubble mientras ayudaba a Marshall a ponerse de pie.

-Everest tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y Katie se quedó con ella no sin antes ordenarme que verificara que todos ustedes también estuvieran a salvo-Dijo Marshall logrando pararse nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo Ryder preocupándose por Everest-Pero ahora Everest se encuentra mejor ¿no?

-No lo sé, me fui sin saberlo, pero esta con Katie y confió mucho en que ella le ayudara-Aseguro Marshall confiado en la mejor veterinaria de toda Bahía Aventura.

-Menos mal, ahora hay que salir lo mas pronto de aquí-Dijo Ryder más tranquilo.

-Pero Ryder, ¿Qué pasara con Chase? -Dijo aun preocupada Skye.

-Enseguida lo llamo, solo tengo que…-Dijo Ryder aun buscando en sus contactos, hasta que una llamada lo interrumpe.

Zuma llamaba al comunicador de Ryder y no para confirmar su estado o para preguntar sobre el bienestar de sus amigos, si no para algo mucho mas alarmante. Ryder al ver que era su cachorro labrador el que lo llamo, contesto lo más pronto posible.

-Zuma, me da gusto saber que estas bien después de ese temblor-Dijo Ryder con la imagen de Zuma en la pantalla de su comunicador.

-A mi igual, pero algo me dice creo que fue algo mucho peor Ryder-Dijo Zuma con la cara extrañada y confusa.

-A que te refieres Zuma-Dijo Ryder sonando más nervioso.

-Bueno…ahora mismo estoy fuera del Paw Patroller con Katie y Everest y pues, creo que será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-Dijo Zuma sonando inquieto ante los extraños sucesos y colgando la llamada.

Agitado y confundido, Ryder les da la indicación a los cachorros presentes de salir lo mas rápido de ahí, ellos atienden a esta orden y salen a toda marcha del cuarto y en general del edificio. Mucho antes de dar los primeros pasos al exterior, los cachorros y su dueño se dan cuenta de lo primeros sucesos raros y de que definitivamente algo andaba mal, al parecer caía algo negro del cielo y las personas que ya se hallaban afuera miraban estremecidas hacia la que parecía el este.

Mejor tarde que nunca, Ryder y sus cachorros salieron finalmente de lo que era para ellos un pasillo sin fin, al estar afuero tuvieron mucha suerte al divisar entre tanta gente a Zuma y junto a él a Katie y a Everest, pero ellos también miraban sorprendidos y espantados a la misma dirección que los demás.

-Katie, Everest, Zuma, me da gusto ver que estén todos bien-Dijo Ryder al reencontrarse con sus amigos junto a sus cachorros, pero estos seguían impactados mirando a lo que parecía la nada.

-Friends, ¿Qué les ocurre? -Pregunto Tracker confundido al no recibir respuestas.

Rubble algo curioso, no solo por lo que parecía ceniza lo que caía del cielo, si no por saber que era lo que mantenía a todos con la boca bien abierta, quiso averiguarlo por él mismo y al instante de girar su cabeza, el pobre cachorro se llevó un buen susto.

-Ry-Ryder-Dijo el pequeño cachorro bulldog para llamar la atención de su dueño, quien al instante lo miro para atenderle, Rubble no tuvo que decir nada para que Ryder supiera que es lo que quería, solo fue cuestión de mirar a lo mismo que todos.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Exclamo muy sorprendido Ryder.

Rocky, Tracker, Marshall y Skye, ante la duda, hicieron lo mismo y quedaron horrorizados ante lo que están viendo. No muy lejos de ellos y detrás de muchos árboles grandes, una extraña y grande luz color rojo y anaranjado brillante, resplandecía a todo lo que podía dar y junto a ella una nube de humo negro se alzaba hacia los cielos, esa nube era la que había traído una gran parte aquellas cenizas negras que bajaban lentamente desde lo más alto, el olor a quemado era tanto que apenas había aire puro, un ambiente de pánico, horror y miedo invadía a medio Pueblo Viejo como si estuvieran viviendo una película de horror, las alarmas de la estación de bomberos comenzaron a sonar y en un instante los paw patrol comenzaron a sentir el terror pues sabían lo que exactamente había en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Chase…-Fue lo único que dijo Skye con sus ojos aún cristalinos al sentir tanto miedo en su interior, mientras la gorra azul que portaba, poco a poco de iba deslizando de su cabeza hasta caer al suelo.

La última pesadilla de ella, lentamente se hacía realidad.

 _Final del episodio cuatro_

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aquí Eyiles Jack con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que tanto habían esperado, también quiero decirle que.**

 **O: CAll4T3 J0 PutA, cjnjivncififyervrgfb jj c ctyvgcvytcf6656DVFYTFYTFYRC JDCBV EYYY UERUYVUYJJI I'M Secyst AnD Ick IT**

 **E: O-O , bueno...quiero agradecerles por la comprensión y por entender la difícil situación por la que estamos pasando cada uno de nosotros y nos da gusto saber que podemos contar con su apoyo, también queremos agradecer por la enorme paciencia que nos tienen, no solo por esperar mucho por este capitulo, si no por también aguantarnos como escritores (sobre todo a Otro Loco Más)**

 **O: BRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, en mi barrio DE una BAlaceRA teRmiNAS VIOLADO KMQIM**

 **E: ..., ignorando eso, me da gusto ver todo el apoyo que nos tienen y saber que podemos contar con ustedes, también quiero pedir otra disculpa por si este capitulo es mas corto que el resto. La verdad es que iba a hacer mucho mas largo, pero nos gusta dejarlos con la curiosidad, muajajajajajaja :V**

 **O: MUAuauahahahjajagbhbshxbuhba XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD HAAAAAAAAAAA PRROOOOOO TraIS EL OMNITRIX jncjejnejdnjen ajaj ja ja ja ja ja j aj aj aj aj aj aj ja ja ja jaj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj aj .**

 **E: .-. , en fin, muchas gracias nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente, bye.**


	10. Episodio 5: ¿Este es el fin? parte 1

**_Episodio 5.1: ¿Este es el fin? (parte 1)_**

Camiones de bomberos, ambulancias y varias patrullas no dejaban de desfilar al lado del hotel, lo que había pasado era muy serio y muy grave como para ver pasar tantos vehículos de emergencia acudir a aquel lugar. Su preocupación era mucha, muchos no podían ni moverse por el miedo y no dejan de ver lo que era una bola de fuego que a cada rato se volvía más y más grande y asustaba a todo aquel que estuviera a pocos kilómetros de distancia de esta.

El ruido que generaban todas las alarmas de los autos de rescate juntas, los murmullos y algunos gritos de personas, el olor a quemado, las enormes fauces del fuego que consumía poco a poco lo que estaba a su alrededor, que se apreciaba aun estando muy distantes, y la sensación tensa del aire provocaba un vacío en los corazones de la Paw Patrol, un vacío de miedo y mucha tensión que parecía mucho más a un agujero negro que se llevaba toda aquella esperanza de que todo estaría bien. Algunas personas salían de la seguridad de sus hogares solo para ser testigos de tal tragedia ya que del cielo seguía cayendo mucho hollín que terminaba este por pegarse en las casas, autos y demás cosas en las que aterrizaba formando una leve capa negra en la superficie de tantas cosas, el olor ha quemado era devastadoramente fuerte y muy molesto para todos; debido a que era una zona forestal, los animales que vivían cerca se vieron obligados a huir de las llamas, muchos lograron ponerse a salvo, algunos recibieron la ayuda de la buena gente de Pueblo Viejo y otros no tuvieron la suerte de salvarse siendo carbonizados o muriendo por otra circunstancia a causa de la explosión.

Nuestros queridos cachorros seguían conmocionados por tales hechos, algunos temblaban, incluso aún más que gelatina, ante el pánico no podían mover alguna extremidad para voltear o evitar ver esto, los lagrimales de otros comenzaron a sacar tal líquido llamado lágrima, la ansiedad, angustia y el terror se expresaba en sus rostros de quienes veían todo con la boca muy abierta, la devastación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era como si estuvieran viendo de frente las misma entrada al infierno al ver tanta desesperación y tanto dolor en una solo imagen, era algo muy horrible de presenciar.

-Ry-Ry-Ryder, ¿crees que Chase… -Dijo temeroso y tartamudo Rubble, quien estaba apunto de romper en llanto, pero no pudo continuar ya que una cachorra cockapoo interrumpió.

-No, no, no, no, él esta bien, ¿Verdad Ryder? -Hablo Skye muy difícilmente pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta apenas la dejaba hablar, mientras su débil mente trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pese a saber qué esto, muy posiblemente, sea una mentira. Victima del pánico, ella se acercó violentamente al joven castaño y con sus pobres fuerzas empujaba su pierna con tal de buscar consuelo alguno- ¡RYDER, POR FAVOR DINOS QUE ESTA BIEN!, tu mismo lo dijiste, ¡NOS DIJESTE QUE SU EDIFICO ERA MAS SEGURO QUE EL NUESTRO!, PORFAVOR CONFIRMALO RYDER-Pidió, no, exigió gritando Skye muy desesperada y sollozando.

-Yo-yo-yo…-Trataba de hablar Ryder, pero no tenía palabra alguna, normalmente el siempre daría algún consuelo o palabras que animarían a sus cachorros haciéndolos sentir mejor, quitándoles el miedo e inspirarlos a tener valor y fe de que siempre habrá una respuesta positiva a todos los problemas, aunque…estaba vez él tenía miedo y pánico, no podía decir ni una sola palabra, no podía afirmar la seguridad de Chase y si lo hacía lo mas probable es que solos fuesen mentiras y palabras mudas, sin algún sentido o significado. Preso del pánico y dolor, Ryder se dejó caer de rodillas boquiabierto, no sabía que hacer, no sabía nada.

-No, no, Chase estará bien, probablemente y todavía no ha llegado y esta tratando de ayudar, ¡TIENE QUE SER ESO¡, tal vez el nos esta esperando para ayudar a la gente-Hablo Marshall tembloroso, negando lo peor, negando la muerte de su único hermano, quien fue su mejor y primer amigo desde que tiene memoria o de quién había sido su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué tal si no? -Dijo Zuma furioso, de todos el parecía el menos afectado.

-Please Zuma, puede que él este…-Trato de hablar Tracker, pero fue callado.

\- ¡TÚ CIERRA EL MALDITO HOCICO! -Grito Zuma lleno de rabia- Ya estoy hasta el cuello, en todo este maldito viaje no dejo de escuchar "Chase esto, Chase aquello, Chase, Chase y Chase" parecen como si no supieran otro jodido nombre-Zuma había reventado, nunca antes se le había escuchado maldecir a nadie y menos a un amigo o compañero suyo, el pequeño labrador de chocolate era siempre de una actitud relajada, algo bromista y siempre alegre, preocupado por sus amigos y por ayudar a todos, pero esta vez nadie lo reconocía-Marshall, eres un maldito estúpido, esta no es Bahía Aventura, aquí no tenemos la opción de ayudar en este tipo de casos y si lo hacemos solo seríamos una molestia para los que de verdad son rescatistas.

\- ¿Acaso insinúas que no somos rescatistas? Brindamos seguridad y protección a nuestra gente y perdón por ser tan estúpido, perdón por tratar de ver el vaso medio lleno y perdón por tratar de querer brindar una pata para ayudar-Contesto igual de frenético Marshall, algo que sí en Zuma era raro, en Marshall era imposible verlo así.

-Ahora me toca pedir perdón a mí-Continuo Zuma con el mismo enfado-Perdón por ser realista ¿y es que acaso todos son ciegos?, hay una maldita e inmensa bola de fuego que matará a todo aquel que este en su paso, y si Chase no estaba ahí pues ahora es un perro rostizado, pero creo tú ya sabes de esto, como bombero, médico y el tonto del grupo, tú debes saber a la perfección sobre accidentes-Tal palabra dio en clavo, fue lo que detono el odio y la rabia iracunda que el pequeño cachorro dálmata había recolectado a lo largo de todos estos años para finalmente explotar en un iracundo ataque.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Marshall estiro su pata y formo como pudo un puño con ella preparando para soltar un golpe contra el labrador chocolate quién vio los actos y se preparó para defenderse y contratacar, esto nunca paso ya que Zuma recibió un golpe sorpresa en una de sus mejillas no por Marshall, sino por Rocky quién ya estaba harto.

-Ya me cansaste idiota-Dijo Rocky mostrando sus colmillos, luego de haber acertado y golpe, el cuál había sido tan fuerte que había empujado a Zuma hasta estrellar su espalda contra el Paw Patroller, con sangre escurriendo por su nariz y un gran moretón, el cachorro de labrador se levanto como pudo y ahora esta hirviendo de rabia-Tú eres el gran estúpido al tratar de disfrazar tus verdaderos sentimientos con esa actitud egoísta y amargada, en vez de tratar tus problemas educadamente y como debería hacer, rechazas e insultas a tus amigos a su espalda solo por que ellos tuvieron el valor de dar el primer paso antes que tú.

-Por favor deténganse-Pidió Rubble muy asustado y llorando, mientras se ocultaba junto con Tracker, detrás de Katie.

-Ustedes dos deténganse, Ryder ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? -Dijo Katie tratando de obtener la atención del castaño quien no reacciono y solo veía fijamente al suelo, como si estuviera atrapado realmente en una prisión en su cerebro.

-Tu no me quieras sermonear con esas tonterías de hablar educadamente ya que no das un buen ejemplo-Dijo Zuma, aun sangrando por la nariz, contestando a la agresión de Rocky con dos golpes, uno directo a su rostro y otro a su pecho, obviamente el pobre cachorro mestizo termino en el suelo-Tu no sabes nada, te crees muy inteligente y muy sabio solo por crear tus tontos inventos hechos con basura.

-Eres un…-Dijo Rocky levantándose rápidamente para saltar sobre Zuma y empezar una fiera pelea entre los dos. Uno a uno, comenzaban a golpearse de tal forma que lo moretones comenzaban a hacerse más grandes, había momentos en los que se arrancaban trozos de piel y pelo con sus mismos dientes, sus uñas, que, a pesar de no ser tan largas, lograban perforar y cortar la piel del otro, incluso sus mismos ataques sin control hicieron que sus collares se rompieran y sus placas cayeran al suelo.

-Ya, ustedes dos es suficiente-Dijo Katie totalmente exaltada y desesperada por esta pelea. La joven rubia trato de separarlo, pero sin querer recibió una mordida en su mano derecha- ¡AHH ¡-Grito llena de dolor y rabia, la herida había sido muy profunda y muy severa, su sangre no dejaba de derramarse y Katie no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar de dolor, su mano temblaba pues era mucha sangre la que salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¡KATIE ¡-Dijo Marshall alarmado ante la herida severa de su amiga veterinaria sangrando mucho, al parecer la mordida había atravesado mucho mas haya del musculo puesto que era exagerada la cantidad de sangre que brotaba, tanto era que el piso y la ropa que llevaba puesta la muchacha había terminado con una gran mancha de aquel liquido color carmesí. El pequeño dálmata fue corriendo hacía ella, ignorando a los demás, y sin su equipo tuvo que arreglárselas el solo para atenderla a ella, con sus pocos conocimientos médicos e improvisando un poco, intento tratar la mano de su amiga y mentora como podía y tenía que hacerlo muy rápido pues el riesgo de infección era extremadamente elevado ahora que caía tanto polvo y tanto hollín del cielo.

Toda esta tensión, todos esto sentimientos de confusión y terror, Ryder no sabía que hacer, la presión que cargaba con él era mucha y nunca antes se había sentido de esta forma, era como si estuviera acorralado en cuatro paredes con cuatro puertas diferentes y tres de ellas los llevarían a la perdición y solo uno tenía la respuesta correcta a lo realmente se debe de hacer, no tenía nada con que saber cual sería la opción correcta ni nada que le dijera que las otras estaban mal, todo llevaba a una nueva pregunta, todo parecía malo, nada tenía sentido y solo las lagunas mentales del pobre chico iban creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en un mar de incertidumbre del que se ahoga con miedo y pánico, no había salida, no había respuestas.

Repletos de sangre, golpes a montón, moretones muy grandes y heridas terriblemente severas, Rocky y Zuma detuvieron por instantes su pelea, ambos estaban exhaustos y adoloridos, pero la adrenalina aún fluía en ellos a montones y en instantes regresarían a agredirse. Ambos tomaban como podían oxigeno pues algunos golpes recibido en su hocico o tórax, mas algo de sangre en estas, les dificultaba su inhalación e incluso cuando exhalaban, no podían no toser algo de sangre y pese estar en tal mal estado, cansados, con la vista casi borrosa y cansada, tomaron posición de ataque y se preparaban para terminar lo que habían comenzado. Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente con tal de atacar al otro y esta vez ya nadie les podía parar pues Katie estaba muy mal herida y Ryder estaba lleno de pánico y confusión que no podía prestar atención.

-* _Guau, guau*_ , chorro de agua-De la nada se escucho un ladrido acompañado de lo que era el comando que activaba el cañón de agua de la mochila de bombero de Marshall, pero la que lo traía puesto era Everest quien fue por el con tal de frenar tanta locura.

El agua termino por mojar a los dos cachorros y la presión con la esta disparaba era tal que empujo y tiro a Rocky y Zuma, logrando separarlos finalmente y terminando con su estúpida pelea.

-* _Cof, Cof*_ -Tosió Rocky algo de sangre mezclada con algo de agua que había entrado a su boca por la fuerza del cañón de agua- ¿Qué rayos? -Dijo un poco confundió tirado en el frío pavimento.

-Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos, parecen niños pequeños que solo quieren resolver esto a golpes-Dijo Everest con mucho odio y furia hacia los dos- ¿Qué no ven lo que esta estúpida pelea ha hecho?, hirieron a Katie y el pobre de Rubble ahora esta más asustado que nunca. No me importa la razón de su riña ni mucho menos porque discuten, solo detengan esto de una buena vez y concentrémonos en lo que importa. Ryder siempre ha estado para nosotros y cuando el tiene problemas nosotros debemos estar para él, ¿pero que es lo que recibe?, nada, solo dos cachorros tontos que empeoran la situación por sus peleas de infantiles-Everest respiro lentamente y logro calmarse un poco-Tanto Ryder como Chase siempre nos han ayudado y nunca nos han dado la espalda, ahora puede que Chase este en problemas, pero lo único que hacemos es discutir y pelear contra nosotros, en vez de hacer lo que un Paw Patrol debe de hacer, salvar y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten ya sean gallinas, niños o incluso pasteles, siempre debemos permanecer unidos, como amigos y principalmente como una familia.

Ni Rocky ni Zuma dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo se quedaron viendo a la cachorra con algo de molestia, pero para mala suerte de ellos, tenía razón, todo esto los había hecho olvidar quienes eran realmente y ahora solo se veían como cachorros salvajes sin educación ni nada.

-Muchas gracias Everest, pero la verdad yo no soy el líder que realmente necesitan-Hablo finalmente Ryder dándoles todavía la espalda a sus amigos, aunque esto no significaba que se había liberado de sus dudas o de ese vació interior que lo atosigaba.

-Pero Ryder-Reacciono Everest muy sorprendida por la respuesta del joven castaño.

\- ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!-Dijo Ryder volteando a mirar a todos con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas-No pude ayudar a Chase en sus decisiones, no pude evitar el ataque de Skye a Everest hace dos meses, no pude evitar el ataque de nadie, no pude mantener al equipo unido en ese ni en este momento y ahora en vez de detener todo este pleito entre Zuma y Rocky solo me quede aquí como un estúpido sin reaccionar, no merecen nada de esto ni yo los merezco, solo soy un cobarde-Dijo Ryder entrando en llanto, mientras todos lo presentes veían a su líder, quien siempre pudo mantenerse calmado ante toda adversidad y solucionar todo en el momento correcto, rendirse ante la presión y el dolor que todo esto le ocasionaba.

Pese a estar herida, pese a estar asustada al igual que todos, Katie se levanto a mitad del tratamiento improvisado del pequeño dálmata, se acercó a Ryder y con algo de dolor en su mano, la cuál ahora estaba cubierta por una venda ante la situación, la cual realmente era una toalla, y lo abrazo sorpresivamente. Momentos en los que uno se siente ser un fracasado o un enorme estorbo, en esas situaciones en la que uno cree estar solo en el mundo sin ningún amigo, son en los que necesitan amigos quienes te abracen y te digan todo lo contrario, amigos que ten su hombro para desahogar todas tus penas y liberarte del miedo para sentirse calmado; Ryder necesitaba a sus amigos ahora y fue ese abrazo de Katie lo que lo hizo sentir seguro.

-Ryder, te necesitamos mas de lo que tu crees, tus errores también son los nuestros y solo por no poder solucionarlos no significa que debas rendirte y sentirte como un fracasado, lo que debes hacer es aprender de ellos; por favor no nos abandones ahora que mas necesitamos a un líder que nos enseñe a ver el camino de luz, en que siempre habrá paz al final de la tormenta y que todo problema tienes solución, no me abandones a mí ni menos a tu equipo, danos fuerza, haznos nobles, haznos honestos, haznos como lo que tu siempre nos has reflejado-Dijo Katie mientras acomodaba la cabeza del castaño en uno de sus hombros con tal de acabar con las dudas y volver a ver al ver al Ryder de siempre, quien siempre ayuda a todos y no le teme a nadie.

-Ryder por favor-Dijo Rubble acercándose a Ryder viéndolo con esos ojos llenos de inocencia y lágrimas que miraban con mucha ilusión a Ryder.

-Lo intentare…por ustedes-Ryder estaba recuperando un poco de la confianza que lo invadía siempre, pero aun estando en melancolía-Ahora Rocky y Zuma-Dijo con una voz molesta.

-Antes que nada, esto no fu culpa mía fue la de…-Dijo Zuma muy herido por su pelea tratando de defenderse por cualquier regaño.

-Ya no quiero escuchar más excusas Zuma, ¿oíste? -Por alguna extraña razón, Ryder estaba sereno a pesar de estar muy furioso en su interior logro mantener una actitud calmado y una postura firme y dura ante el labrador-Zuma, eres una buen cachorro y un gran amigo… o eso eras, tu actitud egoísta y abusadora han hecho que tome una decisión muy dura para mí, quiero que me devuelvas tu placa de Paw Patrol, después de eso dejaras de ser nuestro cachorro acuático-Ryder se detuvo a pensar las cosas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y con todo el dolor en su corazón le pidió la primera renuncia de un cachorro que alguna vez había sido leal.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal decisión e incluso pensaron que había llegado muy lejos Ryder con esto.

-Pero, pero…no puedes echarme, Ryder por favor no lo hagas-Pidió Zuma en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero Rocky tiene razón, despreciaste al que alguna vez fue tu compañero, insultaste a otro, fuiste tú el que obligo esta pelea y heriste a Katie por culpa de ella, te perdonaría si viera que todo esto fue un error o que realmente estuvieras arrepentido de esto, pero veo tus ojos y ya no se quien eres, lo lamento mucho, pero esta actitud no la puedo permitir-Dijo Ryder apunto de casi llorar como el cachorro, pero si lo hacía no pondría su autoridad como líder.

\- ¿Pero en donde viviré?, ¿Cómo comeré?, ¿Qué es lo que hare con mis heridas? -Pregunto asustado y sollozando Zuma, pidiendo clemencia.

-Que estés despedido, no significa que debas irte, puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero ya no podrás participar en ningún rescate jamás y tus heridas serán atendidas por Marshall hasta que encontremos a algún veterinario-Dijo Ryder apiadándose un poco, tratando de reconfortar a Zuma.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo con ustedes si no puedo ayudar?, llegare y todos me verán con la deshonra de los Paw Patrol-Contesto Zuma llorando fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpo una última vez el joven castaño para luego acercarse al cachorro mestizo-Rocky, al dar el primer golpe, continuar con esta riña y herir a Katie de igual manera, te suspendo temporalmente de los Paw Patrol, a diferencia de Zuma, tu solo serás revocado temporalmente hasta que demuestres ser digno de recuperar tu placa-Dijo muy firme Ryder recogiendo la placa de Rocky y la de Zuma.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero si Zuma fue quien inicio todo, no merezco ser castigado por su culpa-Reclamo sorprendido Rocky ante esto sintiéndose cruelmente e injustamente castigado- Además Marshall también mordió a Dany X hace dos meses y tú no lo suspendiste. ( _E. Nota: si esta es la primera historia que lees te recomiendo que leas mi fic "Sueño" capitulo 8, para saber un poco)_

-Marshall se arrepintió al instante de sus actos y se disculpó, también hable con él y me conto que reacciono sin pensarlo, veo que tu estas muy lejos de arrepentirte de esta pelea Rocky y tendré que castigarte por esto y por lo que ocasionaste-Explico Ryder aun sintiendo dolor en el corazón por todo esto.

-Espero que estés contento-Dijo Rocky con lágrimas en sus ojos y muy enojado, mientras volteaba a mirar a Zuma con un asco tremendo-Por tus tonterías yo fui suspendido…* _Snif*_ , a partir de ahora ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VERTE Y SI TE VEO ALGUNAS VEZ, TE JURO QUE ACABARÉ CON LO QUE EMPECÉ! -Grito Rocky totalmente triste por esto, culpando al cachorro labrador con repulsión total por este, ya jamás sería amigo de este y nunca le perdonaría esto. Totalmente destrozado, el cachorro mestizo corrió dentro del Paw Patroller a refugiarse, pues no quería que nadie lo viese llorar, tampoco quería que lo vieran como una vergüenza para los Paw Patrol por manchar aquella placa que se le había quitado y de la cual había jurado respetar ayudando a los demás y jamás hacer lo contrario, una promesa que había cumplido hasta el día de hoy.

-Al menos él puede recuperar su placa-Susurro Zuma entre lágrimas y cabizbajo-Que sentido tiene…* _Snif*_ -Zuma continuaba llorando por todo y apenas podía hablar bien por que el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba respirar muy bien- ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo junto a una patrulla de rescate si no vas junto con ellos al rescate? ...Al regresar a Bahía Aventura, y después de que sanen mis heridas, me iré lejos.

-Zuma, please, no lo hagas-Contesto Tracker muy impactado y angustiado por la decisión tan repentina del ex cachorro marino-Tu eres el primero que me comprendió cuando te confesé mi secreto y el primero que lo supo, sin ti, yo no sé cómo pueda confesárselo a los otros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tracker? -Interrumpió el cachorro bulldog inglés, confuso ante las palabras del chihuahua.

-Así que resulta que al final yo te gusto-Dijo Zuma con los ojos repletos de lágrimas-Pues tengo noticias *Snif*… ¡YO JAMAS SALDRIA CON UN GAY! -Grito en llanto, sus palabras solo salieron de su boca, estaba muy herido y triste como para pensar bien que decía. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Zuma regreso al hotel muy arrepentido para encerrarse en su habitación, todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

-Zuma-Pronuncio Ryder sorprendido al observar a al cachorro alejarse de todos-Tracker, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -Pregunto curioso mientras miraba al cachorro al quién se refería para verificar que esas palabras no lo hubiesen tocado o lastimado.

-Perdónalo Ryder-Dijo Tracker un poco herido, pero muy calmado-Él no sabe lo que dice, solo esta triste por todo esto…iré a hablar con él y luego les diré la verdad a todos ustedes-Tracker salió al instante para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien, a pesar de las palabras hirientes que había pronunciado, Tracker perdonaba a Zuma, algo que debe de aprender.

\- ¿A que se referían con todo eso? -Pregunto el inocente de Rubble al no entender bien la situación.

-Dejemos que Tracker lo explique cuando se sienta listo, ¿de acuerdo? -Contesto Ryder ya mucho mas calmado, por el momento-Por ahora tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer, tenemos que descubrir que es esa bola de fuego y ayudar a detenerlo-Con mucha mayor seguridad en sí como líder. Sin más tomo su comunicador y llamo a todos aquellos disponibles de momento-Cachorros al Paw Patroller- Dijo con su típica frase antes de comenzar una misión, pero en apagada.

-Ryder no necesita-Dijeron al unísono Marshall, Rubble y Everest, quienes era los únicos que podían ayudar de momento pues Zuma y Rocky ya no lo podían hacer y Tracker se dedicaba a ayudar a su amigo color chocolate.

Los cachorros presentes corrieron dentro del vehículo y Ryder junto a ellos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, una joven rubia detuvo el cierre de la compuerta principal de camión de la Paw Patrol.

-Yo también iré-Dijo Katie entrando mientras que con su mano sana sostenía la toalla que cubría la herida en su otro mano.

-No, Katie tú te tienes que quedar aquí para ir con un médico a que te dé atención médica y también necesito que lleves a Zuma a un veterinario para que igual lo trate-Ordeno Ryder preocupándose por la salud de los dos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me necesitas, Marshall esta haciendo un buen trabajo al curar mi mano, aparte de que Rocky también necesita mi ayuda y confió en que Tracker lleve a Zuma a un veterinario, me necesitas a tu lado y no solo para curar a los heridos, me necesitas como tu apoyo moral-Dijo Katie sonrojándose al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-Pero Katie yo…-Dijo Ryder sin nada que objetar pues ella le llevaría la contraria siempre.

-Sin peros, ahora puede que haya muchos animales y personas que nos necesiten-Katie entro por ellas misma al gran vehículo y se acomodó junto a Marshall para seguir con su tratamiento.

El joven castaño se detuvo a suspirar un momento y después continuar con lo suyo, cerró la puerta y fue corriendo al centro de mando del Paw Patroller. Al entrar pudo ver como todos estaban con sus equipos respectivos, Marshall en su traje de médico reemplazando la toalla de la mano de Katie por una venda real gracias a que ya tenía las herramientas necesarias para atenderla mejor, Everest con su equipo de montaña y Rubble con el suyo de cachorro constructo; Rocky estaba ahí, pero no hacía ningún movimiento y veía fijamente a la pared muy molesto, sus heridas seguían sangrando, aunque ya no tanto como hace algunos minutos, de todas formas necesitaba atención inmediata de la que se ocuparía Marshall después de terminar con Katie. Aunque algo faltaba, o, mejor dicho, alguien faltaba dentro del cuartel sobre ruedas.

-Oigan, nos hace falta un cachorro-Dijo Ryder sorprendido al notar lo que nadie había visto hasta ahora y era la falta de una cachorra cockapoo.

\- ¡SKYE! -Grito conmocionada Everest al notar la falta de su amiga.

A varios kilómetros lejos de ellos, una pequeña cachorra de raza cockapoo corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas patas podían dar, la pequeña estaba muy cansada por haber recorrido un gran tramo a toda velocidad sin detenerse ni un solo segundo a descansar, su boca y garganta ya estaban muy secos, sus patas le dolían tanto que sentía como si estas le sangraran y pues hace varios minutos que se había marchado de sus amigos, había aprovechado que toda la atención de concentraba en la pelea de Zuma y Rocky para escapar de la vista de todos para que nadie la frenara. Las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas y debido a que iba corriendo, las gotas que emanaban sus ojos viajan contra la corriente y terminaban en sus orejas las que movían frenéticamente por tanto movimiento. Skye no quería creer en lo peor para Chase, ella rechazaba que su querido pastor alemán estuviera herido y muerto, pensaba que su cuento no debía acabar de esa manera, como único símbolo esperanzador que tenía era esa simple gorra azul que llevaba consigo, pensaba que el de solo poseerla en su cabeza su amado estaría de pie sin rasguño alguno.

- _Chase…*Snif*-_ Pensó Skye gimoteando mientras trataba de seguir con el paso con el que había empezado, aunque sus mismas patas la estuvieran matando del dolor- _Se que estarás bien, aun tienes una promesa que cumplir ya que tu juraste cumplirla con tu vida, ya no me importa si no nos casamos o no tenemos a nuestros cachorros, lo único que pido ahora es vivir a tu lado y mientras traiga conmigo tu gorra, sé que estarás bien_ -Como si fuera un mal augurio y solo mala suerte, Skye dejo de ponerle atención al camino por un segundo y esta tropezó con un piedra, causando que esta se cayera, rodara y se deslizara contra el pavimento, causándole muchos raspones y un leve torcedura, ella quedo inconsciente por unos míseros segundos y al abrir sus ojos violetas, noto que aquella gorra estaba enfrente de suya, tirado como ella en la misma acera, todo empeoro cuando un fuerte viento soplo y alzo la gorra hasta los cielo llevándosela lejos de ella-¡NO! -Grito mientras trataba de alcanzarla, por desgracia el dolor en su pata torcida era tan agudo que no la dejo moverse, por lo menos ya no tan rápido como antes y gracias a eso solo le quedaba ver como ese gorro de policía volaba alto y muy lejos de ella- ¡NO! ¡PORFAVOR VUELVE!, si tan solo tuviera mis alas yo, yo, yo…¡ AHHHHHHHHHH, CHASEEEEEEEEEEE! -Un grito de dolor y desesperanza azoto los oídos de todos los presentes, estos solo decidieron ignorarla y continuar con su camino para ponerse a salvo lejos del desastre al que ella iba.

Skye lloraba y gritaba si consuelo alguno, lloraba a solas y ya no podía más, no tenia nada de fuerza para levantarse pues una parte de ella había sido arrebata, todos lo recuerdos que vivió junto a Chase pasaban de golpe como si fuera una película frente a sus ojos, esto lindos y bellos momentos se desvanecían en una profunda oscuridad pues se alejaban para jamás volver a vivirlos ni recordar aquellos bellos recuerdos ahora serían recordados como lo que alguna vez fueron. El terror hundía completamente su cuerpo, todo tenía que acabar, acabar el dolor y sufrir, Skye cerro sus ojos para continuar su agonía, pero se abrieron al mismo tiempo que veía pasar a miles de personas correr para salvar sus vidas y entre toda la gente pudo distinguir a alguien en específico, una cachorra de mas o menos su edad, de raza pastor alemán, un tanto parecida a Chase aunque los patrones de los colores era un tanto diferentes junto al pelaje que ciertamente mas largo que el de él.

Lila corría en contra de la multitud, justo como Skye la estaba haciendo, ella quería asegurarse de que no fuese la estación de FBI la que sufría el percance y, si la situación lo ameritaba, salvar algunas vidas. Inspirada por las palabras de su amigo Chase, ella quería ayudar y proteger a los débiles, pero una cachorra detuvo su andar. Pudo ver a una cachorra cockapoo que luchaba para levantarse del frio asfalto del cuál había caído.

\- ¿Estás bien?, te ayudare -Pregunto Lila muy agitada por haber corrido tanto. Fue corriendo directamente hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de quién era realmente, para ayudarla a levantarse y al hacerlo pudo identificar al instante su cara- Tu eres la novia de Chase, Skye ¿cierto?, soy yo Lila, ¿me recuerdas?

-Si, pero ¿qué te importa eso? -Dijo Skye, enojada por el mal sabor de boca que le quedaba tras recordar todo lo que esta cachorra le había hecho, aun con eso ella seguía, totalmente destrozada y muy adolorida.

-Oye, yo, quiero disculparme por interrumpirlos en su cita y por decir tales cosas, pero desde que era pequeña mis papás me han dicho que los pastores alemanes somos la mejor de las razas y que debemos continuar con ese linaje saliendo únicamente con nuestra misma especie, y es que…-Lila detuvo su parloteo a ver que no recibía atención y ver como Skye lloraba cada vez más, pero algo le llamaba mucho más su atención-Un momento ¿Dónde está Chase?

- _*Snif*_ …después de que aparecieras él y yo discutimos y terminamos nuestra cita, él me acompaño hasta mi hotel y luego el se fue de regreso a centro de entrenamiento, después de eso ya no supe nada y ahora temo lo peor-Ella ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar y aunque las tuviese ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo, estaba rendida y cansada de solo recibir dolor.

-Quieres decir que Chase, probablemente este…-Pregunto la pastora aterrándose al punto de que el iris de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más pequeño por el impacto de la noticia de que su primer verdadero amigo haya desaparecido de la faz del mundo-No, no, él no puede…debe de estar bien.

-No estoy muy segura, pero ahora he perdido todas la esperanzas-Admitió Skye volteando su cabeza para no ver a Lila pues le apenaba mirarla a los ojos después de todo.

-Puede que tu la hayas perdido, pero yo no-Dijo Lila cambiando el llanto por determinación y valentía, la pequeña posibilidad de que Chase estuviera vivo era lo suficiente para seguir avanzando, no había razón para llorar si el seguía a salvo-Puede que no conozca casi nada a Chase, pero tu sí, y a las dos nos ha dejado en claro que no importa nada, si se puede salvar a alguien hay que hacerlo, antes de que yo me hiciera amiga suya, yo era una cachorra que pensaba solo en si misma y pisoteaba a todos los que pensaba que eran inferiores a mí, pero por su ayuda pude ver que estaba mal al hacer eso y que era una cachorra egoísta, ahora no pienso en darme por vencida como tú y salvare a Chase, él esta vivo y te lo demostraré.

\- Pero, ¿Y si el ya no esta con nosotros?, ¿Y si solo te arriesgaste para nada? -Pregunto Skye aun pesimista al haber perdido sus esperanzas.

-Cuando se trata de arriesgar tu vida por alguien más, nunca será para nada. Pensé en que como eres su novia, todavía tenías alguna mínima esperanza de salvarlo, pero creo que me equivoque, si tu fueras la que estuviera en peligro, apuesto todo lo que quieras a que él haría todo lo posible para rescatarte-Lila ya no quería perder nada más de tiempo pues cada segundo era crucial y como pensaba que seguir hablando con Skye era un desperdicio se marchó a todo pulmón para ayudar en todo lo que podía, dejando a la cockapoo pensativa y triste.

- _"Ella tiene razón, si fuera yo la que peligrase, Chase me rescataría aun si tuviera que sacrificarse como acurrió cuando me fui de campamento o cuando me estrelle en la montaña de Jake, él siempre ha sido ha sido y siempre lo será, pero yo no puedo mostrarle mis agradecimientos, nunca he podido, cuando el ha estado en problemas o en peligro yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de devolverle toda esa preocupación que él tuvo por mí y ahora que la tengo me doy por rendida sin siquiera hacer algo mas que llorar, pero ya no más"_ Chase, él tiene que estar bien, después de todo tenemos un sueño que realizar juntos-Skye había pensado muy bien las cosas y ahora quería dejar de temer y ayudar, pese a que su rostro todavía quedaban rastros de aflicción y pesadumbre, una minúscula sonrisa se formaba en sus labios con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, así que fue tras la pastora alemana para ayudarla a salvar vidas aun con el dolor de su pata torcida- ¡LILA ESPERA!, iré contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Pregunto Lila confundida ante la petición de Skye.

-Chase me ha ayudado una multitud de veces, pero nunca pude demostrarle mis agradecimientos, ahora es mi oportunidad para retractarme y no pienso abandonarlo-El cambió era totalmente radical en ella, hace segundo lloraba por aquella tragedia, pero ahora estaba determinada a ayudar.

-Gracias, pero…-Agradeció Lila un poco insegura e incómoda acerca de la decisión de Skye-No te ofendas, pero no creo sepas mucho acerca de rescates.

-Se nota que Chase no te ha contado nada todavía, he rescatado muchas mas vidas de las que puedas imaginar-Aseguro la cockapoo, limpiándose lo que le quedaban de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo-Segundos después ambas partieron pues se les hacia cada vez mas tarde y ya no tenían tanto tiempo como antes.

A algunos kilómetros de ellas, un camión enorme de metal, con tonos azules y rojos decorándola, junto a una placa con una pata como insignia, viajaba a toda la velocidad que le era permitida, pero por la enorme multitud de gente que pasaba por las calles y muchos carros y automóviles de la zona, hacía que su andar fuese mucho mas lento con tal evitar otro percance mucho peor, hubo momentos en los que tuvo que frenar de manera repentina y a veces tardaba mucho en seguir. Los pasajeros, los Paw Patrol, ya estaban más que desesperados y hartos de todo eso, a la vez que andaban nerviosos y desesperados pues no sabían nada de Skye desde que desapareció, ni mucho menos de que fue realmente lo que sucedió con la explosión de ya hace varios minutos.

-Ryder, ¿no puedes hacer que esto avance mas rápido? -Pregunto Rubble sumamente nervioso y agitado por tanta conmoción.

-Lo siento mucho cachorros, pero aún con las sirenas del Paw Patroller encendida, la gente esta muy alterada como para quitarse del camino-Admitió Ryder igual de agitado, pero pese a eso trataba de parecer sereno para ayudar a los otros a aliviar el estrés de todos incluyendo el suyo.

-Esto es una emergencia, ¿Qué acaso la gente no lo sabe? -Pregunto Everest igual de nerviosa y desesperada por tanto tráfico.

-Tengan en cuenta que esto no es Bahía Aventura. Pueblo Viejo es mucho más grande que nuestro lugar habitual de trabajo por lo que hay mucha más gente y muchos más turistas, aparte de que no saben que somos un grupo de rescate-Pese a que todo esto era muy molesto para él, era la verdad y ni siquiera sabían si hacer esto les traería repercusiones graves al no tener el permiso ni el reconocimiento que tenían en Bahía Aventura para rescatar a la gente.

-Pero si no llegamos a tiempo puede que algo más pase-Agrego Marshall quitándose su equipo médico luego de haber atendido con éxito a Katie y a Rocky.

-Tienen que calmarse cachorros, ellos tienen a su propio servicio de rescate, apuesto que ahora están haciendo todo lo que se pueda para extinguir las llamas-Dijo Katie con su mano derecha vendada por el dálmata.

-Eso no es suficiente-Admitió Marshall molesto por no estar en servicio-Si toda esta gente supiera quienes somos, apuesto ahora mismo que Chase estaría a salvo.

-No sabemos si realmente esta realmente en peligro o no Marshall, sea lo que sea que este pasando nos necesitan, o es lo que presiento-Admitió Ryder entrando en un ambiente serio y alterado.

El joven castaño realmente no tenía ningún plan para cuando estén en el lugar de hechos, normalmente las ideas le llegarían conforme pasa el tiempo y con la información que recibiera, pero al sentirse presionado y desconocer lo que sucedía, su mente era solo una imagen en blanco tratando de buscar alguna solución. Este sentimiento de angustia, nervios y sobre todo miedo, no era algo nuevo, todo esto lo había sentido ya hace años cuando fue la primera misión oficial de los Paw Patrol, esto era algo casi similar a aquella vez ya que el temor de equivocarse o el no guiar bien al grupo en un lugar desconocido, era igual a esa vez y todos sabemos que siempre es difícil hacer algo cuando los haces por primera vez y la frustración puede ser demasiada como para renunciar.

Pese a todas sus dificultades para avanzar y los problemas que generaba tanto tráfico con todo el pánico de los civiles, la Paw Patrol habían logrado avanzado un buen tramo de camino y aun así con eso, Ryder y los demás, temían no llegar a tiempo para ayudar, aunque no todos pensaban en lo mismo. Lleno de frustración y nervios, Marshall pudo aprovechar un despiste de sus amigos, tanto cachorros como humanos, y logro escabullirse hasta la parte trasera del Paw Patroller, la cochera; con toda su desesperación el cachorro dálmata se cambió a sus traje usual de bombero junto a su mochila y transformando su casita en su camión de bomberos, antes de subirse a su vehículo todavía tenía que apretar el botón que abría la compuerta trasera para si abandonar el enorme camión en el que se hallaba, sin pensársela dos veces Marshall apretó ese botón y subió lo mas pronto posible a su camión para irse lo mas rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta.

En la cabina de control, Perrobot conducía con toda calma y seguridad, pese a ser un robot que expresaba muy bien los sentimientos de alegría y felicidad, este no podía entender las caras largas y nerviosas de todos a su alrededor, por lo que no sabía que estaban apurados y contra reloj lo que lo hacía conducir lento y seguro, cosa que desesperaba mucha más, en eso un foco rojo se enciendo el panel de controles a un lado de Ryder, esa pequeña luz indicaba que la compuerta de salida y entrada de vehículos estaba abierta, esto no era una buena señal.

-Ryder, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Katie al ver el rostro confundido del chico castaño.

-No, alguien abrió la puerta de atrás, donde están las casitas de los cachorro-Dijo Ryder aun extrañado pues la luz no paraba de brillar.

\- ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Marshall?! -Pregunto Everest preocupada por la localización del dálmata.

Al oír que uno de los cachorros faltaba, Ryder se quitó el cinturón y salto de su asiento para correr como un loco a revisar si era realmente Marshall era quién había hecho eso, los cachorro y Katie hicieron lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y muy preocupados corrieron junto a Ryder a comprobar la situación. Al abrirse las puertas del centro de mando y salir por ellas pudieron percatarse que todas sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas, vieron a un dálmata en su camión con el motor encendido y preparado para arrancar e irse por su cuenta.

-Marshall, ¡¿Qué ESTA HACIENDO?! -Pregunto Ryder alarmado por la actitud de Marshall, su segundo cachorro más leal.

\- ¿Qué parece que hago?, Chase puede estar en problemas o por lo menos hay alguien que nos necesita y si quiero ser un perro bombero de verdad no me puedo dar el lujo de fallarle a alguien más, no otra vez-Dijo Marshall muy seguro de su decisión, pero conforme iba pensando las cosas, mas triste se ponía ya que no pudo estar ahí para quienes más lo necesitaban.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Marshall? -Pregunto Rubble confundido por las palabras de su amigo, tratando de hacer que recapacite bien- Tu nunca nos has fallado y sabemos que siempre podemos contar contigo.

-No es lo que yo he visto-Respondió Marshall bajando el tono de su voz por los recuerdos que le invadían-Durante el incendio de hace dos meses yo no pude ayudar a Chase, cuando se él se fue y me dejaron al equipo a cargo, yo no pude manejar la situación y esta mañana yo no estuve ahí para para proteger lo que más amo y no pienso continuar así.

-Al menos piensa bien en las cosas amigo-Dijo Rocky tratando de ayudar.

-Ya lo hice, no pienso fallarle a nadie más otra vez-Repentinamente, Marshall presiono a fondo el pedal del acelerador saliendo disparado de ahí.

\- ¡MARSHALL NO LO HAGAS ¡-Grito Ryder, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cachorro bombero se había ido por su cuenta para cumplir con su misión.

Al salir con tanta velocidad, el camión de bomberos de Marshall dio unos cuantos rebotes y comenzó a perder el control de su vehículo al punto de casi chocar con los demás autos, pues recordemos que él va en sentido contrario, y casi revolcarse contra el pavimente, pero milagrosamente logro recuperar el equilibrio y ahora podía conducir normalmente, dio la vuelta con un poco de dificultad y con la ayuda de su alarma y unos cuantos atajos improvisados que encontraba, logro avanzar demasiado a tal punto de ya no ver al Paw Patroller y por ende a sus amigos.

\- ¿Estará bien si va por su propia cuenta? -Pregunto Everest muy preocupada al ver partir a su novio-Necesitamos ir a ayudarlo antes de que haga alguna locura o se mate por tratar de hacerlo solo.

-No podemos dejarlo actuar por su cuenta-Dijo Rubble igual de alarmado que la husky.

-No lo haremos, Everest y Rubble, preparen sus cosas y vayan a sus vehículos, iremos a alcanzarlo, ¿entendido? -Ordeno Ryder nervioso, pero con su actitud de líder que poco a poco iba recuperando.

Los cachorros al instante captaron las ordenes y fueron directamente a prepararse para la acción, todos menos un cachorro mestizo quién había sido suspendido por sus actitudes agresivas hacia otros compañeros.

-Yo también iré Ryder, me necesitas y lo sabes-Dijo Rocky, vendado por casi todo su cuerpo al ser herido en su pelea con Zuma y después curado por Marshall y con la ayuda de la veterinaria Katie, preparado para acompañar a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Rocky, aunque si es cierto que te necesitamos, estas temporalmente suspendido y yo no sería un buen líder si no respetara mis propias ordenes, además estas muy mal herido y lo único que debes de hacer es quedarte para que Katie te cuide-Explico el joven castaño mostrándose firme ante la situación-Lo lamento mucho Rocky.

El cachorro no dijo nada, tan solo dio media vuelta y se retiro de ahí, su cara estaba apagada y muy desilusionada por no poder ayudar esta vez, sabía que todo esto era su culpa y no podía culpar a nadie más, si no se hubiera metido en problemas con Zuma ahora mismo se estaría alistando junto a sus compañeros para el rescate, si no fuese por su actitud torpe, grosera y violenta, ahora mismo estaría en su camión, si no fuese por que Zuma prendió la llamas de una furia y coraje que ardía peor que el sol, él no estaría suspendido, juraba que si ahora mismo si se encontraba nuevamente con el cachorro de buceo, terminaría con lo que empezó sin importarle las repercusiones de sus actos.

-Escuchen bien Rubble y Everest, tenemos que llegar rápidamente al sitio donde se producen las llamas, debido a que no sabemos que es lo que ocurre con exactitud no puedo idear un buen plan para ayudar a detener el incendio, por lo que nuestra principal prioridad es llegar lo mas antes posible-Dijo Ryder montándose en su todoterreno y con su comunicador dicto las ordenes a los cachorros disponibles arrastrando el icono de cada placa para darles sus tareas-Rubble, tu y yo iremos directamente al lugar de los hechos, puede que necesitemos tu excavadora para levantar algunas cosas pesadas y Everest, necesito que busques a Skye, puede ser que la necesitemos con su helicóptero.

-Pero Ryder-Replico la pequeña husky, con su quitanieves preparado, al recibir su misión-Marshall puede que me necesite, debo estar junto a él para disculparme por haberlo ignorado todo el día y sobre todo para ayudarlos por si la cosa se pone peor.

-La siento mucho Everest, pero es la única misión que te puedo dar al momento, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible por sí el equipo de rescate de Pueblo Viejo no puede contra el incendio por su cuenta y no te preocupes por Marshall, ahora mismo debe de estar rumbo a ese lugar así que lo encontraremos fácilmente-Dijo Ryder calmando a su cachorra.

-Esta bien, solo espero que nada malo le pase-Everest dejo la charla y encendió el motor su auto preparada para salir.

-Escuchen muy bien, este puede que sea el rescate mas peligroso que hemos hecho ya que no sabemos nada sobre él o que es lo que realmente ocurre por lo quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase ustedes siempre serán los mejores cachorros-Dijo Ryder con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo lo peor para todos-Debido al trafico nos tendremos que dividir para buscar caminos más rápidos, nuestro punto de reunión será en el mismo lugar donde nos reencontramos con Chase esta mañana, buena suerte a todos.

Dicho estas palabras, ambos cachorros suspiraron temerosos por lo que irían a enfrentar. La compuerta trasera se abrió por segunda vez lentamente y en cuanto esta tocó el piso el primer vehículo salió a toda velocidad, Everest había salido primero seguida de Rubble y al último de Ryder quien se las tenía un poco más complicadas para salir pues la salida de su todoterreno estaba al lado izquierdo del camión, pero como pudo logro abandonar el camión y continuar con la marcha.

-Muy bien, PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCIÓN-Grito el joven castaño anunciando su frase usual antes de partir a algún rescate con su equipo. En cuanto las ruedas de su todoterreno tocaron el cemento los tres miembros se dividieron para llegar más rápido.

-Buena suerte chicos-Dijo Rocky muy deprimido al ver a todos sus amigos partir, posiblemente una última vez.

De regreso en hotel, en la habitación de los Paw Patrol. El cachorro labrador trataba como podía de auto medicarse al tratar sus heridas el mismo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que venía incluido junto a la recamara, Zuma improvisaba mil y una formas para tratar de alivianar su dolor físico, pero le era casi imposible de vendarse puesto que sus patas eran torpes con las gasas y había lugares en los que no podía llegar por si mismo. Decidió trabajar en el baño con la puerta cerrada con condado, ya que supuestamente tenía que ser el lugar mas limpio y mas apto para tratar golpes y rasguños, aunque estaba más ahí porque lo había visto en varias películas. Su poca habilidad con sus patas delanteras lo llevaron a cometer varios errores como tirar el alcohol sobre su cuerpo, causándole un ardor del demonio por sus miles de heridas abiertas o como tirar objetos importantes al suelo como varias vendas, agua oxigenada y desinfectante, causando que se volvieran inútiles al infectarse. Esto lo llevo a la desesperación y un ataque de furia y dolor arrojo todas las cosas rompiendo un espejo y terminando de regar lo poco que quedaba de aquellas sustancias importantes para sanar heridas, se recostó en suelo y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me sucede todo esto a mí?, yo jamás quise ser despedido de la paw patrol, jamás quise ser el malo del cuento, yo solo…-El cachorro labrador se detuvo a respirar hondo pues apenas y podía hablar por tanto sentimiento que salía de su ser en forma de sollozo y lágrimas-Solo quería salir con mis amigos.

Zuma seguía llorando sin parar, el dolor de su cuerpo como el de su alma era demasiado, ahora estaba muy arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho y hecho en contra de aquellos con los que había crecido, en contra de su familia, había perdido todo lo que estaba a su lado y a todos aquellos que lo habían querido, hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado.

-Zuma, ¿Are you're okay? -Pregunto Tracker al otro lado muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿no tuviste suficiente con todo lo que te dije? -Dijo Zuma muy triste y arrepentido por lo que le había dicho a su amigo, pero su estúpido orgullo no haría que se disculpara tan fácilmente y menos si el fue que ocasiono el pleito.

-Zuma, yo se que todo lo que dijiste no era cierto, estas muy adolorido y furioso por haber perdido a aquella chica que amabas en secreto-Dijo Tracker tratando de lograr que su amigo saliera o mínimo abriese la puerta para una mejor comunicación.

\- ¿Tú que sabes de todo esto?, si tu apenas supiste que no te gustaban las chicas, ¿tú qué sabes de cómo me siento ahora mismo? -Respondió Zuma un tanto agresivo, pero aún así se le notaba en su tono de voz que estaba triste.

-Listen to me please, tienes razón en todo esto, pero antes de ser parte de ustedes pude ver como muchas familias se desintegraban por estas razones, tu dolor lo ocultas con esa actitud cruel, tu arrepentimiento esta siendo opacado con tu orgullo, estas actuando sin saber lo que haces y esto te puede afectar mucho más a ti que a nosotros, lo se porque fue lo que le ocurrió a my family…eres, después de Carlos, el primero al que le confieso todo esto, pero mi papá se separó de mi mamá por actuar de la misma manera en la que actúas, al final ambos terminaron por matarse y dejándome a mi solo, es por eso que no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero perder a mi familia again, es por eso que estoy contigo para que no cometas alguna locura como lo hicieron mis padres, así que por favor ignora todos tus sentimientos malos y discúlpate con nosotros, tal vez Ryder recapacite bien y te devuelva a la Paw Patrol-El cachorro chihuahua miraba la puerta esperanzado de que sus palabras tuvieran efecto en Zuma, él sabía que debajo de toda esa agresividad aún se hallaba el Zuma de siempre, quien se preocupaba por ayudar a los demás y servir lealmente a sus amigos.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera finalmente hubo una respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, yo jamás quise ofenderte de esa manera y jamás quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero ahora he tomado una decisión…no puedo quedarme en el mismo lugar donde vea a la cachorra de la que me enamore verdaderamente con otro, al regresar a Bahía Aventura, empacare mis cosas y me iré para siempre, lo lamento tanto-Dijo Zuma con su frente pegada a la puerta mientras más y más lagrimas caían.

-Yo, yo, yo, lo entiendo, quizás tengas razón y necesites esto para reparar tu corazón, pero por favor no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte y mínimo discúlpate con Ryder, te lo suplico please-Tracker trataba de hacer que sus palabras lo hicieran entrar en razón, pero esto parecía una tarea un tanto difícil.

-Lo pensare, pero dudo mucho que eso ocurra amigo-Dijo Zuma en el mismo estado de antes.

-Ahora me puedes dejar entrar, debo llevarte lo antes posible a un veterinario para que te sane tus heridas antes que se infecten y te pase algo peor-Pidió el chihuahua muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

Sin negarse a nada, Zuma abrió la puerta y de ella salió cojeando con algo de sangre todavía fresca escurriendo en partes de sus cuerpo y moretones que hacían que le dolería hasta respirar. Ryder antes de partir había dejado el jeep de Tracker estacionado en el estacionamiento del hotel, por si acaso lo necesitaba ocupar y gracias a ella fue con la que subió a Zuma y lo llevo hasta el veterinario mas cercano, pero una llamada haría que esos planes fueron interrumpidos.

 _Continuará…_


	11. Episodio 5: ¿Este es el fin? parte 2

**_Episodio 5.2: ¿Este es el fin? (parte 2)_**

El pánico y miedo invadían a todo Pueblo Viejo, miles de pobladores salían de sus casas despavoridos ante tal incidente que con facilidad veían por las ventanas de sus casas, los noticieros de la zona no tardaron mucho en dar su presencia mostrándole a sus espectadores lo último en noticias para mantener informada a la población restante, aunque la verdad solo estaba en el lugar para dar lo último en morbo pues las escenas que estaban mostrando en televisión era un tanto explícitas y grotescas para el ojo humano. Las cadenas televisivas mostraban lo que antes había sido una estación de entrenamiento del FBI, ahora hecho pedazos y escombros repletos de fuego por doquier, se veían varios cuerpos, tanto de personas como de perros, en la zona regados como si nada, se notaban partes regadas en el sitio de lo que antes habían sido seres vivos, el olor era muy nauseabundo pues olía a carne y pelo carbonizado por las llamas, debajo de los escombros aún se escuchaban gritos de desesperación y agonía constante, algunos pedían morir de una vez a seguir viviendo con el dolor de las quemaduras de quinto y sexto grado. El cuerpo de bomberos estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo para intentar rescatar a los pocos sobrevivientes del sitio que, a pesar de tener la fortuna de vivir, este horrible recuerdo se les quedara gravado en sus mentes para siempre junto a las secuelas y varias cicatrices. Los médicos y paramédicos atendían a todos quienes podían, pero tenían una larga fila de pacientes que necesitaban ser atendidos de urgencia, de igual forma todos los veterinarios del pueblo prestaron su ayuda para atender a todo aquel perro que les llegara a sus manos, muchos perros no lograban sobrevivir y otros eran llevados a su hospital veterinario por la gravedad de sus heridas. Pese a todo el caos que se forma, los oficiales lograron llevar un control sobre las victimas y cuerpos que se rescataban para que buscaran algún familiar que pudieran identificar a sus seres queridos.

Los miles de ciudadanos y medios de comunicación que invadían el lugar, eran controlados por miles de policías que había hecho un perímetro para evitar que la gente se acercara a la zona del desastre, los mismos oficiales trataban de controlar a toda la gente, pero había miles de personas que querían comprobar la situación de algún familiar o amigo que estuviese trabajando en el lugar, otros solo estaban de metiches y los demás era solo el medio de prensa que era el que más hostigaba a los uniformados.

Detrás de toda esa turba de gente, empezaban a llegar dos cachorras muy cansadas y adoloridas de tanto correr sin parar, una cachorra de cockapoo y otra de pastor alemán, recién habían llegado para verificar el estado actual de un chico que era muy especial para ambas, tremenda sorpresa se llevaron ambas, al notar como sus peores pensamientos se hacían verdad al notar el centro de entrenamiento envuelto en llamas. Skye y Lila miraban desalentadas al ver como miles de cuerpos de perros y de hombres eran llevados de un lugar a otro.

-Cha-Chase-Dijo Skye muy sorprendida, asustada, triste y desalentada al ver tales escenas tan espantosas.

\- ¿A-acaso, lle-llegamos tarde? -Pregunto Lila al borde de caer en las lágrimas y depresión al solo mirar dolor, pánico, tristeza y agonía en todos los lugares que volteaba a observar.

En eso, horribles y tétricos recuerdos aparecían como un flash en la mente de Skye. Recordaba que todo esto ya lo había vivido antes en aquellos sueños que no le dejaban dormir, era todo tan exacto a aquello vez, los escombros, las llamas, la gente atrapada, los gritos, la sangre y hasta el olor eran tan exactos a ese terrible sueño que ahora se había convertido en una visión de un futuro cruel y desalentador, aquellas frías ilusiones no eran mas que un presagio que ella ignoro completamente sin saber la importancia verdadera de eso, ahora que sabía lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo, sabía con exactitud qué era lo siguiente, las imágenes que llegaron a ella como si de un película se tratase le desgarraron el corazón al recordar a Chase tirado, sufriendo y a punto de morir.

-No, no, no-Negaba Skye mientras movía su cabeza de un lado en señal de desaprobación y desesperación-Debemos entrar lo mas pronto posible al lugar, Chase está en problemas-Dijo Skye muy agitada y nerviosa.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Chase esta adentro? -Pregunto Lila un tanto desalentada al ver como ya era tarde para actuar, o eso pensaba.

-Yo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que esto ya lo viví en un sueño o algo así y desgraciadamente el final es el mismo, Chase no logra…-Se detiene a suspirar pues le era casi imposible acabar la oración tras recordar el final trágico de cada una de sus pesadillas-El punto es que todo es tan idéntico a como lo soñé y si todo sigue así, puede que todavía haya un chance pequeño de rescatar a Chase, como tú misma lo decías.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto ya lo viste de alguna forma por un sueño? -Pregunto Lila creyendo que Skye le estaba tomando el pelo- ¿Acaso crees que esto es una broma? o solo me estas viendo la cara solo porque arruine tu cita con Chase -Lila no era exactamente muy creyente en casi nada, su educación le había prohibido creer en el "destino" , la "suerte" o cualquier ser divino y para ella lo único que le importaba era el presente y él ahora, es por eso que no tomo muy bien la opinión de Skye pues creía que era un insulto a su intelecto y esto la molesto bastante con la pobre cockapoo.

-Yo nunca bromeo en situaciones como estas y menos cuando se trata de la vida de mi novio-Respondió Skye mostrándose agresiva, pero todavía desesperadas contra las palabras ofensivas de Lila.

-Oye yo no sé cómo sean los supuestos "rescates" en los que has participado, pero esto es algo serio y si pones tus sentimientos en momentos como este no me das la sensación de que en verdad seas rescatista, tal vez fue mala idea traerte aquí.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Skye ya no aguantaba mas a esta cachorra, primero arruina su cita, luego la hace dudar sobre su relación con el chico que ha amado toda su vida y ahora insulta sus habilidades y sus años de trabajo a la sociedad en Bahía Aventura- Pongo mis sentimientos porque ahí dentro hay alguien muy especial en vida que necesita mi ayuda y si te preocupa tanto como a mí la vida de Chase, pues no veo que demuestres interés, además que va a saber alguien de salvar vidas cuando antes las humillaba.

-Si estoy preocupada por él, la única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo si vivo en el mundo real y no necesito de premoniciones, suerte ni del destino, lo que se es que solo puedes creer en tu valentía y en tus habilidades, no en otra cosa-El odio que desprendía Lila en tales palabras, mostraban la ira reflejada en palabras y los nervios del incidente frente a sus ojos los soltaba con ella-Además ¿tu que sabes de como era yo antes?, no tenemos ni un día que nos conocemos y ahora resulta que ya sabes todo sobre mi ¿no?.

-Chase me ha contado sobre como maltratabas cachorros mas pequeños para sentirte la mejor, para sentirte bien contigo, si no fuese por mi "Novio"-Skye hizo énfasis principalmente en esta palabra para recordarle a la pastora el fuerte vínculo que los une- te apuesto que ahora mismo seguirías siendo la cachorra de antes, una chica que solo busca sentirse mejor consigo misma buscando el respeto de todos de una forma cruel y deshonesta.

\- ¿Qué? -Reacciono Lila al volverse a sentir inferior, esta vez con una cachorra más pequeña. No se podía decir cómo, pero todo el odio que había reprimido y tratado de eliminar para volverse una mejor cachorra en un futuro, estaba apunto de salir en forma de un sentimiento vengativo, pero como pudo trato de relajarse pues ya no quería volver a ser la de antes, principalmente lo hacía por Chase-Si, pero fue gracias a él que ahora pude ver mis errores y trato de ya no ser la de antes.

-Si de verdad tratas de mejorar, entonces deja de meterte en mi relación amorosa con él y deja atrás esos tontos tabúes y racismo sobre otras razas, yo lo amo y el me ama y así se quedarán las cosas para siempre-Skye había mantenido su postura firme y regia.

Eso no fue del todo agradable para Lila, primero la insulta con su supuestas predicciones sobre el futuro, después le recuerda su cruel pasado y ahora le dice como debe de pensar, Lila ya no quería saber mas de ella y tenía todas las oportunidades de acabarla de una vez por todas con tal de demostrarle quien era la verdadera raza superior, aunque esto solo mostraría que ella tendría razón ante que jamás eliminaría su pasado tan fácilmente sin la ayuda de Chase y el matar a su novia solo empeoraría las cosas, pero tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba realmente.

-Déjame decirte algo, tu jamás sabrás nada sobre mí, jamás te meterás conmigo y jamás te meterás con mi manera de pensar-Lila se acerca intimidantemente a Skye, empujándola por cada paso que daba haciéndola retroceder por la fuerza que esta tenía y no paro hasta que su último empujón fuera tan fuerte que logro tirarla al suelo, o mas bien a un pequeño charco de agua estancada repleto de lodo y basura, haciendo que la pobre cockapoo se manchara brutalmente de suciedad por todas partes arruinando su bello y reluciente pelaje- Ahora escúchame, Chase nunca te querrá y nunca te quiso, solo salía contigo por lastima, él sabe perfectamente que debe estar únicamente con los de su raza, nosotros los pastores alemanes no debemos reproducirnos con perras como tú, una maldita perra que siempre estara en el lodo y en la suciedad y estarán por debajo de nosotros siempre, nuestra sangre debe permanecer pura y no manchada con cachorras asquerosas, así que vete olvidando de Chase para siempre, ¿Escuchaste?-Dijo Lila humillando de una forma tan cruel a pobre de Skye con solo palabras, la cual quería llorar, pero si lo hacía enfrente de ella, solo la haría parecer más débil, solo se la quedo mirando con una rostro que reflejaba odio y dolor-Quédate en el fango, ahí es tu verdadero hogar.

Tras decir todo esto, la pastora alemana se retira sintiéndose feliz y orgullosa consigo misma al sentir nuevamente esa sensación de superioridad y poder, pero ante el costo de que había roto su promesa de no volver a ser la de antes, pero si Chase no estaba simplemente no contaba, total "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Tras la partida de Lila, Skye dejo de contenerse y comenzó a tirar todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía en forma de lágrimas, llantos y sollozos, había sido humillada e insultada de una manera tan devastadora que no pudo hacer nada, la gente que había presenciado esto solo se reía o simplemente la ignoraba creyéndola una cachorra callejera por tener tan demacrado el cuerpo, el sentir aquellos ojos mirándola la pusieron mucha mas triste y con sus patas llenas de tierra húmeda cubrió su rostro y se acostó ahí mismo.

-Lo siento Chase, soy débil-Dijo la cachorra cockapoo entre sollozos al sentirse incapaz de ayudar a quien amaba con locura.

No muy lejos de ahí, un cachorro dálmata viajaba a todo velocidad en su pequeño camión de bomberos preparado para cualquier situación que se le presentase, la impotencia y preocupación dominaba al cien su cuerpo ya que estaba temeroso del estado físico de quién había considerado su hermano desde la primera vez que vio el mundo con sus ojos, no sabía que era de Chase pues no traía su collar y no todo intento de llamarlo sería inútil, el llamar al numero del agente Kyle tampoco era algo que se podía hacer pues el collar del cachorro bombero no transmitía llamadas a quienes no fuesen miembros de la paw patrol, todo este asunto lo ponía totalmente tenso y muy nervioso, pero lo que en verdad sorprendía era que aquel cachorro dálmata a quien se le había considerado el más temerosa de todos en el equipo, había absorbido una valentía tremendamente increíble pues no le importaba conducir a toda la velocidad que su camión de bomberos podía soportar con tanto tráfico, de ser torpe con todo lo que intentase a ser un experto conductor al esquivar tantos obstáculos en su camino. Tantas maniobras dejarían sorprendidos a quien fuesen, pero Marshall no se daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía pues su objetivo era primordial.

- _"Vamos, vamos, estoy a nada de llegar"_ -Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras seguía maniobrando como podía hasta que objeto impacto contra su cabeza impidiéndole la vista y causando que perdiera el control de su vehículo, ahora estaba dando vueltas como loco por todo el camino.

El objeto que cubría su rostro tenía cierto olor familiar para él, pero ese no era el punto, lo que le importaba ahora al cachorro dálmata era si o si recuperar el control del auto y volver a la pista, desgraciadamente esto no iría a ser posible pues en una vuelta muy peligrosa, el camión de bomberos salió del carril y termino por revolcarse hasta chocar con varios arboles quedando horriblemente destruida, volcada y derramando todo tipo de líquidos. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Marshall a gritar o hacer algo. El pequeño había quedado inconsciente de cabeza, fue gracias a su cinturón de seguridad y a la bolsa de aire que se había activado en el momento exacto que este pudo sobrevivir al tremendo impacto, pero su cuerpo mostraba severos rasguños y moretones que decían que los golpes no se habían evitado del todo, un líquido color carmesí comenzó a brotar desde su pómulo derecho manchado su frente y parte del parpado, deslizándose lentamente hasta su frente y cayendo gota tras gota en la fría y musgosa tierra.

- _*¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué es esto que mancha mi cara? *_ -Mentalmente se preguntó así mismo Marshall mientras dificultosamente se despertaba de su colapso breve y volviendo a la tierra. Temblando y sin muchas energías, el pequeño dálmata alzo su pata para tocar su cabeza y verificar que era aquella sensación que invadía parte de su rostro- No, no puede ser, perdí el control de mí auto y choque, tengo que salir- Dijo al percatarse de lo malo de la situación y agradecer a quien haya inventado los cinturones de seguridad.

Como pudo se quitó el cinturón que lo había salvaguardado y estaba un poco trabado, arrastrándose con dolor en sus patas traseras logro salir de ese accidente que nadie había visto o solo habían hechos ojos ciegos debido a que había otra emergencia que amerita mucho mas la atención de los ciudadanos y los rescatistas del área.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea ¡MALDITAA SEAAAAA!- Grito Marshall a los cuatro vientos sintiendo que esta era la mayor de sus estupideces, su grito era tan fuerte y voraz que por poco y se destroza las cuerdas bocales. Al ver el estado de lo que alguna vez había sido un camión y un hogar para el cachorro se sintió impotente, iracundo y molesto contra si mismo al haber chocado de esa forma su coche de bombero-De todos los malditos momentos, de todos los malditos días, ¿Por qué justo tuvo que ser hoy y ahora?... _*Snif*…_ mi idiotez hizo que me estrellara y ahora jamás podre ser de ayuda- Marshall evitaba como podía las ganas de llorar y sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro, pero era inevitable que una que otra lágrima escurriera por sus ojos, era un cachorro débil en esos momentos y que solo jugaba a ser adulto al entrometerse en misiones de alto riesgo, nunca había sido el cachorro valiente que todos creían que era, siempre vivía con el miedo de cometer un error tan fatal al punto de casi costarle la vida y era ahí en donde se encontraba justo ahora, con un camión destrozado, golpes severos en todo el cuerpo, con sangre saliéndole y un golpe muy fuerte en sus patas traseras que le impedía moverlas libremente que ni siquiera se podía parar con firmeza y todo su peso lo tenían sus débiles patas delanteras, estaba destrozado y solo para empeorar las cosas, Marshall comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su abdomen y al ver lo que le ocasionaba tal dolor se llevo un buen susto. Un pequeño trozo de metal de su camión había logrado atravesar su uniforme y parte su piel haciendo que sintiera mucho dolor en ese momento y lo peor era la sangre que corría a través de esta.

Temiendo haber decepcionado a sus amigos, a su hermano y todo el mundo, Marshall cayo rendido a la fría y húmeda tierra, terminando manchado en varias partes de su uniforme de bombero y su pelo ahora estaba sucio y maltratado. Rendido, triste, agotado, agonizando y cansado, sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a volverse muy pesados, la adrenalina que lo había mantenido despierto tras todo esto estaba desapareciendo y antes de cerrar sus ojos, el pequeño y moribundo cachorro ve aquel objeto culpable de su accidente, era un objeto muy familiar. Con su vista nublosa y bastante borrosa, logra ver la gorra de policía de Chase, o la que antes había sido de él antes de pasar a patas de su novia Skye.

-Lo siento Chase, no pude salvarte…-Con una voz débil y apagada, Marshall logra decir estas últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente, lo último que logra oír es una voz gritando su nombre y ve por última vez una luz muy cegadora, ¿sería acaso su final y este será la famosa luz al final del túnel?, luego de todo eso este cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar.

De regreso al caos, un pequeño carro de color azul claro logra hacerse paso entre la enorme multitud de personas que veía con horror el incendio en el centro de entrenamiento, Everest había logrado llegar primero antes que todos gracias a su quitanieves, su camino tuvo que poner fin pues el enorme perímetro que habían puesto los policías para impedir que la gente se acercara más al lugar le impedía seguir avanzando y las cosas se veían muy mal, pues los cuerpos de las personas y perros no dejaban de salir ya sea con o sin vida, la mayoría de los cuerpos sin vida eran casi canes que habían servido valientemente a su equipo o quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No veo ni a Skye ni a Marshall en ningún sitio-Dijo para sí misma Everest muy preocupada y asustada por el estado de sus compañeros-Skye, Marshall, ¿alguien me escucha? -Pregunto Everest a través del comunicador de su placa, pero lo único que recibió fue estática en ambos casos- Por favor respóndame, Skye, Marshall…por favor alguien…Marshall…yo, lo siento mucho, fui una tonta al ignorarte durante todo el día y se que trataste de arreglarlo y que solo te mostré la espalda y si estas enojado conmigo lo acepto, pero por favor respóndeme Marshall-Nada todavía la estática era demasiada -Skye, ¿alguien?-Los ojos llenos de preocupación y miedo de la pobre husky mostraban toda la incertidumbre que sufría, ahora mismo no sabía que hacer y todo lo que veía delante suyo le causaba horror, en su entrenamiento de Paw Patrol jamás le habían enseñado este tipo de situaciones y la presión era realmente espantosa para ella.

Sin poder seguir utilizando su quitanieves para avanzar, la cachorra bajo de él y por si misma decidió seguir a pie, tal vez tendría más suerte si inspeccionaba desde más cerca y puede que ahora mismo ella sienta mil y una sensaciones, pero algo que se notaba en ella era su determinación al nunca rendirse, pese a que todo este muy oscuro siempre habrá luz al final del túnel.

Como pudo avanzo entre las piernas de la gente, su tamaño pequeño y la poca visión que tenía hacia que debes en cuando recibiera algún golpe o empujón por el camino aunque lo malo para ella recién había empezado pues lidiaría con un ataque de ansiedad que poco a poco aumentaba al ver tanta gente junta y sentirse encerrada entre todos sin ver la posibilidad de huir lejos, el estar encerrada le hacía tener pánico y miedo, comenzó a sentir el sofoco, algunas náuseas y repentinos mareos, pese al terror que ahora sentía ella continuo su andar, pero el sentimiento de asfixia era mucho más fuerte y tuvo que aumentar su velocidad, entre mas miedo y pánico sentía comenzaba moverse más rápido hasta que al final y de un salto desesperado, pudo salir de la muchedumbre lleno de miedo, agitada y respirando muy rápido por todo lo que había vivido.

Entre sofocos y nervios, Everest lentamente pudo recuperar la compostura y su respiración volvía a calmarse, lo único que no pudo que calmar fue su cuerpo pues este aun temblaba cual gelatina. Tras recuperarse, volteo a ver en que sitio se encontraba y pudo notar como ahora estaba enfrente de varios policías y perros de pastor belga formados en línea, haciendo una fila con sus cuerpos para fijar en limite entre el peligro. Estos evitaban el paso a cualquier civil o persona no autorizada a la zona para mantenerlos a salvo, o eso es lo que creían estar haciendo ya que detrás de ellos una pequeña cachorra cockapoo caminaba lenta y melancólicamente con la cabeza baja llena de barro y suciedad por casi todo su cuerpo, Skye había logrado infiltrarse con ayuda de Lila y lo demás ya es historia, Everest se dio cuenta de esto y trato de pasar por los enormes perros, pero simplemente no la dejaban deteniéndola antes de avanzar más.

\- ¿A dónde vas pequeña tonta? -Pregunto uno de los perros.

-Déjenme ir, mi amiga esta ahí dentro-Refunfuño Everest enojada al ver como los perros no la deban paso.

-También los están los amigos de toda esa gente detrás tuya, sus familias, sus amigos, hermanos y hasta los perros están encerrados en todo ese fuego-Respondió con total seriedad y autoridad el de los perros que la había parado.

-Pero no lo entienden, mi amiga enserio me necesita, esta detrás suya y parece estar herida-Contesto Everest enojada y preocupada ante la situación.

-Lo sentimos, pero nuestras ordenes fueron muy claras. Tenemos que evitar el paso a todo civil y si tu amiga está dentro del área pues es su culpa -Explico nuevamente aquel perro con el mismo tono, aunque esta vez volviéndose un poco más molesto.

-Pero…-Trato de explicar sin embargo fue callada por el mismo perro.

-Sin peros, ahora vete a jugar con tus juguetes pequeña cachorra y deja a los profesionales trabajar y proteger la vida de los demás.

Everest se sintió molesta y en verdad ofendida, ella era una rescatista y una de las mejores, el que la denigraran a solo una cachorra común y corriente le puso la piel roja. En Bahía Aventura esto no representaría ninguna dificultad pues todos sabían quiénes eran perfectamente y podían entrometerse en cualquier situación de emergencia o peligro y pese a que las noticias de sus rescates se difundían en todo el mundo, esto no evitaba que fuera de su zona de trabajo se transformara en solo una civil sin autorización a actuar. Llena de enojo y furia, Everest dio media vuelta y fingió retirarse del lugar dando unos cuantos pasos al frente, pero en último minuto dio media vuelta inesperada, comenzó a correr y con la carrerilla que había tomado, salto encima de ambos perros traspasando su defensa, esto sorprendió y enfureció a ambos canes que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo ante aquel acto y ahora solo se podía dedicar a perseguirla.

Everest corría desesperadamente con tal de ayudar a Skye antes de que aquellos perros la atrapasen y la detuvieran, era una carrera algo difícil de ganar pues los pastores al ser mas grandes y mejor entrenados, tenían mayor condición física y de no ser que los había tomado desprevenidos y con una gran ventaja estos ya la hubiesen atrapado.

\- ¡Skye, SKYE! – Comenzaba a gritar la cachorra de husky conforme mas se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Everest? -Dijo Skye un tanto confundida y aun deprimida, pero al ver a su mejor amiga sintió como un poco de felicidad volvía a ella- ¡EVEREST! -La cachorra se lanzo a correr para alcanzar a la única que podía ayudarla es este momento de dolor, aunque su pata herida le impidiese una buena movilidad.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Skye se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla y llorar sin consuelo alguno en su hombro.

-Skye, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? -Pregunto inquieta la cachorra husky al ver el deplorado estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, quien tenía tanto barro que hasta mancho a Everest.

-Everest… _*Snif, Snif*…_ Chase y, y mi sueño y también Lila y, y…-Tartamudeaba muy abatida Skye, mientras que sus nervios no la dejaban formar oraciones completas y solo soltaba palabras de lo que realmente quería decir- Yo, yo, no puedo hacer nada, soy débil, tonta y no soy digna de ayudar a nadie…yo no tengo nada que dar ni a Chase ni a los paw patrol, y…-El dolor era fuerte, no físico, si no emocional. Los empujones que había recibido de Lila no le dolían tanto como sus palabras que le desgarraban el alma y lastimaban su corazón ya roto por la posibilidad de la perdida de un ser amado.

-Skye…-Fue lo único que pudo decir Everest sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga, hasta que ambas fueron sorprendidas y capturadas por ambos perros policías que hace segundos perseguían a Everest, fueron separadas y obligadas a tirarse al suelo con ambos perros encima de ellas.

-Te lo advertimos maldita, está prohibido acercarse a esta zona-Dijo uno de los perros pegando mas el rostro de Everest al piso siendo agresivo con la pobre cachorrita.

-Pero ustedes no lo entienden, nosotras podemos, suéltenme ¿Qué no ven que mi amiga necesita ira un médico? Y además…-Trato de explicar, antes de ser callada.

\- ¡SILENCIO! -Grito uno de los perros policías muy furioso y en autoridad- Tienen suerte de ser menores y de traer collares, de ser lo contrario ahora mismo estarían en camino a una perrera junto a los demás vagabundos y pulgosos perros, aunque lastimaba que no sean mayores, nos habríamos divertido mucho con ustedes dos-Por un momento su voz cambio a uno lleno de maldad y lujuria que por suerte cambió nuevamente-Por ahora se irán y si regresan no seremos tan bueno con ustedes dos-Ambos perros tomaron a las cachorras por la nuca como si fueran bebes, salvo que las sostenían muy duro y sus colmillos lastimaban parte de su piel, eran muy bruscos con ambas y estas solo pudieron quejarse del dolor que estos dos "accidentalmente" les ocasionaban.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a quejarse más del dolor, pero sus quejidos eran ignorados al igual que sus réplicas al pedirles que las liberarán para ayudar a su amigo quien posiblemente las necesitaba. Tras caminar lo suficientemente lejos de la zona de peligro, ambos perros arrojaron con mucha fuerza y desprecio a ambas chicas, dejándolas adoloridas, marcadas y tiradas en suelo con casi todo su pelaje desarreglado y lleno de tierra y mugre, aunque Skye ya no podía estar peor después de que Lila la arrojara.

Ryder no había tardado casi nada en llegar a la zona de desastre y detrás suyo estaba Rubble, quién lo había seguido a diferencia de Marshall y Everest, el pobre cachorro trataba de quitar su mirada en las llamas del desastre y el dolor, pero era mucho lo que veía, cuerpos, heridos, gritos, olor a piel quemada y la enorme bola de fuego hacían retorcer al pobre cachorro de bulldog ingles en miedo total, este temblaba de miedo y no reaccionaba ante nada pues las imágenes eran demasiado fuertes para el temeroso Rubble, imágenes que lo perseguirían hasta la tumba y que lo dejarían con un trauma de por vida.

-Ry-Ryder-Dijo tembloroso y aterrorizado el cachorro Rubble.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Ryder nervioso ante esta crisis nunca ante vista por el joven castaño antes de que el cachorro se arrojara a su dueño en busca de protección.

-No, no quiero seguir viendo esto, tengo mucho miedo- Dijo Rubble llorando en su regazo.

-Yo, lo lamento Rubble, no quería que vieras lo cruel que es el mundo real todavía- Dijo Ryder consolando al cachorro con un abrazo que buscaba reconfortarlo, pero en esta situación tal acto de amor se veía opacado por los hechos alrededor de ambos -Se que es difícil lo que voy a decirte y no espero que lo entiende siendo el más joven de todos los cachorros, pero tienes que superar este terror que ahora te invade, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Chase y las persona atrapadas en ese sitio, se fuerte por tus amigos.

De un momento a otro, una segunda explosión apareció agitando una vez mas el terreno y sacudiendo a todos los que estuvieran cerca del lugar, los cuerpos de rescate se movilizaron mucho mas rápido, la gente alrededor salió despavorida tratando de salvarse. Los gritos de gente dentro del edificio, aullidos de perros atrapados en los escombros, gente en llamas lanzándose por las ventanas y medio lugar derribándose eran demasiado, no podía Rubble, el no quería saber ya nada de ese tétrico lugar.

-Yo, yo, yo, lo siento…-Fue lo último que dijo el cachorro antes de lanzarse a correr llorando por tanto miedo, dejando a Ryder completamente solo ante tanto caos y miedo.

\- ¡RUBBLE! -Fue lo único que grito el joven antes de ver a su cachorro desaparecer entre la gente-…yo, yo, soy el verdadero responsable de todo esto-El dolor por que estaba viviendo sus cachorros le hacían creer al joven castaño que todo era realmente su culpa, si nunca hubiese aceptado que Chase se fuera, si nunca lo hubiese dejado solo o si nunca lo hubiera permitido que el tal Kyle entrara en su vida, probablemente ahora mismo estarían en casa descansando de otro día en Bahía Aventura, pero él hubiera no existe.

La segunda explosión se había causado por un tanque de gas que alimentaba la calefacción del agua, las llamas habían tardado algo en llegar a ese sitio pues se encontraba en la parte mas baja de todo el lugar, lugar en donde si hubiese algún sobreviviente, ahora mismo se estaría retorciendo del dolor pidiendo clemencia para que acabaran con su sufrimiento o en el mejor de los casos hubiese muerto al instante con la única desventaja que ahora mismo su cuerpo estuviera desmembrado e irreconocibles ante el mundo. Los bomberos temían el no rescatar a la gran mayoría de las víctimas con vida.

Ryder se asustó al igual que Rubble al oír ese estruendo y estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero logro mantener la compostura y seguir adelante, el joven llego en donde estaba acordonado el lugar, quería pasar, pero lo policías no le dejaban y lo empujaba, el chico trataba y trataba de convencer a los policías que era miembro de un equipo de rescate real, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron burlas y más rechazos.

-Necesito pasar, ustedes necesitan de mi ayuda, puedo salvar a los demás-Dijo Ryder mientras trataba de pasar la barrera de policías quienes solo detenían y empujaban-Por favor, soy el líder y fundador de los Paw Patrol- Momentos después los policías lo empujaron tan fuerte que cayo contra el piso, causándole algunos raspones en su piel y vestimenta.

-Jajaja, claro que te dejaremos pasar mocoso-Dijo sarcástico una de los policías mientras hacia burla al joven tirado en el suelo.

-Mira mocoso, que tal si tu regresas a casa con tus padres a jugar con tus "Paw Patrol" y le dejas la acción a los verdaderos héroes -Agrego el segundo policía.

\- Ustedes no son verdaderos policías, son solo unos brabucones aprovechados-Respondió Ryder lleno de una furia imparable.

Los guardias simplemente lo ignoraban pues era solo un chico de diez años que no sabia nada por lo que su opinión no era válida, eso pensaban ellos, pues se creían superiores solo por portar tal uniforme que sí, les daba algo de poder, pero no era razón para aprovecharse de él o presumirlo como este era el caso, además de que por más hirientes que fueran sus palabras, en algo estaban en lo cierto. Esta no era la ciudad de Ryder, él estaba en terreno desconocido, lugar donde los equipos de emergencia no tenían que depender la mayor parte de tiempo de un equipo de cachorros que ni siquiera había hecho alguna misión seria, esto ya no era un juego y desgraciadamente aprendió de las malas a bajar de las nubes y ver el mundo real.

Derrotado, impotente, lleno de pánico y mucha furia en su interior, Ryder llama al Paw Patroller solo para verificar el estado de sus amigos con tal de calmar un poco y ver si por lo menos Rubble ya se encontraba con ellos, pues no le quedaba de otra, también el imaginarse a su mejor amigo atrapado o muerto dentro de ese edificio le hacía temblar y soltar algunas lágrimas por tener tanta angustia y no poder sacarla. Tras hacer la primera llamada al enorme vehículo, Ryder nota que la que contesta es Katie y en ella se nota algo diferente, una cara de miedo y preocupación que era mucho mas notoria que cuando se enteró del accidente.

-Ryder, que bueno que llamas estaba preocupada por ti-Dijo Katie del otro lado de la llamada.

-Katie, ¿Qué pasa ahora? -Pregunto Ryder al notar este miedo mayor que se veía en Katie.

-Es Marshall, él se desvío del camino y choco contra unos árboles-Dijo Katie sonando preocupada y un tanto alterada.

\- ¡QUE!, no…-Dijo Ryder totalmente impactado por la posible pérdida de otro de sus miembros- ¿Que, que ocurrió? – Preguntó tartamudo y sonando desesperado por una respuesta.

-No lo se con exactitud, solo vimos unas marcas de llantas en el pavimento que se dirigían al bosque, después notamos algo de humo que no provenía del incendio, yo y Rocky salimos a investigar que era lo que estaba pasando, con ayuda de unas linternas nos dirigimos a donde salía tanto humo y ahí encontramos a Marshall y a su camión destrozado- Katie narro los acontecimientos que ella había visto tratando de armar la historia detrás de este terrible choque- Pudimos traerlo hasta aquí, pero…-Katie comenzó a sentirse un poco mal al ser la portadora de malas noticias.

\- ¿Pero qué Katie? -Preguntó nuevamente preocupado el joven castaño.

-Se encuentra muy mal, lo encontramos inconsciente y se ve que sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en sus patas traseras, tiene algunas fracturas, golpes, no reacciona y tiene un trozo muy grande metal atorado en su abdomen, logre detener la hemorragia y sacar una pequeña parte del metal, pero aún estoy muy preocupada pues pierdo una cantidad de sangre significativa, además que los golpes en sus patas trasera son muy preocupante y temo que no vuelva a caminar-Dijo Katie apunto de romperse tras tanto estrés y dolor, soltando lágrimas de tristeza por la condición de Marshall.

-Puedes hacer algo, siempre lo has hecho en estos momentos sé que tu…-Ryder empezó a hablar muy rápido y nervioso que lo que costaba a Katie calmarlo tras el comunicador.

-Ryder, yo no puedo hacer nada ahora, perdóname, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, apenas y pude vendarlo y tratar algunas heridas, pero el equipo médico que tenía se agoto después de que Marshall vendare mi brazo y yo curara a Rocky por su riña con Zuma…Ryder, yo no podre estar contigo, le dije a Perrobot que cambiara al trayecto para llevarme al hospital veterinario mas cercano y entregarles a Marshall y a Rocky, no podre estar ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte, lo siento enserio-Katie cayo en llanto con lágrima que caían hasta el monitor y empapaban algunos botones y controles del tablero del enorme camión.

-Tranquila Katie, tomaste una sabía decisión, llévalos a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo yo me buscare a Everest y Skye y trataremos de buscar a Chase y ayudar al máximo de gente que podamos, si es que nos dejan hacerlo-Dijo Ryder aguantando otra decaída emocional-Pero, hazme el favor de llamar a Rubble y decirle que se encuentre contigo en el hospital, el pobre no pudo resistir el ver tanta desgracia y dolor que huyo por todo el miedo que sentía, si lo logras convencerlo o contactarlo dile que no se preocupe, que no estoy molesto con él y que lo entiendo, por favor- Pidió a la vez que explicaba la razón de la huida del cachorro.

-Está bien, por favor cuídate y busca a Chase, por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-No se sabe como paso o porque su mente le hizo recordar el sueño que Skye les había contado que tenía que ver con Chase en aquella mesa de operaciones y su trágico final- Y no le digas a Everest lo que le ocurrió a Marshall, ella tampoco está bien del todo con todo lo que sucedió y con una noticia como esta puede hacer que su condición mental decaiga.

-Lo hare, muchas gracias por todo- Su comunicador se apago de golpe y ahora estaba solo, sin apoyo, sin amigos ni conocidos y muchos menos sin su familia, nadie sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho tanto físico como mentalmente, esta era la realidad que jamás quiso afrontar y de la cuál había protegido a sus cachorros. Pero ya no los defraudaría, ahora tenía que aceptar que no los podía proteger para siempre que tarde o temprano tenían que afrontar lo cruel que es la vida y lo tan hija de perra que esta podía llegar a ser.

Ahora mismo no podía hacer nada, los equipos de rescate no dejarían actuar a un niño ni mucho menos a unos simples cachorros, no sabía que era de Skye ni de Everest, Chase era la verdadera incógnita pues no sabía nadie nada sobre él, trato de pensar sobre algún plan para poder atravesar la barrera del cuerpo de policías para mínimo quitarse el miedo y la angustia de que su cachorro de pastor alemán no estuviera en peligro alguno, pero le fue imposible pensar en algo pues no tenía ventaja alguna sobre ese grupo de policías armados. No podía salvar a nadie y eso fue lo que más le dolía pues el saber que por vez primera no podía realmente recatar a alguien lo hacía tener ganas de golpear cualquier cosa , no fue hasta que a lo lejos noto dos sombras pequeñas andar en cuatro patas, dos pequeñas sombras que habían sido maltratadas por un abuso de autoridad, Skye apenas y podía caminar pues su pata aún le dolía y Everest trataba de ayudarla al apoyar su pata herida en su espalda para que esta al menos se mantuviera en pie, pese a estar la dos heridas aún querían ayudar solo que estaban muy cansadas para hacer algo y Skye era la mas destrozada, no solo físicamente si no mentalmente y espiritualmente pues todos sus sentimientos estaban destrozados y su mente divagaba pensado en el dolor por el que su corazón pasaba.

Ryder distinguió a sus cachorras y corría por ellas llamándolas ya que las veía decaídas y lastimadas.

\- ¡Everest, Skye! -Grito Ryder corriendo directo a ambas.

-Ryder-Reacciono Everest un tanto emocionada, pero todavía lastimada y Skye, no había reacción de parte ella y solo miraba al suelo deprimida.

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió? -Pregunto al ver a ambas sucias, desarregladas y melancólicas.

-Unos perros policías nos maltrataron y nos lastimaron al tratar de ayudar y Skye, bueno…cuando yo llegue, ella ya estaba muy sucia y triste, no se que le ocurrió con exactitud, pero creo que no recibió buenas noticias- Everest empezó a sentir los sentimientos de Skye, aunque no sabía correctamente por lo que estaba pasando, el dolor que la cockapoo reflejaba en su rostro deprimía a su mejor amiga y también a su dueño.

-Skye, ¿Qué ocurrió de que te enteraste? -Pregunto Ryder dirigiéndose a su cachorra tras verla en mal estado-Skye, necesito que me hables, ya no quiero perder mas amigos, por favor- Pidió y su tono de voz le exigía respuesta a la cachorra.

-Ya no…-Fue lo único que respondió la cockapoo en voz baja y apagada- Yo ya no…

-Skye, ¿qué te ocurre? -Pregunto Ryder una vez más.

\- ¡Ya no quiero ser parte de los Paw Patrol, esta es mi renuncia Ryder!…-Dijo Skye estallando en lágrimas- No pude ayudar a nadie mientras aún estaba dentro, fui una mala compañera de equipo al abandonarlos, fui una mala novia con Chase y ni siquiera se si aún esta vivo o no, porque soy una inútil al rescatar o al ayudar a los demás, yo no soy nada…solo un estorbo para el mundo.

-Skye, no digas eso, eres de gran ayuda para todos, eres una buena cachorra rescatista y una excelente piloto-Dijo Ryder tratando de consolar a la ya dañada cachorrita.

-Si soy tan buena entonces… ¿Por qué no se si Chase se encuentra bien?, ¿Por qué no pude ayudar? ¿Por qué deje que me humillaran y me lastimaran?... ¡RESPONDEME! -Dijo Skye llorando cada más, mucho más.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió Skye? -Pregunto Ryder impactado ante la desesperación y dolor de Skye en esos momentos.

-Yo…no pude defenderme, ella me ataco, me humillo y me tiro al suelo, me dijo que Chase no debería estar conmigo, que solo los pastores alemanes deben procrear con su misma especie, no dije nada en mí defensa y me queda callada pues sus palabras eran más dolorosas que los empujones que ella daba-El dolor que sentía le devastaba y lastimaba su alma, fue tanto su dolor que empezó a sentir pequeños golpes en su corazón, golpes que la lastimaban mucho y la quemaban internamente.

\- ¿Quién fue Skye? -Pregunto Everest apenada por lo que sus orejas escuchaban y pobre de aquella chica, o en este caso cachorra, que haya lastimado a su mejor amiga pues la husky la haría pagar muy caro por hacer sentir menos a quien era una de las cachorras mas leales, dulces, valientes y cariñosa de todos.

Skye ya no dijo nada, recordar el nombre de su agresora le hacia sentir el mismo dolor que te causa un cuchillo al perforar tu piel que poco a poco atraviesa tu carne hasta llegar a tus entrañas, no quería ni recordar su cara, ya no quería nada ni siquiera hablar u abrir los ojos pues esta los cerró, mejor dicho, apretó sus parpados para dejar de mirar a quienes trataban de apoyarla pues la empezarían a invadir con preguntas que no quería responder.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos en paz un rato Everest- Dijo Ryder al ver que no se podía tratar con ella. De la misma manera en la que Skye podía ser amable, también podía llegar a ser algo terca ante situaciones de este tipo y por ende era totalmente inútil razonar con ella en este estado.

-No Ryder, vamos Skye, tienes que decirnos el nombre de tu agresora pues esto no se debe quedar así- Dijo Everest sin dejar de rendirse y tratando de sacar algo de información a su amiga, aunque eso la llevase a ser algo brusca con ella- ¡SKYE!, deja de pensar en esas cosas y dinos algo, tu debes de ayudar a Chase, debes de hacerlo tú-Everest ahora sonaba mas amenazadora y ya no era la misma

No hubo reacción alguna, solo que la única diferencia era la de que Skye había abierto sus ojos para ver el suelo sin soltar palabra alguna.

-Claro, quédate callada, así le das a ella lo que quiere, así demuestras lo cobarde que eres y que realmente no mereces a Chase, quédate en el barro si es lo que realmente quieres-Everest estaba llena de rabia con su amiga por demostrarlo que ningún cachorro debe de demostrar, al mostrarse débil y no hablar, solo demostró que no es nada y que había perdido la batalla.

-Everest cálmate, ya sufrió mucho-Soltó Ryder en defensa de la cachorra que permanecía en silencio y derrotada, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Everest estaba en lo cierto, Skye le estaba dando lo que quería a su agresora y no demostraba o hacia algo que la ayudase para nada- Sera mejor que busque atención médica para ustedes pues no se ven bien-Ryder levanto a la cachorra cockapoo, quien no hizo nada ni reclamo por ser levantada del suelo para ser llevada en los brazos de su dueño.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá con la gente? ¿Con Chase? -Pregunto Everest nerviosa ante el estado de alerta en el que se hallaban.

-No podemos hacer nada, no es Bahía Aventura y no podemos intervenir en asuntos de otras ciudades o pueblos sin la aprobación o el equipo adecuado, solo nos queda orar por que el equipo de rescate de Pueblo Viejo salve a las personas y acaben ya con este infierno y Chase…bueno él…debe de estar bien, tiene que estarlo o eso espero.

Todo esto termino con la retirada de Ryder cargando a Skye y con Everest detrás de él mientras buscaban algo de ayuda médica especial para ellas, no era tan difícil pues varios hospitales y pequeños centros de atención veterinaria habían prestado su equipo y sus conocimientos para atender a cualquier animal víctima de este siniestro de niveles aterradores. Ryder busco y pidió ayuda en varias carpas instaladas para atender a las víctimas, estas carpas colocadas estratégicamente para que no se dañaran con el incendio y estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que los pacientes llagaran rápido, hacían labor como de un centro de emergencias pequeños para atender o mantener con vida a los cientos de pacientes que llegaban y salían, el número de ambulancias no era el suficiente como para llevar a tal numero de gente y animales y varios pacientes gravemente heridos tenían que esperar en agonía dentro de esas carpas hasta que alguna ambulancia los pudiese llevar al hospital más cercano.

Todo era un caos en esas grandes carpas, doctores, enfermeras y veterinarios corrían de un sitio a otro para atender a la mayor parte de la multitud que tenían en sus manos, el caos, la adrenalina y desesperación estaban presentes en esos lugares repletos. Ryder busco y busco algún sitio donde pudieran atender tanto a Everest como Skye, pero en la gran mayoría de estos fueron rechazados ya sea por que estaban repletos de gente o por que ni las cachorras ni Ryder habían sido víctimas como tal del ataque, les tomo un tiempo hasta que un doctor benévolo se apiado de ellos y les dio un pequeño espacio para poder atenderlos.

-Ryder, tengo algo de miedo -Dijo Everest, ya dentro de una de las carpas, asustada y apunto de tener otro ataque de ansiedad al ver en las horribles condiciones que entraban muchos pacientes con quemaduras horribles, heridas brutales, varios perros que se quedaron sin alguna extremidad o con la piel tan calcinada que ya en algunas partes de su cuerpo solo era una horrenda costra negra, algunos que convulsionaban a causa del dolor que sentían y otros tantos que no llegaron a tiempo y terminaron muriendo, todo frente a sus ojos era horrible, tripas, piel quemada junto a un olores horribles y muchas partes de cuerpos, y no solo era lo que la hacía estremecerse de miedo, el pensar que su amigo Chase estuviera en esas condiciones o peor, la hacía llorar y quebrarse, una de las cachorras más valientes, ruda y fuerte de todos lo Paw Patrol, cuando tenía que serlo, estaba temblando por el miedo y por la fuertes imágenes que veía. Pese a sus sentimientos de miedo, esta aun guardaba cierto recelo por su amiga quien todavía permanecía muda y no reaccionaba mucho.

-Tranquila Everest, todo esto acabara pronto-Ryder abrazo a ambas cachorras tratando de reconfortarla, pero estas imágenes le daban miedo hasta él, a Skye, aunque no dijo nada, se le pudo ver que compartía el pánico con ambos.

-Lamentos haberlos hecho esperar, estamos escasos de personal y medicamentos, en todos mis años de veterinario, y de ciudadano, jamás antes había visto algo así en toda mi vida-Dijo el médico que los iría a entender, un señor un tanto ya grande y maduro, con ciertas canas en su pelo, pero de excelente complexión física.

-Lo entendemos doctor…-Dijo Ryder empático ante la situación actual, mientras trataba de saber el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero aún se veía que seguía nervioso y alterado.

-Rigo, a su servicio. Aunque el termino doctor no es del todo correcto pues también me gradué como veterinario y me especialice en animales pequeños-Dijo el doctor, o veterinario, mientras levantaba su mano para saludar al joven castaño quien correspondió al saludo estrechando palmas- Muy bien, ahora necesitare revisar a tus cachorras, ¿puedo? -Pidió cortésmente a la cual accedió Ryder con algo de confianza al nuevo médico, este las reviso rápido y en unos instantes pudo tener un diagnostico-No es mucho de qué preocuparse, ambas cachorras recibieron mordidas en su lomo pera afortunadamente no se atravesó más allá de algo de piel solo es cuestión de limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas un poco, por otro lado la cockapoo, tiene una pata torcida y varios rasguños, no es de que preocuparse, pero si te recomiendo que la cuides en especial a ella, tal parece que su estado emocional no es bueno y eso puede afectar enormemente a su sanación-Dijo el doctor antes de vendar, limpiar y desinfectar a los dos.

-Si ya lo sé, un amigo nuestro entrenaba en ese sitio, pero no hemos sabido nada sobre él, ni siquiera sabemos si esta vivo o no-Dijo Ryder con todas las esperanzas perdidas por encontrar a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, los bomberos son muy profesionales y te apuesto que pueden encontrarlo rápido si es que esta aún atrapado, aunque tengo decirte que después de eso depende en que estado lo encuentren-Dijo Rigo bajando un tanto su optimismo.

-Disculpe Doctor Rigo, _*Ahh,Ahh*_ …-Interrumpió una enfermera que tomaba grande bocanadas pues había estado moviéndose de un sitio a otro lo cual la cansaba muy rápido- Lo necesitamos, llego otro paciente _*Ahh,Ahh*_ …aun respira, pero está su estado está en peligro.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme-Dijo el doctor Rigo a Ryder antes de partir junto a la enfermera.

\- ¿Crees que Chase este…? -Pregunto Everest ya vendada y algo limpia después de ser atendida por el veterinario.

\- ¡YA QUIEREN DEJAR DE DECIR QUE ÉL ESTA MUERTO!, ya no soporto nada de esto, no quiero perderlo y mucho menos después de nuestra pelea, pero ahora pienso que todas las esperanzas de verlo nuevamente, de abrazarlo y despertar junto a él, el de sentir el latir de nuestros corazones juntos, el de estar a su lado en momentos difíciles, están muertas junto a él, no quiero perderlo, pero pienso que ya lo hice… -Intervino Skye soltando un llanto desgarrador por tanto dolor que sentía.

-Skye, yo…yo…yo-Dijo Ryder partiéndose al igual que Skye terminando soltando varias lágrimas, pese a que trataba de ser fuerte, todas las condiciones decían que ya todo estaba acabado, así que solo pudo abrazar a Skye para que llorara en su hombro y este también descargara su dolor junto a su cachorra.

Segundos después Everest se le sumo al llanto, Ryder la apego también a ella junto a él para que los tres se descargaran de un dolor emocional eterno, pues ese día era el peor día en su vida y sus amigos estaban a kilómetros de distancia de ellos. Ninguno de ellos se quería despegar, pero tenían que irse pues ahora estorbaban y solo le quitaban el lugar a pacientes que lo necesitaban.

Tristes, desolados y con los ánimos bajos, los tres empezaron caminar a la salida ya que ya habían sido atendidos, Skye tuvo que ser cargada por Ryder pues su pata lastimada, junto a una venda en su pata. le impedía caminar bien y hasta moverla. De un momento a otro apareció el doctor Rigo cargando un tanque de oxígeno para el recién ingresado que no quedaba tan lejos de ellos, no se sabe si fue por la duda o por el morbo que Ryder volteo unos segundos para mirar al paciente y fue ahí cuando las esperanzas aún podían estar de pie o se derrumbaría lo que quedaba de ellas, pues el paciente era un señor de bigote, ya mayor, con heridas y quemaduras en su piel y una herida en la pierna ocasionada por lo que parecía era una bala, estaba muy mal y apenas respiraba bien. Kyle recién había llegado a ese mismo lugar, pero estaba perdiendo su última batalla pues había respirado mucho humo toxico y perdía mucha sangre con forme el tiempo pasaba, su vida terminaba.

 _Fin del capítulo 5_

 _ **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic y antes de que me digan algo, quiero decir que este es uno de los capítulos más difíciles que hemos escrito.**_

 ** _O: HAblAS por TIIII MISmo LOCooooosSS_**

 _ **E:... Este fue el capítulo que más cambios ha tenido y el que más de una vez hemos tenido que volver a reescribir por problemas de varias cosas que al final no nos gustaban o no nos terminaban de convencer aparte de que fue muy duro para nosotros pues estuvimos ocupados todo este tiempo y casi nunca llegabamos a un buen resultado, es por eso que tardamos un poco más.**_

 _ **O: MAMAAAAAAAAAA, JUST KILL A MANNNNN**_

 ** _Put a gun against his head_**

 ** _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_**  
 ** _Mama, life had just begun_**

 ** _E: O_O , sin más que decir, esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor dejen su review ya que motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y les deseo un buen día, les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima :D_**


	12. Episodio 6: Triste agonía

**_Episodio 6: Triste agonía_**

En el frío y espeso bosque, donde la mano de obra no había tocado, donde la naturaleza se mantenía un tanto virgen de toda la construcciones del ser humano y donde las fauna y flora crecían a un ritmo considerable, en donde ahora la noche daba un lugar tétrico y un tanto siniestro pues apenas casi todos los rayos de luna eran tapados por las fuertes matas de los arboles que bloqueaban lo máximo posible de luz, el silencio era aterrador y los pocos sonidos que se alcanzaban a escuchar no era nada amigables o eso sonaban pues miles de animales salvajes pasaban por ese sitio. Ahí mismo en ese lugar, un cachorro de Bulldog ingles corría arduamente perdido entre la gran variedad de vegetación, Rubble había huido de su dueño por el miedo de ver tanta desgracia acumulada en un solo sitio, de un momento a otro al momento de huir terminó por alejarse de la civilización al adentrarse erróneamente en este sitio. La poca luz y la casi nula visibilidad eran la mezcla perfecta para perderse ahí mismo y el miedo de sentirse solo y el no saber que era lo que asechaba entre las sombras, daban pánico y desesperación al pequeño cachorro que tras un punto de tanto correr despavorido este tropezó con una raíz de un árbol cercano y cayó por un pequeño monte, rondando colina abajo hasta chocar con un arbusto seco salvándolo de acabar adolorido y lastimado.

\- _*Snift, Snift*_ , soy un torpe – Lloraba el pequeño Rubble aún tirado en ese arbusto, por milagro no le había pasado nada mas haya de llenarse su pelo con algo de tierra, suciedad y hojas pegadas a él – Abandone a Ryder cuando más me necesitaba y ahora estoy perdido, esto es lo que me merezco, esto y mucho más me merezco – El pobre cachorro se levanto a duras penas de ese arbusto que lo había salvado y siguió llorando por el miedo de estar perdido y con la posibilidad de que nadie lo encontrase jamás a medida que se sacudía para quitarse todo lo que tenía en el pelo. De la nada una luz amarilla empezó a parpadear debajo de su cuello y junto a ello un pequeño piteo de su collar, alguien lo estaba llamando, pero él no contesto, no porque no pudiera sino porque no quería en ese momento se sintió muy sucio por darle la espalda a sus amigos y familiares y por ser una gallina y romper la promesa que había jurado cumplir, la de dar una pata siempre y cuando la necesitasen, no era nada ni nadie en esos momentos solo un cobarde.

Se quedo llorando en silencio completamente, sacando su frustración y dolor a la vez que ignoraba las incontables veces que su comunicador sonaba pues alguien lo estaba buscando, Rubble sentía que no merecía nada ni a nadie ni mucho menos a sus mismísimos amigos, su dolor lo hacía sufrir mucho más que el tropezón y la caída que había sufrido.

En ese mismo lugar, cierto perro adolescente rondaba por los lares buscando su próxima cena asechando en las tinieblas, Argos había disfrutado para su deleite un espectáculo único al causar la destrucción de un centro importante del FBI, eliminando a la mano que le dio de comer y lo cuido por casi toda su vida, la vida Kyle fue condenada por la traición de Argos y con ella también la de Chase. Kyle le había tenido un gran afecto a ese cachorro que vivía antes en situación de calle con una alimentación mórbida de cuerpos en descomposición de todo tipo de animales posibles, con miles de infecciones, poca higiene y descuidado, ese hombre quien siempre lo defendió de quienes no creían en él, el hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad al igual que una nueva y mejor vida ahora estaba su vida en riesgo. Argos caminaba por el bosque mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que había pasado con el viejo, momentos que le daban asco y desagrado con tan solo pensar en ellos.

 _\- Argos, recuerda que no importa lo cruel que haya sido el criminal que estés apunto de arrestar o capturar, nunca hagas justicia por cuentas propias pues solo acabaras en el mismo agujero que ese sujeto y una vez que entras ya jamás sales, solo se usa la fuerza cuando tu vida corre riesgo-_ Retumbaba la voz de Kyle dentro de Argos, mientras a su vez una imagen de su pasado con él recorría en su mente.

 _\- Algo tarde para decir eso, ¿no lo crees? – Decía un Argos mucho más pequeño en sus recuerdos, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Argos por favor, necesito que me ayudes para poder ayudarte, pese a tus increíbles habilidades y destrezas, muchos de mis compañeros creen que no eres el indicado para ser un miembro de nosotros pues tus últimos arrestos acaban con personas heridas por exceso de fuerza o el uso de fuerza innecesaria, también tu apetito voraz por la carne de cualquier ser que esté vivo o no, asusta a muchos – Reclamo el recuerdo de Kyle mientras leía los informes de ese cachorro, un cachorro que había hecho llorar a un hombre de 45 años que solo había robado un banco._

 _\- *Pfrr* – Soltó aire el cachorro mientras chasqueaba su lengua como desgrado- Solo están celosos porque toda la atención de los militares esta sobre mí, ellos son unos envidiosos pues un simple cachorro podría acabar con todos ellos._

 _\- Argos, sé que tu vida en las calles fue muy dura, el ser abandonado junto a tus hermanos por tu madre y después que ellos fueran asesinados debió ser un gran trauma en tu vida, pero a pesar de ello yo veo en ti a un gran perro con las habilidades suficientes para llegar a los más alto, pero que desgraciadamente se está alejando del buen camino._

 _\- Mejor cállate, tú no tienes idea de nada sobre la vida ni sobre lo que yo sentí, además ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte y mayor para estar en lo más alto, yo ya no te necesito ni a ti ni nadie, no me importa tu estúpida justicia que nunca funciona, lo único que es importante es mostrarle al mundo lo superior que soy y el peligro que representa si se meten conmigo. No existen ni buenos ni malos caminos solo un camino y todo depende del día en el que salgas a tomarlo – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a la realidad de un golpe, dejo de pensar en el pasado y se centró en la realidad._

\- Todo depende del día Kyle, pues hasta el más honesto y bueno de los hombres termina por caer en la locura por un terrible día – Dijo Argos hablando consigo mismo mientras mostraba un ceño fruncido pues no le gustaba la nostalgia, también odiaba en esos momentos a su cerebro por hacerle recordar aquellas memorias que le causaban asco y repudio.

Al andar por su rumbo pudo recordar el dulce olor a quemado que tanto le emocionaba, los gritos desenfrenados de la gente y ladridos de perros que quedaron atorados en la tragedia, le daban cierta satisfacción que no se describiría tan fácilmente pues en su retorcida mente solo existía el objetivo de ser el can más fuerte de todos sin importar cuanta sangre sea derramada por el camino, su sueño es en el que con tal de pronunciar su nombre la gente se retorcería del pavor, el solo añoraba un poder con el que infundiría miedo verdadero en la mente de todo el mundo. Su harto y fuerte apetito por devorar presas vivas o muertas a la vez era insaciable, no había criatura como él que mereciera hincarle el diente, para él nadie era digno de su fuerza y los tomaba como simple entretenimiento, por más que este las destruía, les desgarrará su piel, le sacara los intestino e hiciera un sinfín de cosas nefastas a los cuerpos de sus víctimas, él no sentía arrepentimiento alguno, ya que sus cuerpos dañados son su comida preferida y él posible héroe que lo iría a detener, Chase ahora y muy posiblemente este muerto, ya nadie lo podría fastidiar y había ganado esta pelea.

El can caminaba algo agitado, esos recuerdos le causaban asco por todo lo que tuvo que lidiar con Kyle, sus estúpidas palabras sobre el compañerismo, sus charlas "emotivas", su código de justicia y demás le daban vueltas al estomago de Argos, ahora mismo estaría dispuesto de devolver el brazo cercenado que tomo como merienda, necesitaba algo con distraerse para sacarse a ese débil oficial del FBI y dejar de sentir nauseas, ¿pero con que olvidaría algo que se había incrustado en su mente por años?, la respuesta apareció tan rápido como pensó la pregunta. Un asustado cachorro de bulldog ingles que se encontraba llorando en la soledad del bosque en una parte muy oscura y alejada de todo el mundo. Nadie lo escucharía, nadie lo vería y a nadie le importaría pues solo era un cachorro perdido, el crimen perfecto y una buena manera para sacarse de la mente las estúpidas palabras de Kyle. Ahora que tenía su objetivo localizado el cazador, alias Argos, se disponía a atacar a su presa, alias Rubble, pero no sin antes jugar un poco con su mente.

El pobre Rubble se levanto del suelo, se seco algunas lágrimas de su rostro y se quedo ahí sentado mientras reflexionaba como había abandonado a su dueño, quien lo salvo de las calles y le dio hogar y una familia, le había dado la espalda a Ryder de una manera horrible y cobarde y ahora ni siquiera podía enmendar su error, solo se quedó ahí melancólico, recordando la cara de Ryder antes de que lo abandonara.

En ese momento algo se escuchó de entre los árboles, pisadas que pasaban por hojas y ramas que las hacían crujir y romperse se habían escuchado a unos pocos metros de Rubble.

-Ho-hola, ¿Ha-hay alguien ahí? -Pregunto temeroso el cachorro bulldog ingles mientras se encogía del miedo.

Un silencio aterrador lo invadió por segundos, después en la poca luz que entraba en el bosque, una sombra pasaba a una velocidad de miedo y desaparecía después.

\- Quien-quien quiera que seas, no-no te me acerques, soy-soy un cachorro paw patrol per-perfectamente entrenado en cachorro fu, as-así que mejor vete – Pese a que Rubble tratara de sonar intimidante, sus vos entrecorta y su tartamudeo le hacían oír a su cazador que estaba muy aterrado.

Momentos después de que pasara la primera sombra, el evento se repitió nuevamente ahora en otro lugar distinto, las pisadas se escuchaban mas cerca y la misma sombra pasaba una y otra vez esta vez acercándose más su presa, había logrado hacerle creer que estaba rodeado y que no había salida ni escape.

-Por-por favor no me hagas nada, soy so-solo un simple perrito, por favor- Suplicaba en lágrimas, temblando, aterrado, asustado y nervioso Rubble, la misma escena se repitió un sinfín de veces, el lloraba y suplicaba mucho más por su vida, se tapo con sus patas sus ojos mientras oía las pisadas estar mucho más cerca de él, hasta que hubo un silencio.

Rubble aun temblando, tirado y con sus ojos tapados, juraba sentir una fría y siniestra respiración en su nuca junto con un horrible aliento a carne podrida y sangre, su cazador estaba encima de él.

-¡Yaaaaaaa, ahhhhhh, por favoooor, por favoooor! -Gritó Rubble desesperado y todavía temblando de los nervios mientras más y más lágrima caían pues su final estaba cerca, su miedo era tanto que su vejiga no aguanto el miedo y empezó a soltar todo aquel líquido amarillento que había retenido el can desde la última vez que había ido al baño, el pobre de Rubble se había hecho pipí sobre sí mismo - ¡RYDEEEEEEERR, AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE, POR FAVOOR, POR FAVOR, POOOOOOR FAAAAVOOOOR, ¡AHHHH! -Gritaba en pánico y miedo absoluto sin dejar de escurrirle lágrimas.

Por otro lado, Argos quien estaba encima del cachorrito sonreía con una macabra risa dibujada entre sus labios, estaba realmente satisfecho por su trabajo de haber roto la mente de aquel pequeño perrito al hacerle pasar por todo ese miedo, incluso pudo notar que había logrado hacer que el cachorro se orinara encima. Se paso la lengua ensalivada sobre sus propios labios, pues ya estaba saboreando el dulce sabor de la carne tierna de un cachorro y justo antes de que este diera la primera mordida, la cual no iría a ser brutal pues a Argos le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus presas incluso hasta en la muerte, su mente dio un pequeño clic y de un momento a otro pudo recordar aquella placa que traía colgada y pequeño cachorro, una placa que había visto horas antes. Era uno de los amigos de Chase que lo había visitado esta mañana, lo sabía perfectamente pues los había espiado y se había grabado en su mente hasta el más pequeño detalle de su físico. Al darse cuenta de esto, a Argos se le había ocurrido una manera mas siniestra y perversa de hacerlos sufrir, una que usaría solo en caso de que Chase lograse sobrevivir, lo cuál desde su punto era imposible, pero le gustaba tener sus precauciones.

\- Hey tu pequeño tonto, levántate, los lobos que te perseguían se han ido – Dijo Argos calmando su apetito y creando una falsa cuartada para que el cachorro no se diera cuenta de que había sido él el que lo estaba atormentando, actuando serio y recto como un auténtico militar.

\- ¿A qu-que se refiere? - Pregunto Rubble ya un tanto más calmado, pero todavía con miedo pues no se quitaba sus patas de sus ojos.

\- A lo que me refiero es un grupo de lobos te estaban cazando, de no haber llegado yo en el último minuto de seguro ya hubieras sido su alimento – Dijo con seriedad y con astucia, pues Argos era un increíble doble cara en momentos así pues lograba esconder su locura perfectamente y actuaba ahora como un saldado profesional.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que ya se fueron? – Pese a todo el temor que todavía recorría en su cuerpo, el asustado Rubble empezaba a caer en la trampa llena de mentiras de Argos.

\- Sí, ahora deje de lloriquear y de orinarte y acompañe, tengo que enviarte a un hospital veterinario para que te atiendan - Dicho esto Argos empieza a caminar lentamente no sin antes detenerse a mirar si el cachorro lo seguía, lo cual no fue así - ¿Acaso estas esperando a que empiece a nevar? ¿o qué? -Pregunta Argos molesto.

\- Yo, yo lo siento mucho, esto jamás me había pasado antes y-y ahora me siento como un idiota- Empezaba a hablar más fluido Rubble al sentirse finalmente seguro mientras volvía a limpiarse su cara de lágrima, pero su cara decía que por dentro seguía con miedo y tristeza- ¿Quién, quien eres tú? ¿y como llegaste tan rápido? - Pregunto al ver a su " _salvador"_ delante suya, el cachorro.

\- Yo me llamo Argos, soy miembro una unidad canina en el ejército, me enviaron a este lugar a investigar las causas de la explosión pue se cree que fue un atentado terrorista y mientras investigaba en el bosque me tope contigo y vi como estabas a punto de ser asesinado por un grupo de lobos hambrientos, para tu suerte logre asustarlos – Respondió algo indiferente Argos.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no los escuche partir y como no olí o los sentí? -Dijo Rubble apunto de desmoronar en el teatro de Argos.

\- Estabas gritando muy fuerte y te cubrías los ojos, tal vez fue por eso que no los viste ni los oíste, aparte de que estabas muy alterado. En esos momentos de desesperación tu cerebro envía señales a tus patas y libera un sinfín de adrenalina para que salgas huyendo de ese lugar, toda tu atención se enfoca en huir y por ende otros sentidos como el olfato se inhabilitaron momentáneamente pues de momento no eran esenciales para la huida-Explico fastidiado aquel cachorro de pastor holandés.

\- Creo que tiene sentido- Dijo Rubble tragándose el cuento de Argos, aunque sinceramente no le había entendido a la gran mayoría de su explicación y lo único que sabía es que ahora estaba a salvo gracias a él - Mu-muchas gracias, me llamo Ru-Rubble, por cierto…no estás muy joven para estar en ejército.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí como merienda fácil? - Respondió Argos un tanto amargado y grosero.

-No, no, lo sien-lo siento, no fui cortes pese a lo que hiciste por mí – Aunque no hubiese hecho algo malo, la cruel manera de regañarlo lo había hecho pensar que había sido algo grosero con su " _rescatador"_.

Ambos se fueron de ese turbio lugar y como pudieron regresaron al pueblo, aunque a Rubble aún le temblaban sus patitas por el miedo y sus ojos todavía estaban algo hinchados por todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Mientras Argos guiaba al cachorro hasta algún punto médico, este no dejaba de pensar en las mil y una formas de tortura que le podía realizar ahora mismo al joven Rubble, como devorar lentamente sus entrañas y extremidades, arrancarla una a una sus débiles y cortas patas o simplemente estrangularlo hasta matarlo, pero muy a duras penas logro contenerse y conservar su poca cordura pues sabía que este cachorro le era una pieza muy importante por si sus planes no funcionasen, le tenía que sacar toda la información posible sobre Chase y todos.

\- ¿Eres un amigo de Chase? – Pregunto serio y recto Argos sin voltear a ver al cachorro bulldog inglés.

\- ¿Qué?... – Pregunto Rubble distraído al ser sorprendido por la pregunta – Es decir, sí, Chase y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿lo conoces?

\- Lo he visto, me han comentado que es muy bueno en su trabajo como un excelente policía y esta mañana los vi a ustedes abrazándolo – Comento el perro de pastor holandés – ¿Sabes en que trabajaba antes de unirse al FBI?

\- Si, él es un buen amigo mío, solía trabajar junto a nosotros en los paw patrol, mi nombre es Rubble, por cierto – Respondió y a la vez saludaba Rubble sintiéndose triste al recordar lo buenos momento vividos junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Paw Patrol?

\- Si, somos un grupo de cachorros que trabaja para ayudar a la gente en Bahía Aventura, un lindo y bello pueblo. Antes de mudarse aquí, Chase era un cachorro policía y también era un espía, incluso llego a trabajar para la guardia de la corona en Barkingburgo, era un gran amigo y yo lo admiraba mucho y ahora no sabemos donde esta o si se encuentra vivo, tememos a lo peor y es por eso que estamos aquí. Pero yo fui un cobarde y me escapé, me perdí en el bosque para después… - Rubble se empezó a emocionar un poco al contar la historia, aunque a Argos esto ya lo desesperaba así que simplemente lo interrumpió.

\- Solo te pregunte si lo conocías y su trabajo, lo demás sobre tí no me importa – Interrumpió Argos harto del parloteo innecesario de Rubble.

\- Perdón, es que sigo asustado y no sé qué le ocurrirá.

\- Escúchame bien, a Chase le conviene mucho estar muerto ahora, de no ser así las cosas por las que tendrá que pasar serán muy inhumanas, sufrirá mucho, vera a su familiar caer y sería cruelmente torturado, sinceramente las cosas que tendrá que vivir serán su perdición y finalmente acabara por hacerles daño no solo a él, ustedes serán los más afectados, habrá ríos de sangre y viseras lloverán por su culpa, niños inocentes se quedaran si padres, adultos mayores pedirán la muerte, los gritos y llantos no cesaran jamás y todos caerán en la fría locura por las malas decisiones de un cachorro estúpido – Las palabras duras y aterradoras dichas por una voz que poco a poco iban rompiendo una falsa mascara, revelaban unas voz mas siniestras y aterradora, esto le daba algo de miedo a Rubble que empezaba a desconfiar de su falso héroe.

\- ¿Y-y c-c-como lo sabes? – Dijo con la voz entrecortada y nervioso el ya traumado Rubble.

\- Son gajes del oficio. Ahora vete, el hospital veterinario esta enfrente cruzando esos árboles – Argos había perdido su falsa compostura por un minuto, fue difícil, pero logro volver a calmarse, deteniéndose y señalando una dirección enfrente suyo para que el cachorro la siguiera y llegara a su destino y así no volver a verlo.

Cada parte del cuerpo de Rubble le decía, no, le gritaba y le suplicaba que se alejara de eso perro lo más rápido posible, que corriera muy, muy lejos y que no mirara hacia atrás y como no ignorar esas llamadas de alerta. El cachorro comenzó a correr despavorido lleno de pánico y angustia, ese perro, pese tener uniforme del ejército, no daba nada de confianza ni mucho menos daba tranquilidad y es por eso que en menos de un minuto Rubble había desaparecido de la vista de Argos al seguir la indicación que este le había dado.

Una vez estando encontrándose ya solo, Argos soltó un frío risa, pues ahora ya tenía lo que quería, esta información le iba a servir muy bien.

-También lo sé ya que yo seré el verdugo que cumpla toda esa matanza, seré el único que aniquilara a Chase y a todos los Paw Patrol junto con él, y ¿Por qué no, también a toda la gente de Bahía Aventura? – Susurro maléficamente Argos, una sonrisa salió de su rostro una que llenaría de miedo hasta el hombre; o perro mas valiente. La información que había obtenido era más que suficiente.

A lo lejos los médicos corrían como desesperados pues no había el abasto suficiente ni mucho menos el cupo necesario para toda la cantidad tan exagerada de gente y animales que entraban en las pequeñas carpas médicas, las medicinas y las camillas eran insuficientes y a varias victimas tenían que ser acostadas en el suelo con alguna manta debajo de ellos para evitar que sus heridas se infectaran aún más. Entre todos los miles de heridos uno en específico llamaba la atención, uno que era un miembro de alto rango en el FBI, era aquel que había visto potencial en Chase y era el encargado de su seguridad y protección, Kyle ahora se encontraba tendido en una camilla con un tanque de oxigeno conectado a una mascarilla que le brindaba a este el vital aire para sobrevivir. Su ropa estaba desgasta, negra y quemada, su piel tenía moretones y quemaduras de segundo grado, heridas tras heridas y golpe tras golpe, su condición no mejoraba para nada y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido por una herida de bala en su pierna, era lo que realmente preocupaba pues su estado era crítico. Desde lo lejos, un joven castaño acompañado de sus dos cachorras, una husky y una cockapoo, reconoció al instante la cara del agente pese a estar en agonía y fue lo más rápido que pudo a ver el estado de su amigo.

\- ¡KYLE! – Grito Ryder preocupado, mientras se acercaba lo más rápido que podía a su amigo, pero antes de poder llegar uno de los doctores lo detuvo en su paso.

\- Alto ahí pequeño, su condición es critica y puede que tu intervención afecte para mal al paciente – Advirtió el doctor que lo retenía, el cual poseía un cubrebocas y apenas se le podía entender, pero por su tono de voz sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

-Tiene que dejarme pasar, es un amigo mío, por favor – Suplicaba Ryder muy desesperado hasta llegar al punto de arrodillarse.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero debes quedarte a una distancia segura para él, confía en nosotros, haremos lo que haga falta para salvar su vida – Explicaba en mismo doctor que lo retenía mientras ponía una mano en su hombro con tal de calmar al joven que estaba tan desesperado e impaciente.

\- Usted no lo entiende, ese señor nos puede ayudar a salvar otra vida – Replico Everest metiéndose a la conversación.

\- Lo lamento, pero la seguridad de este paciente es primero, además el equipo de bomberos… - Trataba de explicar el doctor tratando de retener a ambos explicándoles lo urgente de la situación y de lo mal que se hallaba Kyle, pero fue interrumpido por la ansiedad y los nervios de Ryder.

\- Ya sabemos que el cuerpo de bomberos es bueno, pero la situación es muy peligrosa, hubo una segunda explosión y puede que Kyle tenga la información que necesitamos para salvar a un amigo nuestro del cual desconocemos sus paradero y estado, por favor doctor, se suplicó – Rogaba muy desesperado insistiendo en salvarlo, se le podía ver a Ryder y Everest temblando de los nervios pues ansiaban que el aquel doctor le diera permiso.

\- Lo siento mucho, ahora retírense – Fue lo último que dijo aquel doctor antes de hacer una seña a un grupo de policías que custodiaban el lugar para que se los llevaran a un sitio más seguro.

Ryder y Everest seguían suplicando y llamaban a Kyle una y otra vez, pero este difícilmente iría a reaccionar, no fue hasta que una cachorra que veía todo desde los brazos de su dueño, bajo al instante de estos, Skye escuchaba todo con mucha atención, pero no quería ver pues no tenía razón para hacerlo, su melancolía pegaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Ryder y cerraba los ojos fuertemente pues le era difícil aún aceptar la realidad, hasta que escucho a su dueño empezar a discutir con un medico que fue cuando la duda y las esperanzas se alzaron un poco en su interior pues puede que Chase siguiera vivo. Una nueva pista y un nuevo rayo de esperanza había aparecido pues había escuchado el nombre de aquel tipo que juro proteger la vida de su novio, Kyle.

Al ver en la dura situación en la que se hallaba Ryder y Everest, pues estaban siendo empujados por algunos policías para quitarlos de la zona mientras ellos se resistían con todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad, Skye hallo una oportunidad cuando uno de los policías le jalo el brazo a Ryder para quitarlo, ella saltó de los brazos de su dueño y a toda velocidad, aun con su pata en mal estado, esquivo a los policías y a los médicos pues le era muy urgente hablar con el agente que aún se hallaba en la camilla luchando por permanecer con vida, pese a que la batalla la estaba perdiendo. Impulsada como una bala y con todas sus últimas energías, Skye como pudo logro pasar por debajo de los pies de los policías y de los médicos que trataban de atraparla desesperadamente, ella seguía y seguía de vez en cuando se caía por su pata lastimada, como podía se levantaba hasta que finalmente logro llegar muy adolorida y sin energías a aquella cama. De un brinco subió a esta y con sus débiles patas movía de un lado a otro a aquel agente con tal de que reaccionara.

\- Por favor, reacciona, no quiero perder a Chase por favor – Decían desesperada y en lágrimas Skye moviendo desesperadamente el cuerpo casi inerte del agente hasta que finalmente logro resultados.

-T-tu, eres Skye ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kyle con la mascarilla de oxigeno puesta, tendido y acabado en esa pequeña camilla y con una voz muy débil – E-res una linda cachorra, Chase tiene mucha suerte, de tener-te.

\- Si, así es – Contesto Skye educadamente, pero preocupada – Por favor, necesito que nos ayude, ¿sabe donde esta Chase?, por favor, la amo mucho y estoy muy preocupada por él, no quiero perderlo de esta forma – La preocupación y dolor en ella aumentaban con cada palabra que decía y su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

\- Cha-Chase, él, él – Trataba de hablar Kyle, pero un dolor en su corazón, un dolor sentimental acompañado de culpa y tristeza hicieron que aquel agente comenzara a llorar débilmente – Lo si-siento, él esta-ba conmigo cuando ocurrió la pri-primera explosión, y luego, luego * _Cof, cof* -_ Trataba de hablar, pero su oxigeno era poco y sus pulmones ya no daban para más – Lo último que recuerdo es una viga que cayo sobre nosotros, después había sangre por todos lado y yo * _Cof, cof*, yo…*Cof,Cof*_ \- Kyle ya no podía hablar, su pulso había aumentado exageradamente y su corazón no dejaba de latir, lo estaban perdiendo.

Los doctores dejaron de luchar contra Ryder y Everest y corrieron velozmente al percatarse de que estaban perdiendo a su paciente. Kyle había perdido mucha sangre y todo el monóxido de carbono que aún quedaba en sus pulmones empeoraban la situación, sumándole a eso a que le cayó una viga de madera encima suya, su salud era grave, no había tiempo ni equipo para atenderlo y realmente lo que los doctores hacían era aumentar y alargar su agonía y dolor interno. Skye se quedo pasmada en ese mismo lugar, su cara de dolor era desgarrador y sus ojos terminaron por derramar sus últimas lágrimas, ¿pero de que servía si ahora Chase ya no estaba?

Ryder cargo nuevamente a la cockapoo, pero esta se resistió pues no quería saber nada de nadie, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado. Pese al dolor que todos sentían, Ryder trato de ser optimista, pues si Chase aún se encontraba dentro todavía hubiese una pequeña oportunidad de hacer algo y ayudar, pero el terrible destino y la cruel realidad volvieron a ser su participación. De la nada hubo una tercera y última explosión y todo el piso volvió a moverse de un lado a otro de una manera que no dejaba que nadie se quedase en pie, pese a que no había sido tan intensa como la primera, esta termino por acabar con lo último que quedaba en pie del recinto volviéndose solamente ruinas ardiendo en llamas.

Ryder, Skye y Everest salieron de la pequeña carpa en la que hallaban para ver solamente el desastre que había quedado.

\- ¡CHASEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Grito a todo pulmón Skye con todo el dolor que le era permitido sentir pues el amor de su vida se había esfumado de ella para siempre, lo único que reflejaban sus ojos era un intenso fuego y partes del lugar cayéndose. Por la desesperación y el dolor, Skye salió corriendo directamente hacia los escombros.

\- Skye, ¡NO! – Dijo Ryder al fijarse de que Skye salía huyendo y por suerte había alcanzado a detenerla.

\- ¡DEJAME IR! NECESITO ESTAR CON ÉL… ¡CHASE!, ¡CHASEEEEE! – Gritaba Skye al punto de destrozar sus cuerdas vocales mientras luchaba por salir del fuerte agarre del chico mientras rasguñaba y lloraba sin parar.

Ryder no dijo nada y volteo la mirada para llorar junto a Skye, Everest solo se quedo mirando el funesto acto con miedo y dolor al punto de ni siquiera parpadear, estaba en completo shock.

Minutos antes de que todo esto ocurriera, en un hospital veterinario, las cosas estaban como locas con enfermeras y veterinarios corriendo de un lado a otro entre tanto tumulto de las personas y gemidos de dolor y gritos de paciente caninos que ingresaban con quemaduras tan espantosas que en varios casos era mejor sedar o poner a dormir al can para siempre para que dejaran de sentir tanto dolor, otros llegaban sin extremidades o heridas serias y muchas cosas espantosas más. Las puertas del hospital veterinario se abrieron una vez más y de ellas entro un pequeño cachorro de bulldog ingles temeroso y temblando después de tantas cosas horribles vividas por hoy.

-Este disculpen, yo… – Dijo temeroso Rubble al ingresar y ver tanto caos alrededor suyo tratando de conseguir la atención de algunas enfermeras cerca suyo– Yo, yo, yo…

\- Lo siento mucho, pero ya no hay cupo, deberás volver o irte a otro hospital de inmediato – Dijo groseramente una de las enfermeras estresadas y agotadas de tanto trabajo – Así que chu-chu

\- No, esperen yo solo vengo a… - Trataba de darse explicación el cachorrito, pero fue empujado por esa mala enferma que trataba de sacarlo por la fuerza.

\- Esperen un momento – Grito una joven a lo lejos en defensa del cachorro – Él está con nosotros – Dijo Katie desde la sala de espera junto al mismísimo Tracker, apareciendo al rescate de Rubble.

La enfermera solo dio un suspiro molesta y desesperada dejando pasar al pequeño cachorro que se reuniera con sus dos únicos amigos de momento. Rubble haciendo a un lado a esa mala señora, continuó con un paso más lento e inseguro, mientras oía y veía a tantos pacientes y tanta sangre que manchaban algunos pisos y varias maquinas y aparatos médicos que se movían de lugar a lugar, era mucha tensión y mucha gente dentro de ese sitio, la atmosfera se sentía de horror y tristeza junto al dolor que venía acompañado de agonía y deseos de acabar con la vida de tantos canes con un dolor similar al mismo infierno. Entre llantos, lamentos y gritos, Rubble apretaba el paso hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde se hallaba Katie junto a su amigo Chihuahua sentados en un pequeño sofá rojo, en la que solo pasaba lo que Dios o cualquier otra deidad quisiera que pasara, vida o muerte.

El cachorro que iba corriendo muy alertado por los horrores del alrededor, se lanzo muy desesperado a las manos abiertas de su amiga humana, quien lo esperaba con los brazos bien abiertos preparada para reconfortarlo y consolarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles para la patrulla de canes mas leales de todos. Al saltar a los brazos de Katie, de inmediato empezó a soltar su miedo y arrepentimiento, pues seguía sintiendo el dolor de traicionar a quien había sido un padre para él, dejo solo a Ryder y jamás se lo perdonará jamás.

-Ka-Katie yo, * _Snift*_ , yo traicioné a Ryder, rompí el juramento que les hice a los paw patrol y salí huyendo, _*Snift*_ , soy un maldito miedoso y no merezco seguir en los Paw Patrol – Los sollozos y sensación de deslealtad era un sentimiento que carcomía la mente del inocente cachorro, el no haber ayudado era lo que realmente lo destrozaba internamente.

\- What happened, my friend? – Pregunto extrañado el cachorro explorador Tracker, al no entender lo que realmente ocurría.

\- Abandoné a Ryder cuando más me necesitaba, * _Snift, Snift*_ – Confeso Rubble sintiéndose el peor cachorro del mundo, limpiándose algunos mocos que salían de su húmeda nariz – Salí corriendo cuando vi todo eso, soy un cobarde, un sucio y ruin cobarde, ah, ah… Ryder debe pensar que soy inapto – Rubble continuó llorando en el hombro de Katie quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Shh, shh, shh, tranquilo Rubble, no eres un cobarde, solamente aún no estabas preparado para una emergencia de tal nivel – Dijo Katie tratando de calmar a Rubble dándole unas leves caricias y palmadas en su lomo – Ryder jamás pensaría eso sobre ti, el me dijo que te dijera que no te odia y que te perdona, fue su culpa al enviarte a ese lugar pese a saber que no estabas listo y él lo lamenta mucho, pero no es tu culpa.

\- Mu-muchas gracias Katie – Tras unos segundos más de desahogarse en el hombro de la chica, Rubble se despego de ella, se limpio algunas lágrimas que todavía permanecían en su triste y tierna cara y agradeció de todo corazón. Aunque su boca soltara estas palabras, su cara reflejaba aún dolor y despreció por sí mismo, pues seguía abatido por romper el lema de ayudar a todo el mundo sin importar quienes fuesen o la emergencia que fuese – Tracker. ¿Tu cuando llegaste?, ¿No estabas con Zuma? – Pregunto Rubble tratando de cambiar el tema para olvidar su tristeza y llanto.

\- Realmente ya estaba aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran – Comenzó su explicación el cachorro chihuahua tratando de ser breve y rápido – Luego de que nos separamos, fui a ver a Zuma para tratar de ayudarlo, cuando llegue note que él estaba en muy mal estado y necesitaba un doctor rápido. Fue un poco difícil, pero hable con él y logre convencerlo de ir al veterinario más cercano y fue así como llegamos aquí. Por suerte llegamos aquí antes de que aparecieran tantos perros en tan espeluznantes estados – Explico mientras recordaba como de la nada apareció una enorme multitud de gente y perros entrando por las puertas del hospital veterinario – A Zuma lo están atendiendo.

\- Yo llegué después y me encontré con Tracker aquí en la sala de espera, todavía no estaba tan lleno como lo está ahora y por suerte también conseguí un veterinario para atender mejor a Rocky y para que internaran a Marshall – Dijo Katie mientras frotaba sus manos en signo de desesperación y preocupación por el estado en el que hallaron al dálmata.

\- ¿Ma-Marshall? – Pregunto preocupado Rubble al enterarse de que ahora Marshall estaba en problemas.

\- Lo encontramos en el bosque… - Relataba Katie recordando su preocupación en esos momentos lo que hacía que se mordiera inferior por los nervios y la tristeza – El conducía para ayudar en el incendió, pero de algún modo su camión se estrelló y termino desecho, Marshall estaba tirado a un lado, estaba sangrando y tirado en la tierra, le costaba mucho respirar y estaba inconsciente, me preocupe mucho pues no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, con ayuda de Rocky lo llevamos dentro del Paw Patroller y Perrobot condujo a toda velocidad al veterinario más cercano – Katie apretaba sus puños al recordar su desesperación y dolor, de entre sus ojos unas cuantas gotas empezaron a brotar – El asiento del Paw Patroller termino muy manchado de sangre y tierra, trate de vendarlo utilizando algunas de las vendas que él me puso para la herida de mi mano, trate de controlar la hemorragia, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sus patas traseras estaban muy mal, no sabía nada en esos momentos.

Rubble la miro muy sorprendido e impactado, mientras él trataba de ocultarse entre el bosque y la oscuridad por todo el miedo y pavor que sentía, Marshall afrontaba esos miedos para rescatar a Chase y ayudar en lo que pudiese y esta acción de servicio le había costado muy caro mientras que Rubble aún permanecía en pie como si nada. El pobre sentía que no era justo y era él el que realmente merecía ese castigo y no su amigo dálmata.

Tras unos momentos de silencio y preocupación, un doctor apareció con dos cachorros, uno de cada lado y con una correa para cada uno pues parecía que no se llevaban bien entre ellos pues comenzaban a gruñir y sacar sus dientes al igual que su despreció mientras se veían con caras asesinas.

\- ¡Rocky, Zuma! – Dijo emocionado y aliviado Tracker al ver a sus amigos, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al instante al notar como ambos se veían con un odio muy intenso.

\- Se lo agradezco muchísimo Doc. –Agradeció Katie apresurándose a toma de ambas correas, procurando mantener distancia entre el cachorro mestizo y cachorro labrador.

\- Si, si, no hay de que, solo procure separar a estos dos cachorros o mandarlos con un adiestrador muy estricto. Debido a la enorme cantidad de pacientes que estamos teniendo me quedé sin espacio y tuve que poner a ambos en la misma sala, de no ser por los arneses que tenían se hubiesen matado pues se gruñían y ladraban mucho pese a estar en tan malas condiciones – Dijo a modo de regaño el veterinario al ver el comportamiento agresivo de unos simples cachorros y al notar la herida en la mano de la joven muchacha.

\- Lo sé, a partir de ahora habrá una distancia entre ellos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad, si es que aún pueden – Dijo Katie muy preocupada – Y, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta el otro cachorro, el dálmata?

\- No se preocupe, logramos controlar su hemorragia y también le quitamos el trozo de metal que tenía alojado en el abdomen, por suerte no daño o toco algún órgano o vaso importante, pero sus patas fueron las que más se dañaron pues sus ligamentos terminaron muy mal. Podrá caminar nuevamente, pero le quedaran varios traumas que le dificultaran caminar o correr.

\- Pero, ¿aun podrá ser un cachorro bombero? ¿verdad? – Pregunto Katie alterada por el posible trauma emocional y físico que tendría.

\- Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero este cachorro ya no podrá serlo – Dijo el veterinario muy desconsolador y los cachorros solo reaccionaran con caras de impacto y dolor ante tal noticia trágica – El dolor que le causaría sería mucho y le impediría ayudar a la personas y animales, sería un peligro para él y para los demás si decide seguir en un oficio tan peligroso con su patas en ese estado, aunque podrá continuar con su vida normal solo que el dolor le será insoportable si corre por largos periodos de tiempo y si tiene que hacer algún trabajo de fuerza – Continuo con su explicación antes de ser nombrado por un altavoz que solicitaba de su presencia en la sala de urgencia – Me tengo que ir, cuide mejor a sus cachorros ya que si siguen actuando de esa forma jamás llegaran a la edad adulta – Regaño el veterinario una última vez antes de abandonar el lugar.

\- Mu-muchas gracias – Dijo Katie aún sorprendida por la triste noticia que le debe de dar ahora tanto a Ryder como al ex cachorro bombero, Marshall estaría totalmente devastado al oír esas palabras, la cuales Katie no quería pronunciar pues su corazón no era tan fuerte para destruir las ilusiones y los sueños de uno de sus mejores pacientes y amigos.

\- Poor Marshall – Dijo Tracker muy adolorido por la noticia, con las orejas y el rabo abajo a la vez que soltaba algunas lágrimas de tristeza, ya que podía sentir el dolor y el impacto que le causaría al pequeño cachorro – Él no merece sufrir esto, solo quería ayudar y ahora jamás volverá a hacerlo, nosotros los paw patrol hemos perdido a nuestro cachorro bombero.

\- Tienes razón Tracker, ser un gran bombero era su sueño, pero ahora jamás podrá cumplirlo – Continuó Rubble llorando junto a Tracker – Marshall no merecía eso, yo sí.

\- Ru-Rubble – Intervino Katie sorprendida ahora al oír al cachorro de construcción decir esas palabras.

\- ¡Yo soy el que se lo merecía! – Casi gritando, dijo Rubble adolorido – Yo soy el que los abandono en momento desesperados y el que corrío cual cobarde, no soy una super cachorro, no soy un paw patrol, soy una decepción, yo soy el que merece ese castigo y no cachorros tan nobles como Marshall – Con ojos cristalinos y dolor en su corazón, Rubble comenzó a lamentarse.

Todos se conmovieron por esta escena del pobre bulldog inglés, todos compartían esta pena y a todos le dolía, pero tenían que ser fuertes, no por ellos si no por Marshall. Todos tenían algo de culpa en esto y la aceptaban como tal, pero aun había dos cachorros que pensaban que la culpa real la tenía el otro.

\- Espero que ahora estés feliz – Dijo con rabia y furia el cachorro labrador chocolate a su ex amigo, sin voltear a verlo o decírselo de frente – Primero me quitas mi puesto en los Paw Patrol como cachorro salvavidas y ahora le quitas a Marshall el suyo junto a su sueño y sus patas.

\- Ha, ¿ahora es mi culpa? – Respondió molesto e indignado Rocky ante las acusaciones de Zuma.

\- Sí, si lo es – Respondió Zuma aún sin darle la mirada a Rocky – Si nunca te hubieses enamorado de su novia, si no hubieses dado el primer golpe y nunca hubieses pronunciado ni una sola palabra, tal vez nosotros lo hubiéramos ayudado o evitado el choque.

\- Ja, si no mal recuerdo, tu eres el que abrió ese sucio y apestoso hocico al decir lo que supuestamente era un secreto, también tú fuiste el comenzó todo esto al faltarle al respeto a Chase y luego soltar tu ira contra Marshall. Así que ahora respóndeme, ¿Quién fue el que realmente lanzo el primer golpe? – Dijo Rocky en posición de ataque, gruñendo a la vez que también enseñaba sus feroces dientes caninos.

\- Tu no tienes derecho de hablar sobre cosas sucias y apestosas, un cachorro como tú que odia el agua y adora estar junto a los desperdicios no merece hablar sobre higiene – Dijo Zuma todavía molesto tratando de no responder al mismo nivel de agresividad que Rocky.

\- Una palabra más y te juro que la próxima vez que salgas de un hospital será en un costal directo a la morgue – Rocky estaba preparado para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, aunque tuviese que arriesgar mucho más esta vez. Zuma no quiso reaccionar ante las provocaciones así que solo lo ignoraba o simplemente le hacia la ley del hielo - ¡Ten al menos las malditas agallas para verme a los ojos estúpido! – Tras decir esto último, Rocky tomo carrerilla y estando solo a unos centímetros de abalanzarse con Zuma, apareció Tracker en medio de los dos evitando el ataque y deteniendo a Rocky antes de que hiciera algo.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Dijo Tracker harto de escuchar pelear a sus amigos, al interponerse en el ataque, Rocky pudo controlarse de último segundo y detenerse antes de herir al chihuahua – Ya basta con sus peleas, ¿acaso no ven la situación actual? Ryder, Skye y Everest todavía están ahí fuera tratando de salvar a nuestro amigo Chase, Rubble acaba de ver y vivir una pesadilla, Katie no puede más con esta presión, ¿y ustedes dos no pueden fingir volver a ser amigos por unos minutos?, no lo hagan por ustedes, háganlo por nosotros, please, por los demás Paw Patrol.

\- * _Ahh_ * – Rocky se quedo callado hasta que termino por dar un suspiro, sus heridas le dolían mucho, pero no más que tragarse su orgullo por unos segundos – Esta bien, lo hare por los Paw Patrol, pero si se atreve a ofendernos o se acerca a mí, te juro que necesitaras más vendas después de lo que te hare – Acepto el cachorro mestizo, no sin antes amenazar a Zuma a quien fue más difícil de convencer.

\- Lo haré, pero no por los Paw Patrol ya que ya no soy parte de ellos, lo haré por Tracker y por Katie, son lo únicos en los que puedo confiar por ahora, y siempre y cuando me mantengas alejado de él – Dijo Zuma aún sin dar la mirada a Rocky o a Tracker.

\- All right, ahora manténganse calmados entre ustedes dos y nada de peleas – Dicto Tracker trayendo finalmente algo de tranquilidad y calma al lugar.

Todo se quedo calmado por algunos momentos, hasta que Rubble hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban en ese momento, pero por los problemas y tensión anteriores prefirieron mantenerse callados, hasta Katie.

\- Este, chicos… ¿podemos pasar a ver a Marshall ahora? – Pregunto Rubble eliminando un silencio breve que se había formado entre ellos, si no contamos a los miles de pacientes y veterinarios que pasaban por el lugar.

\- Claro que si Rubble, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado – Advirtió Katie antes de guiar a los cachorros al cuarto donde mantenían internado a Marshall – Está muy débil y no creo que sea el momento para decirle la mala noticia, puede que lo haga decaer si se lo decimos ahora, de momento hay que pensar en cómo podemos decírselo de forma en que no le afecte tanto.

Todos aceptaron en no decir ni una sola palabra sobre la condición actual de Marshall o sobre alguna otra mala noticia, todos aceptaron menos Zuma quien se mantuvo quieto como una estatua con una mirada seria que mostraba odio, tristeza, recelo y dolor, no decía nada y lo único que movía eran sus parpados para humedecer de vez en cuando sus ojos.

Guiados por Katie y con el permiso del veterinario, los cinco fueron caminando por un pasillo algo estrecho, un pasillo repleto de puertas que guiaban a recamaras con pacientes de todo tipo de animales dentro, casi hasta terminar el pasillo se hallaba la habitación donde reposaba un cachorro sentado en su cama con cicatrices en su rostro, una enorme venda que cubría todo su abdomen y su lomo, con un suero conectado a su pata derecha junto también a una bolsa casi llena de sangre, sus piernas eran las que estaban más dañadas, sus ligamentos se habían golpeado mucho y le era muy tormentoso el dolor, aún podía moverlas, pero por cada pequeño o ligero movimiento era como un ardor infernal que apenas y se podía aguantar. Como pudo logro sentarse con mucho dolor en su pequeña cama hecha especialmente para cachorros y se quedo viendo la ventana, la cual no mostraba ninguna vista hermosa y solo lo contrario, lo único que mostraba era una ligera bola de fuego a lo lejos, donde los arboles y una que otra casa tapaban algo con nubes totalmente negras no solo por el humo del fuego, si no que también se combinaban con otras nubes cargadas de agua apunto de traer un diluvio a todo Pueblo Viejo. Unas lagrimas escurrieron por sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas, ahora mismo Marshall estaba destrozado emocionalmente, ni el dolor que le provocaban sus patas traseras o el ardor que tenía en su abdomen era tan fuerte como el que sufría su mente y su alma. Detrás de él se escucho una puerta abrirse y de ella entraron Katie junto a los demás cachorros, Marshall no volteo a verlos ni a hablarles ya que seguía sumido y posiblemente perdido en ella.

\- Marshall, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Katie insegura y muy nerviosa de la reacción de Marshall a sus amigos.

\- Amigo, are you ok? – Pregunto de la misma forma Tracker sintiéndose algo triste y muy apático por la difícil situación por la que a de estar pasar su amigo.

Aun no había respuesta, pues el pobre dálmata seguía presenciando el horrible acontecimiento que se sucedía a escasos kilómetros del lugar con una cara afligida.

\- Marshall… _*Ahh*_ – Suspiro Rocky sintiéndose de parte algo culpable por el accidente de Marshall, pese a que momentos antes había dicho lo contrario – Yo …

\- No digas nada ahora Rocky – Interrumpió Marshall sin despegar su vista de la ventana – Ya estoy harto de que me digan que todo estará bien, que habrá solución para todo, de que me digan que no hay trabajo imposible, de que siempre estaremos juntos, estoy harto de las mentiras. Solo soy un cachorro torpe que no tiene ni madre ni padre, uno que tenía el sueño de ser bombero y ayudar a todos y ahora a causa de mi estupidez perdí la oportunidad de rescatar a mi hermano y nunca jamás podre volver a ser bombero, * _Ahh, Ahh*_ – El pobre de Marshall había perdido sus esperanzas y lo único que le quedaba ahora era sollozar, sin importarle que tan rojos o hinchados le quedaran sus ojos, sin importarle las palabras, sin ni siquiera importarle su vida pues había perdido lo único que le quedaba, la esperanza.

\- Marshall… ¿ya lo sabes? – Dijo Katie triste por la reacción de joven cachorrito.

\- El veterinario me lo dijo cuando desperté – Solo por esta vez, Marshall volteo a mirar de reojo a Katie antes de volver a mirar a la ventana - ¿Saben lo horrible que es…* _Snif, Snif*_ que te den ese tipo de noticias y de que no tengas a nadie a tu lado? * _Snif*_ ¿El no tener algún hombro en el que llorar y solo tener cuatro paredes …* _Snif, Snif*_ con gente que ni siquiera conoces? – Marshall como podía trataba de hablar pese a que su voz se entrecortara y de vez en cuando limpiara su nariz húmeda.

\- Marshall… - Dijo Tracker con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Los Paw Patrol fueron creados con el objetivo de prestar un pata para cuando se necesite, nunca rendirse y dar lo mejor de nosotros, pero hay que mirarnos para ver lo contrario… * _Snif*_ el grupo esta dividido, no sabemos nada sobre Ryder, Skye ni mucho menos de Chase, defraude a Everest en todos lo sentidos, hay que admitirlo, * _Snif*_ , los Paw Patrol han tenido su primer y gran fracaso, esto es solo el comienzo del final para todos, ahora mismo me rindo ante todo, ya no soy de ayuda ni lo seré jamás – En un último acto de pesimismo, Marshall se arranca el collar con la insignia de cachorro bombero del cuello y la tira lejos de la cama.

\- ¡Marshall! – Expresa Katie al ver el collar caer al suelo muy sorprendida por este acto de resignación completa y de rendición.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver como el que alguna vez había sido el corazón del grupo, el cachorro más adorable, simpático y amigable de todos, se rendía y se daba por vencido sin ni siquiera haber peleado ante las circunstancias. Todos se quedaron sin palabras y sin aliento, ahora realmente todo estaba perdido, todos excepto uno.

\- ¡Realmente si que eres un cachorro torpe! – Exclamo Tracker enfadado por acción de Marshall.

\- Tracker amigo, relájate – Dijo Zuma poniendo una pata en el hombro del chihuahua, quien al instante la aparto con todo su desprecio y enojo.

\- ¡TU QUE SABES SOBRE RENDIRSE! – Grito Tracker con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos – ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! También eres un desconsiderado, un mal amigo un, un… ¡UN IDIOTA DESAGRADECIDO!

\- Tracker por favor – Dijo Katie queriendo abrazar a Tracker, pero este al instante alejo los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¿Como osas despreciar a los Paw Patrol?, ¿cómo osas despreciar a tu familia?, antes de conocerlos yo era un cachorro abandonado en la jungla , * _Ahh*_ , viví con violencia pues mis padres peleaban a cada rato * _Ahh*_ y lo único que decían era que todo era mi culpa, me abandonaron en medio de la selva * _Ahh*_ , solo aún sin saber como defenderme bien, _*Ahh*_ estaba triste y a punto de rendirme al acabar con mi vida, no fue hasta que encontré a Carlos y a los Paw Patrol, fueron ustedes mi verdadera familia y por primera vez sentía el cariño de una, _*Ahh*_ , ustedes me dieron motivos para vivir y sonreír, es por eso que siempre trataba de no defraudarlos, de estar ahí con ustedes como ustedes estuvieron conmigo y ahora llegas diciendo que somos un fracaso, ¿estas despreciando a tu familia?, _*Ahh*,_ ¿Desprecias a quienes te dieron cariño, amor, un plato de croquetas lleno, agua, abrazos y mucho afecto? De no ser por la Paw Patrol tampoco hubiesen conocido a Rubble ni a Everest, tu eres el que realmente miente * _Ahh*_ – Palabras difíciles y duras, dichas por un corazón blando, pequeño y destrozado que no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, todos se quedaron sorprendido y callados. Fueron largos los segundos en el que la habitación se quedó en silencio.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero… - La explicación de Marshall se vio interrumpida cuando un leve temblor los interrumpió.

Por la ventana se pudo ver como la bola de fuego aumentaba su tamaño de una manera considerable y con si fuese un flash está bajo su intensidad. Segundos después de eso, un estruendo azoto los oídos de todos los presentes en el área, un sonido realmente devastador para todos, pues era el sonido de la muerte final para los pocos atrapados en la tragedia del centro del FBI. La última explosión fue el golpe de gracia para acabar con lo que quedaba de la estructura en pie y acabar con todo aquel que no alcanzo a escapar, entre ellos bomberos que murieron en su última labor de rescate. El fuerte estallido pudo ser visible ante los ojos de los presentes, Katie miro horrorizada; Rubble se escondió bajo la cama gimiendo y llorando; Zuma, Rocky y Tracker miraron boquiabiertos con pánico y horror; y Marshall estaba sin palabras, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a apretar más fuerte, el dolor, la ira, pánico y tristeza se apoderaron de él pues algo en el gritaba que había perdido a su único hermano.

\- ¡NOOOO! – Grito Marshall en un fallido intento por levantarse de la cama y caer al piso, pues sus pies no lo dejaron moverse. Este era el día en el que los Paw Patrol habían fracasado por primera vez.

 _Fin del episodio 6_

 **E: Guau, las cosas terminaron muy densas por aquí O.O**

 **O: dnfosdmojsdcuiewni JNJNON Shhhhhh ONSOJN**

 **E: Wazzup familia del fanfic y bueno, antes de terminar este capítulo tendré que darles unas tristes noticias pues hemos estado discutiendo Otro Loco Más y yo y habrá algunos cambios muy diferentes a lo que prometimos al inicio de este fic.**

 **O: La primera NOticia es que nos morimo OOHFFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHJKLIUYTRdfvbnmkjuhygtfdc BNJHGFDC VBN :) jsndji**

 **E: Ignoren eso. Una de las tristes noticias es que posiblemente el siguiente capítulo de este fic sea el último :( , hemos recapacitado bien la situación y pensamos que sería mejor dejar terminar esta parte por ahora ... aunque...**

 **O: JNJIHUBB QUE MOXION PERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **E: No se preocupen, habrá una tercera parte de este fic pues creo que no está bien dejarlos con la duda de esta manera y dejar huecos argumentales en esta historia que es, en lo personal, una historia que disfruto mucho en escribirla y crearla. Además de que les prometí un salto de cinco años, lo cual desgraciadamente ya no se pudo en esta secuela, pero ahora sí les juro que la próxima historia lo tendrá pues es algo que realmente quiero hacer.**

 **O: TambÏEN HabrAN MAs PATAtasa en Esta HISTorIA y mas CHORIZOS jajejjeanejdja.**

 **E: ¬¬ Esto es todo lo que le quería comentar, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura como yo disfrute en escribirla junto a Otro Loco Más, por favor dejen sus reviews que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo, les deseo un dia, una feliz noche o tarde, dependiendo de a que hora hayas leído esto, un fuerte abrazo y hasta la proxima :D**

 **O:**

 **Yeah**  
 **Perdonen, Kamehameha**  
 **Después del tema del Tetris viene el Dragon Ball Rap**  
 **Quien no haya seguido esta serie es porque no tiene infancia**  
 **Big Bang Attack ataca desde el Planeta Namek**  
 **Vegeta, Son Goku, rivalidades Saiyan**  
 **Allargat bastó (y es que en castellano raya)**

 **Mola más en catalán, prefiero Nubol Kinton**  
 **El canvi de lloc instantani, al verlo me flipó**  
 **Son Goku, Goten, Krillin, Pan, Trunks, Yamcha, Chaos y Tenshinhan**


	13. Episodio 7: Dolor (final)

**_Episodio 7: Dolor (final)_**

Curioso, la vida siempre ha sido impredecible pues a veces te vuelve feliz viviendo un _sueño_ junto a las personas que más quieres y en otras veces te vuelves increíblemente infortunado pues te das cuenta de lo ciego que fuiste y empiezas a ver la _realidad_ como lo que es.

Tras la última explosión, la policía y cuerpos de rescates comenzaron a evacuar la zona de todo civil o medio informativo, aquellas personas y perros que permanecían en las carpas médicas fueron trasladas como se podía a hospitales o centros clínicos más cercanos o con menos gente. Las llamas que aún se alzaban hasta las nubes, lentamente bajaban de intensidad lo que hizo mucho más fácil el trabajo de los bomberos para apagar lo que quedaba del centro de entrenamiento que no era más que ruinas y escombros quemados, pasaron varias horas para confirmar que el sitió ya era seguro para comenzar a recuperar los cadáveres de quienes no lograron salir, personas y perros salían del lugar horriblemente calcinados con la piel negra en algunos casos, en otros casos solo se recuperaron huesos chamuscados con algo de carne, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de terror y sufrimiento al saber que su vida acabaría de esa manera tan horrible. Algunas máquinas de construcción como grúas y excavadoras estaban estacionadas en aquel lugar quitando piezas de cemento horriblemente pesadas para salvar lo que quedaban de los restos. La noche había acabado ya, pero el sol todavía no mostraba sus rayos pues varias nubes negras bloqueaban el paso a estas y poco a poco se escucho como del cielo tronaban por rayos y relámpagos.

La noticia de esta horrible catástrofe se extendió a todos los medios de comunicación llegando a oídos de Bahía Aventura, Fondo Nuboso y hasta de Barkingburgo, todos esperaban noticias de los paw patrol pues sabían que estarían ahí de visita por Chase, estaban al tanto con su situación con el FBI, pero el teléfono nunca sonó y jamás contestaron las decenas de llamadas perdidas de alcaldesa Goodway, el capitán Turbot, Danny, Carlos, Jake o de cualquiera de sus amigos que se preocupaban por su seguridad, nadie tenía información reciente sobre ellos y estos los alarmaba mucho.

En Pueblo Viejo las cosas seguían intranquilas y las noticias empeoraban cada vez más. Tras pasar las horas, Ryder había sido informado del estado actual de Marshall, le destrozo su corazón la noticia de que Marshall ya nunca podrá ser bombero, Everest estaba igual de impactada y rota al enterarse de esto pues ambos sabían lo que realmente representaba para Marshall el ayudar a la gente de cualquier incendio, pero la que realmente estaba desecha era Skye quien hacía todo lo posible por recuperar a Chase o al menos su cuerpo, si es que quedaba algo que rescatar. Su búsqueda directamente con un hombre que era el encargado de identificar y acomodar los cuerpos en bolsas especiales, si es que se podía hacer algo así pues lo único que quedaban eras costras negras en lugar de carne, piel u ropa quemada, era un trabajo horrible y escabroso, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

\- * _Snif*_ Disculpe – Pregunto Skye aun deprimida limpiándose la nariz luego de llorar tanto al llegar con el señor quien anotaba números y nombres en una libreta.

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero no te puedes llevarte ninguno de los huesos – Contesto el forense sin darle mucha importancia a Skye, quien lo veía con ojos tristes y rojos.

\- No, la verdad yo * _Snif*_ , vengo a preguntar sobre si encontró el cuerpo de un cachorro, un pastor alemán un poco más alto que yo, tiene pelo marrón con detalles castaños en su rostro, patas y abdomen – Continúo preguntado algo desesperada por el cachorro que ella quería encontrar.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña, lo únicos cachorros que me llegaron terminaron con el pelo tan negro que ni siquiera se pueden distinguir raza u colores, si quieres puedes revisarlos para tratar de identificar a tu amigo, pero te advierto que las imágenes que veras pueden causarte mucho terror y asco – Contesto el forense señalando un buen grupo de bolsas blancas que contenían únicamente cadáveres de los perros y cachorros, autorizando el paso a la cachorra.

\- Muchas gracias señor – Agradeció amablemente Skye acercándose a las bolsas para registrarlas una a una si fuese necesario con tal de encontrar los restos del cuerpo de su amado.

Al acercarse cada vez más y más, un pútrido olor a piel y pelo quemado comenzó a invadir su pequeña y húmeda nariz, los olores que desprendían los cuerpos eran tan fuertes pese a haber estado un buen tiempo al aire libre y puestos en bolsas, el olor seguía siendo muy brutal. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la primera bolsa, vio que esta tenía las medidas casi exactas de Chase, podía ser él o solo otro cachorro que sufrió una dolorosa y horrible muerte. Aquella bolsa estaba sellada con una cremallera pues era una bolsa hecha para cuerpos pequeños o en este caso para cachorros. Poco a poco Skye fue levantando su pata para abrir aquella bolsa y cerciorarse de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas o en el mejor caso para ella, que solo fuese otro perro y no él. La pata le temblaba mucho más a medida que se acercaba, llego un punto en el que la detuvo pues no pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver los horrores que le esperaban al abrir aquella bolsa, llego incluso a soltar lágrimas de dolor y desesperación, no quería ver lo que ocultaba aquel plástico, ni siquiera su estómago podía pues comenzó a sentir como este daba vueltas y vueltas, el miedo le era muy grande y el asco junto al horror le ganaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Chase. Respiro hondo y sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones, trago un gran bulto de saliva y apunto de tirar del jalador de la cremallera para ver el cuerpo de la victima una voz la detuvo en seco.

\- Solo pierdes tu tiempo, no es él o por lo menos parece que no lo es – Dijo a lo lejos Lila quien se veía herida, con rasguños, leves quemaduras junto a golpes en su cuerpo que eran cubiertos por vendas y gasas por doquier, ella estaba sentada con una cara deprimida y rendida mirando fijamente otra bolsa.

\- Tú – Dijo Skye olvidando por lo que estaba ahí junto a su tristeza y melancolía, cambiándolas por odio, frustración y sorpresa al ver a la cachorra de pastor alemán a centímetros de ellas – ¿Qué vienes a hacerme ahora? * _Snif*_ ¿Quieres humillarme aún más? ¿Qué no te vasto? – Dijo juntando todo su odio, dolor e ira y soltándolas a ella.

\- * _Snif*_ , no ya no hay razón para hacerlo, solo vengo a despedirme de Chase – Respondió Lila con desinterés y tristeza a Skye mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas y comenzando a llorar – Trate de hacer algo, trate de salvarlo, pero no pude. Entre al lugar pese a que varios bomberos trataban de impedirlo, pero entre. Logre encontrar y salvar a Kyle, pero cuando llegue él estaba inconsciente y junto a él había una viga con un montón de sangre debajo de ella y un gran hueco en el piso, * _Snif*_ , no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que debió dolerle… - Dijo entre sollozos y dolor una cachorra de por demás orgullosa y honrada.

\- Tú…tu, ¡¿CON QUE DERECHO TE ATREVES A LLORAR POR ÉL?!, ¡DIME! – Grito Skye enfadada con la pastora alemana, no por lo de antes, sino porque una cachorra hipócrita y malvada lloraba la perdida de alguien noble, amable y valiente como lo fue una vez Chase, todo lo contrario a ella – Tu ni siquiera estuviste para él, * _Snif*_ tu trataste de separarnos y me humillaste en el camino…* _Snif, Snif*,_ ni siquiera estuviste cuando Chase se hirió en el cumplimiento de su deber, no estuviste con él cuando se enfermó, ¡NO ESTUVISTE PARA ÉL PARA CUANDO TUVO MIEDO! * _Snift*…_ no estuviste en vela por él cuando casi queda en coma, acariciando su cabeza, hablándole cuando estaba acostado, abrazándolo y llorando por él cuando no sabías si volvería a despertar o solo se quedaría en esa cama para siempre y mucho menos despertaste a su lado para abrazarlo y llorar de emoción cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y decirle las vidas que salvo pese a su sufrimiento, yo, yo… ¡BUUUAAAAAA! ¡CHAAAAAASE!...Ahhhhh – Los recuerdos y añoranzas de haber vivido una gran parte de tu vida con la persona que amas en secreto, de haber vivido dolores, gozos, alegrías, llantos y risas, y cuando finalmente te armas de valor para soltar tus emociones y que él las acepte para que al final la vida te lo quite de la peor forma posible sin decirle un último adiós, es el peor dolor de este mundo, uno que por lo menos todos debemos sufrir una vez en la vida y exactamente este era el ardor que invadía el cuerpo de Skye, tanto así fue que de sus ojos caían cascadas de lágrimas y sentimientos, su pecho apretaba tan fuerte que casi la deja sin oxigeno y de su garganta un fuerte nudo se amarraba.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar y tratar de desahogarse, pues era el único sufrimiento que compartían ambas, lo único que las unía y era la única cosa por la que las dos cambiaron completamente. Se quedaron en llanto por un largo tiempo, hasta que, con voz quebradiza, baja, entre cortada y que reflejaba mucho dolor y arrepentimiento, hablo finalmente Lila.

\- He estado aquí… * _Snif_ *, desde que pusieron los cuerpos, lo he estado buscando, pero no lo encuentro pues… * _Snif_ *, todos los cadáveres están tan rostizados… * _Snif*_ , que no puedo identificar quien es quien, tal vez nunca lo encuentre o el fuego lo quemo hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas, no lo sé…Ahh, ahh – Pronuncio todavía sollozando la cachorra de pastor alemán triste y con dolor.

\- * _Snif*_ ¿Por qué me lo dices?, * _Snif*_ , ¿Qué no me querías lejos de ti y de Chase? – Pregunto Skye aún llorando, pero sintiendo rabia y coraje en su interior.

\- En el fondo lo quería, pero la verdad es que…* _Snif*_ , te tenía celos, BIEN – Confeso la cachorra de pastor alemán.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Te tenía celos, OK!... toda mi vida fui criada con la única idea de ser la mejor, mis padres me enseñaron que solo los pura sangre eran los más fuerte y que por eso teníamos que mantener el legado de los pastores alemanes, fui expuesta a terribles trabajos forzosos, resistí golpes, patadas y días sin comer por culpa de mi debilidad, todos los días era una constante lucha contra mis hermanos por el derecho a todo…al amor, pero nunca fue suficiente para ellos así que me metieron sin preguntármelo al K-9, me decían que era un privilegio y un placer estar en las fuerzas policiales a tan temprana edad, yo nunca supe que era el amor y compañerismo verdadero, hasta que apareció Chase, se preocupo tanto por mí que hasta me salvo la vida pese a ser tan grosera con él, fue el primer y único perro con quien de verdad sentía afectó de verdad. Pero luego apareciste tú, su novia, me sentí abandonada nuevamente, vi como vivían con el amor y la felicidad que yo siempre anhelaba, tenían también el amor de su familia y amigos, y es por eso que trate de apartarlo de ti al decirle la verdad de nuestra raza, le prometí que nunca volvería a hacer como era antes, pero…

\- Pero aún así abusaste de mí, rompiendo el trato que le habías hecho a Chase…, puede que suene raro, pero te entiendo, pues llegue a ser así una vez. Antes de que él se fuera de casa y se apartara de mí, yo hacía lo que podía para que no se fuera, llegue a ser malvada, manipuladora y grosera con mis amigos, les mentí y los engañe creyendo saber lo que era bueno para él, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando Chase se apartó de mí, tuve que perderlo para que comprendiera lo egoísta y mala que fui. Me dolió mucho su partida, pero me sentía feliz por él pues estaba cumpliendo su sueño y que muy pronto regresaría conmigo pues me había hecho la promesa de quedarse a mi lado por siempre…aunque ahora jamás regresara y la promesa quedará deshecha y olvidada, * _Ahh, ahh*_ \- Explicaba Skye sollozando aun mientras Lila sentía la pena y el dolor que expulsaba la cockapoo – Él no hubiese deseado ver a las chicas más importantes para él pelearse y odiándose… es por eso que pese a lo grosera y maleducada que fuiste conmigo yo te perdono, además me salvaste a mí y a Everest, es la única forma que se me ocurre para quedar a mano contigo – Dijo Skye alzando la pata para ponerle fin a este odio y dolor mutuo entre ambas cachorras.

Lila se la queda viendo por unos momentos, con los ojos cristalinos y harto dolor en su pecho, ella aparto la pata de Skye para abrazarla y agradecerle por no ser como ella y ofrecerle el perdón y amistad que siempre quería.

\- Muchas gracias * _Snif, Snif*,_ de todo corazón lo siento mucho – Agradeció Lila una vez más mientras Skye correspondía el abrazo y lloraba junto a la pastora alemana.

\- No hay de qué.

Ambas se quedaron ahí por un buen rato sin decir nada más, lamentándose su perdida y compartiendo lágrimas y sentimientos dolorosos. Fuera de todo esto, Everest esperaba fuera de la única carpa de enfermería que quedaba en pie pues las demás habían sido removidas ya que todos los heridos fueron trasladados a centros médicos y hospitales, la única función de aquella pequeña carpa era para brindar información a familiares sobre el estado de sus heridos o donde podían reclamar el cuerpo de familiares. Everest se quedo ahí por un momento, mirando al suelo muy deprimida y bastante cansada por los hechos de anoche, de vez en cuando subía su cabeza para mirar el cielo y como este era cubierto por una gran capa de nubes negras dispuestas a llover en cualquier momento, la cachorra esperaba pacientemente a Ryder pues el chico necesitaba saber sobre Kyle, su única fuente de información, minutos atrás estaba Skye haciendo algo de compañía de Everest, pero la cockapoo no resistió más la espera y fue por su propia cuenta a buscar pistas o información que dieran con Chase.

Everest pensaba y pensaba la mejor forma para levantarle los ánimos a Marshall y continuar con él pese a los obstáculos que tendría que pasar al estar lacerado de por vida, ella quería estar todavía junto a él pues lo amaba de corazón, tanto como Skye amaba a su amado. Pasaron algunos segundos más hasta que Ryder salió con una cara larga y desesperanzadora del lugar, pues no había recibido buenas noticias.

\- ¿Y Skye? – Pregunto el joven castaño con una voz apagada y muy baja

\- Se fue, dijo que ya no podía esperar más y decidió irse por cuentas propias…Ry-Ryder, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué te dijeron? – Pregunto Everest tras ver salir al joven.

\- _*Ahh*_ – Dio un suspiro largo antes de explicar la situación verdadera – Kyle, él…no sobrevivió – Comento aún impactado y triste. Everest se quedó algo boquiabierta y conmocionada.

\- ¿Qué-qué fue lo que sucedió? – Pregunto la cachorra todavía sin poder creerse la muerte del sujeto que prometió cuidar de su amigo.

\- Perdió mucha sangre por la herida de bala que tenía, esta se le incrusto mucho más en la pierna, los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero no tenían el material ni el tiempo para detener el sangrado. Murió minutos después de la última explosión.

\- Per-pero, ¿y Chase?

Ryder solo pudo mover de un lado a otro su cabeza lentamente en signo de negación y depresión ya que habían omitido cualquier información sobre los animales que estaban ahí y la única respuesta que recibió fue de que el 89% de los perros que estaban ahí murieron en el siniestro, en el hospital o de camino, de ahí en fuera no tenían nada más.

\- Eso quiere decir que…– Comento Everest sin aliento, pues no quería aceptar la pérdida de su amigo.

\- No lo sé, pero con la poca información que tenemos, podemos decir que lo hemos perdido para siempre – Comento Ryder deprimido y aceptando la realidad, mientras caía arrodillado rendido.

\- Ti-tiene que haber algo, ¿seguro que hablaste con todos? – Pregunto Everest con una flama de esperanzas que se iba extinguiendo poco a poco.

\- Everest, por favor no lo hagas más difícil, solo nos podemos resignarnos a lo peor – Confeso Ryder dejando caer lagrimas de poco a poco, no quería llorar por que tenía que ser fuerte ante su equipo, pero su corazón estaba más que resignado a caer en la tentación de romper a llanto.

Everest no pudo decir más, si Ryder había perdido las esperanzas ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar, solo seguir adelante sin replicarle al pasado, vivir el presente y esperar al futuro esperando que la vida no diera otro giro tan cruel y devastador como este. Entre su lucha por seguir serio y recto hasta el último instante, lucha que ya estaba dada por perdida, Ryder no se dio cuenta que el Paw Patroller venía acercándose poco a poco hacia ellos dos hasta estacionarse. El enorme camión abrió su compuerta y de ella salieron corriendo Katie, Tracker y Rubble a abrazar al desconsolado y decaído Ryder, Zuma también había llegado con ellos, pero el cachorro de labrador estaba tan enojado con Ryder por haberlo despedido que se quedo en su asiento sin decir u hacer nada, mas que ver el tapizado que cubría el piso del Paw Patroller, el cual aún tenía ciertas manchas de sangre pertenecientes a Marshall, quién se tenía que quedar en el hospital veterinario de momento junto Rocky para hacerle compañía.

Katie salió disparada del vehículo llorando y abalanzándose a abrazar a Ryder quien estaba aún tirado en el piso.

\- Ryder, * _Snif*_ , lo siento mucho – Sollozo Katie abrazando al líder de los paw patrol quien compartía su dolor.

\- Ryder – Dijo llorando Rubble corriendo lo más rápido posible para ser parte de aquel abrazo de consuelo y llorar junto a los dos jóvenes humanos – Perdóname, * _Ahh, ahh*,_ fui débil y tonto, lamento haberte abandonado, lo siento fui un torpe – Replico Rubble metiéndose entre Katie y Ryder.

\- Rubble – Fue lo único que dijo el devastado Ryder antes de abrazar con toda su fuerza y sentimientos al pobre cachorro de bulldog inglés. Los tres se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo, sollozando y derramando sus lágrimas en el hombro del otro por tanto dolor.

Tracker caminaba lento, cabizbajo y soltando una que otra lagrima, este no iba a ser parte del abrazo ni lo quería ser, pues eso no traería a Chase de regreso y lo sabía. Este se acerco a la Husky y se sentó junto ella sin darle la mirada y mirando al piso, tras unos segundos de silencio entre ellos dos, el chihuahua habló.

\- Creo que ya te dieron las malas noticias sobre Marshall – Dijo deprimente el chihuahua.

\- Si, lo se…jamás pensé que algo así le pasaría a él – Confeso en voz apagada Everest triste.

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora con ustedes dos? ...quiero decir, ya no podrán jugar en el parque juntos o nadar en la alberca o la playa y creo que ni siquiera podrá practicar snowboarding pues si mueve mucho sus patas traseras le causará un terrible dolor – Pregunto nervioso Tracker pues le preocupaba mucha la relación entre sus amigos, aunque en el fondo le doliera un poco pues empezaba a sentir algo mucho mayor por el dálmata.

\- Lo apoyare en todo, no me importa si termina en una camilla o en silla de ruedas, lo amo demasiado y si es por él tratare de contenerme en nuestras actividades. Tal vez ya no podamos correr o divertirnos como antes, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir con nuestra relación, lo ayudare a levantarse si el se cae y lo visitare a diario incluso en los días más difíciles…Marshall es un cachorro con corazón fuerte y la vez sensible, es tierno y amigable, nunca se rinde y ve siempre por todos antes que él, además se que él haría lo mismo por mí, es por eso que lo ayudare cueste lo que me cueste – Dijo Everest tocándose el pecho tras sentir como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más por recordar al chico que le robo el corazón.

\- No lo sé exactamente – Dijo Tracker tratando de sonar lo menos desconsolador y desesperanzador que pudiese – En el hospital parecía otro cachorro, era como si sus esperanzas murieran, pude sentir como su corazón había cambiado y sus sentimientos reflejaban otras cosas, creo que ya no es el Marshall de siempre – Confeso Tracker abatido aún tras recordar la escena que armo en el cuarto de hospital por culpa del dálmata.

\- Lo siento mucho Tracker, pero te equivocas, Marshall nunca perdería las esperanzas y siempre seguirá siendo el mismo – Dijo Everest enfadándose un poco pues le era muy difícil de creer que el corazón tan puro del dálmata se haya ido junto a quien consideraba su hermano, Chase. Luego de esta charla, Everest se retiro algo molesta y con un sabor agrio en su hocico.

\- Espero que tengas razón, espero equivocarme y ver como Marshall sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de las adversidades – Dijo para si mismo Tracker en voz baja tras la partida de Everest.

Tras pasar minutos donde los cachorros lloraban junto a sus dueños por un largo rato, una cachorra cockapoo venía acercándose junto a otra cachorra de pastor alemán, ambas permanecían con caras apagadas, con el pelo sucio y algo maltratado y sus ojos muy hinchados y rojos después de llorar tanto. Ambas caminaban para el mismo destino con la misma expresión, eso hasta que Lila se detuvo y Skye junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Lila?, pensé que vendrías junto a mí – Pregunto Skye algo ronca por gritar tanto y ya que también seguía con el nudo en su garganta que apenas y la dejaba hablar bien.

\- Lo siento mucho Skye, pero no puedo – Respondió Lila mirando al suelo tras recordar que su estancia había terminado

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- Si, es decir, ocurrió algo malo. Resulta que me tengo que ir a un centro de adiestramiento canina, antes de que todo esto ocurriera Chase y yo fuimos atacados por unos perros del mismo centro de entrenamiento, le arranque la mitad de oreja a uno y esa fue mi condena, mientras que Chase me defendía pues recibía los peores golpes por mí, yo solo estaba tirada en el barro como lo hice contigo, el termino peor que yo – Lila se sentía muy mal tras recordar este momento tan importante para ella.

\- Pero, Chase parecía normal, no se le veía ningún rasguño o golpe – Dijo sorprendida Skye ante esta nueva información.

\- Yo tampoco supe que paso con él, estaba sorprendida al verlo intacto y actuar normal como si no le dolieran las heridas…supongo que las oculto para no preocuparte ni a ti ni a sus amigos, pero termino muy malherido.

Skye no se podría tragar aún ese cuento, aun después de las heridas y su dolor, Chase lograba actuar y parecer normal como si nada pasara con él o como si no le doliera nada, incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida, él era muy resistente y no le gustaba preocupar a los demás.

\- Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto haber hecho las pases contigo – Fue lo último que dijo Lila antes de partir con una falsa sonrisa en los labios por sentir tanta pena – Te prometo que si encuentro o si aparece nueva información sobre Cha…ya sabes quién, tu serás a la primera que contacte.

Lila dio medio vuelta, se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar y aunque Skye no lo notó, la pastora alemana continúo llorando mientras corría al punto de encuentro donde la recogerían para llevársela lejos.

Supuestamente una relación tenía que vivirse a base de verdades y sin engaños, de confianza y de amor el uno por el otro y aún así Chase nunca le comento a Skye sobre el dolor físico por el que estaba pasando y aún así ella le causo un dolor emocional, el pensar en ello la hacía sentir mucho peor por todo.

Tratando de ignorar eso último, la cockapoo continuo con su andar normal, todavía le dolía algo su pata herida, pero eso no le impedía seguir el paso. Continuó y continúo caminando hasta toparse nuevamente con sus amigos solo que estaba vez el número había crecido sorpresivamente, ya no eran solo ella, Everest y Ryder, ahora junto a ellos estaban Katie, Rubble y Tracker. Everest la miro de reojo, notaba y hasta sentía el terrible dolor por el que pasaba y como esta la carcomía por dentro, sin preguntarle nada y acercándose a ella lentamente, Everest le robo un abrazo pues, aunque no lo pedía sabía que lo necesitaba.

\- Skye, lo siento mucho – Dijo Everest al oído de Skye, quién solo se limito a soltar un suspiro entre cortado, pues le era muy doloroso recordar este dolor, soltó un par de lágrimas más en el hombro de su mejor amiga antes de separarse lentamente de ella con melancolía y seriedad.

\- Esta bien Everest – Dijo Skye con cara seria y triste – Solo hubiese deseado que él y yo jamás hubiésemos peleado en nuestra primera y última cita.

\- Esta bien Skye, sabes que estaremos contigo para todo – Dijo Everest en un intento casi exitoso por animar a la cachorra.

\- ¡Skye! – Grito Tracker a lo lejos corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- Hola Tracker – Saludo Skye apagada y sin ánimos.

Tracker noto como ella era la más afectada de todo y quería levantarle sus ánimos, pero si Everest, su gran y mejor amiga no pudo con esto ¿Qué iría a lograr un cachorro del que apenas sabe algo y apenas lo ve? En ese momento Tracker recordó que en su mochila tenía algo muy especial para ella y para su suerte justo tenía puesta esa mochila.

\- Guaf – Ladro Tracker y de su mochila salió una gorra azul de policía algo sucia y un poco desgastada, el cachorro chihuahua la atrapo en el aire y la sostuvo con su boca – Skye, creo que esto te pertenece.

Skye miro con ojos brillosos y devastados, la única pertenencia que le quedaba para recordar a su amado, la sostuvo con ambas patas y la abrazo con todo su cariño, como si esa gorra fuese realmente Chase.

\- Muchas gracias Tracker, pensé que la había perdido para siempre al igual que lo hice con Chase– Agradeció Skye con lágrimas en los ojos mientras aun abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza la gorra de policía.

\- ¿De donde la sacaste? – Pregunto Everest muy curiosa al ver que el chihuahua traía una reliquia muy importante para su amiga.

\- La encontramos junto a Marshall, supongo que el la encontró antes de tener su accidente.

\- Se que no te lo pregunte antes, pero ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto, cambiando de tema, la misma husky que aún permanecía impactada por todo esto.

\- Mucho mejor, los veterinarios afirman que podrá regresar a Bahía Aventura junto a nosotros en un par de días, aunque necesitara de aparatos especiales para mantenerse en pie por un tiempo, acompañado de varios ejercicios para que recobre parte de su movilidad, pero quedaran traumas en su patas. Lo dejamos al cuidado de Rocky pues era la mejor opción desde que sucedió su pelea con Zuma – Explico el chihuahua deprimido.

\- No importa, eso es lo único que quería saber – Everest solo soltó una sonrisa rápida y triste antes de regresar con Ryder, pero se detiene y voltea a ver a Tracker una vez más – Y por cierto… dile a Zuma que no lo quiero volver a ver en la montaña o cerca de esta, es más, dile que ni se me acerca, ni me vea o ni me hable, pues el provoco la pelea y estuvo apunto de lastimar a Marshall y si le pone una pata encima, también dile que Rocky será el menor de sus problemas, lo lastimare tanto que ni el mejor de los veterinarios podrá reconstruir sus huesos, y dile que, que…– Exclamo Everest cambiando radicalmente toda su actitud a una agresiva y muy furioso, esto incluso le causo temor al chihuahua quien ahora la veía con ojos temeroso, horror y espanto – Perdona si te asuste Tracker es solo que… - Trato de disculparse Everest, reaccionando al instante pues se había exaltado un poco con alguien totalmente ajeno a sus problemas y pudo notar el temor en los ojos y en la pose de Tracker, quién estaba con las orejas bajas y casi hecho bola. Sin poder decir una palabra más y sintiéndose terriblemente apenada por su actitud, Everest escapa de la conversación a todo pulmón y se reúne con los demás sin nada más que agregar a sus disculpas y con ánimos mucho más bajos.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – Pregunto Tracker aún temblando un poco luego de la amenaza de Everest contra Zuma.

\- Le duele mucho, esta triste y desesperada pues sabe que el amor de su vida ya no será el mismo, que ya no podrá jugar ni estar con él como antes, siente que si la vida de él cambia también lo hará la de ella – Explico Skye aun decaída, quien había visto todo y sabía muy bien sobre la difícil situación de ellos dos, pues era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

\- Pues espero que mejore, no fue totalmente la culpa de Zuma, pero en el fondo él se siente mal y triste como todos nosotros, aunque su orgullo no deja ver esto su corazón sufre y le duele – Explico en defensa del labrador, antes de dar un suspiro – Iré yo también con el resto, quiero saber que haremos a continuación – Tracker da media vuelta y va con el resto de sus amigos dejando a Skye sola con el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido Chase y lo que representaba para todos.

La pequeña cockapoo se quedo parada ahí por unos momentos, antes de mirar el gorro de policía una vez más.

\- ¿Y ahora que podemos hacer Chase?, sin ti el grupo está condenado a morir – Pregunto Skye con ganas de soltar nuevamente su dolor y aflicción, pero solo por esta vez aguantaría pues en sus ojos ya no podían llover. Todo esto mientras admiraba la gorra esperando una respuesta de parte de alguien o de algo.

A Skye no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse a que todo esto finalmente podía acabar y sin otra opción mas que ponerse la gorra de policía e ir a acompañar a sus amigos, aunque le doliera saber que estarían apunto de irse, pero con la gorra de Chase podía sentir un poco de su valor, como si él aun estuviera con ella y la abrazara por última vez. Skye fue de regreso con sus amigos donde cada quién compartía sentimientos de tristeza y un dolor inimaginable en el alma y el corazón.

Por momentos todos se quedaron callados sin tener más que soltar ni siquiera gotas de lágrimas, solo caras afligidas llenas de pesambres y sufrir, hasta Zuma sentía desde el Paw Patroller como el dolor invadía su cuerpo, Marshall y Rocky desde el hospital pudieron sentir el dolor de sus amigos a kilómetros de ellos. Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato y poco a poco las gotas desde el cielo comenzaron a caer en una ligera llovizna, fue cuando comprendieron que ya no tenían nada más que hacer en ese sitio y con una mirada grupal todos estuvieron de acuerdo en entrar al camión y marcharse de ese lugar que tan solo traía malos recuerdos, todos menos uno. Rubble a pesar de todo, se quedo parado un momento más, contemplando las ruinas del lugar y como los trabajadores que tenían la misión de rescatar los pocos cuerpos que quedaban se iban a causa de la repentina lluvia junto a sus grandes maquinas dejando el trabajo a medias.

\- Rubble – Llamo Ryder dentro del camión protegiéndose del agua y del frío, llamando al único cachorro que faltaba por entrar.

\- Fui un cobarde y una decepción Ryder y quiero retractarme de mi cobardía – Dijo Rubble empapado de lluvia.

\- Rubble no fuiste ningún cobarde, es solo que no estábamos preparados para una misión de este grado, nunca lo estuvimos – Dijo Ryder aún deprimido.

\- Eso lo sé, como también sé que estamos aquí para dar una pata a quienes nos necesiten. Ya no quiero tener más miedo, quiero ser valiente como Chase y hacer lo correcto pese al miedo…

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Esos inútiles trabajadores se fueron por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia dejando aún varios cuerpos dentro de las ruinas, ellos no merecen quedar ahí atrapados, necesitan un entierro formal junto a sus familiares, es justo lo que haría Chase – Rubble sin pensarlo más, corrió directo al Paw Patroller, tomo su equipo y preparo su excavadora.

\- ¡Rubble, ¿Qué estas haciendo?! – Pregunto extrañada Everest al ver alistándose al cachorro y subir a su vehículo de construcción.

\- Lo correcto – Pisando el acelerador y saliendo del gran camión con la lluvia que poco a poco iba apretando, Rubble condujo hasta los restos de estructura y movió con cuidado lo enormes pedazos de llenos de restos quemados.

\- ¿Rubble acaso te volviste loco? – Pregunto exaltado Zuma al ver al cachorro de bulldog trabajar solo.

El cachorro de construcción no dijo nada, solo hacía lo que mejor sabía, cavaba y cavaba para buscar restos de gente o perros muertos atrapados en todo el sitio. Pero una mano lo detuvo, una mano que solo acariciaba su pelaje lentamente haciendo que detuviera su labor de rescate.

\- Ryder, no trates de detenerme, estoy seguro que esto quiero hacer y no me importa las fuertes imágenes que vaya a ver, solo quiero… - Rubble fue callado por su dueño.

\- No vengo a detenerte. Rubble eres un cachorro fuerte, valiente y que siempre supera sus miedos, no importa lo que sea tu siempre fuiste el que más se arriesga y sobrepasa sus miedos, es por eso que admiro mucho y es por eso que te ayudare. También sé que esto lo haría Chase sin importarle nada, así que lo haré también por él y por tí – Fue lo único que dijo Ryder antes de ayudar al cachorro a mover algunas piedras del camino y rescatar los cuerpos de quienes ya habían dejado este mundo.

Los demás cachorros y Katie, vieron este acto tan humilde y tan humano que se conmovieron mucho, pero no estaban muy seguros sobre si esto era correcto hasta que una cachorra salió del vehículo para ayudar a Ryder y Rubble.

\- Por Chase – Dijo Skye saliendo del camión con la gorra aún puesta sobre su cabeza.

\- Por Chase – Dijo Everest siguiendo a su amiga alentándose.

\- Por Chase – Siguió Tracker.

\- Por Chase – Continuó la joven veterinaria.

Uno a uno pusieron de su parte y ayudaron a mover y cargar grandes rocas, sedimentos, vigas y demás escombros para sacar alguno que otro cuerpo que se encontraba, el único que permanecía quieto y dentro fue Zuma, quién pese a sentir el dolor en su pecho seguía dudando sobre si ayudar o no.

\- Aún después de muerto, sigues dándome lecciones de vida amigo, pese a que casi nunca me agradaste y eras algo molesto para mí, siempre me alentaste y me protegiste. Lo hare, pero no por ti, lo hare por Skye, Katie, Tracker y Rubble – Dijo Zuma mirando fijamente al cielo, como si estuviera hablando en persona con el pastor alemán.

Difícilmente tragándose su orgullo y saliendo algo apenado del camión, Zuma ayudo a los demás en esta noble labor. Uno a uno los cuerpos fueron saliendo conforme movían o levantaban alguna piedra, cada vez salían más; las imágenes que tuvieron que soportar eran muy densas claro, algunos eran difíciles moverlos sin arrancarle por accidente alguna parte o trozos de carne quemada, otros entraron en estado de putrefacción, pero tomaron sus precauciones y medidas de higienes gracias a Katie. Al ser desenterrados eran movidos a un lugar cercano donde la misma veterinaria se ocupaba de ponerles una manta encima para cubrirlos del frío y la lluvia y en señal de respeto se inclinaba y oraba por ellos, para que encuentren la luz y obtengan el descanso final. Tardaron sus horas y durante todo ese tiempo la lluvia nunca paro, solo apretaba más y más, también se les estaba complicaba más su trabajo por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a usar sus vehículos al igual que Rubble, Everest ayuda a quitar objetos pesados con su quitanieves y sus poderosas garras, Rubble hacía lo mismo con ayuda de su grúa, Tracker tuvo que tomar el equipo de Rocky prestado un rato con tal de mover cosas, Zuma se tomó en serio su despido y fue el único que no pudo aportar gran cosa más que sus cuatro patas. Pero con Skye era otra cosa, su helicóptero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar cosas de tal peso y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tenía que usar la patrulla de Chase, que permanecía descansando si ser utilizada desde su descenso, Skye vio este vehículo y de su mente le empezaron a surgir varios recuerdos.

 _\- "Con este botón activo la grúa, con este otro enciendo el coche y este sirve para los conos y demás" – Decía Chase en forma de recuerdo, enseñándole a Skye a como pilotear su patrulla._

 _\- "Si que son muchas cosas y muchas maniobras las que tienes que hacer" – Respondió Skye, en su recuerdo, algo confundida por la explicación._

 _\- "Jeje, no más que pilotear tu helicóptero"- Respondió Chase burlándose un poco._

 _\- "Jaja" – Respondió Skye soltando una carcajada por la broma de Chase, quien en ese tiempo aún no era su novio, solo eran muy buenos amigos que sin saberlo se amaban mutuamente – "Pero, no tienes miedo, el hecho de que puedas chocar con algún otro auto si viajas a tanta velocidad, ¿no te aterra? "_

 _\- "De hecho un poco, pero tengo más miedo que te pase a ti algo, conmigo todavía tienen un chance de rescatarme, pero contigo, si algo sale terriblemente mal en mitad del aire, puedes desplomarte muy lejos de nosotros y quedar muy herida, incluso podías morir" – Dijo Chase preocupado por la salud y bienestar de la cachorra._

 _\- "Chase, yo estaré bien, además sé que si me pasa algo tu y los demás estarán para mí siempre. Solo confía en mí y yo confiare en ti y así si nos pasa algo malo sabremos que podemos contar con el otro"_

 _\- "Creo que tienes razón… está bien, te daré mi confianza"_

 _\- "Y yo te daré la mía" – Poco a poco el recuerdo iba desapareciendo hasta volver al mundo actual._

\- Al final no pude hacer nada por ti, he perdido tu confianza y a ti, lo siento mucho – Dijo Skye regresando de nuevo a la realidad y al tiempo actual, con gran pesadumbre y hablando en voz baja y sollozante.

Fue algo difícil, pero logro montar la patrulla de policía y con ayuda de su grúa y comando de voz personalizado para que le respondiera a Skye, pudieron sacar y mover más partes del pesado y duro hormigón. Pese a que las condiciones del clima empeoraban y de que ya estaba empapados completamente, continuaron con su labor uno a uno, finalmente habían terminado con su trabajo pues pese a que moviesen todo lo que moviesen ya no encontraban nada, pero aún seguían moviendo algunas pocas solo para cerciorarse de que estuvieran en lo correcto.

\- Creo que con eso ya acabamos – Dijo Ryder con un fuerte dolor en su espalda, rodillas y pies, con la ropa completamente empapada y muy cansado.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo, Ryder, fue algo muy noble y valiente de su parte ayudar a la gente que ya no esta con alma con nosotros, pese a ser completos desconocidos – Dijo Katie sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo, aunque también estuviera en las mismas condiciones fatigadas de Ryder.

\- Lo se y es por eso que estamos aquí, para ayudar – Dijo Ryder conmovido e igualmente orgulloso que la joven rubia – Cachorros creo que ya hemos terminado, es momento de que regresen al Paw Patroller – Ordeno y los cachorros hicieron caso, uno a uno fueron entrando al Paw Patroller. Tras haber terminado su trabajo.

\- Enseguida voy, solo déjame cerciorarme una última vez – Dijo Skye por su comunicador.

\- Esta bien Skye, pero solo unos cinco minutos más, la tormenta esta empeorando y no quiero arriesgar más su salud – Ordeno Ryder notando como el clima empeoraba.

\- Entendido – Afirmo Skye desde su comunicador una vez recibida la orden.

Al tener la aprobación de su líder, Skye puso patas a la obra en un pedazo realmente enorme de concreto que recién había descubierto, atoro como pudo el gancho de la grúa de Chase a ese pedazo gigante, se subió a la patrulla y arranco el motor aunque este tuviera dificultad por el enorme peso que esta tenía que jalar, finalmente arrimo el enorme pedazo dejando al descubierto una pequeña cavidad algo onda, pero no había problemas para entrar y salir por ella y justamente fue eso lo hizo la cachorra de cockapoo, bajó con sumo cuidado para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada más que salvar, lo único que encontró fueron jaulas, aquellas que alguna vez alojaron dentro a un buen puñado de cachorros y perros policiacos con espacio y comodidades suficientes para hacerlos pasar por una pequeña recamara. Skye inspecciono un poco más, hasta dar con una jaula que despedía un olor familiar, olor que solamente lo perros podían distinguir gracias a su olfato mucho más sensible al del ser humano y que olfativamente reconocio.

\- Chase, vivió aquí durante estos dos meses – Dijo triste para sí misma la cachorra al distinguir de quien pertenecía los aromas dentro de una jaula, se dignó a mirar más de cerca las pertenencias ahora quemadas y algo negras del cachorro, vio algunas fotos de los Paw Patrol un tanto sucias, aunque reconocibles de como debían ser, como una familia, varias con Marshall y Ryder, otras con Rocky, Zuma, Skye o con Rubble y muy pocas con Everest o con Tracker, pero ahí estaban para recordarle por quienes estaba ahí, aunque lo que le toco más su corazón fueron las fotos con ella misma, las cuales por el otro lado de la foto tenían algo escrito, unas cuentas palabras de amor, sentimientos o poemas pequeños, pero todos terminaban con la frase " _Por nosotros y nuestra promesa"_ , Skye quiso llorar en estos momentos, pero no le alcanzaban las lágrimas para más - * _Snif*_ Chase, nuestra promesa aún sigue en pie y lo seguirá estando, antes estaba convencido de que ya no y de que murió junto contigo, pero ahora gracias a ti y estas hermosas frases, sé que de alguna manera estás conmigo – Dijo limpiándose las pocas gotas que caían de sus ojos.

La pequeña estaba a punto de retirarse, pero de la nada una leve luz azul empezó a parpadear debajo de lo que se supone que tenía que ser una almohada, ahora casi deshecha por el fuego y algo aplastada por las paredes que cayeron sobre esta, esta luz era muy débil y empezaba a parpadear, como si estuviera apunto de acabarse. A Skye le pico mucho la curiosidad sobre este pequeño rastro de luz que aparecía de desaparecía por segundos, le presto su máxima atención, tanto así que ni se percato que su placa también brillaba y daba algunos pitidos pues la estaban llamando. Movió algunos pedazos de hormigón y acero que estaban encima de esta como pudo, para sacar la almohada y ver lo que brillaba debajo de esta, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que escondia, sus ojos se humedecieron una última vez.

Dentro del Paw Patroller, con casi todos preparados para irse de ese lugar tan deprimente y oscuro, nuestro líder Ryder no podía esperar más tiempo a la única cachorra que faltaba y con algo de cansancio y desesperación salió en busca de la cachorra cockapoo, mojándose una vez más, aunque ya estuviera empapado.

\- Skye, es hora de irnos, los demás ya no quieren estar aquí – Dijo Ryder al ver Skye sentada en el pavimento, dándole la espalda a su dueño y no contestarle - ¿Skye? – Dijo intrigado Ryder al ver como no le respondía y miraba detenidamente al piso. Se acerco paso a paso hasta que noto el porqué de todo.

Lo que tenía a Skye tan cabizbaja descansaba en el piso mojado y frío, era la última posesión de Chase antes de su inminente partida y era una de las cosas que más lo identificaban en los paw patrol, en el suelo todo empapado y roto, reposaba un collar con una estrella dorada en el medio y un fondo azul marino, la placa de Chase milagrosamente había sobrevivido al fuego, pero el peso que cayo sobre ella había destruido parte de esta placa junto al collar que parecía arañado y estaba sucio, Skye lloraba sobre este dejando caer lágrimas que se confundían con gotas de lluvia. Ryder se tiro de rodillas a un lado de la placa y empezó a llorar. De la nada y sin notarlo, los demás cachorros junto a Katie bajaron del Paw Patroller y se acercaron a ellos llenos de curiosidad y un tanto apáticos, incluso Zuma quien era el menos afectado. Todos empezaron a formar un círculo rodeando aquella placa con el símbolo de policía, sorprendidos y tristes, empezaron a llorar también haciendo un círculo de dolor, tristeza y soledad, todos permanecían llorando hasta que…

\- * _Auuu* -_ Everest empezó a aullar con mucho, pero mucho sentimiento. No falto mucho para que se le uniera Tracker, luego Rubble, Zuma también, Ryder y Katie solo pudieron gritar despavoridos por el dolor en su pecho. El dolor era mucho que hasta Rocky y Marshall podían sentirlo dentro del hospital pues de la nada comenzaron a llorar profundamente y siguieron con el aullido mutuo, todo esto para darle un último adiós a su camarada fallecido, todos menos Skye quien era la que más sufría, tanto que ni podía llorar, hablar, reaccionar ni aullar. Este era el epitafio a Chase.

 ** _4 días después._**

La lluvia no había parado en estos últimos cuatro días, de vez en cuando se calmaba la tormenta, pero no cesaba nunca, era tan fuerte este clima que incluso llego a esparcirse hasta Bahía Aventura, un pueblo que ha estado de luto en estos días de tormento. La noticia acerca de la caída de Chase se había hecho popular en todos sus alrededores, no había ciudadano alguno que no se lamentara su perdida y llorara ante esta. La alcaldesa Goodway proclamo día de luto y todas las calles, barcos, hogares y establecimientos se adornaron con cintas negras y en medio de estas una estrella dorada, como la que identificaba al cachorro policía.

La noticia se expandió rápidamente pues fueron los Paw Patrol quienes lo anunciaron en persona, quienes recién habían llegado pues tuvieron que esperar en Pueblo Viejo a que dieran a Marshall de alta en el hospital veterinario, quien ahora tendría que caminar por un tiempo con una especie de silla de ruedas hasta que sus piernas tuvieran la suficientemente fuerza para sostenerlo sin apoyo y todavía tenía que realizar muchos ejercicios dolorosos para recuperar la mayor parte de movilidad.

En la calle principal todos los ciudadanos estaban reunidos en las aceras vistiendo ropa negra y con una pequeña vela que cubrían con su mano para que ni la lluvia ni el viento las apagara, en medio de todos ellos pasaban los vehículos de los paw patrol formando un pequeño y muy lento desfile que era acompañado por amigos detrás de ellos, este era guiado por Ryder e iba en dirección a la torre de control, lugar donde iría a ser el velorio. Cada coche tenía una decoración negra y los cachorros vestían una versión alterada de sus uniformes que era totalmente negra con detalles grises y oscuros, Zuma estaba ahí, pese a no ser parte ya de ellos, se le fue permitido acompañarlos en su marcha fúnebre; Marshall, quién pese a tener que estar en reposo, quiso contribuir y fue así como condujo su ambulancia pues su camión de bombero había quedado hecho trizas; Skye, quien no quiso portar sus usuales gafas de piloto y los remplazo por la gorra de Chase, los seguía desde las alturas, a una distancia considerable para no molestar a las personas ni para que el aire la molestara a ella, solo que ahora también portaba en su pata izquierda, usándolo ahora como una pulsera, el collar roto de su novio fallecido.

Detrás de los autos y con rostros largos y afligidos se hallaban el capitán Turbot junto a su primo; el señor Porter junto a Alex , quien no dejaba de llorar; la alcaldesa Goodway y si fiel mascota Chickaletta junto a sus sobrinos quienes tampoco cesaban su llanto; la granjera Yumi quien era consolado por su esposo el granjero Al; la famosa pilota de aviones Ace; el acelerado Danny X; Katie quien aún permanecía con su mano herida; Jake y Carlos quienes acompañaban a sus amigos caninos en sus autos, entre varios compañeros, amigos, vecinos y muchas personas más que alguna vez conocieron y fueron ayudados por los Paw Patrol, todos vistiendo algún esmoquin negro o vestido del mismo color oscuro. La que resaltaba un poco más entre la muchedumbre era la mismísima princesa de Barkingburgo, quien portaba un elegante vestido negro que era manchado por sus mismas lágrimas y que no paraban de caer, a su lado izquierdo su fiel sirviente, quien la protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas negro preocupándose de su salud y seguridad, y de su lado derecho se hallaba la cachorra Sweetie quien estaba atada a un correa negra, esta fue obligada a ir al velorio por su dueña quien la arrastro contra su voluntad. La fina cachorra portaba un collar negro y su tiara había sido remplazada a otra del mismo color, cosas muy fuera de lo que usaba diariamente.

\- No puedo creer que haya sido arrastrada a este lugar tan mediocre – Refunfuño Sweetie muy harta y enojada de estar en un lugar desconocido para ella, de hecho, era la única de todo el pueblo que nos mostraba dolor solo ira e indiferencia, mientras hablaba con su peluche y fiel amigo robot – Este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para adueñarme del reino mientras la princesa se encontraba ocupada, pero me tuvo que traer a este apestoso sitio – Dijo entre dientes muy molesta mientras la lluvia la empapaba a ella pues el paraguas no era lo suficientemente grande para las dos.

La caminata duro un par de minutos más hasta que llegaron a la torre de control de los Paw Patrol, esta ahora estaba arreglado y decorada con las mismas cintas que adornaban la ciudad, había muchas sillas en el patio para que le gente se sentara y un pequeño e improvisado podio de madera delante de todas las sillas, dentro del cuartel había algunos bocadillos y café para los invitados quienes daban su más sentido pésame a Ryder y a los cachorros por su pérdida. Otros minutos más pasaron y era momento de que las personas se sentaran en las sillas para escuchar y hablar un poco sobre los momentos que pasaron al lado del cachorro policía.

\- * _Pfrrr*,_ ya tengo suficiente con terminar mojada, cansada y adolorida por tanto caminar y ahora tengo que soportar a un montón de personas que ni conozco diciendo muchas cosas cursis y estúpidas – Susurro Sweetie tomando asiento y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sweetie, por favor, este es un momento realmente triste para Ryder y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es guardar silencio y respetar – Regaño la princesa a su cachorra pues había escuchado su berrinche.

\- Pero a mí nunca me agrado ese torpe cachorro – Respondió Sweetie más enfadada, mientras volteaba su mirada a una pequeña colina que se hallaba algo lejos del lugar. En ese pequeño relieve pudo admirar, aunque un poco borroso, un cachorro un tanto mayor a ellos, un pastor holandés con ayuda de unas gafas con binoculares integrados, observaba el velorio con una cara de satisfacción y triunfo total, Argos había dado con el lugar de nacimiento de Chase y observaba desde la distancia como todo el pueblo se reunía para la ocasión - ¿Y ese quien es? – Pregunto Sweetie quien era la única que se había percatado de su presencia y lo veía con intriga, duda y desconcertada.

Desde la distancia y admirando el triste velorio, Argos no paraba de mirar y memorizar cada uno de los rostros del sitio, miro a detalle cada detalle del pueblo y vio a muchas caras nuevas y alguna que otra conocida.

\- Blancos localizados, jeje, talvez no hoy ni mañana, pero muy pronto todo este pueblo caerá y lo hare solamente para demostrar mi poder y que no hay nadie que me detenga, muajajaja – Rio el pastor holandés formando un plan que desgraciadamente tardaría en ponerlo en marcha, pero que desde ahora estaba planeando, todo mientras observaba a cada persona y cachorra e imaginándolos a todos muertos o sucumbiendo antes sus patas. Dicho todo esto Argos se retira un tanto impaciente por poner a andar su malévolo plan.

Nuevamente al velorio, la princesa le llamo la atención una vez más a la cachorra, ahora para que se mantuviera en silencio pues era hora de darle las últimas palabras de despedida al cachorro, Ryder fue el primero en subir y detrás de ellos estaban sus cachorros y algunos amigos.

\- Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por estar aquí con nosotros a pesar del mal tiempo y por darnos su apoyo en estos últimos días… - Dijo Ryder, con un esmoquin puesto completamente mojado, haciendo una breve pausa pues le costaba sacar las palabras de su boca – Chase, no era un cachorro, no era un perro ni mucho menos un animal, era como todos nosotros, era un amigo y mi familia. Fue quien hizo todo esto posible, fue uno de los fundadores de lo Paw Patrol al lado de Marshall y el primer cachorro que rescato a alguien en nuestra primera misión, fue un gran amigo que siempre se hacía a cargo de todo, defendía la ley con sus patas y siempre estaba ahí para todos nosotros, nunca nos dejó abandonados y sé que ahora tampoco lo hará, sea donde sea que este, esta en un lugar mejor y me siento muy feliz de saber que le di un hogar, una familia y hasta pudo cumplir sus sueños aunque sea por unos días, es por eso que ya no lloro, pues se que ahora esta en paz… - Sus palabras eran una cosa, pero sus acciones otras pues al acabar sus palabras termino por cubrirse los ojos con su brazo y empezar a llorar una vez que bajo del pequeño podio.

\- * _Ahh*_ … Chase _*Snif*_ \- Trató de hablar el siguiente en la fila que era Marshall, pero este se detuvo un momento – Chase no fue un amigo, no fue una compañía para mí, fue mi hermano mayor pues cuido de mí, me protegía y salía en mi defensa cuando la necesitaba, no me abandono nunca y me cuidaba hasta en los últimos momentos que estaba con nosotros, nunca pude darle las gracias o devolverle todo lo que hizo por mi * _Snif, Snif*_ \- Marshall termino por caer en las lágrimas – Chase, si estas escuchando esto quiero que sepas que al final hiciste llorar a tu hermano, * _Ahh, Ahh*,_ sé que nos ves desde el cielo y espero que sigas cuidando de nosotros en las noches… – Marshall termino por romperse en mitad de su discurso y bajó de este antes de terminar pues no soportaba el dolor.

Todos fueron contagiados de la emoción del momento, se lamentaron y lloraron junto al dálmata. Era el turno de Rubble.

\- Chase era mi ejemplo a seguir, el de todos nosotros, pues siempre soñé con tener su valor y fuerza ante situaciones difíciles, fue un débil en Pueblo Viejo y nunca pude ser valiente como él, quisiera haberlo sido, pero ahora es imposible retroceder el tiempo – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de bajar y darle el lugar a Everest.

\- No conocí a Chase durante gran parte de su vida, no supe muy bien que era lo que le gustaba o lo que deseaba, pero si sabía lo que no le gustaba, no le gustaría que estemos llorando por él, le gustaría vernos a todos seguir con nuestra vida normal, ser felices y seguir su ejemplo de luchar hasta alcanzar nuestras metas y sueños, aunque eso cueste, pero de todas formas me pregunto, ¿Por qué existen los malos tiempos?, ¿Por qué se tuvo que irse de esa forma?, ahora jamás podre conocerlo tan bien como hubiera deseado – Everest se limpio unas lágrimas y bajo del lugar dándole lugar al siguiente cachorro.

Y así uno a uno fueron hablando, desechando dolor y soltando sentimientos, Rocky, Tracker, hasta Zuma quien no dijo mucho, pero aún así le dolía la partida de su compañero. Siguieron los Turbots, el señor Porter, Katie, Jake, Carlos y muchos más amigos del pastor alemán, todos pasaban con excepción de Skye quien permanecía sentada y se rehusaba a hacerlo, lo amaba tanto que le dolía mas que a todos su partida y le dolía cada palabra que le dedicaban, palabras que ella no podría decir pues se quebrantaría fácilmente y haría que no pudiese decir ni una sola palabra o vocal, es por eso que no podía pasar.

Al final de todos ellos paso la alcaldesa Goodway, quién al igual que Skye se quebrantaría al decir las primeras palabras y solo pasó ahí para dar un breve anuncio.

\- Yo, * _Snif*_ , no tengo palabra alguna y no puedo decir nada, mi corazón es tan frágil como el de todos ustedes que no podría ni formar ni una sola palabras, así que dejare que mis acciones hablan por mí…Tome la dura decisión de fundir la estatua de oro dedicada a mi gallina Chickaletta y transformarla en una escultura en conmemoración al héroe caído de Bahía Aventura, Chase, él seguirá viviendo en nuestros recuerdos y lo hará para siempre con esa estatúa que permanecerá para siempre en el patío de la alcaldía, donde todos podrán verla y conocer a nuestro amado héroe Chase – La alcaldesa bajo no sin antes recibir ciertos halagos por el hermoso acto de plasmar en los recuerdos de todos a Chase.

Una vez finalizado todo, darle el pésame a Ryder y sus cachorros, todos se movieron a la alcaldía para poder admirar la susodicha estatua de Chase. La estatua estaba cubierta por una tela negra que al instante fue retirada por la misma alcaldesa para que todos pudieran presenciar la escultura de oro y ver a un Chase esculpido, con un rostro y una pose heroica con su uniforme puesto y debajo de esta un cristal con la siguiente leyenda escrita: "Chase, el héroe que siempre se hizo cargo de la situación. Más que un perro un fiel y amado amigo". Todos aplaudieron este hermoso presente, un aplauso que todavía reflejaba melancolía de parte de los presentes.

El tiempo continuo, los ciudadanos y visitantes comenzaron retirarse dejando a los paw patrol mirando aún la escultura en completo silencio, pero Skye era quien estaba más cerca leyendo una y otra vez la placa conmemorativa sin decir nada o hacer nada.

\- Se parece mucho a él, tomaron muy bien las medidas – Dijo Ryder llorando apreciando la bella obra de oro – Luce en paz y tranquilo.

\- Esta mal – Dijo Marshall molestándose un poco apreciando un poco más de cerca y detenidamente– Chase era más alto, su nariz esta chueca y les falto por detallar su gesto…

\- Marshall, tranquilo, es solo una estatua – Dijo Everest tomando del hombro al dálmata para tratar de calmarlo, pero fue apartado de inmediato con desprecio y odio por Marshall.

\- Ahh, así que ahora te resignas a hablarme, después de varios días sin decir nada o consolarme, ahora decides hablar – Dijo Marshall molesto y grosero.

\- ¿Marshall que te pasa? – Respondió Everest molestándose a la vez que se extrañaba por la manera de hablar del cachorro.

\- ¡¿Qué que me pasa?! Pues es más que obvio lo que me pasa, mi hermano y mejor amigo Chase esta muerto, tuve un accidente y no podre volver a ser bombero y durante todo ese tiempo te estuve esperando para que me consolares y me dijeras que todo estaría bien, para que me ayudaras en estos duros momentos, ¿y que es lo que recibo de tu parte? ¡NADA EN LO ABSOLUTO! – Grito lleno de odio Marshall.

\- Marshall no hay razón para desquitarte con ella – Intervino Ryder tratando de controlarlo.

\- Deja que se desquite el cachorro tonto – Dijo Everest molesta – No eres más que solamente un egoísta, no eres el único que sufría su perdida ni eras el único quien lo apreciaba y deseaba volver a estar con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Yo un egoísta?, dime ¿Quién fue el único cachorro tonto que salió corriendo a rescatar a su amigo? ¿Quién fue el que arriesgo y perdió su trabajo al pensar en la vida del otro? – Everest no respondía ante las acusaciones dolorosas del dálmata – Así es, quédate callada es lo único que sabes hacer.

\- ¡Y TU LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES SER UN ESTUPIDO, UN CACHORRO BOBO, UN IDIOTA Y DESCONSIDARADO! – Grito Everest llorando de la ira y la molestia.

\- Claro, fui un estúpido al enamorarme de…de…¡UNA CACHORRA SALVAJE, UN ANIMAL, UNA CACHORRA OLVIDADA POR SUS PADRES QUE JAMÁS LA QUISIERON POR SER UNA RETRASADA! – Grito un Marshall con odio, dolor, ira y cero arrepentimientos.

Todos quedaron pasmados por las palabras tan groseras dichos por él, palabras que hirieron mucho más que las de Everest y causaron mucho más daño, pues la cachorra comenzó a llorar llena de dolor e ira y fue como de la nada le dio una abofeteada tan dura que lo tumbo en el suelo y consiguió penetrar su piel con sus garras dándole una herida tan profunda que logro hacerlo sangrar.

\- E-Everest – Dijo sin palabra y sin aliento Ryder tan sorprendido como sus cachorros.

\- Eres un idiota, * _Ahh*,_ ¡después de que me preocupe por ti y estuve a tu lado por mucho tiempo, te atreves a dañarme!, no eres el único que sufrió está perdida, _*Snif*_ , y sabes que… ¡TERMINAMOS Y TAMBIÉN RENUNCIO PARA YA NO VERTE LA CARA NUNCA MÁS! – Everest partió del lugar con mucho dolor y sin dejar de llorar por el dolor y por el letargo por el que pasaba, mientras dejaba atrás de ella su placa junto a su a collar pues lo había roto con tal de quitárselo.

\- Más mentiras, yo nunca le preocupe – Dijo Marshall adolorido cuando vio que Everest se había retirado, aun tirado en el suelo, con pocas lágrimas en sus ojos y sangrando de su mejilla.

\- ¡MARSHALL! – Grito furibundo Ryder - ¿Estás loco?, este se supone que debe ser un momento de respeto y tristeza, no de enojo y furia.

\- Ya no me importa nada en lo absoluto, solo no quiero estar en un equipo en el que debo de ver a una perra que no se preocupa por sus seres queridos y solo finje hacerlo– Dijo Marshall siendo más grosero, olvidándose de lo que alguna vez sintió por Everest – Ryder, toma esto como mi renuncia. Una vez que me retiren estas estúpidas cosas de mis patas me largo de aquí, del equipo y de Bahía Aventura.

\- Ma-Marshall, please, piénsalo, este no eres tú – Dijo Tracker interviniendo para evitar más perdidas.

\- No, ya lo pensé por mucho tiempo y es esto lo que realmente quiero y necesito, si no puedo ser bombero, si no puedo tener el amor de nadie y si ya no poder ser el mismo, será mejor que me vaya de aquí – Respondió Marshall.

Marshall se retira resignado, molesto y muy cambiado pues este no era él, no el que conocían.

\- ¿Supongo que estas feliz ahora?, ¿no? – Interrumpió enojándose Zuma volteándose a ver al cachorro mestizo.

\- ¿Ahora con que cosa me vas a venir?, perro callejero – Respondió devolviéndole la ira y los insultos al cachorro labrador.

\- Ahora que Marshall y Everest terminaron, debes de estar muy feliz pues ahora la tendrás para ti solo, ¿Qué no es eso lo que buscabas? – Volvió a decir Zuma tratando de controlar su furia asesina por respeto a Ryder y aunque sea por Chase.

\- Yo no soy de esos que salen con la ex de su amigo, aunque creo que tu eres tan miserable y tonto que ahora harás algo con Skye – Respondió Rocky.

\- Por favor, ustedes tampoco peleen chicos, please – Tracker se ponía en medio de lo dos para evitar mas conflicto.

\- Tiene razón Tracker, es un desperdicio de saliva y de sangre pelear con un perro tonto e ignorante como él, es por eso que estoy feliz que me hayan despedido de los Paw Patrol, porque a partir de ahora no volverán a verme por aquí, me largo de este estúpido pueblo y de su estúpida gente – Dijo ignorando y retirándose del lugar sin más que decir.

\- No Zuma, por favor piénsalo – Dijo Tracker tratando de detener con sus palabras al labrador chocolate.

\- Déjalo ir Tracker, de una u otra forma solo nos estorbaría – Dijo el cachorro mestizo deteniendo al chihuahua, para que momentos después Rocky se retira también con desagrado y fastidio.

Ryder solo admiraba pasmado esta situación, tirándose al suelo de rodillas una vez más y llorando pues su grupo se estaba destrozando. En eso pudo escuchar como un trozo de metal caía detrás de él, Ryder volteo desilusionado, con un rostro largo y apagado, vio lo que había caído y era la placa de Rubble junto a su collar, quien al igual que el resto se la había quitado.

\- Lo siento mucho Ryder, pero no soporto ver a mis amigos enojados con ellos mismos – Dijo Rubble empezando a llorar – Sin ellos no puedo ser valiente, _*Snif*_ , y si no soy valiente solo terminare por huir de las misiones como lo que sucedió en Pueblo Viejo, lo siento mucho – Rubble salió corriendo del lugar dejando su placa atrás como símbolo de renuncia, llorando desconsolablemente y después Rubble desapareció.

\- Rubble, tu no por favor – Suplico Ryder viendo como se alejaba el cachorro de bulldog inglés.

Skye se fue de ahí sin decir ni una palabra o hacer otra cosa, pues le dolía aún la partida de Chase y ahora con la separación de los paw patrol, su pobre corazón no iría a aguantar más dolor y solamente se fue sin opinar o hacer nada, sin mencionar que se sentía enojado con sus amigos por no guardar nada respeto en ese momento.

\- Ryder ¿Es este el fin de los Paw Patrol? – Pregunto Tracker con lágrimas en los ojos pues los únicos que quedaban en el sitio eran él y Ryder.

El joven castaño no respondió nada y solo se limito a llorar, sollozar y gritar al cielo a todo pulmón, pues ahora todo había acabado para lo Paw Patrol.

Meses después, cuando la tormenta ceso y el dolor desapareció, y cuando toda Bahía Aventura había vuelto a la "normalidad", los ciudadanos siguieron en sus actividades habituales, aunque algo desechos por el fin del grupo de cachorros más valientes que el mundo había visto. Ahora solo quedaban sus recuerdos de los cientos de rescates que habían hecho y de las gente que ayudaron en su momento.

En el mismo sitio donde los paw patrol se habían separado y donde reposaba una estatua de Chase hecha de oro sólido, reposaba una carta con el sobre color rosa, con un fino y lindo lazo color rojo que lo sellaban y unas bellas margaritas a su lado, la carta había sido compuesta por Skye, quien desgraciadamente abandono el lugar no sin antes dejar esta nota que contenía lo siguiente:

 _"Para mi querido Chase, desde donde quiera que estés._

 _Vengo a traerte las últimas noticias como siempre lo hecho estos últimos días desde tu funeral, ahora que los Paw Patrol se han separado no tengo otra cosa que hacer pues todos los días se volvieron oscuros y aburridos. No podemos hacer nada ya que solo estamos yo, Rocky y Tracker en el equipo, nuestra falta de personal y de llamadas de emergencia llego a tal extremo que Ryder decidió cerrar la torre de control y con ello acabar con el equipo para siempre._

 _Marshall ahora trabaja en Nueva York, lo último que supe sobre él fue que ahora estudia medicina en ese lugar, pero sigue trabajando de cualquier forma con el equipo de bomberos, no se en que exactamente pues sus lesiones en las patas traseras le impiden continuar con el deber. Everest termino tan devastada por romper con Marshall que Jake se molestó mucho al ver a su mejor amiga sufrir a tal punto que ahora tiene la entrada prohibida a la montaña, aunque dudo que algún día regrese o se acerque mínimo a ese lugar._

 _Zuma se fue a los Ángeles a seguir con su sueño de volverse un surfista profesional y ahora es muy difícil no verlo en las noticias como un gran nadador de las olas, además en sus tiempos libre sigue con el trabajo de salvavidas de la playa, se ha vuelto tan famoso en estos días. Rubble se mudo a San Francisco pues es el sitio ideal para seguir trabajando en lo que mas le encanta que es el mundo de la construcción pues siempre hay edificios que derrumbar y construir. Tracker sigue operando en la selva junto a Carlos, fue el que menos cambio de todos, aunque unos días después me confesara su homosexualidad, yo siempre lo seguí viendo como un fiel amigo y ahora lo aliento a decir quien es realmente al mundo y que no hay que temer. Rocky se rehusó rotundamente a dejar el puesto de vigilancia y decidió cuidarlo limpiarlo y protegerlo, creo que en el fondo aún tiene las esperanzas, como yo, de que todo el grupo de vuelva a reunir alguna vez. Ryder ahora vive en un departamento y decidió seguir con la escuela como un chico normal, pese a graduarse a tan temprana edad por su coeficiente, él siempre anhelo con tener una vida estudiantil normal, o eso es lo que nos dijo. Por otro lado, yo decidí empacar mis cosas e irme con Ace, donde participare junto a ella en sus espectáculos aéreos y viajaremos por el mundo donde daremos miles de espectáculos._

 _Te escribo esta carta pues no me queda mucho tiempo antes de partir con ella a nuestra gira mundial, no podre estar contigo esta vez y es algo que lamento mucho, pero te prometo que siempre volveré a visitarte para contarte sobre nuestras aventuras y para ponerte al corriente con los demás cachorros. Se que eras alérgico a las margaritas, pero el tiempo me gana y no puedo conseguirte otro tipo de flores más que estas._

 _Sigo soñando contigo y siempre despierto con la misma ilusión de que estés a mi lado, de que estás conmigo abrazándome y besándome como antes, pero siempre es lo mismo y acabo por despertar sola, aunque se que desde donde tu estés me esta cuidando y protegiendo de todo mal._

 _Se que algún día de estos nos volveremos a reunir y será ahí donde finalmente podremos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas inmortales, sé que cumplirás tu promesa y nos casaremos y tendremos a nuestros propios cachorros, pero hasta que ese día suceda hay cosas que debo hacer aquí en la tierra como continuar con mi vida._

 _Ojalá aún siguieras con nosotros pues se te extraña mucho…Te amo mucho, te extraño, te anhelo y jamás de olvidare Chase pese a que todos me digan que haga lo contrario, aun así, te quiero y siempre lo hare._

 _Por siempre tuya: Skye"_

No importase que pasara, no importase cual era el futuro de cada cachorro, ahora cada uno vivía una vida propia a su manera. De una forma u otra siguieron con sus vidas felices a su manera, aunque les doliera dejar su lugar natal, dejar a sus amigos y familia atrás ellos lograban interponerse ante todo lo malo pues los Paw Patrol seguían viviendo en su interior y era eso lo que los hacia ser fuertes y mantenerse en pie. Pese a estar lejos el uno del otro, sus almas y corazones latían por el solo significado de dar una pata a quien aullé por ayuda.

 **FIN.**

 **Créditos:**

 **Autores: Eyiles Jack y Otro Loco Más**

 **Dueños originales de la Paw Patrol y de sus personajes canon: Spin Master y Nickelodeon.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los seguidores:**

 **BORRE2222**

 **Marowak-Dark**

 **NippyDzk**

 **¿Otro Loco Más?...Espera KHA**

 **Predalien-Gaiden (agradecimiento extra por su idea de un personaje LGBT)**

 **Rwolf2017**

 **STN7776**

 **TheMattdude**

 **Wolfito**

 **davidsansan02**

 **marcogalmich**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los que pusieron favorito:**

 **BORRE2222**

 **Marowak-Dark**

 **NippyDzk**

 **Predalien-Gaiden (agradecimiento extra por su idea de un personaje LGBT)**

 **Rwolf2017**

 **STN7776**

 **Wolfito**

 **davidsansan02**

 **deisy320**

 **marcogalmich**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Rigo o Rigoberto Montaez (una gran persona y buen amigo)**

 **TT (escritor anonimo)**

 **E: Ahhhhh...wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack esperando que hayan disfrutado mucho de este fic como disfrute de hacerlo :').**

 **Como de costumbre al final de cada fic, Otro Loco Más no dejará ningún comentario nuevamente (esta vez por que le da flojera...literalmente me dijo eso XDD ), pero bueno no tengo nada que comentar esta vez solamente que me hubiera gustado seguir escribiendo este fic, pero lo pensamos muy bien y creo que fue la mejor decisión el terminar con esta parte para empezar con otra nueva muy pronto.**

 **Agradezco de antemano a todos quienes comentaron, siguieron y pusieron en su lista de favoritos a este gran fic que llega a su fin, y a quienes también se pasaron a leerla, muchas gracias por todo pues ustedes son la razón por la que escriba y me motive a hacerlo :').**

 **Este capítulo fue uno de los más grandes que he escrito y me disculpo por si notan que muy sobresaturado o si las cosas pasaron muy rápido en este último capítulo, si les soy sincero ya me urgía acabar con este fic pues no falta mucho para que entre a la universidad y nos los quería dejar esperando más de lo usual, al final se alargó más de lo esperado, pero espero que les haya gustado el resultado final, cualquier sugerencia o corrección son bienvenidos pues me hacen crecer como escritor.**

 **El próximo fic no tienes fecha de estreno todavía, pero lamentablemente tardaremos más en subirlo pues queremos empezar con otros proyectos aparte yo y Otro Loco Más, espero que lo entienda. Otra cosa sobre el nuevo fic que ya está confirmada, y para los que no adivinaron el nombre de este, la proxima tendra por nombre "Ilusión" y continuará con esta trama.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir salvo que muchas gracias otra vez, soy Eyiles Jack y continuaré muy pronto... Gracias :)**


End file.
